Thrown into the Unexpected
by jessidamon
Summary: Life's been simple & easy but things never stay that way. My life's been in a downward spiral for the last year things seem to be getting worse & loss seems to follow behind me. My ties to the Sons of Anarchy is not of complete knowledge to all but its there thats about to change and I'm not sure if thats a good thing for me and anyone involve. Will this life break me or build me?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: This story has nothing to do with Returning to Family. It is a completely new story that was on my mind and I felt I should give it a shot. This story is taking place after Season 4 so it will be AU. Please Read and review if you can, I would love to know what you think of it. **

**Chapter one**

My name is Alanna Sebastian but everyone calls me Allie, I have my father's last name on my birth records but I chose not to use it and instead I use my mother's name. I'm a brunette like my mom but I have blue eyes, I'm 5'5 and 125lbs with just the right amount of curves, my hair comes down to about the middle of my back with a slight wave to it. My life has been of complete loss and nothing else, at least that's how I felt. I was six when my father died and I'm now twenty-five. I didn't know my father very well and have very little memories of him but I did know who he was and that he had another family that I was told by mom that they didn't want anything to do with me. So when he died I had very, very little contact with them while I was young. There was the occasional checkup when I got older but not much more than that, I was nothing more than the bastard child he had. I grew up with my mom and uncle taking care of me but like I said loss seemed to come with my life. It's been One year since my uncle was murder and six months since my mother killed herself. I moved from Arizona to Nevada a month after my mother died to start over and get away from the memories I no longer wanted to remember.

I've been here in Nevada for five months now and to get by I got a job at a gentlemen's club name Dolls of Indian Hills. I don't dance here; I'm just one of the waitresses. Unfortunately I don't get to wear much more clothes than the strippers do. My uniform if that's what you would call it is a black leather halter top bra that showed more of my tits then it hid along with a black leather ultra mini skirt and a pair of black leather skinned tight thigh high boots. The job paid decent and the tips were great that's why I work here, I've been at the club for about two hours now and the place has been pretty dead and we were hoping business would pick up soon because I need to save a lot more money to get myself a car and get out of the motel I was staying in and into my own apartment. My mom didn't have any money when she passed and the money from my uncle didn't last very long, I had just enough to get me here and survive about a month.

"Allie if this place don't get busy soon I'm gonna snap because we aren't making any damn money." Mandy said to me as she sat down next to where I was standing waiting on my drink order.

"Mandy it's only nine give it a couple of hours and the dogs will start to roll in." I said to her and she rolled her eyes at me. Mandy and I weren't the closest of friends but she was one of the few people I did know around here.

"Alanna them dogs pay our bills with the damn money they leave us."

"Believe me I know, I'm counting on some good tips I almost have enough money to get that car I was looking at the other day."

"Here's your order Allie." Tammy the owner said as she placed it in front of me. "Mandy your table looks like their ready for more drinks go over there and tend to the guys."

I walked over to my table and was handing out the drinks to the guys as I flirted with them hoping it would get me a large tip. The night was slow but like any other Friday night it was bound to get very busy, I was just hoping for some big tippers tonight.

***JAX POV***

I received a call from Uncle Jury saying that I needed to come to Indian Hills. We already had a run scheduled to come here so we just came a few days early so I could see what he needed. Tig, Chibs, Juice, Opie and Happy came with me. We just pulled up to Indian Hills clubhouse and were getting off our bikes when Jury and the rest of the brothers came out to greet us.

"Jax we really need to talk come on in." Jury said as I walked up to him. I nodded at him and we followed him inside, he had all the sweetbutts go away so we could talk in private. "Jax, Alanna is up this way living now." he said to me and I felt like I stopped breathing for a second. "I know I only seen pictures of her but I am pretty sure it's her."

"What the fuck do ya mean Alanna is up this way? Man Jury you better be sure." I snapped at him. I couldn't control the anger I was feeling. "I thought Samtaz said she was in fucking Arizona?"

"Jax when is the last time you checked in on her?" Jury asked. "Or got word on how she was doing?"

"Who is Alanna?" Juice asked sounding confused.

I knew he didn't know who she was, the only ones that knew her that were with me was Tig and Opie. Most of the Sons didn't know her other than a few of the older ones and any one that had ties to the original nine. Opie and Tig new her through me, we kept the ties she had to the Sons at a need to know basis to keep her safe.

"Alanna is Armando's niece from Samtaz." Opie said as he shook his head. "Jury where did you guys see her at?"

"That's the thing Ope you guys ain't gonna like where she's at." Needles said but was looking at me. "She works at the Dolls of Indian Hills; one of the brothers spotted her going in there a little while ago. We have been trying to keep eyes on her since we found out she was here a couple of days ago."

"Ain't that the strip joint up the street from here?" Tig asked, of course his ass would know the place. "That ain't good brother." Tig said looking at me.

"What the fuck is Alanna doing at a damn strip joint?" I snapped as I walked out the clubhouse and all the guys followed behind me. "We need to go get her the fuck out of there now she don't fucking belong there."

"How the fuck are we gonna get her out of there?" I heard Happy's raspy voice ask from behind me. "What if she don't wanna fucking leave with ya?"

"I'll fucking drag her out by her fucking hair if I have to!" I snapped as I climbed on my bike and the rest of my brothers did the same following me to the strip club.

When we arrived at the strip club it was already ten but the place seemed pretty dead still, I had Opie, Chibs and Juice wait outside to keep an eye on things as the rest of us went in. When we walked in the first thing I noticed was the fucking girls dressed in tight ass leather the barely fucking covered anything and I didn't think I would be able to control myself if I saw her dressed liked that.

Tig tapped me on the shoulder. "Brother look over there." He said as he nodded his head towards the back of the club. There she was standing by some fucking douchebag that was sitting in a chair rubbing his hand on her thigh and of course she was dressed like a fucking whore. "That's her isn't it; ya know it's been a few years since we could go and check on her."

I knew it was her by the ink on her back she had stars inked down the length of her spine, she got it done when she was eighteen, it's been a while since I checked on her and after Armando was killed we couldn't make it down for his memorial because of all the shit we were going through at the time when those assholes murdered him. When I heard her ma committed suicide my ma told me it was best to just stay away. I knew ma wasn't fond of Alanna but I should have been here for her.

"Yeah that's her." I said storming over towards her, Happy and Tig were right behind me.

***Alanna POV***

I was standing by a table with a couple of our regular guys talking, just as I was about to take Danny's hand off my leg I saw another hand reach out from behind and knocked his hand away from me, the rings I saw on that hand had me frozen in my spot. I was hoping to never see him again and now he stood behind me.

"Take your fucking hand off her!" I heard Jax's voice say as he grabbed my upper arm and yanked me back.

"Mutha fucker what the fuck is problem?" Danny snapped as he stood up. "You guys can't come in here thinking you can have any bitch you want because of that cut you wear. Allie, tell this asshole you're with me."

All of sudden I saw Tig grab him by the throat and Danny's eyes went wide. "Don't ya ever talk to him like that again!" Tig said as he squeezed tighter. "Alanna ain't with ya anymore, touch her again and ya won't have hands to touch another bitch."

I didn't have time to see Danny's reaction because Jax spun me around to face him as he yelled at me. "Alanna, what the fuck is your ass doing in this fucking place?" He snapped and I could see the anger in his eyes.

I swung my free arm out to steady myself from falling when I felt someone else's hand grab me and steady me. The sweater covered arm was attached to a very mean looking guy; I quickly pulled away from the both of them when I was standing straight again. "I'm working what does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped and he moved forward towards me. "What the hell do you want" I said as I took a step back. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I want you to grab your shit, I'm getting ya the fuck out of here." he snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere with you so stay the hell away from me." I snapped as I bumped his shoulder walking pass him. "I don't need or want you anywhere near me."

"Allie is there a problem here?" Tammy asked as she walked up to us. "I called Kenny and Mark they're on their way here." she said looking at Jax as Tig and the other guy walked up and stood next to him. Kenny is her husband and business partner, Mark is his brother.

"There is no problem they were just leaving." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "If you see Danny tell him I'm sorry about what they did."

"I ain't fucking leaving here without your ass." Jax snapped as he moved forward and Tammy stepped in front of me to block him.

"Back the hell of my girl." She snapped at him. "I want you guys out of my club now. We don't need any trouble in here."

"You better stay the fuck out of this." Jax snapped at her. "This is between Alanna and me."

I was so concern with Jax and Tammy that I didn't notice Mark and Kenny walk in behind the guys along with two other men behind them until Kenny grabbed Jax from behind wrapping his arm around Jax's throat and there was gun pointed at Tig's head. Jax seemed calm as he held onto the arm around his throat but his face showed he was pissed and Tig looked like he want to kill someone, the other guy with Jax pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kenny, they seemed to be all in a bind until the men behind Kenny pulled out guns and had them both pointed at Kenny and Mark. Tammy and I were both frozen in shock as the whole club went silent and nobody moved from their spots.

The guy behind Kenny was the first to speak. "Mutha fucker if ya don't take ya arm from around my pres.'s throat ya not going ta have any brains left in ya skull." He said in a thick Scottish accent. "And ya buddy there needs ta put da fucking gun down if he wants ta keep his."

Kenny's arms quickly went up in defense as Mark dropped his gun when he felt the barrel of a gun behind his head. Jax and Tig both turned to face their assailants and punched them in the face causing them to fall to the ground. Tammy screamed as she dropped to the floor next to Kenny and held him. "Why can't you guys just leave my club?" she said as I noticed Jax's friend Opie standing behind everyone.

"Hap walk Alanna to get her shit." Jax said as he stared at me and the mean looking guy nodded at him and walked over to stand behind me. "When she has her shit I'll leave your fucking club." He snapped at Tammy.

"I'm not letting you walk out of here with her." Kenny said as he held his jaw. "You guys can take whatever you want but I ain't letting you walk out with any of my girls."

Jax crouched down in front of Kenny and pushed Tammy away as he grabbed a fist full of Kenny's shirt and pulled him closer. "I don't want anything you have here other than my sister." Jax growled in his face and everyone's eyes went wide from the shock of what he said except Tig and Opie. "You want me and my brothers gone, it'll happen when my sister walks out them doors with me."

"Allie is he your brother?" Tammy asked in a shaky voice. "I can't have problems in my club."

"No he is not my brother." I said stepping back as Jax quickly got to his feet and turned to face me but I hit a hard chest behind me. "I'm not leaving with any of you. Just leave me alone Jax."

"Whether you like it or not you're a fucking Teller." He snapped as he moved closer to me. "JT's blood runs through you like it runs through me."

"Fuck you I am not a Teller. I'm not as important as his prince of Charming so you can take that fucking name and shove it up your ass." I yelled at him.

Jax's hand quickly came up and smacked me hard across the face, I started to fall to the floor but two strong arms pulled me up and held me against his chest as he back away from Jax, Opie ran forward and bear hugged Jax from behind pulling him back. I felt the tears slide down my face. "What the fuck did ya do that for?" Opie snapped at him. "You don't hit your fucking sister like that I don't care what she said to ya."

Jax pushed Opie off of him, looked at me as I stood there holding my stinging cheek and I saw the hurt in his eyes as tears rolled out of mine. "Just get your shit so we can leave." He said as he walked away towards the doors.

"Chibs go out there with him." Opie said looking at the Scottish guy and he walked away. "The rest of us will wait here for Alanna."

"Look sweetheart just do what he said and let's go." Hap said to me lifting my chin up to look at him and it was the first time I heard his raspy voice. "We need to get the hell out of here."

I just nodded my head at him as I turned to Tammy and saw the fear in her eyes. "Tammy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She just shook her head at me and turned back to Kenny. "My bag is behind the bar." I said softly as I walked away with Hap and all the Sons that were in there followed behind us.

When we walked out to the parking lot I saw there were six bikes parked there and Jax was leaning against one of them smoking. "Here put this on." Hap growled at me. When I looked at him he took off his sweater and handed it to me as he put his cut back on.

I didn't question him I just slid his sweater on as Jax walked over to me. "You're gonna ride with me so you need to put this on." Jax said as he tried to hand me his helmet. "We can send a prospect for your cage later."

"I don't have a car, Tammy was my ride and no I'm not riding with you, you're making me leave with you and I'm pretty sure I lost my job here but I am not getting on your bike." I said walking around him and over to Hap. "I rather take my chances with him. Can I ride with you?" I asked him and he just glared at me then he looked over my shoulder at Jax.

Jax must have nodded at him; I wasn't sure because I didn't turn to look at him. "Put this on." He growled at me taking his helmet off and handing it to me. "And hold on tight a'ight."

I just nodded my head and did as he had said, his eyes were dark and cold it scared me but I didn't want to be near Jax. I climbed on the back of his bike and slid my arms around his waist feeling his toned abs under his t-shirt as he started the bike and everyone else did the same. I've only been on my uncle's bike a couple of times as a child so I was a little nervous riding with someone I didn't know. The ride didn't take long at all we came to a stop in front of another bar down the street. I climbed off the bike and handed the helmet back to him as I started to unzip the sweater to give it back to him; he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Leave the fucking sweater on." He growled at me as he walked away and went into the bar.

All the guys started to walk into the bar but I just walked over to stand against the wall. Opie came walking over to me. "Alanna I know we don't know each other well but are ya ok?"

"I'm fine; can you please just call me Allie?"

"A'ight. Why don't we go inside and get some ice for your face." He said as he leaned against the wall next to me. "It ain't like Jax to hit a lady; I don't know what got into him."

"I don't want to go in there and I don't want to talk about Jax."

"Allie we're staying here for the night. It's one of our clubhouses."

"Why can't I just go to my motel room and stay there." I asked him. "Jax got what he wanted; I'm out of the club now I want to leave."

"Let Jax calm down a little and I will talk with him, let's just go inside."

I nodded my head and we both went in, walking in there I saw that it was no better than the place we just left. I knew the clubhouses had skanks all over them but I wasn't allowed to go to Uncle Armando's clubhouse so I never saw the shit that went on in there. The woman here were hanging all over the guys practically fucking them out in the open. Opie led me to the bar and I sat on one of the stools as he went behind the bar. I looked around and a few of the girls there were glaring at me.

"Here put this on for a little bit." Opie said as he gave me a rag with some ice in it. "I'm gonna go and talk with Jax just stay here." he said to me as he turned towards a guy with a Mohawk. "Juice keep an eye on her."

"A'ight." The guy named Juice said as he looked at me. "Do ya want a beer?"

I nodded my head and he gave me one as he sat next to me. "Thanks, I never needed one like I do now." I said and he smiled at me.

"I've been around for about nine years why haven't I met you before?" Juice asked me.

"I never went to Charming." I said as I took a drink from the beer bottle. "I don't believe my presence is wanted there and I wasn't allowed in Armando's clubhouse."

"Why do ya say that?" he said with a look of confusion on his face. "If you're JT's kid aren't ya like Samcro royalty or something like that?"

Before I could answer him Opie came back over by us and Juice excused himself as one of the girls walked by us and winked at him. "Allie, Jax said he's only letting you go if one of the guys from Charming goes with ya and they all seem to be busy right now."

"What the hell for, I don't need a fucking babysitter and he can't tell me what the fuck to do." I snapped as I put the beer down on the bar and stood up. "Fuck this I'm leaving."

"Allie wait…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No Opie, he has never been here for me before I don't need him now." I said as I unzipped the sweater I had on. "Sending men to check on my wellbeing rather than coming himself and forcing me to leave a strip club does not make him brother of the year." I took the sweater off and laid it on the stool. "Tell that Hap guy I said thank you for letting me use this."

I walked away as Opie grabbed the sweater and walked over to Hap who had some blond girl on his lap with her tongue shoved down his throat. I quickly walked out the door and start to walk in the direction of the club but I didn't make it too far away when someone took hold of my arm, spun me around and shoved me against the wall. "Didn't I tell your ass to leave the fucking sweater on?" Hap growled at me as he shoved the sweater back at me. "I was in the middle of something and don't got the time to be chasing your ass down."

"I don't need it I'm leaving so I was giving it back." I said as I tried to yank my arm away from him but the grip he had got tighter. "LET ME GO NOW! I don't want you touching me." I yelled at him and he growled at me.

Just as I said that two other guys came walking pass us. "Hey Happy when you're done with her send her our way." One of them said smiling at us and my eyes went wide but his eyes had gone darker than they were a few second ago.

"She ain't a fucking sweetbutt so stay the fuck away from her." He snapped at them and they quickly walked away. "Put the fucking sweater on, you're the president's sister and don't need to be fucking walking around here dressed like a fucking whore." He snapped at me as I stood there holding the sweater in my hand.

"It doesn't matter who my fucking brother is I can dress however the fuck I want to." I snapped at him.

"Little girl ya better watch how the fuck ya talk to me." He said to me in a menacing voice and I felt the fear course through my body but I was not going to show him that. "Put the fucking sweater on now!"

"Alanna put the damn sweater on." Jax said as he walked up to us. "Killer let me talk with her alone."

"A'ight, I was in the middle of something anyways." He said as he let my arm go and smirked at me. Jax shook his head as Hap, Happy, Killer whatever his damn name was walked away.

"Alanna please just put the sweater on." I rolled my eyes at him as I put the sweater back on. "Ope said you wanted to go back to your motel, is that where you been staying since you got out here?"

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped at him and he took in a deep breath as he ran his hands down his face. "Let's not do this whole brother sister thing ok, your dad slept with my mom on one of his runs to Arizona it was nothing more than that. I just happen to be the product of that night, I don't need or want anything from you so let's just pretend each other doesn't exist." I said as I was trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. "When I needed some kind of family you weren't around and I got through it all on my own so I don't need you now."

"I should have been there when you loss Armando and again when your ma died, I'm sorry."

"My mom didn't just died Jax she killed herself, did any of your brothers tell you how I found her." I snapped as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "I don't even know why I'm even telling you this it's not like we even know each other." I moved to walk away but he grabbed my hand and tugged it to get me to face him. "I don't want to do this Jax, I don't need you or anybody else I've been fine on my own for the last six months."

"No you're not fine on your own and you do need family, everybody does." He said softly to me but I didn't want his pity. "Alanna let me be here for you."

"MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" I yelled at him. "John is dead, Armando is dead and my mother is dead." I yelled at him as the reality of being all alone hit me and I felt the tears stream down my face.

I started to lean forward when he quickly pulled me into a hug and I tried to push him away but he just held on tighter. "Alanna I'm sorry." He said as he turned us and he was leaning against the wall, I stopped fighting him, closed my eyes and listened to his breathing. "You're not alone."

"Jacky boy is everything a'ight?" I heard Chibs say from behind me and I felt Jax nodded. "Lass are ya a'ight?"

"Chibs can you go get her some water?" Jax said as I pulled out of his hold.

"Aye." He said as he walked back in the bar.

"Alanna you're not alone, I'm your family too." He said as he lifted my chin to look at him. "No one told me that you were the one that found your ma dead."

"Jax she was lying in a pool of her own blood on the kitchen floor, she slit both of her wrists while I was at work." I said to him as I moved back a few steps. "By the time I got home she was already dead."

"Alanna…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Please stop calling me that, no one has called me Alanna since my mom died, just call me Allie."

"A'ight, Allie I'm sorry for what I did I shouldn't have hit you." He said as he pulled out his cigarettes and held the box to me offering me one and I just shook my head at him. "Ya don't smoke?"

"Yeah I do, I've been trying to quit." I said running my fingers through my hair. "Looks like I picked a bad time to do it."

"Here ya go luv." Chibs said as him and Juice walked up to us and handed me a bottle of water. "Are ya feeling better?" I just nodded my head at him as I opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Why don't we all go inside, I can get one of the rooms for ya to stay in?" Jax said as he stood up from the wall.

"I want to go to my place, I don't want to stay here." I said looking over at him. "I need to put on some more comfortable clothes."

"I can get a t-shirt for you; we can finish talking about this in the morning." He said as he started to walk away. "I don't want ya staying by yourself tonight."

I started to say something but Juice cut in before I could talk. "Jax if ya want I can go with her and stay until morning, I'll call ya and tell ya where we're at."

"A'ight, but keep your dick in your pants." He growled at him. "No matter what she says she is my fucking sister. It comes out I'll let Hap cut the fucker off!"

"I ain't gonna touch her Jax." He said quickly to him. "I'll sleep on the chair."

Jax seemed a little on edge about me leaving but he didn't fight it. We walked over to Juice's bike I climbed on behind him and we left. I showed him the way to the motel and when we got there he parked right in front of my room as I went inside he pull out his phone and called Jax to tell him where we were. I removed Hap's sweater and laid it on the bed, Juice came in the room as I was looking for some clothes to change into.

"I can wait outside while ya change." He said as I watched his eyes roam my body.

"You don't have to wait out there." I said smiling at him. "It doesn't bother me if you watch me change."

"I can't do that Jax will kill me." He said stuttering over his words and I couldn't help but laugh at him and he raised his eyebrow at me. "What's fucking funny?"

"You are." I said pulling out my shorts and t-shirt as I tried to stop laughing. "I needed the laugh; I was just joking with you. I wasn't going to change in front of you I can change in the bathroom there is no reason for you to stand outside."

"Happy to be at your service." He said to me sarcastically as I walked to the bathroom and he sat in the chair.

I quickly changed and went back into the room and saw Juice messing around with my laptop as he sat on the chair next to my bed. "Juice can I ask you a question?" I asked him and he nodded yes. "What is that other guy's name, the one with all the tattoos? I heard him being called three different names."

"Who Hap?" he asked and I nodded yes. "Oh his name is Happy but a lot of the brothers call him Hap or Killer. You don't mind if I look at this do you?" he asked pointing at my laptop and I just shook my head.

"That's a weird name but ok." I said as I sat on the bed. "Is your name Juice or is that just what they call you?"

"It's just a nickname, my name is Juan Carlos." He said looking up from my laptop. "Is this your ma in the picture here with you?" I just nodded my head. "She's a beautiful woman does she live out here or is she in Arizona?"

"She was beautiful." I said as I laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "She killed herself six months ago back in Arizona."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said and I heard him close my laptop. "I noticed you have ink on your rib cage what does say?"

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." I answered him as I continued to look up at the ceiling. "I got it done after my mom's death it seemed to fit how I feel."

"Wow!" he said and I could tell the subject was uncomfortable to him. "Let's get some sleep Jax is going to be here in the morning."

I leaned up on my elbows and watched as he tried to get comfortable on the chair. "Are you really going to sleep on there?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Don't be stupid the bed is big enough for the both of us just sleep here." I said patting the space next to me and he shook his head no. "Just sleep in the damn bed, I'm not asking you to fuck me."

"A'ight. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." He said as he pulled off his cut, t-shirt and kicked his boots off. "You never did answer my question from earlier." He said as he climbed in the bed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "About being Samcro royalty like Jax."

"No I'm not Samcro royalty. I'm just the bastard child that some people wish never existed."

"Who would wish something like that?" he said to me but ended up answering his own question. "Gemma?" I nodded to him. "Did she really say she didn't want ya around?"

"She didn't have to, my mom told me she made John do a DNA test when it came back that I was his daughter she went nuts on him and my mom." I said as I rolled over to look at him. "When John died my mom told me that Gemma said I wasn't welcomed at his funeral so I never got to say goodbye to him."

"Wow that's crazy." He said sounding stunned. "Gemma has always seemed different to me about family."

We talked for a little while longer before we finally fell asleep. I'm not sure how or why it happen but I was suddenly woken up when the door to my room slammed shut. When my eyes flew open to the sound I realized I was curled up next to Juice and his arm was around me. We both looked at each other stunned and then turned towards the door and saw Jax and Happy standing there glaring at us. I quickly moved out of Juice's embrace and he jumped out of the bed.

"Jax it ain't what it looks like." He said raising his hands in defense. "I swear nothing happened."

"I told ya to keep your fucking dick in your pants." Jax snapped as he started to move closer to Juice and I jumped out of the bed and stood in front of him bracing my hands against Jax's chest. "What the fuck is your problem?" he snapped looking down at me.

"I didn't sleep with him you asshole!" I yelled at him. "Even if I did it's not your fucking business. How the hell did you get in my room?"

"OUTSIDE NOW!" he screamed at Juice then he looked back at me. "Get dressed."

Jax walked away and mumbled something to Happy as Juice quickly put his stuff on and walked out behind him leaving me and Happy standing there. "Are ya gonna get dressed or just stand there?" Happy said glaring at me.

"I am so tired of all you guys thinking you can tell me what to do." I snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow at me and for some reason I couldn't shut my mouth. "I have nowhere to be so no I don't plan on getting dressed. What I do plan on doing is spending the rest of my day alone so why don't you just leave."

"Ya better watch your fucking attitude and get your ass dressed now!" he snapped at me. "I like to get back to Charming sometime today."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" I asked him as Juice and Jax walked back in.

"I ain't leaving you here; you're going back with us." Jax said to me as he shut the door behind him and I noticed he was calmer. "Fuck! Your face has a bruise on it, I'm sorry." He said as he reached out and ran his fingers right under my left eye. "About the Juice shit, seeing you in his fucking arms like that had my blood boiling I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Jax don't worry about the bruise but I am not going to Charming." I said as I sat down on the bed. "I'll go back to Arizona before I go to Charming."

"Allie there ain't shit out here for you and Arizona has too many bad memories for ya." Jax said walking over to sit next to me. "In Charming you can start over and have family. You have two nephews out there I would like you to meet."

"Jax when I was old enough to understand my mom told me about you and I fantasied what it would be like to have you around to have the big brother there for me, then when you did come around the few times to check on me I hated you already."

"Why did you hate me?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that why you would leave when I came there to see you?"

"I hated you because you had fifteen years with John and all I got was a few visits a month with him then he dies before I even get a chance to have any real memories of him. All I have is a few pictures of the two of us that I manage to hide from my mom when she went through one of her rages and burned anything that reminded her of him."

"I stopped coming around because I figured you wanted me to stay away but I still sent people to check on you." Jax said to me.

"I know they made their presence know, my friends were scared of Tig but had crushes on Opie." I said smiling at him. "I liked Bobby he was nice to me. Why did they stop coming these last few years?"

"We've been going through a lot of shit and it was hard but Samtaz was still filling me in. I don't know why no one called me and told me that ya moved; I talked with them last week. I found out about it from Uncle Jury last night."

"Jax I don't know what they were telling you, I've been here five months now but they stopped coming around when Armando was killed. They weren't even there when my mom died, a couple of the old ladies came to her funeral but that was it, I haven't spoken to anybody from that club since the day I buried her."

Jax quickly got to his feet and started pacing in front of me. "I'm gonna fuck somebody up, them bastards have been feeding me bullshit all this time. You've been here five fucking months?" He snapped and I nodded as he turned to Juice and Happy who I forgot was standing there. "Juice find out who was fucking lying to me, Allie look I know you don't want to come to Charming but I ain't leaving ya here so please don't fight me on this shit."

"I'm gonna step outside and make a few calls." Juice said to Jax as he walked out.

"I have a prospect waiting outside with a cage pack your shit and give it to him but I want ya to ride with Hap because I don't know this prospect enough to have ya with him." He said as he walked to the door. "Hap when we get back to Charming we got shit to handle with Samtaz. I'm gonna head with Juice back to Uncle Jury's I'll meet you guys there."

Happy nodded at him with an evil smirk on his face as Jax walked out. I wasn't given much of a choice so I pulled out some clothes and walked in the bathroom to change, I put on a black halter top with a pair of denim skinny jeans and my black ankle boots. When I was done dressing I looked into the mirror and that's when I noticed the nasty looking bruise under my eye, I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom and saw Happy leaning back against the headboard of my bed smoking. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked sitting there, the last twelve hours were so crazy that I didn't get a chance to really look at him and here he was lounging in my bed looking very doable. It's been too long since the last time I got laid and looking at him had my body screaming for it. I broke up with my boyfriend of four years before coming here.

"Are ya done checking me out?" He said smirking at me as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ya need to pack I ain't got all day."

I didn't say anything to him I just went to the dresser and started to pull my things out and placed them in my bags. After a while I decided to try and talk with him because it was to quiet. "So was that your old lady you were with last night?" I asked while I had my back to him packing one of the bags.

He just stood there quiet for a few minutes before he decided to talk. "Interesting ink is there a reason behind the stars?" he said as he traced the one in the center of my back and I jumped a little because I didn't hear him get off the bed and come up behind me.

I spun around to face him and he had a smirk on his face. "You fucking scared me don't you make any noise when you move?"

"Nope, I find it easier to get my prey with silence." He said in a low raspy voice that practically had me turned on. I took a step back and he just stood there smirking at me. "As for the answer to your question I ain't got an old lady that shit ain't for me. I'm gonna take these bags out, hurry up and finish this shit already."

He grabbed the two bags on the floor and walked out; I quickly packed the last two bags. Twenty minutes later I was done and had checked out of the motel. Happy and I climbed on his bike and left for the clubhouse as the prospect followed behind us in the truck.

**AN: I couldn't find a last name for the Samtaz president Armando so I used the actor's last name for him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to the readers that have reviewed the story and to the readers that have added this to their favorite or alerts. Please Read and review if you can, I would love to know what you think of it. **

**Chapter Two**

Happy and I pulled up to the clubhouse in Indian Hills with the prospect behind us. When he parked the bike I climbed off and handed him his helmet back. The three of us walked in the clubhouse, the prospect walked away from us and Happy tapped my shoulder and pointed to the table Jax was sitting at talking with Opie and Juice. We walked towards them and Jax stood up when he noticed us.

"Hap we're gonna take off in about an hour." Jax said and Happy nodded as he walked away towards some blondes sitting at another table. "Allie thanks for not giving me shit about Charming, I know you don't want to go but after hearing that Samtaz wasn't watching ya like I had told them I really don't want ya out here alone."

"Jax I'm only going because I know if I don't you would probably drag me there anyways." He smirked at me when I said that. "But I want you to know that I don't plan on staying there very long at all."

"Just give Charming a chance if you don't like it I will set you up in a place near one of our other clubhouse." Jax said as he sat back down. "I rather have you close to me so I can keep an eye on ya myself but I know there are a few places ya can go that will keep ya safe."

"I'm not a child anymore I don't need a babysitter Jax." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't go out causing trouble everywhere to have a need to be kept safe."

"It's not you causing trouble." Opie said as he got up and pulled another chair over. "Here have a seat." He said as he sat back down. "Allie you're the daughter of one of the first nine who happens to be one of the founders and the sister to our mother charter president. That will always make you a target for any one of our rivals."

"Opie no one knows who I am and if we leave it that way I won't need to be protected."

"It's not that easy all someone has to do is dig a little deep into Jax's history and you would pop up." Juice said as he turned the laptop he was working on towards me. "All I had to do was look for his family history and here you are." He said pointing at the screen. "You might not use the Teller name but on record you're a Teller, Alanna Lynn Teller."

"I didn't want to drag you into this life so I asked Juice to see how far he would have to dig to find your connection to me." Jax said leaning forward on the table. "He was able to find you in less than five minutes and that was without his shit back in Charming. I thought you were safe in Arizona but now that I know ya weren't I ain't taking any chances."

"Jax my life has never been threaten before why would that change now?"

"Doll face every time we came to check on you was because there was a threat." Tig said walking up to the table and stood next to me looking down. "We just chose to keep it from ya so you wouldn't live in fear."

"Jax if you knew there was trouble why didn't more of us know about her." Juice asked as he sat back in his chair.

"The threats weren't directed at her because of Jax or JT." Tig said looking over at Juice. "We kept her away from all the clubhouses but her connection to Armando was more known then it was to Jax."

"It was you that keep me from the clubhouse not Armando?" I asked turning towards Jax. "Armando always told me that no one was to know that John was my father because it would cause problems for his club and he didn't need the trouble."

"Doll the only trouble for the club was a pissed off Queen." Tig said smirking at me.

"That is why I don't want to go to Charming let alone live there." I said as I stood up. "I'm gonna go stand outside for a little bit."

"Fuck Tig, I want her to come with us and with the shit ya just said she ain't gonna want to come." Jax said to him as I walked away. "Allie hold on."

"Jax I'll still come with you but like I said I have no intentions of staying there long. I'm not going to sit around there being a reminder to your mother of what your father did."

"Allie let me handle my ma she won't be a problem for ya." He said walking over to me.

I just nodded my head and walked away from him as he turned back at Tig glaring at him. An hour later we were all getting ready to make the trip to Charming; they had two prospects from Indian Hills traveling with us in a car with my stuff. This time I was riding with Jax and I was nervous for a few reasons. It was going to be a long ride on a bike I wasn't quite comfortable with yet, I wasn't sure where I would be staying when we got there and last but certainly not least Gemma. Half way there we had to stop so they could all fill up. I walked off to the side of them trying to calm my nerves. I didn't realize how far I had walked off until Happy came over by me.

****Happy POV****

Juice and I were sitting on our bikes waiting for the brothers to come out of the gas station. I noticed Alanna walk off to the side of us but she seemed to keep moving more and it was pissing me off. She needed to stay fucking close so we could keep an eye on her. I got off my bike and Juice looked up at me.

"Where you going Hap?" Juice asked me.

"Her ass is wondering off to fucking far, I'll be back." I said walking towards her and he just nodded.

She must have sensed someone coming up behind her; she turned to come face to face with me. "Are they ready to leave?" she asked me as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No some of the brothers went in to get shit. Ya know you really shouldn't be wondering off on your own when you're riding with us." I said as she looked around and must have noticed how far she was. "Stay near the bikes or one of the Sons ya got it." I said to her and she fucking glared at me.

"Why do you keep treating me like a damn child? Why don't you go find someone else to boss around because I'm tired of it." She snapped at me as she tried to walk around me but I grabbed her arm and yanked her into me causing her to slam into my chest. "Let my arm go damn it."

I roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes "I'm not one to hit a female but keep your shit up and I will knock your ass out." I growled at the little bitch, she was pissing me off and I was ready to snap her ass in half. "Like I said stay where the fuck we can see you."

"LET. ME. GO." She snapped at me as she yanked her chin out of my hand.

I let her go and started to walk away, a few seconds later she was walking behind me. The more time I spent near her the more I got pissed. Her fucking attitude had me wanting to knock her ass out but every time I was close to her I all I could think about was how her body would feel under my hands and mouth. I fucked the shit out of the sweetbutt yesterday but had Alanna on my fucking mind the whole time. Seeing her this morning in Juice's arms had me wanting to fucking put a bullet in his head. I just met the bitch yesterday and I couldn't get her ass out of my head. The way she looked in that tight ass leather had me fucking hard as hell and the way she moves her hips when she walks, it's like the bitch knew what she was doing to me. When we got back by the bikes Juice had a weird look on his face, I went over and sat on my bike as she walked closer to Juice.

"Allie what was that between you and Hap? He looks pissed." Juice asked her in low voice not realizing I could hear him as the other guys came out of the gas station.

"He doesn't seem to like my attitude." Alanna said smirking at him. "Apparently I mouth off too much for him."

"Hap's not one to have patience with people maybe it would be smart not to piss him off." Juice said shaking his head at her as he looked over at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alanna said smiling at him and he smiled back at her. The fact that they were getting close was pissing me off more. I should have taken her to the fucking motel last night not his ass but I didn't trust myself alone with her.

****Alanna POV****

Happy was driving me nuts, I wanted him so bad in all the wrong ways but he kept treating me like a fucking child. I had a feeling I was going to have problems meeting guys in Charming due to my brother and his friends. Happy was hot and I wanted him but I knew none of them would probably look at me because of Jax so I hope not every man in that town would fear him. Juice has been such a sweetheart to me and I felt bad for him this morning and I refuse to do that to him again, I needed to have one person in that clubhouse on my side and he seemed like he would be a good friend to have around.

"Allie lets go." Jax said walking up to us and handed me his helmet to put back on. "Brothers we're riding straight to TM from here." Jax said as we all climbed on and left.

The ride to Charming seemed too quick for me and I wasn't ready for this and Jax must have felt my heart rate start racing when we passed the Welcome to Charming sign because he brought his hand down and held onto mine that were wrapped around his waist as he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Jax I don't want to do this." I said to him but I wasn't sure if he heard me over his pipes.

"It's going to be fine just relax." I managed to hear him say to me.

We pulled onto a lot that said Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair and saw a lot of people standing around but two of the ladies looked really pissed and the only thing I could think of was it was because I was on Jax's bike with him. He came to a stop and we both climbed off when he parked. I was handing him his helmet when some bitch walked up to us and snatched it out of my hand.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you don't fucking belong here so get the fuck out." She snapped at me. "And stay the hell away from Jax."

Before Jax or I could say anything another lady came up and grabbed the bitch's arm and stopped her. "Tara you gotta stop." She said looking at me and I froze when I saw her face.

"Why? This bitch don't belong here." she snapped at the older woman.

"Jackson what the hell is going on?" the older woman asked Jax. "I thought we decided to leave her out of this."

"Waited a minute who the hell are you?" I asked her then looked over at Jax. "She was at my house the day before my mom killed herself." I said pointing at the older woman. "I saw you coming out of my house when I was coming home."

"Ma what is she talking about, when were you in Tucson?" he asked and her eyes went wide and so did mine when he called her ma. "Allie are sure you saw my ma at your house?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about and who the hell is she?" Tara snapped at Jax as she pointed at me.

"Tara this is my sister Alanna." He said and she had a shocked look on her face. "I'll explain it to you in a minute, ma were you in Tucson?"

"Jackson we'll talk about that later you need to explain this to Tara first." Gemma said to him.

"No I want to know why you were there and what did you say to my mom because she was not the same after you left." I snapped as I took a step forward and Jax grabbed my arm and pulled back. "Were you the reason my mom killed herself." I yelled at her and she looked pissed.

"Sweetheart if I wanted your mom dead I would have done it myself years ago." She snapped at me.

"Ma back the fuck off." Jax snapped at her as he turned to me. "Allie let me figure this out."

"Jax I want to leave now I don't want to be here." I said as I pulled away from him. "I gave Charming a chance now I'm done." I said walking away from him.

"Allie wait!" Jax yelled but I kept walking. "Damn it Ma!"

I got to the end of the lot but I wasn't alone very long and I wasn't sure how he caught up so quick. "Where did you plan on going because I told ya to stay near someone didn't I." I heard Happy's raspy voice say from very close behind me as I passed the gate we came in at.

"I know what you told me and right now I don't give a fuck about any of that." I said to him as calm as I could. "I am not staying here and I'm not waiting for one of his henchmen to get the order to take me somewhere."

"What the hell did I tell ya about your mouth." He snapped as he suddenly stepped in front of me stopping me from walking. "And ya better not call me a fucking henchman again."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't snap at you like this." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I wish my fucking life would just end already I can't take much more of this."

"Don't fucking say shit like that a'ight." Happy growled at me as he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "Let's go back in there and have a beer if ya feel like leaving after the beer I'll take your ass anywhere you want to go myself." I just nodded my head and turned back into the lot and he guided me with his hand on the small of back.

****Jax POV****

I watched as she walked away I was about to follow behind her when I saw Happy get up and nodded at me as he followed behind her so I turned back to ma and Tara. "Ma where you at her house the day before her ma died?"

"Jackson I was there but I didn't say anything to her to make her want to kill herself." Ma said to me.

"Ma why the hell did you go there?"

"I was just making sure Clay didn't go there and try anything." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Jackson, Clay knew about Alanna and I wanted to warn her about him. He could have used your sister against you and you know that. I was being nice to Abby and was trying to protect your sister."

"Jax why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Tara asked getting my attention. "Where has she been all this time?"

"She lived by Samtaz up until about five months ago when she moved to Indian Hills. Uncle Jury told me she was living there when I got to the clubhouse yesterday." I said as I sat on the picnic table. "I didn't tell you about her because we were trying to keep her out of this shit."

"Then why bring her here now Jackson." Ma snapped at me. "Bringing her here is putting here right in the center of this life."

"Don't you think I fucking know that ma, she was fucking working in a strip joint." I snapped as I stood up again and started to pace. "I couldn't just leave her there even if you don't like her she is my sister and I need to watch out for her."

"I never said I didn't like her if I had not liked her I would have never gone to warn Abby about Clay." Ma said causing me to stop and raised an eyebrow at her. "Jackson I hated Abby but that had nothing to do with Alanna, when JT died I tried to bring her here for the funeral but Abby said she didn't want her daughter anywhere near us that's why I told you to keep your distance from her."

"We need to talk with her ma, I don't want her to leave." I said as I saw her and Happy walking back into the lot. He guided her into the clubhouse and I turned back to ma and Tara. "You gotta make this right."

"I will talk with her but I think Hap might have a better chance at getting her to stay here then I will." Ma said smirking at me.

"Don't start ma." I said shaking my head at her.

"Did you see how she looked at him and he was guiding her like she was his." Tara said causing ma to smirk at me again.

"Look she needs to know everything about what has gone down around here, I don't want her to be shocked by anything someone might tell her." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I'm gonna tell her about Clay and what he did to JT, I need her to know who he is and what he did."

"Jackson don't overdo it with her, tell her a little at a time." Ma said as she looked over at Tara. "You choose what to tell her first but don't scare her away with it all at once."

I walked away from them and went into the clubhouse, I needed to figure out how I was going to do this ma was right I can't scare her away. I stood there at the door watching Allie and Hap but things seemed normal to me he wasn't paying any mind to her and she was talking with Juice.

****Alanna POV****

When we came in the clubhouse Happy got me a beer and walked away, he was now sitting at one of the tables talking with Tig and I was sitting here at the bar talking with Juice. I was not very comfortable here and the skanks they had here seemed so much worse than at the other clubhouse, a few of them would not stop glaring at me and it was really starting to piss me off. Juice kept nervously looking over at Happy and I was beginning to wonder why but I didn't want to ask him.

"Allie did you hear anything I said to you?" Juice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be in my own little world for a second there." I said to him and he smiled at me.

"I was telling ya not to let any of the girls around here intimidate you."

Before I could answer him someone else did. "She won't all the little tarts here will know their place with her soon enough." Gemma said as she came over by us. "Alanna we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk with you." I said getting up and walking over to Happy. "Happy I'm ready to leave, can we please go now?"

He got up from his chair as Gemma walked over. "Are ya sure ya wanna go?" he asked but again Gemma answered for me.

"No Killer she ain't leaving." I turned to say something to her but she cut me off. "Baby girl we need to talk if you still want to leave after that then he can take you."

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?" I said as Happy sat back down.

"We need to do this in private, follow me." She said as she walked away and went down the hall and into one of the rooms.

I followed her and slowly enter the room she went into. "Why were you at my house? My mom killed herself the day after your visit, what did you say to her?"

"Alanna I wish I knew why Abby did that and left you all alone like that but I don't." Gemma said as she sat on the bed and I leaned against the dresser. "I went there to warn her about some trouble that might be coming your way and I told her she needed to protect you the best she could and if she couldn't do that I asked her to please let Jax know so he could protect you."

"Why would you even care all I was to you was John's bastard child you didn't even want around." I snapped at her. "So why try to protect me?"

"Alanna Lynn Teller, what the hell are you talking about?" Gemma snapped at me as she got to her feet.

I was a little taken back at the fact that she knew my full name. "My mom told me you didn't want me anywhere near you and you kept John away from us." I said as I tried to fight back my tears. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to him and that's your fault."

"Baby girl none of that was my fault, I never kept JT away from you. I didn't have a problem with him seeing you; I even encouraged him to take your brothers so they would know you. I just didn't want him alone with your mother." She said as she walked closer to me. "When your brother Tommy died JT pulled away from all of us including you."

"If you wanted me to know my brothers then why did you stop bringing Jax around after Tommy passed away? Why didn't I hear from any of you again until I was fifteen years old?" I asked as I was feeling the anger start to bubble up in me.

"Alanna I tried to come around but your mother wanted us to stay away. I went there when your father was in the hospital asking Abby to bring you here and she said no." Gemma said as reached out and held my face. "I called Abby when he died and asked her to please bring you to Charming but she refused and told me and Jax to stay away from you. When Jackson decided to go see you again I couldn't stop him and your mother got pissed at me."

"That's not true she said you wanted nothing to do with me and that's why I never got my chance to say bye to him." I said as the tears spilled over. "She wouldn't lie to me like that, she was all I had. Gemma none of this makes sense to me." I said pushing her hand away. "My mom has always said I was the best thing that happened to her and she would always be here for me so why would she leave me like this?" I yelled at her.

"Alanna you need to relax." She snapped at me. "I would love to know the answer to that myself because she left you unprotected and someone could have hurt you and we would have never known."

"I don't care if someone would have hurt me, they would have done me a favor." I yelled as I started to feel dizzy and things seemed a little blurred. "I think I need to sit down."

The last thing I heard came from Gemma. "Alanna what's wrong?" she said reaching for me as she screamed for Jax. "JACKSON GET IN HERE NOW!"

****Happy POV****

I was sitting with Tig talking while Alanna and Gemma walked away to talk. I could see it in her face that she didn't want to talk with Gemma and I felt bad for not standing up for her but I didn't want her to leave so I was hoping Gemma would convince her to stay. I took a drink from my beer as I looked over towards the hall.

"Hey brother what's with you and Jax's little sister?" Tig asked me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ya keep staring towards the hall, that ain't like ya Killer. Are ya getting soft on me?"

I didn't have time to answer him because we both heard Gemma scream for Jax. We both jumped from our chairs, I ran to the room as Tig ran to get Jax who was standing outside talking with Tara. When I got to the room Gemma was on the floor with Alanna passed out in her arms. I quickly went to them and picked Alanna up from the floor and laid her in the bed as Jax and Tara ran in with Tig behind them.

"What the hell did you do to her, ma?" Jax yelled as he rushed over to Alanna and I stepped out of his way.

"I didn't do anything Jackson." She snapped at him. "We were talking and she said she thinks she needed to sit down but before she could move she fainted."

Tara pushed Jax out of the way and was checking Alanna out. "Jax everything seems fine with her." Tara said as she sat on the bed next to her. "She might be exhausted, from what you tell me she has been through a lot. Gemma did she hit her head when she fell?"

"No I caught her before she hit the floor." Jax and Tara both raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I did damn it ask Hap." She snapped at them and they both turned to me.

I nodded at them. "Gemma was holding Alanna on the floor when I ran in."

"I told you." Gemma said to them as she held on to her hips. "Baby girl has a lot of shit going on in her head, Abby was telling her we wanted nothing to do with her."

"Why the hell would Abby do that?" Jax snapped. "Ma you told me Abby was a good mother to Allie, if she was why would she just abandon her like this?"

"Jax like I told Alanna….." Jax cut her off before she could finish.

"Ma just call her Allie she doesn't want anyone calling her Alanna."

Gemma just nodded her head. "None of this makes any sense I couldn't stand her for shit but the bitch was a great mother and did everything she could to protect her daughter even lie to her to keep her safe from the club. So it doesn't make any sense why she would kill herself."

The prospect came in the room and was shocked to see us all standing there, that's when I realized Gemma and Alanna were in his room. We all look at Gemma and she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know whose room this was it was the only unlocked door in this damn hall."

"I ain't leaving her in here." Jax said as he looked at Tara. "Go get Juice's key and tell him I need his room for a few hours."

"Brother my room is next door just take her in there." I said to him as I handed my key to him and Tig raised his eyebrow at me. "No one will go in my shit so no one will bother her in there."

"A'ight." Jax said as he gave the key to Tara and leaned over and picked Alanna up from the bed. "Tara open the door."

They walked out and went into my room as I walked back down the hall with Tig and sat back at the table. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jax put her in that fucking retards room. We weren't sitting alone very long, a couple of croweaters made themselves comfortable at the table with us and I need the distraction. I couldn't get that bitch off my mind and it was driving me nuts because she was my pres.'s sister, I didn't need an old lady and I couldn't treat her like a fucking croweater.

****Alanna POV****

I slowly open my eyes and the room I was in looked different from the one I remembered being in, it looked much cleaner. I must have passed out because the last thing I remember was Gemma yelling for Jax and now I was in someone's bed. I started to sit up when someone walked in the room, Tara smiled at me when she saw my eyes were open.

"Hi, I'm Jax's fiancée Tara, I'm sorry about earlier." She said as she came in all the way and closed the door behind herself. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little confused, what happened?" I asked as I sat up all the way and grabbed my head because I felt it start to pound.

"You passed out. Does your head hurt?" I nodded and she moved closer and sat next to me. "Let me check your vitals really quick."

"Are you a doctor?" she nodded at me as she was checking me over. "Is Gemma and Jax still here?"

"Yeah but they don't know your awake yet." She said smiling at me. "Jax said you prefer to be called Allie." I nodded at her. "Did you eat anything today?"

"No I really didn't get a chance too."

"Then that's the reason you fainted you really should get something in your stomach."

"Ok I will, Tara can I ask you a favor?" I asked her and she nodded at me. "I know we don't know each other but can you get me out of here, I don't feel like talking with anyone about what happen and I don't want to finish my conversation with Gemma."

"Why don't you come stay at the house with me, Jax and the kids?" she said as she smiled at me. "That's the best I can do about getting you out of here as for Gemma I'm sorry I have a hard time avoiding her myself."

"Do you think Jax would be ok with that?"

"Honey Jax would probably prefer it." she said as she went from smiling to a serious look on her face. "Al…. you don't mind if I call you that do you?" she asked and I shook my head. "Al who did this to your face?" she said as she reached forward and traced the bruise under my eye. "I saw it when you first got here but I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone."

"It's ok, we don't need to worry about this." I said as I got up from the bed and walked to the dresser and looked in the mirror. "Let's go find Jax."

"Al was it an exboyfriend or one of the guys from the gentlemen club you danced at?" she asked.

I didn't want to tell her it was Jax but she seemed to not want to drop it so I had no choice. "Tara I didn't dance there I only waitressed there and there hasn't been a boyfriend since I moved from Arizona." I said as I turned to face her.

"Al who did this to you? You don't need to protect whoever it was." She said as she stood up and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Jax did it." I said to her in almost a whisper.

"What the hell." She snapped as she quickly walked out of the room. "That asshole!"

"Shit!" I yelled as I tried to follow behind her. "Tara wait let me explain."

When I got to the main room I had made it just in time to see Tara storm up to Jax smacking him across his face. His eyes went wide as Gemma grabbed Tara and pulled her back. "What the fuck you do that for?" he snapped as he wiped a little blood from his lip.

"Tara what has gotten into you why did you hit him?" Gemma asked sounding stunned.

"Did you see what your son did to Alanna's face?" Tara snapped as she pointed at me and everyone turned to look at me. "Why the hell would you hit her like that? You saw what Clay did to your mom and you're going to hit your own sister."

"You were the one that did that to her?" Gemma said sounding upset.

"Tara I reacted before I thought." He said as he looked at me and I saw the regret in his eyes.

"Tara he had apologized for it." I said as I walked over to them. "I was being very cruel to him and he tried to control his anger."

"Allie don't make any excuses for me, no matter what you said I shouldn't have done it." Jax said as he turned to face me. "I will do everything in power to make sure no one puts a hand on you including me."

"Jax I told Al to come stay with us so we're gonna go to the house." Tara said as she walked over to where we were standing but she still looked upset with him. "I'm gonna get the prospect to put her bags in my car."

"A'ight, I'll be home in a little while have Denny follow you guys." He said as he kissed her and she walked away. "Allie I am sorry about that." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok." I said as I hugged him back then we heard someone clear their throat behind me so I turned around to see Bobby standing there. "Hey Bobby."

"Don't hey Bobby me, I haven't laid my eyes on that beautiful face in three years, I deserve a hug." He said pulling me into a hug. Bobby was the one that I knew the most and it had surprised me to lose contact with him for the last three years. "I wish I could have been there for ya when Abby died, I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "I should not have let anything get in the way. I promised JT I would always be there if anything happened to him and I wasn't."

"It's ok Bobby." I said holding onto him. "I'm here now and so are you."

"I won't let that happen again and I will make sure to give Jax a lot of shit for this." He said as he pulled back and kissed my bruise. "Uncle Bobby will make him pay."

"Go easy on him, it's already killing him." I said as I notice Tara come back in. "I'm gonna go but I'll be here for a while so I will see you again soon."

As I walked out I noticed Tig and Happy sitting on the couch with some girls. The one that was sitting on Happy's lap glared at me when she saw him staring in my direction. I smirked at her and she grabbed his face and shoved her tongue down his throat, I got pissed when he just kissed her back rather than push her away. I knew I had no claim over him but it still bother me that she had free reign and I didn't. I just rolled my eyes at him and walked out. I followed Tara to her car and we left with the prospect Denny following us.

"Al do you have a thing for Happy?" Tara asked as she drove.

"No, why do you ask that?" I said trying to hide the fact that I did from her.

"Maybe we are just reading things wrong." She said shaking her head. "If you do I just want you to be careful, as long as I have known him he hasn't had an old lady that I know of."

"Who is we?" I asked turning in my seat to face her.

"Gemma and I." then she changed the subject. "Al you need to let Jax know that you weren't dancing at that club he thinks you were."

"Why the hell would he think that? I wasn't even on the stage when they got there."

"He's a guy that goes in there to find his sister half-dressed and apparently some man was feeling up on your thigh." She said as she pulled in front of a house. "I asked him what you were wearing and all he said was two strips of leather that left very little to the imagination."

"Danny was one of the regulars that came there." I said as we both got out the car. "He has been trying to get me to go out with him for a couple of months now. I still have the outfit I had on; I'll show it to you sometime."

"Oh good lucky dating out here." she said smirking at me. "If you even find someone that's not already afraid of the Sons, he will be once he meets them."

"Then he won't meet them." I said smirking back and she just let out a laugh.

"You see Denny there." She said pointing at the prospect grabbing my bags and I nodded. "He's not here for me, I normally have a prospect named Joey and he's inside with Neeta and the kids."

"I don't understand what do you mean by that?" I asked because I was seriously confused. "I am not going to have a babysitter, I'm twenty-five years old not five."

"It's not a babysitter it's more like a bodyguard." She said going in the house. "It takes getting use to but you won't have a choice, Jax won't give you one."

When the kids came running up to her we stopped talking about it and she introduced me to the kids and Neeta as the prospect went and sat outside with Denny. The four of us hung out after Neeta left and after a few hours of playing and after we feed them I helped her put them down for the night. The two of us sat out on the back deck talking and she filled me in on things that have happened with Jax. Tara also told me how they had spent fourteen months in prison and got out right before Armando had been killed. She also told me about Wendy and Ima, a little while later Jax came home and Tara excused herself so the two of us could be alone.

Jax gave me the run down on how things were here in Charming and told me about some of the people I needed to be careful of; he also said that I wasn't to speak with anyone outside the club about any of the Sons business. I knew things were going to be hard around here because I was not use to all the rules, Armando had rules for me but they were nowhere as many as Jax was trying to force on me and I didn't have to travel with a damn prospect on my ass. Jax said he had more to tell me but he didn't want to over whelm me so he would tell me as things went along. I was already over my head in this shit so I couldn't even imagine how much more there was to know. He gave me his truck to use until I could get my own car, it was a piece of shit but it was better than what I had which was nothing.

Later that night I went to the room they gave me to stay in so I could unpack and relax while I let everything sink in. I was not positive that I was ready to be thrown into this and now it seemed I didn't have a choice in this anymore. I laid here in the bed wondering if this is why my mom lied to me about them, was she in her own way trying to protect me from this life style. If it was why leave me here alone to fall into it. These were questions I knew I would never get answers to and I hated her for that. If Gemma was warning her about trouble that could happen to me why would she kill herself and leave me alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to the readers that have reviewed the story and to the readers that have added this to their favorite or alerts. Please Read and review if you can, I would love to know what you think of it. **

**Chapter Three **

It's now been two weeks since I've came to Charming so far things seemed fine. I'm still not use to having my very boring prospect, a few times I felt like a teenager again when I ditched him and went off on my own. It's hard to have fun when you have someone reporting your every move. I've only been caught once and that was by Tig who turns out to be one of my favorites because he could care less what I do as long as I stay out of trouble. He even hung out with me at the bar after he found me, we took a few shots and dance a few songs before he sent me back to the prospect that was scared shitless hunting me down and praying he didn't have to tell Jax he lost me. Juice and I were pretty close and joked around with each other a lot he also knew about me ditching Denny but never gave me shit about it. Gemma gave me a job at TM because she said she needed more time off and I would be perfect for the job. I think it was more because I was going to the local bar to get a job and Jax was pissed about it. Tara and I both tried to explain to him that I wasn't a child and he had to ease up but it didn't work he just got pissed at the both of us and we had to deal with his nasty attitude for a couple of days.

I was bored here at work so I got up from the desk and walked out to the lot most of the guys were goofing around or out on their bikes because the day has been pretty slow. I was wearing some denim cut off shorts with a black sports bra and a white racer back tank top over it and a pair of black and white pumas. Juice and Denny were working on the only car here so I walked over to see how they were doing and if they needed anything.

"Hey guys how is it going in here?" I asked as I leaned up against the car.

"Good, we're almost done with this stubborn ass cage." Denny said as he was working.

"Allie, Denny told me you skipped out on him again yesterday." He said looking up at me from where he was bent over the car. "You keep doing that he's going to have to tell Jax."

"It was only for an hour." I said to him as I glared at Denny. "Come on Juicy you really going to rat me out like that?"

He gave me one of his wide grins as he shook his head. "No but give Denny a break already." He said as he smiled wider at me. "Ya know it's not safe in here wearing white, grease seems to get everywhere." He said as he stood straight and showed his greasy hands. "Can I have hug?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz you better stay away from me damn it!" I snapped as I backed away from him and Denny was laughing at us. "Denny you're supposed to protect me stop him."

"Juice out ranks me, sorry Allie you're on your own with this one." He said still laughing.

"Awe come on I thought we were friends?" Juice said as he took another step. "Just a small hug." He said lunging at me and pulling me into a hug as he wiped his hands on my back.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him as I tried to wiggle out of his hold, when he squeezed tighter I bit his neck and he screamed.

"That fucking hurt." He said as he let me go and backed away rubbing his neck. "Now I'm really going to get your ass."

"No, I'm sorry." I said putting my hands up and turned to run but his arms went around my waist from behind. "Juice I'm sorry." I yelled as I tried to get out of his hold again.

****Happy POV****

Bobby and I have been sitting in the clubhouse and decided to go out to see what everyone else was up too. When we walked out I noticed Jax and Opie laughing, I looked to see what was so fucking funny and I saw Juice hugging on Alanna as he wiped his hands on her back. I don't know why I was fucking mad but I was as I watched them smile and fight with each other.

"Looks like Juicy has a crush on someone." Bobby said as he smiled while watching them.

I just grunted as I walked over by Jax, just as I started to turn away I heard Juice scream like a bitch and her hands shot up in defense. "Juice is gonna get her ass now." Opie said laughing.

"What the fuck she do?" I asked as I sat next to them.

"She bit his ass hard." Jax said laughing. "Killer go tell Juice to get back to work."

"My pleasure." I said getting to my feet and I walked over where they were fighting. "Juice finish the fucking cage." I snapped at him and they both looked up at me, he was holding her from behind and I could see the bite mark on his neck.

"A'ight Hap, I'll see ya later Allie." He said as he let her go and she smiled at him.

"You owe me a new shirt." Alanna said as she took off the tank top and stood there in a fucking sports bra. "Why are you so mean to him?" she asked me.

"Shit has gotta get done around here we ain't got time for games." I said as I turned and walked away from her and I heard her mumble "asshole" under breath. I wanted to say something to her but I just smirked and kept walking.

"Hap what the hell does that shit on her ribs say?" Jax asked as I walked up to them.

"Ya didn't see that shit before? You fucking live with her." I asked him and he shook his head no. "I saw that shit at that fucking strip joint."

"I wasn't paying attention to that shit and she only walks around the house in shorts and a t-shirt." Jax said as he stared her way. "What does it say?"

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." I said as I turned to face her and saw she was sitting in the car bay talking with Juice and Denny. "Juice told me she got that shit after her ma died."

"Ma's right she does have a lot of shit going on in her head." He said as he wiped his hand down his face. "I tried to get her to talk but she always closes up on me or changes the subject and starts talking about the kids or some shit like that."

"That shit surprising." I said looking her way and seeing her smile at the retards. "She's fucking mouthy as hell with me."

"I don't know why, we keep telling her to back off of you." Opie said to me and I just shook my head.

We went inside and were playing a game of pool when Alanna came in with the two idiots behind her. She walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer from Rat and came over by us. "Jax." She said as he looked up from the table. "I'm gonna have Denny take me to a place in Lodi tonight to get some ink done."

"What the hell you gonna go out there for?" he said standing up straight. "Just have Hap do it, he does most of our ink around here anyways. Hap you can fucking ink her, right?"

I nodded my head as she turned to me. "I didn't know you knew how." She said running her fingers through her hair. "Can you do it now?"

"Yeah, let me get my shit. What do you want done?"

"I want a lily right here." she said pointing at her hip just below the waist of her shorts.

"Do that shit in the room." Jax said walking over to me. "I don't want her sitting out here with her shorts open with the hang arounds sitting in here."

I nodded my head towards the hall and she followed me to my room. I walked to the dresser and pulled my shit out as she sat on the bed. "You're gonna have to lay back." I said walking over to her and pulled the chair next to where she was.

She laid back and I could see she was nervous. "Are you going to draw it on paper first?" she asked me as she leaned up on her elbows.

"This ain't a shop, I'll draw it on you then you can see it before I ink it." I said to her and she nodded.

I unbutton her shorts and she lifted off the bed a little so I could pulled them down some. Having her half naked on my bed was driving me crazy, I wanted to pull all her shit off and I felt myself getting fucking hard looking at her. I pulled her panties down some so I wouldn't get ink on 'em and I felt her shiver under my hand, I couldn't help but smirk at her and she rolled her eyes at me. I started drawing the tat on her just as I was finishing up the drawing Jax walked in.

"Shit I didn't realize ya were gonna go that low." he said as I leaned back so she could get up.

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the mirror. "It's perfect." She said turning back to us. "Jax this isn't low the last star on my back straddles my ass." she said smirking at him and I couldn't help but smirk at him too until she continued and I glared at her. "The guy that did those had the perfect view of my ass."

"What the fuck some douche bag was looking at your ass." he snapped at her and she fucking shrugged her shoulders at him. "That shit ain't cool."

"I had my shorts on but half my ass had to hang out so I guess I'm lucky you're having this done in house than." She said as she laid back down. "At the shop I'd probably would have to take my shorts off."

"Ya ain't getting anymore ink done outside this club." He said glaring at her. "Hap a few us are going to take off for the Mayan meeting in a half hour. You good here?"

"If ya need me I can do this when we get back." I said putting the tat gun down next to where Allie was laying.

"Nah, I got Chibs, Tig and Juice coming with me." He said and I nodded at him as he walked out.

I got to work on her ink, she stood quiet as I worked. I could tell when it would hurt because she would suck in a deep breath, the first time she did it I stopped and looked up at her but she shook her head and I just smirked and went back to work on it. Jax came in some time later and said they were taking off. When I started on the color I knew she was in pain but she refused to stop and I liked that about her no matter how much the shit was hurting she stood still and didn't fucking whine about it. The more I was touching her the more I wanted her, she laid under my hands with her eyes closed and for some reason I took that as a sign that she trusted me.

****Alanna POV****

I laid still while Happy work on my ink. For some reason when he started on the color it hurt more than the outline but having his hands on me had my mind off in wonderland. I laid there with my eyes closed enjoying the feel of his hands as much as I could. When he turned the gun off I opened them and he sat back.

"Are you done already?" I asked and he nodded. "Can I look at it before you cover it up?"

"Yeah, just don't touch it." he said in that sexy raspy voice of his as I got up and walked to the mirror.

I looked down at it. "Thanks, I love it." I said as I turned back to face him.

"Come here so I can cover it up." I walked over to the bed but he pulled me between his legs before I moved to the bed to get back on it. "Just stand here." He held on to my hip as he applied some cream to the tat and then he covered it. When he was done I stepped back a little so he could stand up. "Ya can't button your shorts that shit would rub against the ink."

"I don't want to walk out there like this." I said pointing at my open shorts. "Juice ruined my tank top it has grease all over it."

"What's with you and Juice, do ya got a thing for him?" he said as he walked around me to his dresser and he pulled out a t-shirt. "Just put this on."

I reached for the shirt and he held onto it and raised an eyebrow at me. "No I don't have a thing for him, we are just friends." I said as I took a step closer to him. "He's the only one here that doesn't treat me like a child, Tig is starting to come around but the rest of you treat me like I'm five."

"Stop acting like one and we won't treat ya that way." He said smirking at me. "Do you and the two retards really think we don't know about ya dipping out on the prospect?"

"Look I won't have to ditch him if you guys didn't have so many damn rules for me to follow." I snapped at him. "Half the fucking old ladies here don't even have a prospect to follow them why the hell do I have to have one all the damn time?"

He tugged on the shirt pulling me forward and he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him eye to eye. "I told ya to watch your fucking attitude with me didn't I?"

"Yeah you did but didn't you know that children don't always listen?" I growled at him and he glared back at me. "If you are going to treat me like a fucking child than I am going to act like one."

The next thing that happened shocked the shit out of me. He pulled me closer and our lips came together, one hand snaked around my waist as his other hand gabbed a fist full of my hair. One of my hands went to his neck as my other hand was behind my back because we both still had a hold on the t-shirt. The kiss was rough but it had my body in a frenzy and I wanted more but the kiss was cut short. Happy quickly pulled away from me leaving me breathless when we heard Jax and Chibs walking down the hall.

"Fuck!" he snapped as he walked out of the room leaving me standing there.

Jax and Chibs walked in. "What's with him?" Jax asked as he looked back down the hall at Happy's retreating back.

"I don't know his mood swings have me fucking confused." I said to him as I looked down at the shirt in my hand.

"How's da ink luv?" Chibs said as he pointed at my hip. "Did Killer do a good job?"

"Yeah it's perfect, I'll show it more when it's healed." I said pulling Happy's shirt over my head.

"What's that for." Jax asked pointing at the shirt.

"I can't button my shorts right now and Happy let me use this so I won't flash the clubhouse." I said as I moved towards the door where they were standing. "I'm gonna head to the house, I'll see you guys later."

"Allie why don't you stick around so ya can meet Opie's old lady she should be around here in a couple of hours." Jax said as he swung his arm around my shoulders and led me down the hall.

When we entered the bar I saw Happy taking a shot as the prospect put a beer down in front of him. I wanted to ask him about the kiss but he seemed pissed and I wasn't sure if it was me or if he was pissed at himself. "Jax I'll meet her another day, I'm really tired and want to go home and relax before Tara and the kids get there." I said and he nodded his head as he kissed my forehead.

I walked out and Denny was right behind me, he walked to his bike and I went to the truck. I climbed in the truck and sat there for few minutes when I saw Happy walk out with Opie I quickly put my sunglasses on and started the truck. As I pulled away Happy was staring at me but with my sunglasses being on he couldn't see that I was staring back at him.

It's been a month since Happy kissed me and he hasn't so much as looked at me let alone speak to me. Happy kept his distance and it was driving me crazy. Seeing him with a different girl every time I was around pissed me off too. I was in the in the middle of filing the last of the days papers when Juice came in the office. "Hey Al are ya coming for the party tonight?" he said as he handed me his work slips.

"Yeah Tara wants me to come with her." I said turning back to the file cabinet. "How long do you think I gotta hang around for?"

"I'm not sure why? Do ya have a hot date or something?" he said joking with me but I stood quiet. "Shit, you do don't you?"

"Juice don't say anything to Jax." I said pleading with him. "I met this guy that just moved here and he asked me out."

"Alanna ya can't just go out with anybody." He basically snapped at me and I was shocked he has never snapped at me before. "We gotta know who the mutha fucker is to make sure he ain't gonna be a problem."

"Juice you can't tell him." I said begging him. "Jax will scare the guy off and you know he will, I need to have my life outside this club too. Let me get to know him a little before I bring him here for everyone to meet."

"Al if you get into trouble Jax will have my ass for not telling him." Juice said shaking his head at me.

"Juice I promise if shit looks bad I will call you and no one else."

"Don't make me regret this." He said giving in and I hugged him. "At least tell me his name."

"It's Victor, thank you Juice." I said just as Happy walked in and I looked up at him from Juice's shoulder and he glared at me as we pulled out of the hug.

"Shouldn't your ass be on the fucking computer right now." he snapped at Juice. "We need that shit before church tonight so hurry the fuck up."

"Yeah I'm going Hap, Al remember what I said." He said to me as he walked out. "And I need a last name."

"Why did you snap at him like that?" I asked as I walked back to finish filing the work orders. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't question how I talk to people!" he snapped at me. "I'll talk to him any way I fucking want to."

I turned to face him and slammed the papers in my hand down on the desk. "Do you have a damn problem with me?" I snapped at him and he moved closer to me with an angry look on his face. "Out of everyone here you're the only one that avoids me at all cost, what the hell is your problem with me?"

"If I had a problem with ya, you would know." He said as he closed the distance between us and I stepped back until I had nowhere else to go and he was right in front of me. "So why don't you watch your fucking mouth?"

"Then why do you avoid me." I said as I pushed back on his chest to try and put space between us but he didn't move. "You haven't spoken one word to me in a month, all you ever do is glare at me."

"I stay away from ya because every time I'm near your ass all I want to do is this." He said as he brought both of his hands up to my face and pulled me closer to him then his lips were on mine. The kiss wasn't soft but it wasn't rough like the first kiss either, it was perfect. My hands slid down his chest, I grabbed his cut and pulled him closer as I moaned at the feel of his lips and body against mine, but he growled and pulled himself away. "We can't be fucking doing this." He snapped as he stormed out of the office and bumped shoulders with Chibs who just happen to be opening the door when Happy stormed out. The way he was kissing me and then pulling away was starting to piss me off.

"Lass what's his problem?" Chibs asked me as he walked in and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm not sure." I said as I stood leaning against the cabinet, still stunned from the kiss. "Did you need something?"

"Nah luv, Jax asked me to take ya home cause he got da prospect doing some stuff around here and ya supposed ta come later wit Tara so ya don't need to have da prospect wit ya." I just nodded my head at him. "Are ya sure ya don't know what Killer's problem was because ya look a little worried ta me."

"No I don't know what his problem is." I said trying to pull myself together. "I'm just a little tired that's it." I just put the pile of orders on the side to finish tomorrow and looked up at Chibs. "I'm ready to go."

Chibs didn't ask me anymore questions and he followed me out of the office. As I walked to the truck I saw Happy sitting with Bobby and Tig by the picnic table, he didn't even look my way when Bobby waved at me. I climbed in the truck and left. I got to the house at the same time Tara and the prospect pulled up, Chibs talked with the prospect for a few minutes before leaving again. I went inside and grabbed a bite to eat then went to shower. I was now sitting in my room completely lost that kiss felt right and I wanted him more than anything now, I decided I wasn't going on the date until I knew things would be a lost cause with Happy. I pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a black cap sleeve top that was solid in the front but was embroidered and laced up in the back showing my stars on my back, I pair it with my black buckled ankle boots. I pinned the front of my hair back out of my face. When I finally got down stairs Tara was giving the run down to Neeta as the prospect wait out by the car.

"Tara I'm gonna meet you in the car." I said walking away from them. "Goodnight Neeta." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Be careful tonight sweetheart." Neeta yelled back as I walked out.

"I'll be out there in a minute." Tara said as I walked out and waved my hand at her so she would know I heard her.

Tara came out a few minutes later and we were on our way this was my first Sons party so I wasn't sure what to expect, when we pulled on the lot the site in front of me surprised the hell out of me. I never realized how many people they had around because the lot was packed and I was sure the clubhouse was the same. By the look of things I knew it would have been easy to sneak out of here if I had not choose to stay. I followed Tara over to table that had a few of the old ladies, I didn't know any of them yet because I was only around the guys when we worked and after wards I would get out of here. I have been here for about an hour and the one person I was hoping to see was nowhere in sight. A couple of the hang arounds tried to talk with me but got the point when I told them I wasn't interested. One tried a little harder but once he found out I was Jax's sister he backed off pretty quick and I was thankful for that. I was walking around the lot just checking things out when I heard a couple of the skanks talking shit.

"I can't believe she just walks around here like she owns the place, I think I look much better than she does anyways." One of them said.

"Candy isn't she Jax's sister or something like that?" the other one asked.

"I don't care if she's his sister we have been here too long to have some other bitch come here and take one of the guys we have been trying to hook." Candy said. "I'm not giving up without a fight."

"Do you really think Happy wants an old lady? He does not seem like the type to me." The other girl said.

"I will find a way to be his old lady." She snapped at the girl.

"I think she would be nice, she doesn't seem up tight to me." The other girl said to Candy.

"I don't care how nice she is, I will hook a Son before they even think of her."

I didn't want to hear any more so I turned to walk the other way and ran into Jax. "Shit I'm sorry." I said as he steady me. "I didn't see you."

"Allie don't listen to shit they say." Jax said as he slung his arm around my shoulders. "I heard what they said about you and you look much hotter hands down."

"It doesn't bother me." I said lying to him because it did bother me a little. "You're my brother you're supposed to say that."

"None of the croweaters around here are old lady material because if they were then they wouldn't be croweaters." He said smirking at me. "Your better than them remember that and anyone of my brothers would tell ya the same thing, you're a Teller of course your hot we all are." He said giving me his signature smirk and I had to smile at him.

"What's the whole deal of all the women around here wanting to be old ladies?"

"They want the respect that comes with it but you don't need to be an old lady you already have the respect." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Now relax and have some fun, I'll be back around to check on you." I nodded at him and he walked away.

I was sitting at the table talking with Opie's old lady Lyla when I finally saw Happy. He was walking out of the clubhouse doors with some blonde hanging onto him like she was glued to his ass. I was trying my hardest not to get pissed but it has been less than five hours since we kissed and now he was with some fucking skank and at that it was the one that was talking shit.

"Is it hard having Jax for a brother?" Lyla asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It kinda sucks." I said and she couldn't help but laugh. "He treats me like I'm a damn kid and I'm starting to regret staying here."

"Wow that does suck." She said as she patted my knee. "Tell him to calm down with you some."

"Tara and I tried that already and it didn't do any good. I feel bad because I know having me around all the time is new to him but he fails to realize that this is all new to me too."

"I see you keep looking at your phone are you waiting for someone to call you." She asked me.

"I was supposed to go out with this guy but I changed my mind after something that happened earlier today, I have been debating on whether I should call him and tell him or not to."

"Just call him and tell him something else came up and you can't make it tonight."

"Your right I should do that." I said and she smiled at me. "I wish I met you earlier, it's easy talking with you. I like Tara but I don't know if she would tell Jax anything I tell her."

"Let's have lunch tomorrow and maybe do some shopping." She said as I glanced over at Happy and saw the bitch he was with run her hand down his chest making her way past his waist. "It can give us some time to really get to know each other." She said as I turned back to her.

"That sounds good, I'm going to get a shot and call that guy I'll be right back." I said to her as I walked away and she nodded. I went into the bar and walked up to Denny who was stuck bartending. "Denny give me a shot of anything you got that's strong and a beer."

"Allie, how about some tequila?" he asked and I nodded at him as he poured it. "Here's your beer." He said putting the beer down in front of me.

I quickly took the shot and chased it with my beer. Once I was done with my beer I decided to take a walk to the front gate just to get away from the noise so I could make my call. I was almost out of the gate when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. "Where the fuck are you going?" Happy snapped at me. "How many fucking times do ya have to be told not to fucking leave on your own?"

"Why don't you go back to your croweater and leave me the hell alone." I snapped at him.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked again ignoring my comment.

"That's not your business." I said yanking my arm away from him. I wasn't sure why but it was so easy for me to snap at him more than the other guys and he was the one everyone kept telling to be careful around. "Your bitch is waiting for you, go back to her." I said pointing at the croweater who was staring at us.

"The fuck it ain't my problem, Juice told me about your fucking date and ya ain't going." he snapped at me as he waved one of the prospects over to us.

"Tell Juice I said to go to hell." I snapped at Happy and he smirked at me as Joey got closer to us. "I can't believe he fucking told you."

"Prospect keep your fucking eye on her." He said pushing me towards Joey. "If she tries to fucking leave let me or Jax know." He snapped walking away from us.

I sat on the hood of the pickup truck they had sitting by the front gate. I was pissed off and seriously tired of his damn mood swings. I was more pissed at Juice for telling him even though I had no intentions of going anymore he still turned on me. Happy forbid me to go on a fucking date but yet he was sitting there with some bitch on his lap having a good time.

"Joey can you please get me a beer?" I asked him.

"Umm Hap said to keep an eye on you." Joey said to me.

"Joey, Hap is fucking sitting right over there." I said pointing at Happy who had his attention on the bitch on his lap. "Do you really think I'm gonna try and go somewhere with him sitting there."

"I guess not, I'll be right back." Joey said as he walked over to the clubhouse and I sat there waiting for him to come back.

I got up and was standing next to the open gate, my mind kept wondering off to the kiss earlier this evening and I didn't realize that a black van pulled up in front of me. I was startled at first then Victor got out of the driver's seat. "Allie I was worried I thought we were supposed to meet up with each other two hours ago." He said walking over to me. "What happen?"

"I completely forgot to call you I'm sorry." I said as my stomach started to feel funny because it just hit me that I didn't tell him anything about TM and that I would be here tonight. "I think I left my phone on the table inside, I need to go get it." I said as I tried to turn back but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You don't need your phone so let's not worry about it." He snapped at me as the hold he had on my arm got tighter and he pulled me further away from the gate. "We have somewhere to be and we can't be late."

"Let me fucking go right now." I snapped as I tried again to pull away from him. "I'm not going with you."

"Look you fucking bitch you leave now with me and no fighting or I will knock your little ass out." He growled at me. "Get in the fucking van!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him as I kicked him in the balls and he let me go.

I turned and tried to run but I was tackle to the ground. "I ain't got time for this shit." A different voice said from behind me as we hit the floor. "Your fucking coming with us whether ya want to or not." He snapped as he grabbed the back of my head and banged it on the ground and everything went black on me.

****Happy POV****

I had to get Alanna off of my fucking mind and the damn croweater was not fucking doing it for me. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her looking at me with anger in her beautiful blue eyes and it was killing me. I wanted her so bad and I never wanted a bitch like this. I loved the fight she had in her, no matter how many times I snapped at her about her mouth she didn't give fuck and that shit turned me on. I pushed the croweater of my lap and stood up to go find Jax, I needed to talk with him. I looked over at Tig who was walking by.

"Tig, do ya know where Jax is?"

"I think he's by the ring brother." Tig said as we both heard tires squealing out front and saw a black van taking off from in front of the gate very fast. "What the hell was that about?"

Just as I was about to answer him the prospect I left Alanna with came running over to us. "Hap did you see where Allie went?" he asked.

"What the fuck you talking about I told you to keep your fucking eye on her." I snapped as I closed the distance between us.

"Hap she wanted a beer so I went to go it for her." he stuttered.

"Son of bitch!" I yelled as I grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. "Go get Jax and Juice now, while you're at it pray she ain't gone because if she is your ass is mine." I growled.

"Hap what the hell is going on?" Tig snapped but sounded confused.

"Allie was fucking trying to leave here to go on some fucking date and I put the fucking prospect on her to keep her from leaving.

"Killer ya don't think that van could have…"

I didn't give him time to finish what he was saying I ran over to my bike and jumped on. I took off in the direction the van went but couldn't find it or anything that would tell me which direction it took after we saw it leave. I pulled up to the light and stopped so I could figure out which way to go. That's when I noticed Tig pull next to me.

"Brother, how the hell are we supposed to find this van if it had a head start on us?" He asked as his eyes roam the area we sat in. "We need to go back to the clubhouse and make sure she's not there."

"Tig you can go back, my gut is telling me something is wrong." I said as I took off to check a few spots I could think of that would be a good spot to hold someone at and he followed behind me.

After an hour of riding in circles Tig and I rode back to the clubhouse. When we pulled on the lot we saw Chibs and Denny looking around the front gate and the rest of the Sons were pacing by the bikes and there were a couple of old ladies standing with Gemma and Tara but everyone else was gone. Jax was pacing like a caged lion and the fear in his eyes was hard to look at, we climbed off our bikes and walked over to them.

"Hap, Tig tell me you guys saw something, anything?" Jax said and I could hear the desperation in his voice. "We checked the whole damn compound and Alanna is nowhere to be found here."

"Jax all Tig and I saw was a black van taking off, when I realized she was gone we jumped on our bikes and tried to follow it but it was too fucking late."

"How the fuck did this happen?" Jax snapped. "How the hell does someone come to our home and get away with this shit?"

"She was supposed to go meet some guy tonight." Juice said as he walked up to Jax.

"You got be fucking kidding me." Jax yelled as he started to pace again. "Who the fuck was she supposed to meet?"

"Jax, Allie told me she changed her mind and she was calling him to let him know she couldn't make it." Lyla said as she moved over to Opie.

Just as we all turned to her Chibs came running over to us. "Jacky boy we gotta huge problem." He said sounding out of breath and we all looked at him. "There's fresh blood on da ground outside da gate." Chibs said as he held his hand out to show us the blood on his fingers.

I quickly turned to the prospect and grabbed his throat and started to squeeze. "This is all your fault mutha fucker." I snapped as I started to hit him. "I told ya to fucking watch her."

Tig and Opie pulled me off him as Jax stepped in between us. "What the hell you talking about Killer?" Jax asked.

"I fucking saw her by the gate and told this mutha fucker to keep his fucking eye on her." I snapped as I tried to get out of their hold so I could kill him. "If ya did what you were fucking told she would be here right now."

"I was just getting a beer for her I wasn't gone more than five minutes." He said nervously to us as he wiped the blood from him mouth. "If I would have known this would happen I wouldn't have left her."

Jax spun around to face the prospect. "Your patch and life is now tied to her, if anything happens to my sister I will kill you myself." He snapped as he knocked the prospect out cold. "Take him into the clubhouse. I want this whole compound on lock down no one comes in unless it's cleared by me."

"Chibs take Tara to the house get the kids and bring them all back here. Ope take Lyla and get your kids." Jax said to them and then turned towards me and Tig. "Lock all the gates and have the other prospects sit by the front gate."

When Chibs and Opie got back all of the Sons went into church so we could try and figure out who would have reason to do this and why. I should have kept her with me and not a fucking prospect and now I was paying for my mistake. The last thing Jax needed was to lose his sister when he just got her back. This shit felt like it was my fault, whoever did this was going to pay with their life and I was going to make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to all that has read this and a special thank you to everyone that has given me a review, I do appreciate it. Thank you to all that has added this to their faves or alerts. **

**Chapter four**

****Jax POV****

We sat in church for three hours fighting over who could have done this and came up empty on any suspects. The name Allie gave Juice could have been a million different guys and we couldn't go anywhere with it. First my ma pays for our trouble; Abel gets kidnapped then Tara and now Alanna. I'm beginning to realize it was mistake bringing her here. I should have walked away from her when I had the chance, twenty-five years and she never had to worry about her life and almost two months with me someone takes her and we couldn't figure out who and why. All I knew was that when I found out who it was I am not giving Hap the joys of this kill because I wanted to be the one to pull the trigger. This mutha fucker is going to pay like Weston did. Everyone got up to leave but I stopped Chibs, Hap and Tig.

"Hap, Tig, Chibs hold on?" I said as the other guys walked out and they all turned to face me as I sat at the head of the table. "Tig I need you and Chibs to make a run and check what Clay is up to."

"A'ight, do ya think Clay might have something to do with doll face disappearing?" Tig asked as I saw Happy's eyes go into killer mode. "What if she did go on this date and just didn't tell us?"

"Tig I just want to make sure Clay ain't up to shit that's it." I said running my hands down my face. "And if Allie went on that fucking date she should have been back by now it is four in the fucking morning."

"Hap I want ya to check every spot we ever used to hold someone, take a one of the brothers with ya."

"Aye, Jacky boy we're gonna find 'er." Chibs said as he moved towards the door.

"Guys Ope said Lyla told him that Allie changed her mind because of something that happened earlier I need to know what that was." I said and they nodded at me. "Find out if anyone knows anything around here."

Tig and Chibs walked out but when I looked up Happy was still standing there. He looked pissed but something was telling me he wanted to say something so I just sat there looking at him. "Jax I know what it might have been that changed her mind." He said to me.

"What do ya think happen?" I asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Jax before she left work today I kissed her." he said as he ran his hands over his bald head.

"My sister ain't fucking croweater." I snap as I stood from my chair. "Hap what the fuck is going on with the two of you!"

"I know she ain't a croweater that's why I told her that shit can't happen again." Happy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Jax the thing is I don't think I can stay away from her, I want to see if shit could work with her."

"Let's find Alanna and then we'll deal with this shit when she's here." I told him and he nodded as he walked out.

I couldn't believe Happy Kissed my sister this is the last thing I wanted for her, she didn't need to be played with by my own brothers but Happy looked serious when he said he wanted to see if shit worked with them. I sat there alone thinking about all this shit, I knew we had a lot of enemies right now but no one could have known who she was this quick. Samtaz was trying to cover themselves for the lies they were telling me but I don't think they would fuck with me like this. Clay had to have known I would check on him first so I didn't think it was him and how would he even know she was here. If I had the last name for this Victor asshole, shit would be so much easier for us. Shit with the Niners has cooled down and the Mayans work with us now, I was running out of suspects. I didn't like that fucking Hap kissed my sister but if he hadn't done that she probably would have left willing with this asshole and we wouldn't have known until probably the morning.

****Alanna POV****

When I finally came around again my head was pounding, I tried to move my arms and that's when I realized they were tied together very tightly to a headboard. I open my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room the windows were closed and covered so I couldn't see where I was at. I started to panic as I tried desperately to free myself. While I was yanking my arms away from the headboard I could feel the ropes burning into both of my wrist. The headboard was smacking hard against the wall making a lot of noise, the room door open and Victor came walking in.

"Stop trying to fucking fight against the damn ropes, I made sure you couldn't get away." He snapped as he moved closer to me and I tried to kick him away but he grabbed my ankles and held them in his hands. "You need to keep it fucking quiet or I will knock your ass out again."

"Let me fucking go you asshole." I screamed at him and he laughed at me. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Sweetheart what I want has to wait until my other partner gets here and he gets what he wants first." He said as he swung my legs on the bed and sat on them to pin me down. "Does this hurt much?" he asked as he push on the burning cut that was on my forehead, I screamed and he laughed again. "I guess it does."

"Get off me you sick bastard!" I screamed as loud as I could as I bucked my hips.

He leaned forward and held my shoulders down. "Once my partner gets his prize I will have mine." He said as leaned forward and I spit in face. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled as he back handed me across the face and I felt the blood drip from the corner of my mouth.

He jumped off of me and backed away as I pulled myself up and curled my legs to my chest. The bedroom door open again and another guy I never saw before walked in. What the fuck is going on in here?"

"The fucking bitch spit on me." He snapped and wiped his face as he glared at me.

"Let me fucking go!" I screamed at the second guy. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

The second guy moved closer to me. "Darlin' you're just the bait for what we want." He said smirking at me. "When we don't need you anymore Victor here can do as he pleases with ya."

"Fuck you no one is going to touch me!" I snapped at him. "All of you can go to hell!"

"You fucking Tellers are the same, mouthy ass fucking people. Bitch you're gonna learn the hard way to watch your fucking mouth."

He started to pull his belt off and I felt the panic start to course through my body, just as he got it completely off his phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he swung the belt at me and smacked me hard right into my curled legs and I let out a scream as he smirked and the both of them walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I couldn't stop the tears that were coming down my face, the pain in my face was nothing compared to the burning I was now feeling on both my shins and one of my thighs where the belt tip wrapped when it hit me.

I don't know how long I was alone in the room because as I looked around I couldn't find a clock and the covers he had on the windows kept any light out if there was any. My throat was dried from the screaming and I couldn't remember the last time I drank anything. The door crept open again but this time a lady walked in and she looked as scared as I felt.

"I was told your name is Alanna." She said in a soft voice as she looked at me and I saw the bottle of water in her hand, I nodded my head. "They want me to give you some water, if I come near you are you going to try and hit me." I shook my head no.

She moved to the bed and sat next to me as she open the bottle and held it for me to drink from. When she pulled it away I whispered to her. "Please help, I don't know what they want and I'm scared. I know people you can go to, please help me."

"I want to help you but you have to try and stay calm." She whispered back as she kept looking between me and the door. "I know who your brother is and that's who they want."

Just as I was about to say something Victor came in the room. "What is fucking taking you so fucking long? K said you need to hurry up."

"I had to make sure she would stay calm before I came close." She said to him as she put the bottle back to my lips and I drank again but this time slowly. "I'll be out there in a moment." He nodded and walked back out.

"Why do they want my brother?" I whispered when she looked back at me as she moved the bottle again.

"I don't have time to tell you but I have to go to town tomorrow to get them supplies." She said as she moved my hair from my face. "I will go to Jax and tell him where you're at, I don't want any part in this but I have to let them think I do or he will hurt you and me. I have kids I need to worry about."

She quickly got to her feet and walked out before I could respond to her. The fear in her eyes told me that this wasn't going to end well at all. Why did I have to be so stupid to walk out of those gates, why couldn't I just stay where I was until the prospect came back? I was so tired but I was too afraid to close my eyes again. I could hear the two of them arguing out there and I was feeling really sorry for her, I have to just pray she wasn't lying to me and she would go to Jax. My eyes started to feel really heavy and I couldn't fight it anymore so I let them close and I was quickly asleep again.

I was still sitting in a curled ball when someone woke me up by tapping a few times on my face. "Wake up sleepy head. Come on Alanna Teller let me see those blue eyes." My eyes shot open and I pulled my body back. The voice I heard was not Victor's or that K guy it belonged to the guy that tackled me to the ground and knocked me out. "Samcro's new found princess." He said to me in a creepy voice.

The sound of his voice and the look in his eyes told me I was in more trouble than I thought. "Please let me go." I begged him.

"Now why would I do that, we have a lot to talk about before I contact your brother to tell him where he could find his baby sister so I can take him out and all you Tellers could be reunited in the afterlife." He said as he stood up and started to pace the room. "Ya know what I don't understand is why did you go to Indian Hills rather than straight to your brother after your mom kicked the bucket? Doing that just made me have to wait longer for my revenge and I'm not too happy about that."

"What the hell do you know about me and my mom?" I snapped at him as I felt the anger start to build in me.

"Alanna Teller I know all there is to know about you, daughter of John Teller and Abby Sebastian." He said smirking at me. "Do you know how hard it was for me to make Abby's death look like suicide?"

"You fucking bastard." I screamed as I tried my hardest to free myself and he was standing there laughing at me. "You killed my mom, why? What did she do to you?"

"She was just a pawn in my game just like you are." He yelled at me. "I tackled her to the ground just like I did you and held her arms out as my buddy here slit both of her wrists." He said as he pointed at K. "I watched as the blood drain from her body and she took her last breath."

"How could you be so cruel?" I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks and I could faintly hear the other lady crying in the other room. "My mom had nothing to do with this life, why didn't you just come after me? I'm the one that's related to John and Jax not her."

"If I would have killed you I wouldn't have leverage over Jax so you had to live long enough for me to set him up. Do you want to know what her last words were?" he said smirking at me. "Take my life but please leave my baby girl alone. The problem with that is I can't leave you alone because without you I can't get Jax."

"YOU SICK BASTARD, How could you do that to her!" I screamed at him and he moved closer to me. "Why me? I had nothing to do with this any of this until it was forced on me."

"If Jax had his way you would have been connected when JT died but I had to deal with one of his spawns there was no way in hell I was going to have two of his spawns in my way." He said as he walked out of the room.

I had a hard time laying down because of the way they had my hands tied to the top center of the headboard, my body was in pain but my heart hurt the most. Now I knew my mom didn't kill herself she was murdered because of who I was and who my family was, it was my fault she was dead. I got as comfortable as I was going to get and gave in to my emotions and cried quietly to myself. Sometime later the lady came back in.

"Alanna how are you feeling, do need some more water?" she asked as she moved closer and started to whisper. "I'm sorry about your mom; they aren't letting me leave until tomorrow so I can't go to Jax yet."

"Can I use the bathroom, I really need to go." I asked her hoping they would untie me.

"I have to ask Ky…. I mean Victor." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She was about to say the name of the other guy but quickly corrected herself. "I'll be right back." She said quickly walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Victor and the lady came back in the room. "So the princess has to use the potty." He said sarcastically to me as he walked closer. "If you try anything stupid I will kick your ass do you fucking understand me?"

I nodded my head as he got closer to me and untie me from the head board but retied my hands back together. We walked out of the room as we walked through what looked like the living room I took a quick glance around and saw pictures on the walls in a few of them I swear I saw my father but I wasn't sure because they were too far for me to see clearly. From what it looked like we were in a cabin of some kind, I also noticed that the other guys weren't in here. I went into the bathroom and quickly did what I needed to and ran some cold water over my wrists to soothe them some. When I came out K was standing there waiting for me, I wasn't sure where Victor went. He started to lead me back to the room as we walked pass the front door I turned to him quickly and attempted to kick him, he moved to quick but before I could react he back handed me sending me to the floor, when my body hit the floor he kicked me in my stomach very hard. I curled up as the tears rolled down my cheeks, just as he was about to kick me again the lady threw her body in front of me blocking him.

"KYLE STOP!" she screamed at him as her hands went up. "She's on the floor, she's not fighting back and she's not going anywhere."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed as he lifted her from the floor by her arm. "I told you not say my name in front of her." he said smacking her across the face.

All of sudden the door swung open, Victor and the other guy came running in. "What the fuck is going on in here?" the other guy said looking down at me and then back at Kyle.

"The bitch tried to fucking run and then April said my god damn name in front of her." he snapped.

"It does fucking matter if she knows your name, her or Jax won't be living long enough to do anything to us." He snapped as he lift me to my feet by my hair, when I screamed from the pain it caused he grabbed my throat with his free hand and squeezed hard enough to silence me. "Bitch shut your fucking mouth. Tie her ass back to the bed." He said as he roughly pushed me into Kyle's arms.

Kyle grabbed me by the back of the neck and pushed me roughly back to the room. He tied me back to the bed, when he was moving away from me he punched me one more time in my stomach. "That's for fucking thinking you can get away." He said laughing at me as I hung to the side trying to breathe through the pain I was in.

The rest of that day I was left alone no one came in to check on me. I didn't get any food or anything to drink. After hearing what the other guy said about me not living much longer I was deathly afraid to close my eyes. Sometime in what I'm guessing was the middle of the night the door to the room opened slowly and April quietly slid in and came to the bed.

"I'm going to sneak out of here; it's the only way I am going to be able to save you." She whispered to me as tears slid down her cheeks. "Alanna I promise I will go straight to the Sons and tell them everything. Clay will not get away with this I promise you."

"If you're caught they're going to kill you." I whispered back to her. "Don't do it, they want Jax so they will bring him here and he won't come alone. I know he won't."

"If I don't do this and you die I will regret this for the rest of my life." She said as she stood up. "Just do what you can to stay alive long enough for your brother to save you."

Before I could protest she walked to the door and disappeared. I now knew what the other guy's name was and I started praying that she would make it to the Sons before they caught her. I wasn't sure how far from TM we were or if we were even in Charming anymore.

****Jax POV****

We spent the whole day searching everywhere; I didn't think Allie was in Charming anymore. It was now three in the morning and I was sitting at the Redwood by myself trying to think where she could be and who could possibly have her. I sent all the guys to bed so they could have some rest before we head out again tomorrow. Tara came in here asking me to come to bed but I couldn't, I just could not close my eyes not knowing if Allie was even alive or hurt really bad.

"Jax you need to rest." I heard ma say and I looked up from the table and saw her standing by the door. "You need to be rested like the rest of them."

"Ma I can't close my eyes, when I do all I see is Alanna's lifeless body in my arms." I said as I ran my hands down my face. "I did this to her, if I would have listened to you she would not be in trouble."

"Jackson you don't know that." Ma snapped as she moved in the room more. "If baby girl is in trouble she won't go out without a fight, she's a Teller she has to be strong."

"That's what I'm afraid of ma." I said getting up from chair. "What if whoever has her decides she's not worth the trouble and they kill her before we find her."

"Do you believe in your heart she's dead already?"

"I don't know what to believe right now." I said looking at ma and seeing the pity in her eyes.

"Stay strong and don't let anything bring you down." She said walking back to the door. "I thought you might want to know there's a certain Killer still sitting at the bar alone."

When she walked out I went to the door and saw Happy sitting at the bar staring at what look like an empty beer bottle. I walked over behind the bar and he looked up at me, I reached for two beers and slid one to him and opened the other for myself. He opened his and took a drink while still staring at me.

"Hap ya need to get rest I need you and Tig on top of your game tomorrow."

"I don't need rest, don't worry about me." He said picking the bottle up again. "Shit will be done right no matter how much sleep I get."

"Hap you won't lie to me right?" I asked and he just grunted as he shook his head so I continued. "Do you think Alanna is still alive?"

"She ain't fucking dead!" he growled at me as he slammed his beer down on the bar. "Don't say that shit again, Alanna is alive. We will fucking find her and kill anyone that fucking has her."

I was shocked at Happy's reaction but I could see in his eyes that he really did care for her and that shocked me more. Happy only cared for two things his ma and this club so I couldn't be pissed at him for snapping at me. I shouldn't be thinking that way to start with, I had to believe she was alive.

"Your right Hap she is alive and whoever has her will pay for this shit but I want to be the one to kill him." I said as Denny came running in the bar. "What the fuck you doing in here?" I snapped at him as he stopped in front of me and Happy. "I told you and Phil to stay by the gate and keep an eye on shit."

"Jax, there's a lady out there wanting to talk with you and she looks like she's in bad shape." He said breathless to me.

"What the fuck it's three in the fucking morning I ain't got time for croweaters with problems. Tell her to fucking go away." I snapped at him.

"Jax I don't think she's a croweater, she said she has to talk with you about Allie." He said nervously to me.

Hap quickly stood from the bar stool and I came from behind the bar. "What the fuck did she say about Allie?" I asked as we all quickly walked to the door. "Where the fuck is the lady?"

"Right there." He said pointing at the lady sitting at the picnic table.

Happy and my eyes went wide when we saw April Hobart sitting there with Phil standing next to her. She looked scared when she saw the three if us walking her way. "April what the hell do you know about Alanna?" I asked when we reached her.

"Jax I know she's your sister and she's in a lot of trouble." April said as she stood up from the picnic table and Happy pushed her back down by putting pressure on her shoulder.

"Stay sitting down." He growled at her. "Ya can talk from there." He said and she nervously nodded at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know she's in trouble?" I snapped at her. "Where the fuck is she April?"

"Jax, Kyle and Clay have her; they have another guy named Victor helping them."

I didn't know how to react to that. "Prospect go get Chibs and Tig NOW." I snapped as I glared at April. "You better be telling me the fucking truth."

"I thought Tig and Chibs said they checked on Clay?" Happy asked as he glared at the two of them coming out of the clubhouse. "I though you fucking said Clay was still in Lodi yesterday." He snapped at them when they got closer.

"We did, what the fuck is going on here Killer?" Tig said looking confused. "And what the hell is April Hobart doing here?"

"Clay and Kyle Hobart have Alanna." I snapped at them.

"Jacky boy I saw Clay wit me own eyes, he was at da place he been staying since he left da club." Chibs said as he moved closer to us. "April, where do they have da lass at?"

"They have her in the cabin in the woods I can show you where it's at." She said looking between all of us. "I don't know the address but I know how to get there."

"I check every fucking cabin with Juice." Happy snapped.

"It has old pictures of Sons on the walls." She said looking at Happy then me.

"It's Piney's old cabin." I said looking at Happy. "Did you check there?"

"Son of bitch!" he snapped as he kicked the picnic table scaring the shit out of April who was still sitting there. "We were going to but decided not to because it was locked downed."

"Clay had a key to the place." I said looking at him.

"We need to fucking go there now." Happy snapped.

"Killa we need ta wake all da brothas up and plan dis shit out." Chibs said taking a hold of Happy's shoulder. "We all want ta bring da lass home but we gotta do dis smart so no one get hurt."

"He's right Hap." I said as I looked at April. "I'm sorry darlin' but I ain't letting ya leave here until I got my sister back, we need to go in the clubhouse."

We all went back inside including a reluctant Happy, I woke ma up to sit with April to keep her talking and see how much information she could get out of her. Chibs woke the rest of the Sons up so we could figure out how things were going to go down. Opie was upset to find out that Clay was using the same place he killed his father to hold Allie, it was like a smack in our face. We were only taking a few Sons so we wouldn't leave the compound without protection. Chibs, Happy, Tig, Opie and Bobby were going to come with me while the rest stood behind. I had a few Nomads here so I sent one up to keep an eye on things, while we all talked and the others stood here and were going to stay at the compound unless we called for them.

We decided not to take any bikes so we didn't alert anyone we were near; we were taking the black van and one cage. As we got close to the cabin we shut off all the lights and parked close enough as we could get without being out in the open. Pauly the nomad we had watching things came out of the woods when he saw us pull in.

"Jax there has been no movement in the cabin since I got here." he said as he came closer to us. "I got real close to the house; I was under the window Ope told me was the bedroom. Jax I think I heard her crying in there."

"A'ight, there's two doors I want Chibs, Tig and Hap with me through the front door the rest go through the back." I told them as I turned to Pauly. "Pauly I want you back by the window if anything sounds bad go through the window and protect her."

Everyone nodded their heads and split off into the woods, the four of us got to the front of the cabin when my phone vibrated and I saw it was Juice. "Jax, Clay ain't there April said he left a few hours ago." Juice said once I answer and whispered hello.

"A'ight." I whispered into the phone as I closed it. "Clay ain't here, no kill shots I want questions answered one of them must live make it Kyle. Hap, Victor is your next smiley if you get him first." I whispered to them and they all nodded.

****Alanna POV****

It's been a while since April left and I was beginning to think she got caught or just chose to save herself, I wouldn't have blamed her she did say she had kids she needed to worry about. My body ached so bad, the position they had me tied in didn't allow me to lay down unless I want to hang by my arms. I was cold and hungry but I didn't want to make any noise because I didn't want them to know she was gone yet if she got away. Just as I was blowing on my hands to warm them I heard yelling and gunshots in the other room, I quickly pulled my legs up to my chest and started praying I was saved. The door to the room swung open and Victor came running in holding a gun in one hand as he held his upper arm in his other hand. He moved closer to me and lifted his gun to my head, someone else came running in behind him.

"Mutha fucker I wouldn't do that." I heard Happy's raspy voice say from behind Victor.

"You're gonna kill me even if I don't." he said not turning back but stood glaring at me with the gun pointed at my head. "Do you want to say goodbye to Samcro's princess?" he said as he moved to the side but kept the gun at my head.

I saw Happy's face and felt the tears slide down my cheek, I could see a little movement behind Happy but I couldn't tell what it was, all of sudden the window to the room broke and Victor's eyes were diverted from Happy for just one second and that's all it took. Happy nodded at me and I buried my face into my knees then I heard a gunshot ring out in the room. I squeezed my eyes shut and then there were three more shots. At this point I didn't know who was hit and I didn't want to open my eyes to see either.

Chibs voice was the next thing I heard. "Killa I think he's dead, I wanna say da first shot got him but if ya wanna make sure da last three did it for sure."

"Alanna!" I heard Jax yelling as he came in the room and I felt someone's arms go around me. "Allie its ok it's me open your eyes." I open my eyes and saw Jax looking down at me.

"Jax." I cried out as I tried to turn to face him but was stopped when my hands wouldn't move.

"FUCK! This shit is tight." I heard Happy say from the other side of me and I turned to him and saw a huge knife in his hands, I went to pull away but Jax stopped me as Happy shook his head. "Alanna don't move, I'm gonna cut this shit off I don't want to hurt you." Happy said as I felt the cold knife touch me.

Once my hands were free from the bed Jax unwrapped the ropes from my wrists and sucked in a deep breath when he saw the rope burns. "Allie their going to pay for this, I promise you that." Jax said as he held my hands in his.

"Jax, Clay killed my mom." I blurt out to him.

"What are you talking about I thought she committed suicide?" he said looking at me with wide eyes.

"He told me he killed her and made it look like suicide so I would come to you." I said as tears ran down my cheeks again. "He killed her and told me every detail on how he did."

Jax pulled me into a hug and held me. "Allie I want you to go with Happy and Pauly outside."

"Jax, you take her I can finish this so you can be with your sister." Happy said to him.

"Hap I gotta do it, I need to do it." Jax said as he pulled back out of the hug. "I need answers and I want to know where Clay is hiding."

"I can get those answers for ya." Happy said and Jax shook his head no.

"Clay is not here." I asked and I could hear the fear in my voice. "Jax, Clay said he's going to kill us both and reunite us with our father."

"He ain't going to ever touch you again." Jax said as he turned to Happy. "Take her outside I don't want her in here."

Happy nodded at him and Jax left the room with Chibs and that's when I saw the other guy standing by the broken window. "Alanna can ya walk?" Happy asked me as he walked closer and I nodded as I pushed myself off the bed and fell forward into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Fuck you're cold." He said as he reached forward and pulled a blanket up and wrapped me in it as he lifted me up into his arms.

"I thought I would be able to walk." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder and he started to walk to the door. "I hate being weak."

"I got ya just relax." He said as we walked out to the other room. The light in the other room seemed too bright to me so I buried my face into his neck until I felt him putting me down and I saw I was in the back seat of a car. "Alanna I need to know something."

I looked up at him. "What?" I said softly to him.

He squatted down next to me. "Did they touch you?" he asked as he glanced down at my waist and back up to my eyes and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"No Happy they didn't touch me like that." I said to him and his body relaxed a little.

I heard a gunshot from in the house followed by a blood curling scream from Kyle, I jumped and Happy's hand came up to hold the side of my face. "Move over." He said as he climbed in next to me and pulled me to his side, I winced when he pushed against my ribs. "Are ya a'ight?"

I shook my head no. "Kyle kicked me in my stomach followed shortly later by a punch in the same spot." I said as I felt his body tense up.

"Close your eyes and relax." He said as he held me. About twenty minutes later I heard two more gunshots and no scream, again my body reacted but Happy leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It's over." I just keep my eyes closed.

A few minutes later I heard the car doors open and close. "Ope let's get out of here." I heard Jax say as the car started. "How is she Hap?"

"It ain't good Jax, they were fucking beating her." Happy said to him with anger in his voice, they were talking like I wasn't there so they must have thought I was sleeping so I just stood still and kept my eyes closed. "She said Kyle fucking Kicked and punched her in the gut but that ain't all they did, she got fucking blood dried up on her face a bruise under her eye and fucking hand print around her throat."

I heard Opie and Jax suck in deep breaths. "Do ya think I should call Tara and have her ready and waiting for us?" Jax asked and I felt Happy nod his head. "Tara I need ya to be awake when we get there… yeah we got her… She's in bad shape I need ya to check her out… I don't know let me ask Happy. Hap did they…." He started to say but paused and when he continued I could hear the anger and fear in his voice. "Did they rape her?"

"She said they didn't, I hope she told me the truth because if they did I will make Clay's death a slow painful one." Happy said to him.

"She told Happy they didn't, just be ready were only five minutes out." He said as I heard him close the phone.

"Jax I have them burning Pops cabin down." I heard Opie say. "I told Tig to get all the photos out then torch it with the bodies."

"A'ight, it's time we let it go." Jax said as the car came to a stop and I opened my eyes.

"Jax do ya got her or do ya want me to carry her?" Happy asked as he got out of the car.

"I got her." Jax said as he opened my door. He lifted me out of the car and started to walk inside.

"Jax please let me walk I hate being helpless." I said to him.

"Allie just let me do this; it's not being helpless when you've been hurt." I just nodded my head as he walked towards the rooms.

I glanced over and saw Gemma and April sitting at one of the tables, once Gemma saw my face she got up and came over to us. "Are you alright baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said to Gemma as I looked up at Jax. "Jax you have to protect April."

"Why? She helped them take you." He said to me.

I wiggled myself out of his arms and when my feet touched the ground my legs gave out a little and he held me up and raised his eyebrow at me. "Jackson she didn't help them like you think she did. She could have left me there and saved herself but she came here to you. She protected me when Kyle started to beat me up by throwing herself in front of me when I was on the floor; he is the one that put that bruise on her face."

"Alanna you're too sweet for your own good and we need to toughen you up." Gemma said as she reached out and held my face. "But I see where you're coming from when comes to April; I will help you protect her."

"A'ight I'll talk with the guys about it." Jax said as he looked over at April and back at me. "Can I please pick ya back up now?"

"Jax bring Allie to our room." Tara said as she came out of the hall and saw us standing there.

Jax carried me to the room and laid me down on the bed and left me and Tara alone. Tara checked me over I had no broken bones but I was badly bruised on my ribs and stomach, I had a nasty bruise on my face from where I met the concrete up close and a little bruising under my eye along with the hand print around my throat. The bruises on my shins and thigh concerned her until I told her how they happened. She wanted to wrap my wrist but I convinced her to let me shower first. She had packed a bag for me when Jax had her come stay at the clubhouse so I pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt to throw on when I was done. I walked out to the bar area and saw that Jax, Opie and Happy were sitting at one of the tables talking. Gemma came in from the kitchen and placed a plate of food on one table and waved me over, I sat down as the guys turned and looked at me.

"If you're going to stare at me at least talk to me so I don't feel like a side show." I said to them as I began to eat but they stood quiet. "Seriously guys I feel like a freak quit staring."

"Allie what happen to your legs, I don't like where those bruises are." Jax said as he walked over and sat across from me. "You said they didn't touch you why are you bruised there like that."

Happy and Opie walked over and stood next to me as I lifted my legs up on the chair to show how the bruises lined up. "Kyle told me I was just like a Teller too mouthy and I need to learn a lesson so he whipped his belt at me and this was the outcome of it."

"Son of bitch that mutha fucker got off to easy just being shot. We should have let Hap end his fucking life." Opie said and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I knew that Teller mouth and attitude was going to be a problem." Jax said shaking his head at me.

"Ya told Jax April protected you from Kyle when you were on the floor, why was he hitting ya when you were on the ground?" Happy asked as he looked down at me.

"I tried to run when I asked them to take me to the bathroom, he back handed me and I fell. When I hit the floor he kicked me and when he went to kick again April threw herself in front of me to block the kick."

"Opie send April and the kids to one of the other clubhouses out of state." Jax said as he stood up. "Have them protect her until we eliminate Clay. Allie we'll talk more after you rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has given me a review it was much appreciated. I also want to thank everyone that has added this to their favorites or alerts. Please read and review if you can.**

**Chapter Five**

It's been a couple of days since my kidnapping and Jax has had a patch member with me at all times. He said with Clay still out there he didn't want to risk me, Tara or the kids with prospects. I have spent the last couple of days at the house, I didn't want to go out the bruising looked nasty to me and my mood has just been completely off. Jax and Tara said it didn't look that bad but it still bothered me. I didn't bother with getting dressed today so I was laying on the couch in a pair of shorts and t-shirt when Gemma came in the house.

"Hey baby girl, I came by to see if you want to come do some shopping with me." She said as she walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"No I'm good." I said looking up at her. "Did Jax send you over to try and get me out of the house?"

"Nope, he's worried about you but he didn't send me." She said as she sat in the chair. "He sent Happy over to get you out of here."

"What do you mean he sent Happy over?" I asked sitting up quickly. "Where is he at?"

"Killer is outside talking to Chibs right now so I thought I give you an out before he comes in here."

"I'm not going out with anyone so he wasted his time coming here." I said laying back down.

"Alright I'm going, you have fun telling Killer no." she said sarcastically as she walked out the door.

I shook my head at her as I turned the volume up on the television just as I started to put the remote down it was snatched out of my hand and the television was turned off. "Ya got two choices change and let's go or ya leave here in what you're wearing." Happy's raspy voice said from behind me.

"I'm not going anywhere so if you're here to relieve Chibs you can sit in here or outside it's up to you." I said to him softly.

"I don't wanna do this shit the hard way but I will." He snapped as he came around the couch and sat on the table in front of me. "Alanna get the hell up and get dressed."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked him.

"Because it's your fucking name, now get dressed or I'm dragging your ass out like that." He snapped as he stood up. "Last fucking chance."

"Fine give me five minutes." I said as I stood up and he shook his head at me. I went upstairs and changed out of my pj's. I put on a pair of boot cut denim jeans on with a maroon tank top and black zipper hoodie over it with my black wedge sandals. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as I came back down the hall.

"What's with the hoodie it's fucking hot as hell out there?" he said pointing at me.

"My wrists look like shit, if I could cover the bruising on my face and neck without smothering myself I would."

He shook his head as he walked to the door and held it open. We went out to his bike and I climbed on behind him, I was still afraid of riding so I held on to him very tightly. He rode out of Charming and that surprised me, we were on the road for about an hour before he pulled off to a side road and rode down that for few miles before coming to a parking lot that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woods. He parked the bike and we climbed off, he didn't say a word to me he just grabbed my hand and started walking into the woods.

"Happy I don't want to go in there." I said to him as I tugged on his hand.

"Trust me a'ight." He said turning back to me.

I just nodded my head, for some reason I found it easy to trust him and I felt safe. We walked a little ways down a path until we came to a pond with a small waterfall. "It's beautiful here." I said as he released my hand and I walked over to sit on the edge of the pond.

"The bruises ain't that bad, why do ya keep hiding out?" he asked as he walked up behind me, I turned and looked up to face him and he squatted down in front of me. "Allie, don't let this shit turn ya into something you ain't."

"I'm still the same person nothing's changed about me."

"You're fucking lying to me." He snapped as he stood up again. "A week ago your ass would not have let me come in there and demand you to leave without fucking snapping on me."

"You told me to watch my mouth, what do you think I'm doing?" I said as I stood up in front of him.

"You never cared what I said before why start now?"

"Look at me Happy, you see these bruises?" I said as I pointed at my neck and face. "Do you want see more?" I snapped as I unzipped my sweater pulling it open and lifted my tank top to show him the bruise that took up most of my abs. "This is what I got for not listening, if I would have stayed where you said too I would not have this, if I would have just watched my mouth Kyle wouldn't have felt the need to do any of this to me." I said as the tears fell down my face.

"No matter how many times ya snapped at me or how many times you piss me off I would never lay a fucking hand on you." He snapped as he moved closer to me. "I would have made Kyle and that other bastard suffer like you wouldn't believe for the shit they did to you but my only concern was getting you out alive."

"Clay is still out there and he wants me and Jax dead he said it." I said as I turned away from him. "I'm his pawn to getting to my brother as long as he is alive there is that chance I could die. He easily killed my mom he could do the same to me."

"No he can't." Happy snapped as he turned me to face him and we were just inches apart with his hands on my shoulders. "As long as I am alive he will not get close enough to lay a fucking finger on ya."

"Happy you won't be around all the time."

"I'm going to be around more than you know." He said as his hands slid up to hold my face. "I've tried too many fucking times to get your ass out of my head, I don't know what it is about you but I haven't been able to stop thinking about ya since the day I fucking met you."

"Happy I'm not a croweater and I don't plan on being treated like one either."

His hands slid down to his side and he took a step back. "I know you're not a croweater and I don't wanna treat ya like one either." He said running his hands over his bald head. "Alanna I don't fucking know what to do."

"I'm not asking you to make me your old lady; you know what just forget I said anything." I said to him as I walked away and sat back on the ground.

Nothing was said between us as I sat there and he stood in the same spot, when I glanced back at him he was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on me. I turned back and laid flat on the ground looking up at the sky and then I closed my eyes. I wish things weren't so damn complicated with us, why couldn't I have a normal life. Things were a lot easier when it was just me and my mom even the six months I was on my own things seemed easy but now I was thrown into the unexpected. I've only been involved with my brother for couple of months and my life feels like it's in a downward spiral to hell. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Happy had moved and was now standing above me until his shadow covered me. I open my eyes and he was looking down at me.

"I don't know if I can do this whole old lady shit." He said in a low raspy voice. "I don't wanna fuck shit up with you."

"I don't think I'm ready to be anyone's old lady either." I said looking up at him. "I don't even know if I want any part in this life style anyways."

"Alanna ya don't have a choice in that anymore." He said as he squatted down next to me. "Jax ain't gonna let you leave Charming especially after what just happen to ya."

"Happy this isn't the life I imagined having, being followed around by men I barely know, having to get background checks on men I meet to make sure there would be no problems." I said to him as I sat up. "Meeting a guy in the first place is fucking tough with you guys around."

"Ya don't need to be out there trying to find a fucking douche bag to be around." He growled at me.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, you're not ready for an old lady, you said it yourself and I don't think I want to be one." I said as we both stood up. "I am not going to be Saint Alanna either. I told Jax I will give Juice all info on any guy I talk to; I guess I will eventually get used to it. Can we go?"

"Yeah." He growled as he walked away from me.

We climbed on the bike and drove back to Charming I had my head down on his back; I was now regretting my talk with Happy, now he seemed to be pissed. A week ago I would have loved to have been alone with Happy and praying something would happen between us but now so much would come with us being together and I don't know if that's what I would want now. The more I got to know how the club worked the more I wanted away from it and it was that more difficult for me to leave. When I glanced up to see where we were I noticed he didn't take me back home instead we were pulling on TM's lot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as I slowly climbed off and handed him his helmet back. "I wanted to go back home."

"Jax said to bring ya here." he said as he started to walk away from me but I stopped him when I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my hand before looking at my face. "What?"

"Were you supposed to bring me straight here or was that trip to the falls Jax idea to get me to relax?" I snapped at him. "I'm not up for mind games with you guys."

"It wasn't a fucking mind game." He snapped as he pulled his arm away from me. "I wanted to be alone with ya but I see that was a fucking mistake."

I stood there watching his back as he walked away and went into the clubhouse; I now regretted my words more than anything now. He wanted to be alone with me and I just had to talk about seeing other guys when I was with him. Now I knew he was pissed and it was me he was pissed at, I just couldn't win. I walked over to the office and I could feel all the rage inside of me just wanting to come out and I didn't know what to do with it so I put my fist through the office window. I had no idea Gemma was in there until the door swung open and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Phil go get Jax and Chibs now!" she yelled towards the car bay as she grabbed my hand. "What the hell is your problem? Are you not bruised enough that you felt the need to add to it?" she snapped as we both looked at my bleeding hand. "What were you thinking?"

"One question at a time." I said to her sarcastically. "Let's see, I don't know where to begin on my list of problems, I have more than enough bruises but seem to have a little too few cuts to match and I was thinking I need to hit something before I hit someone that didn't deserve it."

"So you chose my damn window!" she said sarcastically back at me. "Baby girl I'm gonna let your sarcastic ass off this time but don't make a habit of mouthing off to me."

"Sorry Gemma." I said running my good hand through my hair. "I knew I should have stood home."

Jax and Chibs came running up just as Gemma was going to say something. "What the fuck did you do?" Jax snapped at me as he roughly snatched my hand from Gemma's hand.

"Let me take a look at dat, Jacky boy." Chibs said as he calmly removed my hand from Jax's tight grip. "Luv it looks like ya got some glass in there still."

"Why the hell would ya put your fucking hand through a window?" Jax snapped again at me.

"If you would have just left me alone at home this would have never happen."

"Now you're gonna blame my ass for this, I wasn't even near you when you decided to fucking punch out windows." He yelled at me. "All you have done was mope around the fucking house all day; you needed to get the fuck out of it."

"If I wasn't thrown into this screwed up fucking life I would be perfectly fine right now." I yelled back at him, he turned and kicked the chair next to him. "I didn't want any of this, I didn't want to be here, Jax I want my old life back. I was not built for this life like you were; I'm not strong enough to survive with my sanity intact."

"Alanna whether you want it or not this is how things have to be; even if I didn't bring you here Clay would have gotten to you." Jax said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You fucking know that, he killed your ma and he would have killed you."

"You don't know that, he said he was waiting for me to come here to you." I snapped at him. "If I never came here his plans would have been ruined."

I could see Jax was about to snap but Chibs let my hand go and stood in front of him and Gemma pulled me back. "You both need to calm down!" Gemma snapped at us.

"Aye Jacky boy, let me take da lass inside ta clean up 'er hand." Chibs said trying to defuse the bomb that was about to explode between us. "It'll give ya both time ta relax before ya two say something ya gonna regret later. Phil, get one of da prospects ta clean dis up and board da window up."

Jax walked away from us shaking his head and Gemma went back into the office after she kissed my forehead. Chibs grabbed my hand and led me into the clubhouse, when we walked in Jax was walking into the chapel and he slammed the door behind him. Opie and Tig were sitting at the bar with Happy and the two of them turned towards me and Chibs while Happy kept his back to us. Chibs led me to a table to sit at and he walked to the bathroom as Tig came walking over to me.

"So doll face who lost, you or whatever ya hit?" Tig asked and this time Happy turned to look at me.

I just shook my head at him as Chibs came back by us. "I would say da window lass decided ta put 'er fist through." Chibs said as he sat in front me.

"Nice! I didn't even hear ya scream." Tig said smirking at me.

"Didn't have time to scream Gemma snapped at me and then big brother Jax decided to scream next." I said to him and he laughed.

"It's nice to see ya out of the house." He said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead then walked to the chapel and went in by Jax.

The rest of us stood quiet as Chibs picked the glass out of my knuckles. Happy sat there glaring at me the whole time and it was pissing me off more. When Chibs finally finished and bandaged it up, I wanted to get out of there. "Lass it is good ta have ya here again."

"It's only been a couple of days." I said to him as I stood up.

"Ta ya it's been a couple of days but to us it felt like forever and I don't like that." He said as he stood up in front of me. "Lass it drove us all nuts when ya were gone and were happy ya back so don't stay away anymore."

"I just wanted some of these bruises to fade away before I came back here."

"Those bruises don't change how we all feel about ya so don't use 'em as an excuse ta stay away." He said to me.

"Alright, I'm gonna go outside. Can you ask Jax to get one of the guys to take me back home please?"

"Aye." He said as he walked away.

"Allie stay away from the windows, we don't want to have to replace 'em all." Opie said to me and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I just rolled my eyes as I walked away and I could hear him laughing.

I sat at the picnic table looking down at my bandaged hand when Denny came over and sat by me. "Hey Allie, how's the hand?" he asked as he sat down.

"It hurts like hell, I should have thought about that before I hit the window." I said smiling at him.

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah that would have helped."

"Did Jax send you to take me home?"

"Nope, until they get Clay only patch members are with you and Tara remember." He said shaking his head. "Ya know if it was me with you that night I wouldn't have left you alone like that."

"It's not Joey's fault, it was my own fault."

"I know it wasn't Joey's fault, he doesn't know you like I do."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Joey said you and Happy got into a fight and you were pissed off." He said to me and I waved for him to go on with his theory. "Allie, when ya go into your own little world of deep in thought ya seemed to wonder off without realizing it. You were pissed so that was bound to happen, I would have made you come with me or ya wouldn't have gotten your beer."

I was about to say something when I was cut off by Happy's raspy voice. "Go away prospect." He said and Denny jumped off the picnic table and left. "Why did ya put your hand through the window?"

"I needed something to hit." I said as I looked back down at my hand.

"So ya thought it would be smart to put your fucking hand through glass?" he said sarcastically to me.

"I didn't say it was smart, I said I needed something to hit and the window happen to be there." I snapped at him and he quickly moved closer to stand directly in front of me.

"I see some has decided to be fucking mouthy again." He said as he stood there staring down at me.

I looked up at him. "Make up your damn mind, either you want me to watch my attitude or you don't, you're really starting to confuse the hell out of me." I snapped at him.

"Do whatever the hell ya want." He snapped as he walked away from me.

I quickly stood up. "Happy wait I'm sorry!" I yelled to him but he just kept walking. "FUCK!" I said to myself as I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey luv are ya a'ight?" Chibs said coming up behind me and startling me, I spun around wide eye and his hands shot up in defense. "Lass I was just coming ta tell ya I'm gonna take ya home."

"Wait I can't leave yet, I have to fix something first." I said walking away into the direction Happy had gone.

"Lass what's going on and where are ya going?" he yelled to me.

I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm going to the car bay; just give me a few minutes please." I asked him, we both looked at the car bay and saw Happy was in there alone and he nodded his head and walked back into the clubhouse.

I slowly walked into the car bay and Happy was leaning against one of the cars glaring at me. "I don't want ya here; get the fuck away from me." He snapped at me and I stopped moving.

"Happy I'm sorry about everything." I said to him but he just stood there glaring at me so I continued. "You've done nothing but help me since the day we met and I have treated you like shit. I'm sorry."

He pushed himself off the car and moved towards me, I took a step back and didn't realize how close I was to the car next to us until I hit it. "Do ya have any idea how fucking hard it is to stay away from you?" he said as he placed his hands on the car behind me trapping me in between his arms. "You piss me off so fucking much and every time all I wanna do is rip all your fucking clothes off so I could have my way with you."

"I do know how that feels, I felt that way since that morning in my hotel room when you were lounging in my bed smoking." I said to him nervously and he smirked at me. "Happy this would never work between us."

"I know." He said looking down at me. "You're my pres.'s little sister but that doesn't change how much I want ya."

"Can you please stop calling me Jax's little sister, I'm a grown damn woman, and I'm not a little girl." I said to him as I pushed on his chest but he didn't budge an inch. "The reason this would never work is because I'm not ready to be anyone's old lady and I'm not going to sit around here watching you screw with the croweaters and not have claim over you."

"I ain't gonna be nice to any mutha fucker ya bring around so remember that." He said smirking at me. "Shit might not work but I'm not giving up until I get my shot."

"Happy you said yourself you don't want an old lady so why give me problems?"

"I said I didn't want to fuck shit up with ya, you said ya didn't want to be an old lady." He said now glaring at me. "I ain't gonna push ya into shit but I ain't gonna make shit easy on ya either."

I opened my mouth to say something to him but he cut me off when he kissed me, I tried to push him back but his hand tangled in my hair and held me to him as his other arm snaked around my waist pulling me to him. There was no space between our bodies and it felt good but I knew if I let this continue my will power to have a life separate from the club will fall apart so I pushed against his chest again this time he let me go and smirked down at me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him as I tried to control my hormones and keep from throwing myself at him.

"Let's see how long it will take you to realize ain't no one gonna be able to handle you the way I can." He said walking away as I realized Chibs was walking to us. "She's ready to go." He said to Chibs as he walked passed him and smirked back at me again.

"Are ya ok luv?" Chibs asked as he leaned on the car next to me. "Or do ya need some more time wit Killa?" he said sounding amused.

"Chibs that's not funny." I said looking over at him. "How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? I don't think I want to be with any Sons and how am I supposed to tell Jax if I decided I did want to be with one? His head would fucking explode on me."

"I'll let ya in on a secret luv." Chibs said smiling at me. "Hap already put a claim on ya and Jacky boy already knows about it."

"What the hell do you mean Happy put a claim on me and Jax knows?" I snapped as I pushed myself of the car. "I am not property for sale."

"Lass it's not like dat, Hap told Jax he wanted ta see where things would go wit ya but wanted ta make sure Jax had no problem wit it."

"That's not Jax's call, it's mine." I said to him as I started to walk away. "Chibs I have a say on who I want to date not Jax."

"We all know dat but ya gotta understand any brotha dat wants a shot at talkin' wit ya has ta talk wit Jax just so there is no problems within da club." Chibs said jogging up to walk next to me. "No one can make ya date a Son or stop ya from dating anyone else."

"Oh, I don't want to cause any problems for the club, it is so hard dealing with the way things are around here." I said looking down at the ground as we walked.

"Lass it's never easy in da beginning but ya get use ta it." he said as we walked to his bike. "Jax I'm gonna take lass home, Juice is there wit Tara so I'll be back." He said and I looked up to see Jax walking towards us.

"Chibs give us a minute." Jax said and Chibs nodded as he walked over to the bike and sat down. "Allie look I'm sorry for snapping on ya like that."

"Jax its ok I wasn't any easier on you."

"Allie you are strong enough for this." I shook my head no but he continued. "You never give up easy you fight for what ya want and you didn't take the coward road when ya were taken, you fought back the whole time. I know ya want to believe that if I would have left you alone this would have never happened but that's not true, I know how Clay works he would have done this either way the only thing is we would not have found out so soon and it would have been worse on you."

"Why does he hate you so much and what did I do to him to make him want me dead?"

"He hates me because I took what belongs to me away from him and now he has nothing so he wants me dead for doing that to him." Jax said as he walked over by the rails the bikes where parked in front of. "You didn't do anything to him other than the fact that you're a Teller. I didn't want to tell ya this but Clay didn't just kill your mother, he killed Opie's first wife Donna and Ope's dad Piney. Piney was killed in the cabin they were holding you in." I was too shocked to say anything but I could tell Jax wasn't done so I stood quiet. "Allie there is no easy way of telling ya this so I'm just gonna say it, he killed JT."

"You knew this and he is still alive." I snapped as I moved away from him. "If you would have killed him when you found that out about JT would my mother still be alive today." I yelled at him.

"I had to keep him alive, we needed him to finish some club business." he said as he moved closer to me but I took another step back. "It was hurting him more not being part of the club than it would have to kill him."

"Would my mother be alive if you killed him when you found out?" I snapped at him again. "Would she Jax, would I still have my mother, tell me the truth now?"

"Yes." He said looking down at his feet. "I found out a year ago about JT."

"You lost your dad but you have your mom, I lost both of them and my mom could have been spared if you would have revenged JT." I snapped at him as I wiped a tear from my eye. "How could you be so selfish and let him live just so you could watch him hurt by not being part of this club?"

"I didn't know he would do that to you." Jax said as he moved closer to me but I again took a step away from him. "Allie if I had known I would have killed him much sooner."

"What good does that do me now?" I snapped at him. "I hated my mom for leaving me and she didn't have a choice. It was the choices you made that took her away from me."

"Allie I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it Jax, I'm gonna ask Opie and Lyla if I could stay with them for now because I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Alanna don't do this, just stay at the house." He said as I walked away from him.

"No Jax I'm not going to live with you anymore."

"Then stay at my ma's house." He said following behind me. "I'll call her and tell her you're gonna stay there."

"Fine, I'll stay with your mom." I said climbing on the back of Chibs bike. "One more thing I have no intentions of dating a Son so you and Happy can back off of me." I said as Chibs started the bike and his eyes went wide.

Chibs took me to Gemma's house and as expected Gemma was waiting for me when I came through the door with Chibs. "Chibs go ahead in the kitchen and get yourself something to eat, Alanna and I have some talking to do." Chibs nodded his head and walked away leaving me and Gemma standing by the door. "Alanna none of this is Jax's fault you have to go easy on him, all of this has been a big blow to him and he's doing the best he can with you."

"Gemma I didn't ask him to do anything with me, I was getting by fine without him and this is his fault."

"Did you really think he was going to leave you in that strip club and walk away?" she said as she put her hands on hips. "It has been very hard on him now that he knows it was Clay behind your mother's death."

"Gemma he knew Clay killed JT a year ago if he had done something then my mother would be alive right now." I said as I closed my eyes praying the tears I felt would not fall. "I wouldn't have all these damn bruise on me; I would be in Arizona living a peaceful normal life, so how hard do think this is on me?"

The battle against my tears was lost when they started to roll down my cheeks. "Baby girl you have every right to be mad at him but don't shut him out." Gemma said as she walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug. "I know I can never replace your mother but I am here if you need one. We can't change what has already happened but we can't let Clay rip this family apart any more than he already has, we need to stay strong."

"I know but right now I just can't get over the fact that my mom's life could have been spared." I said crying into her shoulder. "How could Jax not want revenge for what happen to our father? If I ever see Clay again I will do everything in my power to make sure he pays for killing my mom and dad."

"Baby girl that's the Teller in you talking right now but taking a person's life is not easy." Gemma said as she rubbed my back. "All that anger and rage is not good don't do anything stupid, I know from experience it will just get you in a lot of trouble."

"As long as he is alive Jax won't let me be without a patch member so I won't have a chance to do anything stupid so you don't have to worry about that." I said as I pull back and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Can I go freshen up a little?"

"Go ahead sweetheart, go upstairs the second door on the left is Jax's old room you can stay in there." She said as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna let Chibs know he needs to follow us to Jax's house so we could get your things." I nodded at her and went upstairs.

It's been a week since my fight with Jax, he has kept his distance from me and so has Happy. The bruising on my face and neck has faded finally and I was getting out a little more. Tig and Phil has taken turns keeping an eye on me, even though things went bad that night I was still a little mad at Juice for turning on me. I have recently met Elliot Oswald and his nephew Peter when they came in to get some work done on Peter's car. It was nice to finally meet people that weren't on Samcro's shit list and I was able to talk to and not have to worry about it. I was sitting outside the office when I saw Peter's car pull onto the lot. The guys were all working on cars so I walked over to him to see what he needed.

"Hi Peter, is there something else wrong with the car?" I asked as I approached him.

"No the car is running fine." He said as he walked closer to me. "My uncle asked if I bring this envelope to your brother Jax." he said showing me the envelope

"Oh, I think he's in the garage I can go get him for you." I said as I turned and started to walk away.

"Hold on." He said and I turned back to face him. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Ok." I said walking back to him. "What did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you were dating anyone." He asked as his eyes looked towards the garage and back at me.

I smiled at him, he wasn't my type but I figured what the hell. "No I'm not."

"A pretty lady like you should have a boyfriend." He said smiling at me. "Maybe we can go out for drinks."

I was just about to answer him when Jax spoke from behind me. "Hey Peter what's up?"

I turned around and saw Jax standing behind me with Happy next to him. "Elliot asked me to bring this to you." Peter said handing Jax the envelope.

Jax opened it and read what was in it. "Give me a minute; I gotta get something for you to take back to him." Jax said walking away towards the office but Happy stood there glaring at me.

"So what do you say would you like to go out for a drink tonight?" Peter asked and I quickly turned back to him.

"She can't." Happy's raspy voice said from behind me.

"Oh, how about tomorrow?" he asked looking over at Happy then back at me.

"She ain't available." Happy snapped at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped as I turned and looked at Happy. "If I want to go out for drinks you can't stop me!"

"I told your ass I ain't gonna make shit easy for ya." He said moving closer to me. "Tig and Phil are busy tonight so you're stuck with me."

"I thought you said you weren't dating anyone." Peter said.

"I'm not." I said looking at him over my shoulder and I could see he was now a little tensed.

"Yet." Happy said smirking at me.

"Happy what the hell are you doing?" I snapped at him. "I told you to back off."

"Here Peter." Jax said as he walked up and handed an envelope back to Peter. "Tell Elliot I said that's all I could do right now."

Peter nodded at him and Jax walked away smirking at Happy. "Allie I'll see you around." Peter said walking away to his car.

"Damn it Happy I can't believe you fucking did that." I snapped as I walked around him and went into the office. Just as I was about to slam the door shut Happy pushed it open and came in behind me.

"I ain't backing off and you're not going out with that prick." He said moving closer to me. "This last week I gave your ass space so you could get through what the fuck was going on in your head but I'm done." He said moving even closer to me until there was only about a foot between us.

"Happy this would never work with us."

"How the fuck do you know that?" he said as his hand went to my hip and I tried to move but he quickly pulled me into him and his other hand was on the back of my neck holding me close to him. "Can't say that shit until you try."

His lips came crashing down on mine, I could no longer fight it my hands slid up his chest and went around his neck. He growled in my mouth as his hands slid down my back and across my ass and I moaned. He lifted me up and walked to the desk where he placed me down on the corner of it never breaking the kiss until I pulled back to breathe again but he just started to trail kisses along my jaw to my neck.

"Happy we can't do this." I said breathlessly to him but his kisses were really turning me on. "You gotta stop." I said pushing on his chest.

"Do ya really want me to stop?" He asked as he kissed along my collarbone. "I'll stop if that's what ya want." He said pulling back and looking down at me.

"You asshole." I said as I reached up and pulled him back to me and he smirked as our lips came together again.

I didn't realize we never closed the door until I heard someone clear their throat and Happy pulled out of the kiss and turned towards it as I looked over his shoulder and saw Gemma standing there. "If you two don't mind I rather not have you guys fucking on my desk." She said smirking at us. "Break that shit up until the damn work day is over and you two find somewhere else to do this shit." She said walking out of the office.

Happy pulled me off the desk but kept a hold of me. "Don't leave this fucking compound without me." Happy said to me.

"I can't you said I was stuck with you anyways." I said looking up at him.

"I lied." He said as he kissed my lips and walked to the door smirking at me. "But you are now."

"You did that to scare Peter away?" I asked following him to the door.

"Did ya really think I was going to let what belongs to me leave with that prick?" he said walking out the door and I followed him.

"I don't belong to you." I snapped at him and he quickly turned around and was standing in front of me in the matter of seconds.

"You can keep saying that shit as much as you want but whether ya like it or not your ass is mine." He snapped as he once again pulled me to him and roughly kissed me. "No one touches what's mine. Ya got that?"

I wasn't sure if it was the aggression in his kiss or the way his raspy voice sounded when he was pissed but I was completely turned on so I just nodded. He smirked and kissed me one more time before he walked away, I watched his retreating back and noticed Jax, Juice and Tig were standing there watching us. I knew right then and there things were going to be changing big time for me now but this time I wanted it, I just wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. I also like to thank everyone that has added this to their favorites or alerts. Please read and review if you can.**

**Chapter Six**

Well things didn't turn out the way I thought they would that night, Samtac called and needed some help taking care of something up in Tacoma so Happy and Tig had to leave. That was three days ago and I haven't heard a word from him since. I was a little irritated on how things worked around here. Just when things seemed to go right something was there to knock it down. I was sitting in the office going through the paper work when Juice walked in.

"Allie are ya ever going to talk to me again." He asked as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I talk with you so what are you talking about?" I asked him as I looked up from the papers.

"Al you only talk to me when it comes to work, I thought we were friends?"

"We were until you ratted me out."

"Allie, I'm sorry but Hap choked it out of me." he said sounding pitiful. "He wanted to know what I meant by needing a last name and when I didn't tell him he choked me until I did."

"Juice you could have warned me about him knowing."

"Look let's forget that night happened." He said scooting his chair closer to the desk and leaning forward on it.

"I wish I could forget that night but that would never happen." I said as I got up from the chair and walked to the window. "Juice I shouldn't be mad at you, you were right about the trouble I could get into."

"Yeah well I wish I wasn't right." He said coming up behind me. "Al are we friends again?" he asked and I nodded at him. "Good because you're the only one that doesn't call me retard around here and I miss joking with you."

"I'm missed you too Juicy." I said hugging him. "Can you give me a ride home? I'm done with my work and I want to get out of here."

"Yeah come on." He said pulling out of the hug and opened the door.

We were walking to his bike when Jax came walking up to us. "Juice where are you headed?" he asked as he glanced at me. We still haven't spoke to each other and he wasn't pushing it and I was grateful for that.

"I was going to take Allie home, why did you need something?" Juice asked as we stopped walking.

"I needed you to get that stuff together we talked about earlier." He said then looked at me. "I can give Allie a ride home."

"I can wait until Juice is done." I said looking up at him. "I'm not in a rush."

"It's gonna take me a while but we'll talk later." Juice said as he gave me a quick hug and walked away.

"Allie let's take a ride." Jax said holding his hand out to me and I shook my head no. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where Jax?" I asked as I slowly put my hand in his and he led me to his bike.

He didn't answer me he just climbed on and handed me his helmet, I put the helmet on and climbed on behind him. We pulled off and rode down Main Street until we came to a cemetery, my heart start to beat very fast. I now knew where he wanted to take me, all the time I have been here in Charming I managed to avoid this until now. We came to stop in front of long rows of headstones with flags placed next to them, I climbed off the bike and Jax swung his leg over and walked over to stand next to me. I stood there just staring at all the headstones and wishing I wasn't here.

"I had a feeling you were avoiding this place because you haven't asked where he was buried." Jax said as he walked forward. "I'm gonna go see him when you're ready come on over."

Jax walked about half way into the lot we were parked by and stopped in front of what I'm assuming is our father's headstone. I stood there watching him, I wanted to go by him but my feet wouldn't move. As I stood there I saw him pull out his phone, he was only on it a few minutes then he turned to look at me over his shoulder. I slowly started to walk towards him and he simply stepped to the side and held his hand out to me and again like I had done at TM, I slowly placed my hand in his but this time he pulled me closer to him and swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Alanna I know I fucked up by not killing Clay when I found out he was the reason for JT laying here but I swear to you I will make him suffer for what he has done to you and your mom."

"I hated my mom for leaving me all alone the way she did and now I hate myself because she didn't abandon me she was murdered because of who I am." I said dropping down to my knees in front of John's headstone. "If I had not been born a Teller she would still have a life to live."

"This isn't your fault none of this is, it's my fault and your right if I had revenged JT when I found out your mother would have been spared and you would have never been mixed in this life." Jax said as he knelt down next to me. "I feel like I'm dragging you down a road I shouldn't, Allie if you don't want this when I do find Clay and he dies if you want to leave and have nothing to do with me I won't stop you."

"Jax, why didn't you kill him when you found out what he did?" I asked as I looked at his, I saw the pain and regret in his eyes. "He killed so many people you loved; he murdered your best friend's wife and father. He killed our father."

"I couldn't, I wanted too and so did Ope but he had to live or things would have gone really bad for the club and I couldn't let that happen." He said running his hands down his face. "I wish I could tell you more but I can't, if you decided to leave knowing anything about the club would put you at risk."

"I don't want to leave there isn't anything out there for me anymore." I said leaning forward and placing my hands on the grass in front of me. "And you were right I do need family and your all I have left, I don't want to be alone Jax." I said as I gave into my emotions and started crying.

"Alanna you're not alone, you never will be." He said as he pulled me up and held me to his chest and I cried softly. "I know we had a shitty ass start and I haven't been the brother you deserve but I'm here for you and I always will be."

We both heard a motorcycle pull up, I didn't bother picking my head up I just stood there with my eyes closed. The thought of leaving was always on my mind but when Jax offered to let me leave with no problems from him I didn't want it. Being here at our father's grave together and finally getting the chance to mourn his death while having my brother by my side really showed me I wasn't alone.

I pulled back a little and took a look at John's headstone. "Jax can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He said as he kissed my temple and stood up. "Allie I am really sorry all this happened to you."

"I know but it's not your fault I shouldn't have blamed you like that, you didn't know he would do this." I said running my fingers through my hair as I stared at the letters on the headstone. "Clay is going to pay for all of it. I refuse to lose anyone else in my family because of him."

"Alanna I will take care of Clay don't do anything stupid." Jax said and I could hear the worry in his voice. "I'll be right back." He said as I heard him walk away.

I wanted to be the one to end Clay's life, I don't know why but I did. Both of my parents blood was on his hands, the wrong decisions he made was the reason Armando was dead and had he had what he wanted my brother and I would both be dead right now. Kneeling on the grave of my father hurt so much because I knew the man that put him here was alive and breathing when he should be six feet deep. I said a silent pray to my parents as I heard Jax walking up behind me and the bike I heard pull up left.

"I'm ready to go Jax." I said as I stood up and wiped my legs.

"Jax left." I quickly turned to come face to face with Happy. "You ready?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"When did you get back?" I asked as I stood there shocked to see him.

"Right after you and Jax left." Happy said as he reached forward and wiped the tears from my face. "Are you ok?"

"I will be." I said as he pulled me to him and held me tight. "Are you taking me back to Gemma's?"

He shook his head no. "Let's take a ride." He said as he pulled me to the bike.

We both climbed on after I put his helmet on. He started the bike I slip my hands around Happy's waist, and snuggle close against his back. The ride, as usual, is exhilarating the feel of Happy in my arms seemed to be what I needed, he took the back roads where we can go a little faster and we ended up at the little deserted parking lot by the waterfall he had taken me to before. I climbed off and handed the helmet back to him and he hung it up on the handlebar, he sat there looking up at me and when I went to walk away he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him as he swung his leg over the bike. His free hand went around my waist and he let my hand go bringing his hand up to the back of my neck. Our lips came together in a soft kiss and he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in exploring me as our lips move, and I ran my fingertips across his bald head scratching it lightly igniting growl from him and I moaned.

One thing lead to another before I knew what was happening Happy pulled my shirt off and I was pushing his cut off his shoulders. Happy stepped back away from me and pulled his cut completely off and slung it over the handlebars. He then removed his sweater and shirt dropping them on the ground next to my shirt, this was the first time I was seeing his glorious tattooed body. His jeans hung so low on his hips it caused my breath to catch. Happy moved forward and ran his hand across the ink on my rib cage.

"As long as you are with me you will never have to fear evil." He said to me in his low raspy voice.

****Mature****

I wasn't given a chance to respond to him because his lips were on my again. He trailed kisses down my neck and I moaned as his hands removed my bra dropping it on our pile of clothes. Somehow during all the kissing Happy managed to remove the rest of my clothes and his then he lifted me up placing me on the seat of his bike facing away from the handlebars and completely naked straddling the seat. I lean back against the tank he didn't speak, merely held me there and ran his eyes across the scene; me naked and sprawled across his bike...wide open and inviting. Happy swung his leg over the seat, facing me, holding me in place and scooting into the front seat forcing me to lift my legs over his, so I'm sitting on his lap, facing him. His skin is cool to the touch I lean forward to lay my hands on his shoulders and place small kisses on his neck, jaw, and ears. Happy's hands are slowly sliding up and down my back, moving outward from my spine to my sides, thumbs brushing the swell of my breasts. I slip my hands up to cup his jaw, I place feather-light kisses along his lips, just teasing at first as I rub his cheeks softly with my thumbs, watching his dark beautiful eyes stare at me, feeling him mimic the movement at my ribs, then I close my eyes and kissed him deeply.

The kiss is amazing. I'm slightly distracted by Happy's fingers playing with my nipples and the stirring of his cock beneath me, but I simply try to arch into his hands and wiggle closer, simultaneously. This succeeds, in that he leans back slightly, reclining on the seat of the bike, so I can ride him a little more easily. I squirm on his lap, feeling him get harder, and his cock rubbing against my pussy. He slides along me rubbing my clit, while his fingers are merciless on my nipples, pulling, squeezing just to the point of pain. A gasp escapes my lips, and Happy take advantage, biting down a little on my lower lip, reaching down between us to reposition his dick right at my hole, and then Happy rubs his finger teasingly across my clit. Happy slides slowly into me, a delicious friction as I squeeze my walls around him, and rock on his lap. "Shit your fucking tight." He growls as I move slowly above him trying to adjust to his size. Wanting a different angle I lean back and put my hands on the gas tank, and my feet on the back pegs, giving me longer strokes. My head falls back as Happy's hands torment my nipples and clit, pulling, squeezing, rolling, and stroking me as I fuck him. My arms tremble, as Happy's assault on my clit and nipples continues, and I can feel my body tightening up with my impending orgasm. A wordless cry bursts from my throat, as my muscles lock, and he takes over, thrusting up into me, still rubbing my clit. I call out his name in a breathless moan, and I lean forward to capture his lips again, very briefly. Reaching to brace myself on his shoulders, watching his face, I slowly start to move again. From this angle, it's easy for him to capture one of my nipples with his teeth. Happy's hands knead and massage my tits, tugging and pinching the nipple not being assaulted by his mouth, then slide down my ribs to grab my hips. Happy forced me down onto his dick, harder and faster, thrusting up to meet me. Mingled moans filled the air around us; until he slams my hips down and held me there. I can feel his dick pulse as my pussy clamps down, locking him into place and milking him as he cums deep inside me.

The murmur of our voices and the waterfall in the short distance are the only sounds in the dark night that can be heard. I slide off of him, and he brings his leg over the bike, sitting on it sideways. Happy pulls me to him and we end up in another lip bruising kiss. "I've waited way to fucking long for that." He growls in my ear. "But let me tell you it was definitely worth the wait."

His hand comes up to my hair and he gets a tight grip on it as he pulls my head and his mouth once again assaults my tits and his other arms holds me to him, I can feel his dick getting hard again. The hand in my hair tightens, pulling me back so he could mount the bike again; he forced me onto it and bends me forward over the gas tank, his elbow in my spine, making me arch my back. Happy reaches down with his free hand spreading my lips and shoving one finger deep into me, then rubbing it across my clit, I let out a soft low moan and I feel him shift behind me, then his dick slowly penetrates me. Happy's hand in my hair holds me still, keeps me from pushing back on him, and the other hand caresses my hip for a long moment, before delivering a sharp slap to my ass. It makes me jump, and whimper in his grip. A ragged moan is torn from my lips, and he chuckled behind me. Happy pushed slowly burying himself as deep as possible, he places his hand on my hip holding me still as he pounded me from behind at a maddening pace. Helpless whimpers and groans escape my lips. I could feel the warming sensation within my body as I grew closer to my orgasm, finally Happy's hand leaves my hair, and both hands grab my hips, pulling me back as his thrust forward. Long, hard strokes and then he stops. I make a sound of pure frustration, and get smacked in the ass for my impudence, before I feel him reposition for a better angle that sends me into ecstasy I can feel him speed up, thrusting harder, and I'm so close. Several hard thrusts and Happy pulsed inside my pussy, which is enough to trigger me. Growls come from deep in his chest, and low moans from mine, as our pace speeds up and we climax together. We collapse against the fuel tank, breathing hard with muscles trembling, Happy's hands sliding from my hips, up my waist, to cup my boobs and pull me close to his chest.

****End****

We stumble off the bike, and spread out the grass next to the bike. I stretch out on my back, and he lays on his side, propped up on one elbow as we catch our breath. Happy is so handsome, it takes my breath away, and all I can do is run my hands across his body, learning, memorizing him. He slowly gets up and slides his boxers and jeans back on along with his socks and boots. I reach over and put my bra and panties on while I was still laying on the grass, when I reached for my jeans he snatched them away and smirked at me as he laid on the grass next to me shaking his head no. "You don't need those yet." He said kissing the center of my stomach and trail small kisses up to my chest.

"Happy my body is too worn out to do this again." I said in a low moan.

"Don't worry I got my feel for now." he said as he smirked at me. "I just want you like this a little longer." Then his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered as he kissed the center of my chest. "What's up… Yeah she's good… nah we'll be back later… don't worry I got her and she's safe… a'ight." He closed the phone and kissed my lips softly.

"Who was that?" I asked as he propped himself up on his elbow again.

"Jax, he was worried because they haven't heard from us in a couple of hours." He said as he traced circles on my stomach. "The bruises are almost gone."

I had completely forgotten about the last of the bruising on my stomach until now. I brought my hands up to cover my stomach but he shook his head as pushed my hands away. "Happy they look nasty."

"Don't do that Alanna, I didn't say that shit so you could cover up." He growled at me. "That shit don't bother me." he said as he kissed me deep and long.

Happy laid down on his back and pulled me to his side I turn around and stretch out in his arms. There is a barely perceptible lightening of the sky...dawn was nearly here. We said nothing else; just lay in content on the grass, almost too tired to sleep. After some time laying there we slowly rise and finish dressing, Happy climbs on the bike and I climb on behind him, the rumble of the pipes almost soothing, and almost arousing as I press against his back, both arms tight around his waist. Happy's hand caresses mine for a moment, and we make our way back to Gemma's house.

He walked me to the door, and kissed me good morning and walked back to his bike. I went in, tired to the bone, but shower and got ready for my day. I put on a pair of black leggings, my body was too sore to even think about wearing jeans, I had a long maroon flowing tank top with my black over the knee boots. I walked down to the kitchen and Gemma was sitting in there with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"It would be nice if you would have called me and told me you weren't coming home last night." She said as I pour myself a cup of coffee. "I called your phone but you weren't answering it so I had to call your brother to find out where you were and he didn't even know."

"I'm sorry Gemma, I didn't even realize how late it was until Jax had called us." I said turning to face her. "Shit I left my bag in the office, my phone is in it."

"So I take it Killer's assault on you was rougher than you thought it would be." She said smirking at me. "I noticed you're not wearing jeans today."

I rolled my eyes as I slowly sat down and her smirk went wider. "Gemma it's not funny, I'm sore as hell and I haven't slept."

"Drink that coffee quick we need to go." She said walking to the sink and putting her cup in it. "You're riding with me today and we need to stop at the store, Rat should be here soon to follow us." I nodded my head as I drank my coffee.

Twenty minutes later Rat pulled up and we were on our way to the grocery store. Gemma was enjoying the fact that I was sore and she decided to torture me by making me go in with her. I slowly pushed the cart down the aisles as she placed things in it; we were almost through the store when we ran into Peter.

"Hey Allie, how are you?" he asked as he walked up to us.

"Good, how about you?" I said as I glanced at Gemma and she glared at me.

"I'm doing good, I was wondering if maybe we could go out for dinner tonight?" he asked as he looked between Gemma and I.

"I'm sorry Peter I can't." I said and I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"How about tomorrow?" he said with hope in his voice.

Gemma was too quick to bust that hope he had. "Sorry sweetheart I don't think her old man would appreciate his old lady going out with another man."

"Gemma!" I said glaring at her. "Peter, look you're a nice guy but I just don't think it would work."

"I thought you said you weren't dating any of those guys." He said to me and I sucked in a deep breath but he continued. "I guess they were right once a pretty lady is sucked into that world they turn into biker trash."

My eyes went wide in shock of what he just called me. "What the fuck is your problem?" Gemma snapped at him. "Do you have any idea who you're calling biker trash little boy?"

"How could you say that? I really thought you were a nice guy." I said still in shock. "That was really an asshole thing to say to me."

"Well we all make mistakes, I thought you were one of the good girls but I was wrong you're just like the rest of the whores that prance around there." He said smirking at me.

"You better watch your fucking mouth asshole!" Rat snapped getting in his face. "Don't ever call her a whore again or I'll fuck your ass up."

"I only call it as I see it." he said backing up. "I'm just glad I get to leave and not see them drag another pretty girl through the dirt. I would have gotten you away from that world." he said as he quickly turned and walked away.

"Allie don't listen to him." Gemma said coming over by me.

"I'm not." I said lying to her. "Why did you tell him I was an old lady?"

"You're not a croweater and Happy will not let you see others guys so that makes you his old lady."

"No it doesn't." I said as I pushed the cart. "Can we get this done I want to get out of here."

"Alright baby girl." Gemma said and she led the way through the store.

We quickly finished our shopping and made our way to TM. The ride there was very quiet and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Gemma kept glancing at me. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked as she parked the car and I climbed out.

"I'm fine Gemma." I said as I closed the door and walked to the office slamming that door behind me.

****Happy POV****

When I got back to TM I got shit from the guys when I walked in, after listening to their shit for a while I went to my room and showered. We were all now working in the garage; I looked up from the cage I was working on when Gemma's SUV pulled in. Alanna climbed out of the passenger side but there was something wrong with her I could tell she was pissed, I would know I seen her pissed enough. She went into the office and slammed the door shut.

Gemma came walking over towards us. "Jax, Allie is upset."

"I see that, why is she upset?" Jax asked looking over at me.

"Don't fucking blame me!" I snapped at them. "There wasn't shit wrong with her when I took her home."

"It wasn't killer." Gemma said looking between the two of us. "We ran into Peter Oswald at the store."

"Ma, why is Allie pissed?"

"He called her biker trash when she told him she couldn't go out to dinner with him." Gemma said as she looked over at me.

"I'm gonna kill that mutha fucker!" I snapped as I started to walk to the office.

"Hap let me talk with Elliot." Jax said trying to reason with me but I wasn't having that shit.

"Do it quick because if I catch that mutha fucker first he's gonna die." I said opening the door to the office.

She was sitting in the chair facing away from the door when I walked in. "Gemma I'm fine just leave it alone." She said thinking I was Gemma.

"It ain't Gemma, you ain't fine and I ain't leaving it alone." I said as I moved closer to her and she turned the chair as she wiped he face, I could see the tears in her eyes and that shit pissed me off nobody makes my girl fucking cry. I stormed out of the office and she came running out behind me.

****Alanna POV****

I turned to face Happy hoping to have wiped all the tears away and his eyes went stone cold on me, he stormed out of the office. I jumped up and ran out behind hoping to catch him before he got on his bike. Just as I caught up to him and reached for his arm Peter's car pulled onto the lot with him and Elliot in it. When he parked and they got out everything happened so fast I didn't have to react to it. Happy had Peter pinned to the car by his throat, Elliot and Jax ran around the car and Elliot was trying to pull Happy off of him.

"You got a lot of nerve fucking showing up here after what ya said to my girl." Happy growled in his face as Peter was trying desperately to remove Happy's hand.

"He came here to apologize." Elliot yelled as he tried to grab Happy but Jax stopped him.

I ran forward and pushed my way to Happy. "Happy please let him go, he ain't worth it." I said as I tried to force his face to look at me but he wouldn't budge.

"Alanna when someone fucking hurts you it will always be worth it." he growled as he squeezed tighter and Peter started gasping for air. "I told you that you never have to fear evil while you're with me."

"Hap let him go." Jax said as his hand came down on Happy's arm. "Brother let's hear what he's got to say."

Happy let him go and Peter started franticly gasping for air as he coughed. "I told you we shouldn't have come here." he rasped out.

"That ain't what I wanted to fucking hear." Happy snapped as he moved forward again, Peter eyes went wide in fear as I jumped in front of Happy and pushed on his chest. "Alanna why the fuck are ya stopping me?"

"Damn it Peter I told you these are not the people to piss off, now fix this shit now." Elliot yelled at him.

"Happy I'm stopping you because I told you he's not worth it." I said as he looked down at me and took a step back.

I turned to face Peter and noticed that Bobby, Tig and Chibs were now standing here also. "Look it was wrong of me to call you biker trash I'm sorry." He said in a dead tone that showed he wasn't sorry and Happy growled.

"Jax I'm sorry he said that to your sister, when he told me what happened I knew I had to fix this." Elliot said to Jax.

"Elliot ya ain't got to apologize you didn't…" I cut Jax off before he could finish what he was saying.

"So that's all your sorry for." I snapped at him and everyone turned to me with a confused look on their faces except Gemma. "So you're not sorry for saying I was no better than the whores that prance around here."

"You compared her to a fucking whore!" Happy snapped behind me.

"Well I hope you know how to defend yourself because I ain't stopping the pissed off man behind me." I said walking away as Happy lunged at him.

Everyone started yelling as I slowly walked back to the office. "Bobby, help me get Hap off of him." Chibs yelled.

"Not my problem." I heard Bobby say and I smirked to myself. "He should have never said that about Alanna now Hap can kill him and I don't give a fuck."

When I walked in the office I closed the door and sat on the corner of the desk, it felt good letting Happy beat the shit out of him but the damage was already done. Apparently I was being looked at as nothing more than a biker trash whore. Sometime later all the commotion finally calmed down, I was tempted to go see what happened but I didn't move I'd rather not even know. A few minutes after it was quiet Happy opened the door and walked in, he moved with determination towards me.

"Don't let that bastard put shit in your head, you ain't a fucking whore." He growled at me as he held my face between his hands.

"I let you fuck me for the first time in a parking lot on a motorcycle." I said pulling away from his hands. "Right now I do feel like one." I slid off the desk and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him as he roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Have I ever treated you like a croweater?" he said in a low raspy voice and I shook my head no as he still held my chin tightly. "So why the fuck would you feel like one now because some asshole is pissed he couldn't have you."

"Happy please let me go your hurting me." I said softly and his hands quickly fell to his side and he took a step away from me.

"Alanna, people are going to talk shit about us no matter what we do or say. Even if you weren't with one of us they would still say shit." He said running his hands down his face. "You can't let them get to you; they don't know how this fucking club works."

"Happy you might be used to this but I'm not, I don't like when people say shit that ain't true about me." I said running my fingers through my hair. "Come on were not even together and I slept with you, what do you think all these skanks around here are going to say about me?"

"First of all I don't know what the fuck you think is going on but your ass belongs to me and every mutha fucker is going to know that." He said as he moved closer to me and I started to move back but he quickly pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't give a fuck about any of these croweaters; I don't need them I got what I want in my arms now."

"Happy I know we are in the middle of something right now but I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"Shit, are you fucking dizzy or something." He said sounding for the first time to me very worried.

"No, I'm not going to faint or anything like that I'm just really tired and I don't think I can stay up much longer or I will faint."

"A'ight lets go." He said as he pulled me to his side and we left the office.

"Where are we going? I can't ride on the bike."

"You're going to lay down in my room and fucking sleep." He said as we were walking passed Jax and Gemma.

"Allie, are you a'ight?" Jax asked as he walked towards us.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna go lay down for a little while." I said as Gemma smirked at me.

"All-nighters tend to have that effect on people." She said walking to the office.

"Hap when you're done we need to talk." Jax said as he walked back to the garage and Happy nodded at him.

"Happy what happen to Peter, I know I shouldn't care but I don't want you getting into trouble?"

"I ain't in any trouble." He said smirking at me. "Oswald is taking care of his nephew; Oswald needs Samcro behind him so it won't be any problems. You're walking too slow." He said and I glared up at him, he let out a chuckle and swept me up in his arms. "Better." He said walking a little faster now that I wasn't lagging behind.

I laid my head down on his shoulder as we walked in the clubhouse, I glanced around the room from my resting position and noticed the skank Candy sitting on Tig's lap at one of the tables. She was glaring right at me, right then I knew I was going to eventually have problems with that because she had her imaginary claim on Happy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bobby spoke to us.

"Is everything alright with the little lady?" He asked as he walked up to us.

"Yeah, she's just tired that's it." Happy said to him.

"Allie, you know that shit he said to you ain't true right?" Bobby asked me.

"Yeah I know but it still bothered me."

"Hap took care of things for ya so that shit won't be happening again." Bobby said as he patted Happy's shoulder and walked away.

We went to Happy's room and he placed me on my feet so he could unlock the door, I followed him in. He went into the bathroom as I sat down on his bed and removed my boots just as I was laying back he came back in. "I'm gonna put the key on the dresser when ya get up lock the door when you leave and find me."

"Alright." I said as he leaned down and kissed me.

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep quickly, I don't know how long I was out for but I was awoken when I felt someone's weight on top of me and my arms were pinned to the bed by someone's knees. I opened my eyes to see that fucking croweater sitting on top of me.

"Get the fuck….." I was cut off when she covered my mouth with her hand and smirked at me.

"Shut the hell up and listen to what I got to say to you." She snarled at me in a low voice. "Happy is off limits to you bitch! I have been working my ass off long enough in this place to have him for myself, I ain't gonna have you come in here and screw shit up for me."

I was stunned at first when she held me down but I snapped out of it once she closed her mouth. I bucked my hips and she lost her balance and fell over as she went down to the ground she knocked the lamp over that was on the nightstand and I jumped on top of her.

"Now you listen bitch!" I snapped in her face. "I don't give a fuck how long you whored around here if I want Happy I'll have him and there ain't shit you can do about it."

She pushed me off of her and lunged at me as I fell. "He only wants to fuck you and then he will be done and I will have him back." She snapped.

She landed on top of me and smacked me across the face, I punched her in the stomach and she fell back as I was climbing back on top I was pulled off of her. "What the hell are you doing in here and what the fuck is going on?" Happy snapped from behind me and I looked down to see it was his arms around me.

"Doll face are you beating the shit out of croweaters now?" Tig asked and I looked over my shoulder to see him and Bobby standing at the door.

"I was coming in here to surprise you and she attacked me." the skank said to him as she stood up on her feet and gave him a puppy dog face. "Happy I missed you."

"You lying bitch!" I snapped as I tried to get out of Happy's hold but he just held on tighter. "You fucking came in here and warned me to stay away from Happy."

"What the fuck! Alanna is my fucking old lady you don't come in here and say shit to her. Ya got that bitch!" he snapped at her and I was shocked because that was the first time he called me his old lady.

"But Happy you told me you don't do old ladies." She whined to him. "I would have been good to you."

"He doesn't want an old lady every one of his brothers has fucked!" I snapped at her.

"Candy I think it's time ya got out of here before the little lady fucks ya up more." Bobby said smirking at her.

She quickly walked out of the room; Tig and Bobby were right behind her leaving me and Happy alone. "Allie what the fuck happened in here?" Happy asked as he let me go and I turned to face him. He shook his head as he wiped my lip. "Your fucking lip is bleeding."

"She was trying her hardest to fuck with my head." I said looking up at him and he raised his eyebrow at me. "She said all you wanted was to fuck me and when you were done she would have you back."

He smirked at me. "Girl I hope ya didn't believe that shit."

"If I did I wouldn't be standing here with you right now." I said smirking back at him. "I do have one question for you, when did I become your old lady?"

"The day that bastard came here asking you out for fucking drinks." He growled as he moved forward and I walked backwards until I hit the bed. "I never bother having an old lady because I didn't want the fucking headache."

"Then why do you want one now?" I asked looking up at him. "If it's a headache to you why bother?"

"Cause your ass got under my fucking skin and it's more of a fucking headache fighting it." he said as he brought his hands up to my face. "I never wanted anyone as much as I want you and I always get what I want." He said smirking at me.

He pulled me to him and kissed me as he lowered us on the bed, things started to heat up when someone knocked on the door. "Allie are you in there?" We heard Denny say through the door.

"What the fuck do ya want asshole?" Happy snapped as he pulled back from me and balanced himself on his elbows above me.

"I'm sorry for bothering ya but Allie's phone keeps ringing, Gemma had me bring here because she said it was driving her fucking nuts."

"Shut the fucking thing off and leave it at the bar!" Happy growled out at Denny.

"A'ight Hap." He said and we heard him walk away.

"Happy what if it was important?"

"Then you can call 'em back when were done here." he said looking down at me.

I just nodded my head as he brought his lips back down on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: So sorry for the long delay, life just seemed to get in the way but I'm hoping to be back on track now. I also would like to thank everyone that given me a review it was greatly appreciated and I would also like to thank everyone that has added this to their alerts or favorites.**

**Chapter Seven**

It's been a couple of weeks since Happy and I became official as I put it, so far things have been really good. I spend most of my nights at the clubhouse with Happy rather than Gemma's house. The skank Candy has kept her distance from me and Happy, she still glares at me but I learned not to let it bother me. I spent last night at Gemma's because Happy had club business to deal with. I was in my room getting ready for work when there was knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled from the bathroom.

"Al it's me." Juice said as he walked in. "Where ya at?"

I came out of the bathroom and smiled at him. "What's up Juicy?"

"Hap wants you stay home today." He said running his hand over his Mohawk.

"Why? I got a lot of shit to do at the garage today." I said as I walked to the closet and pull out my shoes.

"Some shit went down last night at TM and he doesn't want you there right now." Juice said as he looked down at the floor.

"Juice what happen?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"Al don't worry about anything I'm just going to hang out here with you today." He said with a weak smile.

"Juice quit fucking with me, what happen?" I snapped at him.

"Alanna Lynn Teller stop snapping at him." Gemma said walking in the room. "He is under strict orders to keep you here from your brother and Hap."

"What aren't you guys telling me?" I said looking between the both of them. "I'm not dumb you two are trying to hide something from me and I want to know what it is."

"Damn it Alanna you are so fucking stubborn like your brother." Gemma snapped at me and I just glared at her. "Hap was shot last night and he didn't want you to worry."

"Oh my god." I said looking at them shocked. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's good; we just need to stay here for now." Juice said walking towards me but I backed away from him.

"I can't believe you guys were trying to hide that from me." I snapped at them as I grabbed my bag and keys off the dresser. "How many times do I gotta tell you people I'm not a fucking child that needs to be sheltered. He doesn't want me there fine I won't go but I am not going to stay in this god damn house." I said as I stormed out of the room.

"Al, where are you going?" Juice yelled as he ran after me. "Allie come on don't give me a hard time."

"I'm going out, if I don't have to work then I can do other shit." I snapped as he caught up to me and jumped in front of me to stop me from walking.

"Fine if you want to go out I'll take you, give me the truck keys." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Did they send you here because they thought I wouldn't question you and would listen to what you say?" I asked as I stuck the keys in my pocket, he just looked down at the ground rather than answer me. "Well they were wrong, Jax and Happy might want to get to know me better if I'm going to be around here."

"They sent me because they know were friends and it would be easier if I was here rather than someone else." He snapped at me. "Give me the damn keys Alanna!"

"I'm not giving you the damn keys Juan Carlos!" I snapped back at him, he pulled his phone out and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Jax." He said walking away from me. "Jax, she's pissed… Gemma told her about Hap... I know I wasn't going to tell her…" he said and I shook my head as I walked out the door. "Fuck! Al where are you going? Jax I gotta call you back she's taking off on me." he said as he closed his phone and I jumped in the truck and took off.

It wasn't long before he was behind following me, every time I looked in the rearview mirror I could see he was pissed but I didn't stop until we were outside of town and I saw a small diner on the side of the road. I pulled into the parking lot and Juice pulled directly behind the truck blocking me. I climbed out of the truck and went into the diner as he pulled his phone out. A few minutes later he calmly walked in and sat across from me as I looked down at the menu.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Juice said as he placed his hand over the menu to get my attention on him.

"I don't understand why they want to hide shit from me." I said looking up at him.

"After everything you have been through they didn't want you to worry that's it. Hap was going to tell you they just wanted to make sure he was a little better first."

"Juice, I know I'm not as tough as some of the old ladies or Gemma but I'm not completely weak."

"No one said you were weak." He said as the waitress came over to the table and we both look up at her.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"I'll just have a coffee." I said and she turned to Juice.

"I'll have the same." Juice said as she walked away. "We came all the way here for a damn coffee; we could have got that shit at the diner in town."

"I only stopped because I felt bad for running out on you like that." I said sitting back against the booth. "If you weren't behind me I would have probably kept driving."

"Al you know Clay is still out there you have to be careful." Juice said.

"I know…" I stopped talking when the waitress came back with our coffee.

"If you guys need anything else just let me know." She said to us and we nodded at her as she walked away.

"Believe me I know he's still out there, I want him gone as much as you guys do." I said as I turned to the window. "Juice have you got any leads on him?"

"I'm not talking with you about this." He said as he sat back. "They might not know you well yet but I do."

"What are you talking about?" I said glaring at him. "I only asked if you got any leads."

"Alanna you better not try anything stupid and stop glaring at me." he said shaking his head at me. "Let us handle Clay, you stay out of it."

I was about to say something to him but I saw the TM tow truck followed by two bikes pull up. "Juice you told them where we were." I snapped at him.

"I had to Al, I didn't know if you would try and run again." He said rubbing his Mohawk.

"What are they towing the truck back, why did they bring the tow…." But I stopped talking when I saw Happy climb out of the passenger side. "Juice why is he out if he just got shot?" I asked as they walked in and Juice shrugged his shoulders at me.

"What the hell ya doing the fuck out here?" Happy snapped at me as I noticed he held his hand under his cut.

"Allie you can't fucking run out on us like this." Jax said as he came up behind Happy.

"I'm not going to sit here and get yelled at by you two like a fucking kid." I said as I got up and walked around them.

Happy grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. I saw him wince as his hand went back to his stomach. "Fuck!" he snapped as he held on tight to my arm. "Where the fuck do ya think you're going? I ain't in the mood to play games with you!"

"I'm not asking you to play games with me." I snapped at him and he growled at me. "I'm not in the mood to hear you and Jax bitch and moan about me not staying put like the good dog you two think I am. You want orders obeyed all the time go out and get a fucking dog because I am not an animal you can order around."

"Miss is there a problem here?" the waitress asked as she approached us.

"No, there's no problem." I said as I glanced at her over my shoulder and she had a worried look on her face.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Jax said looking between me and Happy. "Were here just to pick my sister up, sorry about the trouble Darlin'." Jax said to her as he gave her his signature smirk and she smiled at him.

I shook my head at her and snatched my arm out of Happy's grasp and walked out of the diner. Happy and the guys followed behind me. "Allie no one is trying to treat you like an animal." Jax said as him and Happy walked up to me. "You just can't run off on your own, something can happen to you."

"News flash Jax it already happened." I said sarcastically to him. "I know what can happen and I wasn't alone Juice is here with me."

Before I realized what happen Happy snatched the truck keys out of my hand. "Get in the fucking truck." He snapped at me.

"Let me explain something to all of you." I said looking at the five Sons standing by me. "I was not raised in the life style you guys are used to so I don't take well to being order around, you want me to do something it would be in your best interest to ask me nicely. You want an old lady that jumps at your every whim than you got the wrong girl because I ain't doing it." I said looking over at Happy and he just glared at me.

"Allie, please just get in the truck." Jax said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We can talk about this back at the clubhouse."

"Fine." I said walking over to the passenger side, climbing in and slamming the door behind me.

Happy climbed in the truck next to me and started it up. The ride back started off quiet he didn't say a word to me and I stood staring out the window. After he had calmed down some he started talking to me. "I told ya I'm not used to having an old lady, this shit is new to me." he said as he sat back and held on to his stomach again. "I know you don't like being order around but your ass has to fucking work with me here, ya can't be fucking taking off on your own when you're pissed."

"Why didn't you want me to know you were shot?"

"I was going to tell you, it's not like I can hide this from you long." He said as he stared straight at the road. "I just didn't want you fucking freaking out on me."

"Happy you guys need to stop treating me like I'm a fragile person on the verge of a mental break." I said turning to face him. "I've been through more than my fair share of hell or did you forget that."

"I didn't forget that, I know what you have been through but a person can only take so much before they do break."

"Then you need to let it happen and stop trying to avoid it, I'm not going to learn how to handle this shit if you guys keep sheltering me from everything."

"You're right; you wanna see how much you can handle. You seen the smiley faces on my abs right? Do you want to know what they stand for?" he asked and I nodded at him. "Every one of them represent a kill I made for the club, the last one I added a couple days after you were back home that was for that prick Victor." He said to me and my eyes went wide.

"You are telling me you have killed twelve people?" I asked him as I was still stunned at hearing that.

"No, I was asked to kill twelve people personally, I've killed more." Happy said to me as he drove and quickly glanced at me. "Alanna this ain't the first time I've been shot and it ain't gonna be the last."

"Ok I get your point you don't have to tell me anymore." I said turning away from him and I looked out the window again.

"You don't want us to shelter your ass I'm not; I'm telling you the things we have kept from you."

"I don't want to hear anymore alright!" I snapped at him.

"Well that's too bad cause you're gonna hear it all." He snapped at me. "We do a lot of things that can put us away for a long time. The things I do for the club can have a backlash on you and the fact that you're Jax's sister doesn't help."

"Happy, please stop I don't want to hear anymore." I said softly to him. "I get it."

"Do you?" he asked as we pulled onto TM's lot and he parked the truck.

"Yeah I do, if I chose to leave my life would be in danger no matter what I do and you basically told me you're the clubs hitman." I said to him as I opened the door. "So I got the double whammy, my brother is the president of the club and the man I fell for just happens to be the club's killer."

"Alanna, I didn't tell you all that to scare you, I just wanted you to know how shit is around here." Happy said to me as I climbed out and he got out too.

"Now I know and it did what you didn't want it to do." I said as he walked up to me. "You kill people for a living, how am I not supposed to be scared of that."

"I won't let shit happen to you." He said as he brought his hand up to my face and I couldn't help but flinch at him. "Fuck! Alanna don't do that, I would never hurt you."

"I thought I knew who you were, I was wrong, I don't know you at all." I said to him and his hand fell from my face. "I don't want to be scared of you but I am and I can't help it."

"Alanna you need to understand one thing, I would never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you." He said as he moved forward and winced. "I kept this from you because I didn't want you to fear me."

"Happy, where were you shot?" I asked and he pulled open his cut and I saw the blood soaking through his shirt on his lower abs. "Your bleeding." I said in shock.

"I know, I wasn't supposed to be up and moving around yet." He said looking down at his shirt.

"Why did you get up then?" I asked him softly.

"You." Was his one word answer to me.

"I don't want to be the reason the club's hitman bleeds out so why don't you go lay back down."

"Don't start that shit Alanna." He snapped at me as he moved closer to me only leaving about a foot of space between us. "I'll go lay down if you come with me."

"I don't know if I want to lay down." I said as I looked up at him.

"Well when you're ready let me know, I'll be in the garage." He said as he turned away from me and I quickly grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped at him as he turned back to face me. "You got shot last night, you're fucking bleeding and you want to go to the garage. Go to bed Happy."

"I told your ass I'll go if you come with me." he snapped back at me.

"Fine." I said walking away and going into the clubhouse with him walking behind me, we walked in the room. "I'm gonna get the first aid kit to clean that up." I said to him as I walked in the bathroom.

When I walked back in the room he was laying on the bed with his shirt off, I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. He just stared up at me as I clean the wound on the side of his abs, I was trying my hardest not to make eye contact with him. I worked quickly and bandaged the wound when I was done before I could move my hand from his abs he grabbed it and I finally looked over at him.

"Alanna, why won't you look at me?" he said as he pulled me forward and I braced myself on his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him and he glared at me.

"I'm still the same person." He said as he let my hand go and held on to my back rubbing small circles with his thumb. "I never pretended to be a good guy; the only thing that has changed is you know what I have done and what I do for the club."

"I know, it was just something I didn't expect." I said looking in his eyes. "Is that why the guys call you Killer?"

He nodded his head. "Allie, I wanted you know what I did because if this shit with us has any chance you need to know everything. I just didn't plan on telling you like I did today."

"Am I in more danger because of what you do?"

"No, I'm not out there announcing what I do to the world." He said to me as his hand moved up my back to my neck. "I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else do it either."

"I guess deep down I knew there was a dark side to you and I trusted you then, there is no reason that should change." I said as he smirked at me. "Happy if I'm going to survive this life you guys can't keep hiding shit from me."

"You're right but ya need to remember I can't always tell you everything and there are going to be times that I'm gonna have to leave for days at a time and I can't always tell ya where I'm going and when I'm coming back."

"Ok I understand that but you need to remember I do not like being ordered around and I'm not one to keep my mouth shut if I get pissed."

"We'll deal with that shit when it happens." He said pulling me forward by the back of my neck and our lips came together.

I pulled out of the kiss and ran my hand down his chest over his abs. "Happy you need to rest, I'm going to go to the office and get some work done." I said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll come back in here when I'm done ok."

"A'ight, don't leave the compound." I nodded my head as I stood up and walked out of his room.

I went into the office and start going through the files I had left here yesterday when Jax walked in. "Allie we need to talk." He said closing the door behind him. "I know you're pissed we tried to hide that Hap got shot from you."

"Jax don't worry about it." I said cutting him off. "Happy gave me a quick dose of biker reality."

"What are you talking about?" he asked while he walked over and sat at the chair in front of the desk.

"He told me more then I wanted to know, Jax why didn't you tell me I was falling for the club's hitman?"

"Shit, he told you." Jax said running his hands down his face. "Allie that wasn't for me tell he had to do it not me."

"You could have given me a heads up."

"Would that have change anything?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "We told you to be careful around him and Juice told ya many times Happy was not one to fuck around with."

"I just assumed he had a bad attitude and that's why everyone was giving me warnings."

"He does have one and it shocked me when he came out and told me he wanted you for his old lady." Jax said smirking at me. "I wasn't thrilled with it at first but the more I thought about the more I was ok with it."

"Why?"

"Because I know with him your safe, Happy would put your life before his own and that's what you need."

"Jax I think I'm falling in love with him but I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Allie?"

"What if he hurts me?" I said looking down at the desk. "And what if something happens to him and I lose him like I lost my parents and Armando, I don't think I can live through another loss like that again."

"Allie no one can say what could happen in the future but you can't let that stop you from living your life and loving someone."

"Are you ever going to move back in the house with us?" he asked changing the subject on me.

"No." I said he raised his eyebrow at me. "I love you Jax but you and Tara need privacy and your own family time without someone always around. Gemma's house is just temporary for me, I want a place of my own and I plan on looking for one soon."

"I wanna check out any place you look at first." He said getting up from the chair. "I'll have Juice look around and see if he can find a place close to one of us or the clubhouse."

"Why do I have to live near someone or the clubhouse?"

"That's the only way I won't give you shit about moving on your own." He said walking out of the office and not giving me a chance to respond.

I decided not to argue with him and I let it go for now. Juice came in an hour later with a list of apartments for me to look at which shocked me because I told Jax I was going to look for one soon not that I was ready for an apartment. After going through the list I was wondering who was near the apartments that I noticed weren't near the clubhouse so after I was done with all the paper work I walked out to the garage and looked for Juice.

"Bobby do you know where Juice is at?" I asked when I saw Bobby working on a car.

"He had to go take care of some shit, is there something I can help ya with?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"Juice gave me a list of apartments that I guess have been ok through Jax and I just had some questions about them."

"Are ya moving out of Gemma's house?"

"I was thinking about it and I mentioned it to Jax so he had Juice give this to me." I said showing him the list of apartments. "Jax said he wanted me near the clubhouse or one of the guys and I was wondering who lived near them."

"Let me take a look at that sweetheart." He said and I handed him the paper. "Well these apartments are near Tig and Chibs." Bobby said as he pointed at the ones on top of the list. "And these three are near me in fact this one is in the same building I live in sweetheart and the rest are near the clubhouse."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem, I heard ya got pissed at Jax and Happy today." He said and I nodded my head. "I know all this shit is not what you're used to but go easy on them because this is just as new to them."

"I know it is but all this shit is not easy for me to take in." I said leaning against the car. "Bobby I miss my mom, whenever I felt like I was drowning in shit I had her to turn to and now I don't."

"Alanna no one here can replace what you and your mom had but we are here for you if ya need us." He said leaning on the car next to me. "I made that promise all those years ago to JT about watching out for ya if anything ever happen to him and I meant it, I might not be your dad but I'm here if ya need one."

"Bobby if you were close to my father why did Clay live after what he did to him."

"I was wondering how long it would be before you asked me that." He said running his hand down his beard. "Alanna I didn't know what Clay did until after he was exiled from the club but you have to understand the club was going through a lot of shit and couldn't just up and kill him."

"I understand the club had a lot they were going through but what I don't understand is if the club has a personal hitman that can do the job, why not kill him when you had the chance?" I said looking over at him. "Why wait until he has killed my mom and kidnap me to do the job and now you guys can't find him?"

"I take Hap finally told ya what he does." Bobby said shaking his head. "Alanna we didn't know Clay was going to tear your life apart if we had he would have died long before he had the chance."

"I don't know why I bother even talking about it anymore it's not like I can change what happened no matter how bad I want too."

"Alanna I swear Clay will die as soon as Hap is up on his feet again. We will find him, we were so close when Hap got shot."

"Bobby are you saying Clay shot Happy?" I asked sounding shock.

"They didn't tell you how Happy got shot?" he asked and I could hear the shock in his voice. "Hap and Tig went to check on a lead and when they got there someone opened fire on them before they were even off their bikes."

"How did they get away?"

"It wasn't easy Hap was losing a lot of blood but it takes more than that to take him down, he rode all the way back and while they were riding Tig called and told us so we had Tara here and waiting when they got here."

"Bobby is there anything I can do to help lure Clay out?" I asked and he glared at me.

"NO!" he snapped and caught me by surprise. "Alanna Teller you keep your ass out of this and don't offer your help like that again."

"I just thought if he wanted both me and Jax maybe I could…"

"Stop thinking like that, I will not allow you to get involved in this shit and Jax would go ape shit on us if he even thought you were anywhere near this mess." Bobby said as he pushed himself off the car we were leaning against. "I know I'm not the first person to say this to you but I better be the last, let us handle this you stay away from it or I will have Jax put you total lock down."

"Ok Bobby." I said pushing off the car and kissed his bearded cheek. "I'm going to go and check on Happy."

"I mean it Alanna stay the hell out of it." Bobby said to me as I walked away from him.

I knew he meant what he said but the problem was I didn't want to stay out of it because it was my life that Clay fucked with and I wanted to make sure he paid for it. I had to find a way to get some of the Intel they had without them knowing I just wasn't sure how to go about doing that yet. I knew I had a contact in Arizona that I could probably try and call to see if he could find something for me but the only problem was I knew he would be pissed at me for the way I left town and if he found out I was mixed with the Sons he wouldn't help me. He wasn't fond of Samtac and was very happy that Armando kept me away from it all so if he found out I was involved with the mother charter he would lose it.

It's been a week since Happy got shot and his temper has gotten worse because he couldn't stand not being able to ride. He went with me to check out a few of the apartments and in every one of them he found some reason to complain about them. It was more that he didn't want me to move until Clay was no longer an issue than it was that the apartments weren't any good so today I was going with Jax to look at few.

"Jax are you ready?" I asked him when I walked in the clubhouse.

"Yeah Allie." He said as he got up from the stool by the bar. "Did ya tell Hap we were going?"

"No, Jax he hasn't been easy to deal with this last week and every one he came with me to he didn't like so I want to do this without him today."

"A'ight lets go."

We went to three of the apartments and they sucked so we passed on them really quick. We were now walking up to the last one on the list and it was the one that was in the same building as Bobby. So far it didn't look bad I was just praying the inside was just as nice as the outside.

"Allie this one don't look too bad." Jax said as we followed the landlord in. "What do ya think about it?"

"I like it." I said walking to the bedrooms to see how they were.

"How much would my sister need to get this place?" Jax asked the landlord as I came in the room and nodded at him.

"We need first and last month's rent up front so you're looking at about sixteen hundred." He said and my jaw dropped, I knew I didn't have that kind of money.

"Bobby told me that ya would work with us on this." Jax said sounding upset about the price.

"I am, normally I want a background check on my tenants and three month's rent up front." He said looking between me and Jax.

"Ya can run a check on her she's good." Jax said as he now sounded pissed.

"Bobby is a good tenant and I don't have problems with him because he's not around often but I need to watch out for the other people that live here."

"What are you fucking trying to say here?" Jax snapped at him

I quickly jumped in before it could escalate any further. "I understand and I don't plan on causing any problems either. I can see what I can do about getting the money, can you give me a couple of weeks to get it?"

"I can try and hold it but I'm not sure for how long." He said looking between us again.

"Allie do you really want this apartment?" Jax asked and I nodded at him. "A'ight." He said as he pulled out a wad of cash.

"Jax no, I'll get the money don't worry about." I said to him shaking my head.

"Get the lease for her to sign, she'll take it." Jax said and the landlord nodded his head and walked out.

"Jax really I don't want you doing this."

"Allie I want to do this." He said as he counted out the money. "You are my sister and you want it so you're going to get it plus you can save the money you have to get a nicer cage. I know it has gotta suck driving that piece of shit truck I gave ya."

When he put it that way I decided to let it go and let him pay. I signed the lease and got the keys, we were now on our way back to TM and I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell Happy about the apartment. When Jax pulled on the lot I saw Happy standing in the garage with Chibs talking, I slowly climbed out of the truck and walked towards them.

"Happy can we talk?" I asked as I approached him and he nodded as Chibs walked away. "I went and look at few apartments with Jax today."

"What the fuck I thought ya were going to wait." He snapped at me.

"Happy don't be pissed at me." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I found a place and got it."

"Alanna I told ya I didn't want you moving yet." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's in the same building as Bobby." I said and he eased his stance a little but I could tell he was still pissed. "I need my own place, I've been here a few months now and I'm tired of living in other people's homes."

"I know I just don't like that you're gonna be staying alone."

"Happy this isn't the first time I lived alone." I said and he shook his head.

"It's the first time you're going to be alone after everyone has found out who you are."

"I'm pretty sure you are going to be there most nights and plus Bobby is only a floor away from me."

"Yeah I'm gonna be there a lot but what are ya going to do when I gotta go on runs?"

"We'll figure that out when it comes to it ok." I said moving closer to him and he smirked at me. "I see you are feeling better."

"Yeah I am do ya gotta work in the office today?" he asked as he grabbed my hips.

"Yeah, I have few files I need to take care of but it shouldn't take long."

"A'ight, go finish up and come get me when you're done." He said releasing my hips and I nodded as I walked to the office.

Leaving with Jax to look at the apartment put me behind a little more than I had thought I was so it was taking me longer. About an hour later I was standing on the side of the file cabinet in the middle of putting some files away when I felt someone come up behind me and held my hips. I got startled at first then he leaned into my neck and kissed it lightly.

"I thought ya said it wasn't going to take long." Happy's raspy voice whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver down my body.

"Apparently you guys did more cars than I thought." I said as I leaned back into his chest. "If I leave this shit without doing it Gemma will kill me."

Happy turned me to face him. "It's been a week and seeing your ass in that skirt is driving me fucking nuts." He said as he reached behind me and closed the file cabinet.

He started walking me backwards and stop short of the bathroom door. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he kissed me hard and then he grunted I pulled out of the kiss. "Happy put me down you're going to hurt yourself again."

"I'll be fine, you don't weight shit." He said kissing me again and I moaned.

Happy stopped kissing me long enough to open the door to the bathroom while still holding me up, carrying me inside and closing the door behind us, he walked over to the toilet and sat down on it with me in his lap. He reached up and touched my face, I can see in his almost black eyes what he wanted and I wanted it just as bad as he did.

****Mature****

I leaned forward and kissed him, barely brushing my lips over his. I took my tongue and slid it across his lips tasting him. Pulling me closer, he deepened the kiss. Unable to help it, I grind myself onto the hardness in his lap and I moaned as he ran his hands down my body to my ass. Happy's hands pull up my skirt and he growled when he realized that I was only wearing a thong underneath. He slid the little material to the side slipping his fingers deep into me, the wetness giving away my excitement.

"Please." I beg knowing that I will not make it until we are in a bed together. Smiling at me, Happy used his other hand to free himself from the confines of his jeans. Long and hard, his dick poked up at me for just a moment before he lifted me and impale me onto his dick. Grabbing my hips, he moved me slamming me onto him, over and over again. My clit was being hit with each movement I made; I could feel my orgasm building. Happy leaned forward held the back of my neck and claimed my lips in a hard, rough bruising kiss and I was sent over the edge in ravaging orgasm. I started to scream, and his hand covered my mouth just in time as I was beyond thought of being caught. Coming down a bit, I could feel him getting close to his orgasm I start to squeeze my pussy around his dick. Hearing his growls getting a little louder and I felt another orgasm build in me, Happy's hands went to my hips and gripped me harder and then slam me against himself. I can feel him shoot his cum deep inside me and I let go a second time. Happy's hands still grip my hips, sweat glistening on us, our breathing loud and harsh as his hands started to run up and down my body.

****End****

I lean into his shoulder and put my face into his neck and whisper. "I love you."

My body froze when I realized what I just said to him and his hands stopped in mid motion. I quickly lifted off him, cleaned up the best I could and left the bathroom before he had time to respond in any way. I heard him move in the bathroom as he was walking out I left the office I couldn't face him, I knew what I was feeling but I was afraid he didn't feel the same way and I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Just as I was making my way to the truck I saw Lyla walking towards me and then I heard Happy from behind me.

"Alanna where you going we need to talk?" I heard his raspy voice say but I didn't turn to face him I just stood looking at Lyla, by the look on her face I knew she saw the fear in mine so she froze and I closed my eyes.

"Happy I need to get away for a few minutes please just let me." I could hear the desperation in my own voice, he must have been able to hear it to.

"A'ight." I heard him say.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that Lyla started walking towards my again. "Allie, are you alright?" she asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Lyla I did something stupid, I can't believe I'm so fucking stupid." I said as I brought my hands up to cover my face.

"It can't be that bad, let's go sit down by the picnic table." She said guiding me over to it and we sat down. "What did you do?"

"Happy and I just had sex in the office bathroom."

"Um Gemma is going to kill if she finds out." She said and I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"That wasn't the stupid part and right now I would tell Gemma so she could kill me."

"What happened Allie?"

"When we were done I blurt out that I love him."

"Shit Allie what did he say?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"He just stood there, did you even give him a chance to say anything?" I shook my head no to her question. "Allie go talk to him, you have too."

"Lyla what if he doesn't feel the same way I do."

"Then you would know and you won't waste anymore time."

"Your right." I said standing up.

"I'll be inside if you need me." she said pointing at the clubhouse.

I slowly walked over to where Happy was standing with Chibs again as I approached Chibs nodded at me and walked away. Just as Happy opened his mouth to say something my cell phone rang and Happy growled when I pulled it out of my pocket. "You're seriously going to fucking answer that right now."

"I have to Happy, just give me a minute." I said when I looked at the caller ID and saw the call was from Arizona. "Hello." I said as I pulled the phone to my ear.

"I am trying to reach Alanna Sebastian." The caller said.

"This Alanna Sebastian." I said looking up at Happy and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ms. Sebastian this is the Tucson police department, I am calling you because your home has been broken into and the damage is pretty extensive. Your neighbor gave me this number to reach you."

"Oh my god, when did this happen?" I said and Happy moved closer to me.

"Last night, right now we have a few officers at the location but we need you to go there to fill out some paper work.

"Officer I'm in California right now and it's going to take me at least a day to get there." I said and Happy tensed up.

"Ok, try to get here as soon as you can, I will have my officers watch the place until you arrive."

"Thank you." I said as I closed my phone and looked at Happy. "I gotta find my brother." I said as I turned to leave but Happy grabbed my arm stopping.

"What the fuck is going on Alanna?" He snapped at me.

"Someone broke into my house in Arizona and trashed the place."

"You never told me you still had your place out there."

"I couldn't bring myself to sell it so I just locked it up and left." I said as I felt a tear slid down my cheek. "I really need to go find Jax."

He wiped the tear from my cheek. "A'ight let's go find him and then we'll leave for Arizona." Happy said as he pulled me along with him to the clubhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I am so sorry about the long delay but I was having a hard time figuring out which way I wanted to take the story so I rewrote this like five times until I was satisfied with the outcome. Thanks to everyone that given me a review, I always look forward to what people think of the story so thanks again. I also would like to thank everyone that has added this to their favorites and alerts.**

**Chapter Eight**

Happy and I went into the clubhouse to find Jax, Chibs told us he was in the chapel so we went in to tell him what just happened. "Jax I need to go to Arizona." He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about you ain't fucking going to Arizona." He snapped at me. "What the fuck is going on Hap?"

I told him about the house and he was just as stunned as Happy was when he found out I still had the house in Arizona but he was not thrilled with anyone going to it. "Allie you're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you go out there, this shit is a set up and I know it is." He said looking over at Happy and Happy just shrugged his shoulders.

I was pissed. "Jax I'm going out there with or without you, it's my house and I need to be there." I said getting up from the chair I was in.

"Allie I don't think it would be smart of us to go out there right now." Jax said shaking his head at me. "I'll send Samtaz over there to check things out and they can call to let us know what happen."

"Jax please I need to go there, all of my mom's things are in that house." I said in a softer voice hoping he would listen to me. "You don't have to come with me I can go on my own."

"Ya ain't going anywhere on your own." Happy snapped at me as he turned towards Jax. "Jax I'll take her."

"Allie if we go I'm going to have to contact Samtaz, we need a place to stay when we get there." Jax said giving up on his fight with me. "And you are not to fucking go anywhere alone while we are there."

"I've spent my whole life there, I'm not going to have any problems." I said as Jax and Happy both glared at me. "Come on you can't expect me to stay at the clubhouse the whole time, I have friends there."

"Yeah we can expect ya too and yes you will." Happy snapped at me.

"Allie I don't care how many people you know out there, if Clay had anything to do with this I'm not going to risk anything happening to you. He was able to get to your mom, I'm not letting him get to you and hurt you again."

"Ok." I said when the reality of it hit me. "I'm going to run to Gemma's and get some stuff together… wait how are we getting there?"

"Riding, what did you expect?" Jax said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jax that's like twelve hours away." I said in shock.

"Well then we need to get going." He said sarcastically to me as he turned to Happy. "Hap you good for this trip? It's going to be a long ride and I know Tara said you needed a little more time to heal."

"I'm good, I ain't letting her go without me." Happy said looking over at me. "Alanna we still need to talk." I nodded at him.

"A'ight, I'm gonna get a few of the brothers to ride out with us." Jax said as he looked between us. "When you guys are done I want Allie to drive the truck to ma's house and we will follow her there and take off when she's got her shit together and changed because ya can't ride in the shit you're wearing." Jax said pointing at my short skirt and he walked out.

Happy watched as Jax left then turned back to face me. "Alanna, why the hell did you fucking run out like that?" Happy said as he moved closer to me. "You fucking darted out there like the fucking place was on fire."

"Happy look I shouldn't have blurted that out like that, I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet. "You don't have to respond to what I said."

"First of all there ain't shit you need to be sorry about." He said as he placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look me in the eyes. "If that's how you feel then you say it." he said in low raspy voice. "I ain't gonna leave ya because of how ya feel, shit like that don't scare me away."

"Happy I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to say something you're not ready to say."

"No one forces me to say or do shit I don't want to do." He said as he still held my chin. "You got me doing shit I never thought I would do, having an old lady ain't something I thought I would ever do but I did. I don't know how I…"

"Don't say it." I said shaking my head at him, I didn't want to hear him tell me he didn't feel the same way or whatever he was about to say.

"Alanna you're doing it again let me finish talking." He growled at me as he held on tighter to my chin and I grabbed onto his wrist with one of my hands.

"I don't care, I don't want to hear it." I told him again before he could say anything someone cleared their throat.

"Ya know we need to hit the road before it starts getting dark." Tig said as Happy let my chin go and we both turned to face him. "Jax said let's go."

We both nodded at him and Happy looked back at me and grabbed my hand and we followed out behind Tig. When got out to the bar Happy let my hand go and nodded towards the door and he went to his room to grab some stuff and I went out to the lot and climbed in the truck. I was happy Tig came in when he did, I don't think I could handle myself if Happy rejected me. I just needed to figure out a way to keep this conversation from coming up again for the next couple of days.

I saw Juice, Chibs, Tig, Opie and Jax strapping bags to their bikes and Happy came out a few minutes later and Handed a bag to Juice to strap with his. We made our way to Gemma's, I quickly put some clothes in a backpack to bring with me and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a gray tank top and my black leather cropped jacket pair with my black knee high leather boots. When I came back down stairs Gemma was standing there waiting for me.

"Allie you better be careful out there, I don't trust Samtaz after finding out they have been lying to Jackson so if any of them say anything to you let Jax or Happy know right away."

"Ok Gemma, I will." I said as I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me. "I haven't had a chance to tell you but I got an apartment today."

"I know baby girl, Jax told me." She said smirking at me. "Be careful out there and make sure you guys hurry back."

"I will." I said as we walked outside to the guys and I climbed on behind Happy as Gemma watched us leave. This was going to be a long ride and I was concern on how Happy was going to handle it because he's not supposed to be riding yet. About three hours into the ride we had to stop to fuel up, as I climbed off the bike Happy grabbed my wrist and tugged it so I would look at him.

"Don't go wondering off on your own like ya did the first time ya rode with us." He said smirking at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "I am serious Alanna stay by the fucking bikes."

"I know Happy." He gave me a nod with his head as he climbed off and went in to pay for his gas.

I leaned back against the bike and waited for them to come back out, I noticed Juice stood next to the door watching me and when Happy was coming back out he went in. Happy walked up to me and handed me a bottle of water then turned to fuel up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him when he hung up the pump.

"I'm good, how about you?" he said as I handed him the water back and he shook his head. "No that's for you."

"I'm a little sore but I'll deal with it." I said and he smirked at me.

Once all the guys were done filling up we were back on the road again. After a few more hours I was getting tired and I could feel it really bad in my body. The sun had already set so between the night air and the roar from the pipes I was having a difficult time keeping my eyes open. I adjusted myself a little better behind him and I felt his hand on mine as he leaned his head to the side where I was resting mine.

"What's wrong with ya?" he asked.

"I'm really tired, I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open for." I said hoping he heard me over the pipes.

"Allie ya gotta stay awake we'll be stopping in a little bit a'ight." He said and I nodded my head. After a while longer the fight against my sleep was really beginning to fail. He hit a bump and I was startled because I had dozed off and I squeeze my arms around him, his hand quickly came down to mine again and held them tight in his. "Allie come on ya gotta stay awake."

"I'm trying Hap and it's not working, I'm tired and sore."

He sped up until he was next to Jax, Jax glance over at us and Happy yelled out to him. "Brother we gotta stop, she keeps falling asleep on me."

Jax nodded his head and a few miles later we were pulling off the highway. We pulled off to the side of the road, everyone followed us and got off their bikes when they parked and walked over to where Jax and Happy were parked. Happy didn't get off his bike so I just stood there with my head resting on his back.

Tig came walking up shaking his head. "What's going on Jax?"

"We need to find a motel we can stay at for the night, Allie keeps falling asleep on Hap." Jax said when they were all by us.

"Doll face is the ride to much for ya?" Tig said smirking at me.

"Leave her alone Tig, Allie ain't used to this shit." Juice said and Tig glared at him.

"And when did you decide to start defending Hap's old lady?" Tig said smirking at him.

"Jesus Christ Tiggy, leave Juicy boy alone." Chibs said walking over to stand between the two of them. "Da lass is tired so we can stop."

"We're only about five hours away so let's just get some sleep and get back on the road early." Opie said.

"If it's only five hours I can try and make it." I said lifting my head from Happy's back. "We can go get coffee from somewhere and get back on the road."

"No were gonna stop, I ain't gonna have to worry about ya falling off the back of my bike because you fell asleep." Happy said as all the guys went back to their bikes. "Like Ope said we'll get some sleep and start in the morning."

We found the closest motel to the highway and they only had two rooms open so we all had to share rooms. Jax came with us and the rest of the guys took the other room. I was actually happy to have Jax in there with us because we wouldn't be able to finish our conversation as long as Jax was there.

"Don't be doing any shady shit while we're in this room." Jax said as he sprawled out on one of the beds. "I don't need to hear my sister having sex when I'm in the next bed."

"Jax you're an ass, I wouldn't do that." I said to him as I walked to the bathroom.

"You should have locked the office door this afternoon so no one would walk in there while you two were in the bathroom, things got loud for a second there." He said shaking his head at me. "I didn't know anyone was in there until we heard the noise."

"Are you serious?" I said as I looked at him with wide eyes. "Who is we?"

"Dead serious darlin' you're just lucky it was me and Juice and not my ma." He said as he closed his eyes. "Ma would have busted down the door and flipped out on you two, shit me and Tara hasn't even tempted to do shit like that in ma's office." He said smirking at me.

I couldn't believe what I heard, my brother and Juice heard me and Happy having sex that was embarrassing. I quickly went into the bathroom because I knew my face had to be red as a tomato as I shut the door I heard Jax tell Happy he couldn't follow me in the bathroom, Happy and Jax both let out a chuckle. I took my time washing up before going back out there, they were both watching the television so I climbed in bed next to Happy. I left a little space between us and he pulled me closer to him I laid my head on his chest not wanting to fight with him, I fell asleep within minutes of laying down. I slept like a baby and when Happy woke me up in the morning my entire body was sore but I had to suck it up and get on the bike so we could get out there.

Opie was right we were only about five hours away, we made it to Samtaz's clubhouse by noon. Most of the Sons were there to greet us except the few that Jax was pissed at. They were all surprised to see I was with Happy, I could see it in their faces but none of them voiced anything and that was probably out of fear of Happy and Jax flipping on them. We went in got settled and about an hour later we made our way to my house and I was scared and nervous to see it. I haven't been here since I moved away.

When we were pulling into the driveway I saw a cop car parked across the street and I couldn't see who was in it, my stomach had butterflies and it was scaring me. We were climbing off the bikes when the cops came up to us and I had my back to them. "You guys can't be here, we already told your other members they couldn't be here so you guys need to leave and let the cops handle this shit already." One of them snapped at the guys and I froze when I heard his voice, not wanting to turn around to face them.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Cameron they are here with me." I said opening my eyes and turned to face him and both our eyes went wide, mine when I saw the cop he was with and his when he saw me. All the Sons turned towards me as Happy glared up at me because he was still sitting on his bike. "What are you doing here Cameron?"

"I found out about the house and I knew you would come here Al." He said looking at me then glanced at all the Sons with me while his partner Randy glared at me. "Alanna, what the hell are you doing with them?"

"Who the fuck are you to be questioning who she's with?" Happy snapped as he quickly got off his bike and practically stood in front of me.

Jax stepped in front of Happy and pushed on his chest. "Hap, chill." He said as he turned to face Cameron. "Look we ain't here for trouble. We just escorted Alanna here."

"You better watch who you're snapping at." Randy said to Happy and Happy growled at him as Jax pushed on his chest again.

"I'm her fiancé and who the hell are you?" Cameron snapped at him and I saw Happy's body go completely stiff and his eyes were blacker than I ever saw them as his head snapped in my direction.

"Cameron you can't be saying that anymore." I said as I turned to face him not being able to take Happy's glare much longer. "We broke up when I left here. I sent your ring back to you." I glanced at his partner Randy and he was glaring at me again.

"Al you were upset and I gave you space to deal with it then you up and left here with just a fucking phone call saying it was over with us then I get the damn ring in the mail." he snapped at me. "I've been calling you every fucking day why aren't you answering my calls?"

"She ain't your lady anymore so don't fucking snap at her like that again." Happy growled at him. "That's my fucking old lady you stay the hell away from her."

Cameron and Randy's eyes went wide at that comment. "Is he serious Al, why would you be so stupid?" he said to me and Happy was now breathing heavy.

"Yes he is. It's over with us, it has been since the day I left here." I said now glaring back at his partner.

"You left here to mix yourself up with these people. Your mom and uncle were trying to keep you away from this life style, they gotta be turning in their graves right now." He said as he shook his head at me.

I was shocked he just said that to me and couldn't seem to find my voice to say anything to him. "You need to back the fuck off Allie and get another cop here because we ain't gonna deal with your ass." Jax snapped at him.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you don't come in to my city and tell me what the fuck to do. Those cuts don't mean anything here." Cameron snapped at Jax and I could see the anger in Jax's face.

"Get on your little bikes and take your ass back to where you came from, if Alanna Sebastian wants to deal with this she can come back without all of you guys." Randy snapped at Jax. "So get the fuck out of my city."

Jax step up in Cameron's face. "Don't fuck with me, she ain't coming back here alone. Get another fucking cop here right now." Jax growled at him. "You don't want to see what kind of reach I have so I suggest you move quick."

"Are you threatening a police officer?" Cameron said smirking at Jax.

"No I'm not." Jax growled at him. "I'm threatening my sister's exboyfriend." Jax said smirking at him.

Cameron took a step back and looked towards me as Happy put his hand on my waist. "Alanna, what the hell is he talking about? That shit can't be true."

"It's just what he said, he's my brother I just never told you about him. Now do I have to call the station or are you going to get another officer here?"

"One more thing she's not Alanna Sebastian her name is Alanna Teller." Jax said smirking at him.

"You have no idea what you have done to your life Alanna, you should have never left." he said as he pulled out his phone and they walked away from us.

I looked up at Happy and I could see he was still pissed off and I had to figure out a way out of this mess. "Happy I should have told you guys about Cameron."

"Yeah you should have." he snapped as he looked down at me. "Serious Alanna, a fucking cop?"

"When we started dating he wasn't a cop." I said as I glanced over at Cameron. "He joined the force a year after we started dating."

"Armando was good with that?" Happy asked sounding doubtful.

"Not at first but he figure Cameron would keep me away from the Sons and his problem with me being John's daughter would be easier because I wouldn't be around the club."

"That's shit ain't right." Happy said still sounding pissed.

"Allie why didn't you tell me you dated a cop?" Jax asked as he walked over to us.

"Jax, I didn't think I would ever run into him again." I said looking between the six Sons that now stood around me almost in a full circle it was getting uncomfortable standing there while they all stared at me. "I broke up with him when I moved away from here and had no intentions of coming back if I could help it."

"Ya should have given us a heads up luv." Chibs said to me. "Ya gotta be straight wit us on shit like dis."

"Yeah doll face ya knew we were coming so ya knew there was chance you would see him again, a heads up would have been nice." Tig said shaking his head at me. "All the Intel ya get for us and you couldn't come across this." Tig said turning to Juice.

"You had Juice run a fucking background on me, you're un-fucking-believable if you wanted to know something all you had to do was ask me." I snapped at Jax and they all ignored me like I wasn't there.

"I knew she dated a cop, it popped up in a few things but I didn't think it was a problem." Juice said looking over at Jax. "I would have said something if I did."

"When someone we know talks with the law it's a fucking problem you fucking retard." Tig snapped at Juice.

"Don't snap at him like that, I'm the one that dated the fucking cop." I snapped at him and Tig glared at me.

"Alanna watch yourself." Happy growled looking down at me.

"You guys are unbelievable." I said moving out of Happy's hold. "I had nothing to do with any of you when I dated Cameron and for all I knew none of you wanted shit to do with me." I snapped glaring at Jax. "I'm going into the house, when the other cop gets here just let me know."

I walked away leaving them all standing there but I wasn't alone long. When I reached the door Juice came up beside me. "Al look I know you don't understand why they are all mad, I should have told them but let's just relax and get through this shit first."

I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. "You're right I need to see what happened here and take care of this. Let's go inside and see how much damage is done."

"Let me go in first." Juice said taking the keys from me. "Wait here while I take a quick look around." He said and I nodded while Juice opened the door. He quickly glanced back at the cop car as he pulled his gun and hid it in front of him so Cameron and Randy wouldn't see it then he entered the house.

I looked around outside, everything seemed alright and I couldn't see anything wrong with it. A few seconds later Juice came back to the door and was shaking his head. "Juice what's wrong?"

"Al why don't you just fill out the report and we can have some prospects come here and clean the place up before you go in?" he said as he tried to nudge me away from the door.

"Juice I'm going in there." I said walking around him. "I need to see this myself."

He turned to stop me but it was too late I walked into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks at the site. The couches were sliced up and flipped upside down, all the other things in there were busted up and scattered everywhere, my picture frames were scattered on the floor broken and some of the pictures were torn into pieces. I slowly walked further in and bent down to pick up a picture of my mom that was on the floor but Juice grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Al don't touch anything." Juice said as I looked up at him. "You don't know what's on it."

I looked down at the picture and it was wet so I pulled my hand back. "Juice why would someone do this, if they wanted anything valuable they could have taken it and not destroy the place."

"Al it doesn't look like they wanted to steal anything, everything here has been busted up it looks like it was message." Juice said shaking his head.

"And it was." We both heard from behind us, I quickly stood up and we turned around to see another officer was standing there with Jax and Happy. "Alanna you remember me right?"

"Yeah you were a friend of my mom's, Officer Carter right?" I said walking towards him to shake his hand and he nodded his head as he shook my hand.

"What did you mean by it was a message?" Jax asked as he moved to stand next to me.

"Can I speak with Ms. Sebastian alone?" He asked looking at Juice and Jax who were standing next to me.

"It's Ms. Teller." Jax said to Carter and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Carter this is my brother Jax and whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them."

"Alright, Alanna I was the first officer on the scene when the call came in."

"Who called this in?" Happy asked from behind Carter and Carter turned to face him.

"It was anonymous." He said to Happy as he turned back to face me. "The breach was made in the kitchen so I also came in the back because the front door was still locked, when I saw the mess in there I called for backup before going any further. Alanna they really trashed every room in this house."

"You're still not telling us why you think this was a message." Jax said sounding annoyed. "Can ya get to the point of your little story?"

"Jackson Teller I'm getting to that." Carter said glaring at Jax, both me and Jax looked at each other because I didn't introduce Jax as Jackson but yet Carter knew his name before we could say anything he continued. "After clearing the lower level we made our way upstairs all the rooms were trashed again but your room is in the worse shape."

I turned away from them and started for the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let me go up first." Happy said and I turned to look at him. "I'm not telling you not to come up you can come up with me but just let me go first."

"Alanna let me finish telling you what I saw first." Carter said but I ignored him and looked at Happy.

I nodded my head and followed behind him as the other guys followed behind me, when we reached the top I pointed my room out and he went in I slowly enter after and stopped bringing my hands up to my mouth in shock as Happy stood there in complete silence but his body language showed he was beyond pissed. Across my wall in big red letters it read "DIE BITCH" and on the other wall it said "SAMCRO TRASH" the rest of the room was completely trash liked the living room. My bed was soaked in what smelt like piss, all the pictures I had in there were either torn or a target was drawn on my face. I felt the tears slide down my cheek as Jax and Juice came in and I heard them both mumble "mutha fucker" under their breath. I looked around everything I owned was destroyed I couldn't stand here another moment looking at it.

"I don't want to be in here anymore." I said quietly and Happy quickly came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go then." He said guiding me out past Jax and Juice. Carter followed behind us as Jax and Juice moved further in the room. As we walked down Happy held me close to him. "Alanna, do you want to leave or just go outside?" he said in a low raspy voice that somehow made me feel safe.

"I want to leave."

"Alanna I need to finish talking with you before you can leave." Carter said as we reached the bottom step. "I need to know if you have any idea who could have did this."

"I don't know." I said turning to face him. "I haven't been in Arizona for months now."

"I know, Cameron told me you left but you need to work with us here if you have the slightest idea who did this tell us and we can help you."

"She already told ya she didn't know." Happy said and I could hear the agitation in his voice. "Do ya got any more questions because I like to get her the fuck out of here?"

"For now we're good, I already had CSI here so if you want to clean the place up you could." He said walking to the door. "Is the phone number we have on file for you the best to reach you at?"

"Yes but I'm only going to be here a couple of days then I'm going back home." I said to him as we followed behind him out the door.

"Where is home for you now?" he asked as Opie, Chibs and Tig came walking up and he looked over at them before looking back at me for an answer.

"California." Was all I said to him.

"California is a big state." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I know it is." I said and Happy smirked at me. "You have my number to reach me that's all you need."

"Just keep in mind this wasn't the life your mother wanted for you." Carter said glancing at the four men standing there with me.

"How would you know what life I have right now?" I snapped at him and he shook his head at me.

"Your mother told me about your brother and his friends a long time ago and the reason she wanted you stay away from them. Why do you think I knew your brother's name, you really shouldn't have started using the Teller name again it's not safe for you."

I heard a growl come from Happy but I spoke before he could. "At this point Officer Carter that doesn't matter anymore, my brother and his friends is all I have now." I said to him with an attitude, he just nodded his head. "I warned you." He said as he walked away.

I stood there staring at his retreating back, I didn't know what to think about his warning. "Ope I'm gonna take Allie back to the clubhouse, let Jax know." Happy said.

"A'ight, Tig go with them." Opie said as him and Chibs went in the house and the three of us walked to the bikes.

****Jax POV****

I couldn't believe what was written on her walls and the shape the house was in, she shouldn't have seen this and I wish she didn't. I knew this had to be Clay that did this, there was no doubt in my mind on that. Allie wanted out the minute she saw the room and when her and Happy left Juice and I stood.

"Jax, do ya think this was Clay?" Juice asked as he moved around the room.

"Yeah but the question is why?" I said as I picked up some picture frames from the floor. "He knew we had her with us and we wouldn't let her come here alone after what he did to her."

"I was thinking the same thing." Juice said as we heard Opie yelling from downstairs.

"Jax, Juice where are you guys?"

"Upstairs." I said walking back to the door and saw him and Chibs coming up the stairs.

"Whoever broke in really fucked shit up." Opie said walking towards me.

"Ope it had to be Clay." I said pointing in the room and he looked at the walls with wide eyes.

"Fuck, is this why she left?" he said turning back to face me and I nodded at him. "This shit ain't good."

"Brotha we shouldn't have brought lass here, we shouldn't have left Charming." Chibs said moving further into the room. "Did someone piss in here?" he asked and Juice and I both nodded our heads as we pointed at her bed.

"Jesus Christ, dat's some sick shit." Chibs said looking at her bed while running his fingers through his hair.

"Jax, Clay did this for a reason and we need to figure out what that is." Juice said to me as he rummaged through the mess.

"Yeah we do but right now we need to look through the house and grab anything worth taking for her. I want this place cleaned out and put up for sale, she doesn't need it anymore." I said as I pulled my phone out. "I'm gonna have one Samtaz's prospects bring a cage over."

We grabbed anything that was valuable and salvaged as many pictures as we could, there wasn't a lot the place was completely wrecked. Thinking about what Juice said had my mind racing, Clay was up to something and we really needed to figure out what that was. When we arrived back at the clubhouse Allie and Happy were sitting in a corner booth talking so I walked over to them.

"Jax, I'm sorry for leaving there so quick after I was the one that bitched about coming here." she said as I walked up to them. "I just couldn't handle it."

"Allie there ain't no reason to apologize, I wish you didn't have to see that shit." I said sitting down across from them. "I got the prospects cleaning the place out and I'm gonna have the house put up for sale."

"No Jax, I don't want to sell it." she said and I could hear in her voice she was upset so I knew I had to go about this the right way or she was going to flip on me. "Jax that's my mom's house I can't get rid of it."

"Alanna, what are ya keeping the house for?" Happy asked her.

"I don't know, I just….." she trailed off and I took that as my opening.

"Allie look it's not a safe place anymore and I understand it's a connection to your ma but think about it you can't even walk in there without all the bad memories coming back to you." I said and she put her head down in her hands. "Your ma was murdered there, you shouldn't keep that place anymore."

"I know, I just feel like if I sell it I lose her with it." she said looking down at the table.

"Alanna you already lost her, holding onto her house isn't gonna bring her back." Happy said as he sat back in the booth crossing his arms over his chest. "Your life is in Charming now or do ya plan on coming back here?"

"No you guys are right, it's time I let it go." She said looking back up at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Is it alright if I go sit outside for a while? I really need some fresh air."

"Yeah just stay where one of the brothers could see you at all times." I told her as Happy turn towards me. "Hap we gotta give her some time alone."

Chibs walked over and sat down with us at the booth. "We need ta leave in da early in da morning, something doesn't feel right wit dis shit."

"I know, just let her relax tonight and we leave first thing in the morning." They both nodded at me.

****Alanna POV****

I walked out of the clubhouse, there were a few of the Samtaz guys standing out there. I didn't know many of them but I did know a few from Armando, Kojac was one of them and he was out there so when he saw me come out he came walking over to me.

"Hey Allie." he said as he reached were I was standing. "When did you end up in Charming?"

"Six months after I left here." I said turning to face him. "Why?"

"Look I know we fucked up with you after Armando and your mom died." He said and I cut him off.

"Kojac I don't want to deal with this right now. If you're worried about Jax finding out that I came to you guys for help and you all basically tossed me out on my ass don't, none of you are worth the headache for me."

"Allie we had a lot of shit going on when you came here." he said trying to reason with me. "If it had been some other time you know we would have helped you."

I let out a humorless laugh as I turned away from him. "I was beaten and almost raped by my fiancé's partner but that was just not enough for you to help me. None of the bruises were on my face but they were there you guys just refused to help me."

"We told you to go to the cops." Kojac said and my anger snapped.

"He is a fucking cop and it would have been my word against his, all I wanted from you guys was a contact for Jax that was it." I snapped at him. "The reason you didn't help me wasn't because a lot was going on it was because you guys were lying to the both of us."

"How were we lying to you?" he snapped at me. "We didn't even know he was your brother none of you told us about that."

"While you guys were feeding him false information about me, you were telling me he wanted me to stay the fuck out of his life and to never contact him."

"We thought the only connection you had to this club was through Armando, we were wrong and were sorry about that. You left here so we figured it wasn't a problem anymore."

"I left because I couldn't stay here anymore my mom was dead, my uncle was dead and I had a cop fucking threatening me. You guys basically told me to fuck off."

"If you tell Jax he will kill us all!"

"I told you don't worry about it, I'm not telling him." I said as we both saw a cop car pull up in front of us.

My heart started to beat very fast when I saw Cameron's partner climb out and he was alone. "I need to talk with Ms. Sebastian alone." He said to Kojac and Kojac nodded at him and walked away not knowing this was the cop we were just talking about. "Or should I call you Ms. Teller?" he said in snarky voice to me.

"What do you want Randy?" I said to him in the strongest voice I could gather myself to do.

"I hope you have kept our little secret because if you open your mouth I will fucking kill you." He said to me in a low menacing voice. "You know I will get away with it, I'm a cop I know how."

"I never said anything so just leave me alone." I said backing away from him. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be out of your city very soon."

"The sooner the better." He said and we both froze when we heard Happy's voice from behind me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Happy snapped as he came closer to us.

"I was just here to tell Ms. Sebastian…I'm sorry I mean Ms. Teller." He said being a smartass. "That if we didn't get any further information on the break in we would have to close the case."

"I don't have any further information for you so I don't know what you guys want me to do." I said to him trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I guess there is nothing else, we'll be in touch Ms. Teller." He said winking at me as he walked away and got back in the cruiser and left.

"Alanna what the fuck is wrong?" Happy said when I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm to stop me. "You're fucking shaking and I could see your upset." I didn't know what to say to him, I couldn't tell him about Randy's threat. "Fucking talk to me Alanna." He snapped.

"This was a mistake I should have never came back here." I said looking up at him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something another car pulled up in front of us and Cameron got out the car, I shook my head and mumbled under my breath. "What else could go fucking wrong?" Happy looked down at me as Cameron stepped in front of us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I want to let everyone know that I have no intentions of following the story line for season 5, I might use some of the things that happened but I will not give any details on what I use out of respect to anyone that hasn't got the chance to see the new season. Also I would like to thank everyone that has given reviews, added this to alerts and favorites. All of it keeps me going even when I doubt myself on where this story is going. **

**Chapter Nine**

Cameron showing up here right now was the last thing I needed to deal with. I could still feel my body shaking after seeing Randy and Happy knew there was something wrong. I looked over at Cameron then back at Happy as Cameron came around his car to stand in front of us. Happy looked down at me as he released my arm then back at Cameron. "Alanna we really need to talk." Cameron said looking between me and Happy.

"She ain't got shit to say to you, I told you stay the fuck away from her." Happy snapped at him as he stepped forward but I quickly stepped between them. "Get out of my way." Happy growled at me as his head snapped down at me.

"Happy just let me talk with him." I said pleading with him. "I won't be long."

"Are you fucking serious?" he snapped at me. "He is a damn cop!"

"Come on man you ain't gotta be like that with her." Cameron said and I felt Happy tense up as his eyes snapped up to glare at Cameron. "She wants to talk with me so why don't you just let her."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Happy snapped at him.

"Cameron please don't say anything to him. Let me handle this." I said keeping my eyes on Happy. "Happy please just give me a few minutes with him."

"You can do whatever the fuck you want." He snapped at me as he turned and walked away.

I dropped my head in defeat as I turned to face Cameron. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you're with them, why did you leave?" he said running his hand down his face. "Alanna we were getting married and we were going to have a life together."

"I had to go, I couldn't stay the memories around here were eating me alive." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Cameron you have to understand it is over between us and I can't keep doing this with you. You really need to stop calling me." He looked away for a second and smiled at me when he looked back.

"Allie cat, we can still fix this just leave here with me now, I can keep you safe." he said and I winced when he called me that, I didn't mind it when we were together but I knew he was trying to use that to get to me. "Let's have the life we were meant to have; I can give you everything they can't."

"There isn't anything to fix, I moved on. I love Happy and my life is with him right now and I'm safe with him."

"How could you love someone you barely know?" he snapped at me. "And you are not safe with them look what happen to your house and how they live. Alanna this ain't you, you're better than this."

"I don't have to explain myself to you this conversation is over." I said as I started to turn to walk away.

"We ain't fucking done Alanna!" he snapped at me, I stopped in mid step to look at him I was a little shock, he was just being sweet to me and now he was snapping at me. Then it all came together he was trying to prove something, the way he smiled, the sweetness in his tone it was all a game and the next voice I heard proved that to me.

"Doll face said she was done talking with ya so back the fuck off." I glanced over my shoulder to see Tig standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Did he really call you Allie cat?" Tig asked me shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"This has nothing to do with you stay out of my business." Cameron snapped at Tig as I turned back to face him. "Alanna just leave with me and we can work it out."

Tig's arm went to my stomach and he pushed me behind him as he stepped up to Cameron. I went to pull Tig back by the arm he had on me but Tig quickly looked at me and shook his head no so I just held onto his arm but made no attempt to pull at it again. "When you have business with Alanna it is my business. Your attempt to lure her away from her family didn't work, it never will as long as she has Samcro blood running through her veins." Tig growled at him. "Now get in your fucking cage and leave her the hell alone. She told ya she was done talking."

"Alanna when you come to your senses call me." Cameron said as he climbed back in his car. "I will always take you back."

"What did you see in that dick?" Tig said as he watched the car leave. "He knew I was standing there, he saw me that is why he smiled at you like that."

I ignored his question and statement. "Tig where is Happy?" I asked as he looked over at me.

"Allie he is in the clubhouse but if I were you I wouldn't even go near him right now."

"I have to talk to him." I said as we walked towards the door together. "I know he is pissed but I have to make things right with him."

"Doll face he is more than just pissed." Tig said as we walked in. "Ya see that prospect over there bleeding from the nose." He asked and I nodded my head yes to him. "Killer did that just because the dude looked at him wrong, that's more than just pissed."

I looked around and saw Happy sitting at a table with Chibs and Kojac. When I walked towards them Happy looked over at me stood up and walked away from me. I shook my head and followed behind him. When we both entered the hall to the dorms he spun around and faced me, shocking me a bit at the sudden stop. "Don't fucking follow me." he snapped at me.

"Happy can we please talk about this?"

"I ain't got shit to say to you, if you wanna talk go back to that dickhead." He snapped as he once again turned away from me.

I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from me again. He looked down at my hand but didn't look back at me. "Happy don't be like this with me." I snapped at him. "I had to let him know I moved on, Cameron…"

Before I could finish my sentence Happy had me pinned against the wall, he was tightly holding me there by my shoulders with his face inches from mine. I felt the fear course through my body but I wasn't going to show that to him. "Don't fucking tell me how to be or fucking say that dickheads name to me again." He growled at me in low menacing voice.

"Get off of me." I growled back at him as I grabbed both of his wrists and tried to pull his hands off of me but he didn't budge an inch. "You want to act like a jealous lunatic go right ahead but you need to remember I had a fucking life before you guys walked in the club looking for me that night. There will be a lot of things in my past that none of you are going to like but guess what there ain't shit you can do about it so get over it."

Happy moved one of his hands and punched the wall next to my head, I flinched but I didn't back down. He opened his mouth to say something but we heard someone clear their throat on the side of us. We turned towards the sound; Chibs and Kojac were standing there looking at us. "Brotha are we good here?" Chibs asked Happy as he nodded at me.

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes." Happy said to Chibs as he let me go and stood straight but he didn't back away so there was only about a foot or less between us.

"Alanna are you ok?" Kojac asked looking at me and I was surprised by that.

I was about to answer him when Happy turned his body and I was hidden behind him. "Did ya not just hear what I said?" Happy growled at Kojac.

"I was just asking if she was ok." Kojac said glaring back at Happy.

"Don't worry about my old lady, I got shit handled here go about your own fucking business." Happy snapped at him.

"I thought I heard she wasn't inked yet." Kojac said with a smirk on his face and Happy growled.

"Ink or no ink dat's his old lady so ya need ta back off before Killa puts one between ya eyes lad." Chibs said to him as he turned and walked away leaving the three of us standing there.

That was not a good move, Happy was pissed and if Kojac did not leave he was going to be on the receiving end of Happy's anger. Happy went to step forward but I caught his arm before he moved any further away from me. "Happy can we finish this?" I said to him as he looked over his shoulder at me. Happy looked back up at Kojac and Kojac started to back away shaking his head at us.

Happy turned back to face me. "You better watch how you fucking talk to me." he said glaring at me. "Are ya hiding anything else we should fucking know about?"

"Happy I don't want to fight with you." I said as I let his arm go. "I should have told you about all of this and I'm sorry I didn't."

"I don't need my old lady talking with the law." He said as he back away from me a little. "That shit don't look right."

"It wasn't like that; I didn't say anything about the club to him."

"Alanna you were fucking engaged to him, I don't want ya fucking talking to him again." He snapped at me.

"I don't plan on talking to him ever again, I said everything I had too to him."

"What did that other dickhead say to ya that had you upset?" he said as he moved closer to me. "Don't fucking lie either."

"It was nothing, I was still upset about the house that was it." I lied to him and I hated myself for it but I couldn't tell him the truth. By the look on his face I knew he didn't believe me but we were interrupted again and I was so thankful for it this time.

"Hey doll face there is a very attractive blonde out here asking for you." He said grinning at me.

"Thanks Tig, can you tell her I'll be there in a minute?" I said as I looked over at Happy and he looked a little confused.

"Happy it's a friend of mine, I called her when we got back here. I haven't seen her since I left here and I know I'm not coming back anymore so I wanted to see her."

"A'ight but don't get no fucking ideas ya ain't leaving here, ya got that?" he said walking away and I followed behind him. He was still pissed at me but he knew nothing was going to be done about it here because we had no privacy.

When we came out of the hall I saw my friend Liz standing there looking nervous as she glanced around at all the guys and skanks sitting around here. She looked totally out place here and you could tell she felt that way. "Liz." I said loud enough for her to hear me, her head whipped in my direction and she quickly walked over to me.

"OH my god Al it has been too damn long." She said as she hugged me and whispered in my ear. "What the hell are you doing in this place? I thought you said you would never come back here after what they did to you."

"Let's go outside to talk." I said as I pulled back and we walked to the door.

Just as we made it to the door Happy stepped in front of me. "Where the hell are you going?" he snapped at me, I could still hear the anger in his voice and knew Liz could hear it too because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Happy we are only going out front, I'm not leaving anywhere."

"Al I thought maybe we could go to lunch and catch up." Liz said looking at me and pleading with her eyes. "Isn't that a good idea?"

"Ya thought wrong; no it's not a good idea." Happy snapped scaring her again. "I told ya not to get any ideas about fucking leaving."

"And I told you I wasn't leaving." I snapped back at him.

"Juice go sit out front with Alanna and her friend." Jax said walking over to us while Happy and I glared at each other. "Just stay where Juice can see you." He said kissing me on my temple then he put his hand on Hap's shoulder. "Hap let's get a beer."

We went outside and sat on the bench while Juice stood off to the side talking with a few of Samtaz's members. Liz was the first to talk. "Alanna Sebastian why the hell you here after what these guys did to you and why haven't you called me in months? I tried to call you a few times and you never call me back."

"Liz a lot has happen since we last talked; I'm not in Nevada anymore."

"Why? Did Randy find out where you were and came starting shit with you, is that why you came back to these idiots." She said as she glanced over towards Juice to see if they heard her and I noticed he was standing there alone smoking. "What if Randy tries to hurt you again."

"Liz stop talking about that, that's not why I came back." I said and this time I looked at Juice but his back was to me and he looked like he was on his phone. "I didn't tell them what happen to me."

"Yes you did, I was the one that brought you here remember. Al if you ran out of money and that's why you're back I'll give you some. You're my best friend I love and miss you but what if he hurts you again and this time does rape you. If I didn't come to your house when I did he would have raped you that night." She said to me.

"Elizabeth, look at me!" I snapped at her in a low voice and she looked at me with wide eyes. "You brought me here to talk with the guys that live here. Look at Juice's back, he is not from here and the guys that aren't from here don't know about what happen and they can never find out so please stop talking about it."

"What if Kojac tells them, I saw him in there."

"He won't tell them, I know he won't. I came here with the other guys, I'm not here because I want to be here or because I need money."

"Al are you dating that guy that kissed you, he's fucking hot." She said smirking at me.

"Oh my god Liz no that's my brother." I said to her with a disgusted look on my face. "Liz that's Jax the one I came looking for that day." She looked at me shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about? You told me he was a friend that could help you not your brother." she snapped at me loud enough for everyone out here to hear her. "You told me they told you he wanted nothing to do with you."

I told her about my connection to Jax and about how the guys were lying to the both of us and why I didn't tell her about him, that's when she realized that these were the guys that would come and check on me when I was younger. I also told her that I was staying in California with him now, to say she was stunned would be an understatement. She was even more confused on why I wouldn't tell him about Randy so I had to tell her about the threat he made to me before she came here. Which in turn I had to explain what happened to the house and let her know that was why I was here. I did leave out everything that was going on with Clay so she thinks the house was just broken into. She's my best friend and I have always told her everything, she was the only other person besides the guys here in Arizona that knew about Randy but I knew that the Clay situation was club business and it wasn't my place to tell it even if it was happening to me. We have been sitting here for about an hour now and I was starting to get tired.

"How long are you guys here for, do we have time to catch up?"

"I think just a couple of days." I said but then I was corrected and startled at the same time because I didn't hear Happy walking up to us.

"No we ain't, we are leaving in the morning." Happy said and we both looked up at him. "Alanna you need to go through the stuff Jax got from the house, we need to know how much we are carrying back with us."

"Ok, let me say bye to Liz, I'll be there in a few minutes." He nodded at me and walked away to stand with Juice. "Liz I'll call you when I get my apartment settled and you can come out to visit so we could have some more time to talk."

"Al that guy is scary as hell is he like your bodyguard or something like that?" she asked as she glanced back at Happy and for some reason he glared at her. I shook my head no. "You gotta be kidding me, you're fucking dating him." I just smiled at her. "He's hot but he looks evil, is looks deceiving or is he evil?"

"Liz, Happy is a hard person to explain. I can tell you that he can be nice but cross him the wrong way and Satan himself would be a walk in the park compared to Happy."

We said our byes and I walked over to Happy and Juice, for some reason Juice was staring at me like he wanted to say something but he wouldn't open his mouth. Happy led me into the clubhouse with his hand on the small of my back and Juice followed behind us. We went to a room they had my things in and I asked the guys if I could be alone while I went through it all. It was hard seeing that my mom's whole life now fit in a few bags but something was missing and I needed to go back to the house to check if it was still there. There weren't many pictures anymore and some of the things they did salvage held a lot of memories. I sat there going through the pictures when Juice walked in.

"Alanna we need to talk." I looked up from the pile of pictures and he was leaning against the door frame with no expression on his face but something felt wrong in the pit of my stomach. "You need to be straight with me and don't fucking lie to me either."

I was in shock because I have never seen Juice's temper and from what I could tell he was extremely pissed at me for something, I was about to say something when Jax walked up behind him. "Allie did you go through it all?" he said looking at Juice as he walked around him and Juice's eyes stood locked on mine.

"Yeah I did but something isn't here and I need to go check the house it might still be there because it was hidden." I said to him but I still had my eyes locked on Juice and he was still staring at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jax said. When I look at him he was looking between me and Juice. "One of you need to start talking."

"Nothing is going on." I said to him and looked back at Juice hoping he would say that too, I didn't know what was wrong with him but I wanted to find out first so I could figure out how to deal with it.

"Yeah. Nothing." Juice said as he pushed off the door and walked away.

"Allie that sure as hell didn't look like nothing, you better be straight with me."

"Jax can we please go to the house?" I asked him changing the subject and ignoring what he just said to me.

He nodded his head. "Are you sure you want to go back there, they haven't had time to get much done yet?"

I told him I was sure so he went to go get Happy and Chibs to take me back there while the rest of them worked stuff out here. Happy didn't want me to go to the house and was trying to get me to let them go check but I told him no I had to check for myself. I knew the house was going to be hard to walk into again but I had to do it. We pulled into the driveway and I stood staring at the house for a moment before walking to the door, we didn't have to unlock it because the prospects were still here cleaning up. The living room was cleaned out a little the furniture was still in there but most of the trash was picked up. It was my bedroom that I had to go in again so I slowly walked up the stairs with Chibs and Happy walking behind me. I walked in the room and was trying to hold myself together long enough to get this over with so I went straight to my dresser.

"Luv we checked it there was nothing in there but ya clothes, they got bleached so we didn't take 'em outta da dresser." Chibs said as he followed me to it.

"Alanna what are you looking for, I don't want to be here long?" Happy said as he stood by the door.

"It's not what is in the dresser it's what's under it." I said as I tried to push it and it barely moved. Chibs shook his head and nudged me out of the way; he easily moved the dresser as Happy walked over and stood next to us looking down at the floor.

"There ain't shit here; whoever did this must have taken it." Happy said looking back up at me. "Let's get outta here."

"No they didn't and I know this for a fact because then this board would be pried up or broken because I nailed it down." I told him as I got on my knees. "Can one of you please find a hammer or something I can use to get it up?"

"Why would ya hide something in here and leave it when you moved?" Happy asked me and I looked up at him.

"I don't know, I just did."

Chibs left the room when he came back he had a pry bar with him. "Prospect had dis in da truck." He said handing it to Happy. "Luv ya gotta move a bit so ya don't get hit."

I moved back and Happy pried the board up as much as he could, he then put the pry bar down and yanked the rest of the board out of the way. He reached in a pulled out the shoe box I had in there. "Is this all of it or is there more?" he asked as he handed me the box.

"That's all." I opened the box up as they watched and pulled out an envelope with my name on it along with two gold rings and two gold necklaces, one had a pendant hanging from it and the other had a crucifix. I folded the envelope and stuck it in my pocket with the rings and I put on both necklaces.

"What is all that?" Happy asked as we stood up.

"The rings and pendant were my mom's, the crucifix was my uncle Armando's and the envelope my mom gave me a few years ago." I said as we walked out of the room. "I never opened it, she told me not to until I felt the time was right. When I asked how would I know she just said for me to wait until my heart told me too."

"Are ya gonna open it?" Chibs asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I'm not ready too."

Happy and I stopped at the bottom and waited while Chibs went into the kitchen to let the prospects know we were leaving. When Chibs came back he walked to the door and we followed behind him just as he open the door someone started shooting up the house. Happy threw me to the floor and covered me with his body as Chibs dropped down next to us, my back was facing Happy and he had my hands pulled to my chest as he held me to him tightly. It was all so sudden that other than dropping to the floor they didn't have time to react to it. We heard one of the prospects scream; Chibs lifted his head and looked towards the sound.

"Shit da fucking prospect was hit." Chibs screamed over the gun fire.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here." Happy screamed back at him. "Let's make a run for it."

Chibs looked towards the open door before looking back at us. "We gotta move now and brotha there are four guys standing between us and our bikes."

Happy quickly pulled me to my feet and the three of us moved away from the door and hid behind the couches, the gun fire stopped and Chibs looked around the couch towards the door. "SON OF BITCH! RUN!" he screamed as he stood up.

I was pulled up by Happy as we ran towards the kitchen, we looked back and saw each one of the men throw a cocktail bomb into the house when they hit the floor practically everything lit up instantly. Whatever was poured over the stuff in the living room was very flammable and they knew that. Two of the prospects were lifting up the one that got shot when we got to the kitchen. Chibs went to the back door and pulled it open but shut it quickly again when someone fired a shot at him.

"Jesus Christ! Their trying ta burn us alive! Hap do ya got your gun." Happy nodded his head and pulled it out and Chibs pulled his. "Do you have any guns wit ya?" he asked the prospects and they shook their heads no. "We can't go out there with just two fucking guns when they got fucking machine guns."

"I called the clubhouse, they are on their way." One of the prospects said. "What do we do until they get here?"

"We go out there and get shot at while I use ya a shield." Happy growled at him and the prospects eyes went wide. "Are you a fucking idiot, we have to wait in here, what else is there to fucking do."

The smoke started to thicken and the fire was getting closer, we could feel the heat of it and I started coughing from the smoke. Happy pulled me close to him as Chibs was looking around the kitchen when he found a towel in the pantry he soaked it in water then tossed it to us and Happy caught it covering my nose and mouth with it. "Alanna just breathe through this." He said as he started to cough.

I was trying to breathe as little as possible as the guys were coughing. I tried to push the towel towards Happy so he could breathe better but he shook his head no and placed it back over my mouth and nose. Then we suddenly heard the bikes coming down the street. There were gunshots again and Happy pulled me down to a squat when the door opened, Happy and Chibs both pointed their guns and Tig quickly shot his hands up. "Brothers let's get the hell out of here."

We all quickly got out of there and all of us were coughing hard when Jax came running up to me. "Alanna are you ok." I shook my head yes. "We gotta go before the cops get here, we checked your neighbors houses ain't no one home from what we can tell."

We got out of there quick, Happy and Chibs were pissed when they saw their bikes laying on their sides. The men that were trying to kill us kicked the bikes over. As they lifted the bikes up I looked over at the prospect and saw he was just shot in the leg so he wasn't too bad.

When we got back to the clubhouse Jax was pissed, he flipped one of the tables over in the room and we all stood there watching him. "Son of a bitch, I fucking knew this was a god damn set up. I FUCKING KNEW IT!" he screamed again as he flipped another table.

"Jax I'm sorry I should have listen to you." I said to him and he whipped around to face me.

"I don't want to fucking hear it." he snapped at me. "Get your shit together, we're leaving now. Kojac and Flint is riding out with us, Alanna you're riding with them."

"Why am I riding with them?" I didn't want to ride with Kojac but I couldn't tell them why, I looked at all the guys and Juice glared at me.

"Because I said you are, Hap we're riding straight through, we can't have her stalling us." Happy nodded at him and I walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Happy snapped at me.

"To get my shit together like he fucking said to." I snapped back as I stormed down the hall.

No one followed me after I left but I could hear them all talking about what happen and Jax questioned Chibs and Happy about what was so important that I just had to go back there. I was getting pissed I knew he blamed me for this but I had to get it and I was happy I did because now I knew what their intentions were and I would have lost it all. Chibs told him what I got and Jax didn't respond to it so I wasn't sure what was going through his head. When I finished getting my stuff together I walked to the door and stopped when I heard new voices out there then Opie open the door to the room I was in.

"Allie the cops are here." He said to me.

I just nodded at him and followed him out to the main room, Opie walked head of me and stood next to the bar when we got in there. Cameron, Randy and four other cops were standing there two of the cops were talking with Jax as Cameron and Happy just glared at each other. Before I could walk over to Jax Randy came up to me but neither of us had a chance to say anything because Juice stepped in front of me.

"Stay the fuck away from her asshole!" Juice snapped at Randy.

"Boy what is your malfunction, you don't fucking talk to me like that." He snapped and Juice took a step closer to him but Opie pushed Juice back. "Don't make me arrest your ass."

"Keep him the fuck away from her." Juice snapped shocking everyone in the room. He grabbed my arm a little tighter than usual and pulled me towards Happy and Jax, I glanced over my shoulder and Randy smirked at me. I looked back at Juice and he glared at me. "Stay here." He growled pushing me between them.

The cops basically came to tell me what happen to the house and question if we were around it because they had no witness because either no one saw it or they weren't talking if they did. Jax convinced them we had not been anywhere near it and for the safety of my life he was taking me back home today so if they needed to reach me they knew how. The cops reluctantly left after realizing they were getting nowhere with us and without a witness they couldn't take it any further. The house turned out to be a total loss after the fire.

Happy, Jax and Opie questioned Juice about his outburst but he waved it off like it wasn't a big deal and walked away from them. I needed to find a way to get him alone I had to find out what was up with him he has been distant with me since Liz left. Happy was talking with Jax, Kojac, Flint and Samtaz's new president so I turned to Opie who was standing behind me.

"Ope I'm going to take my bags out to the car and sit with Juice until you guys are ready." He nodded his head and then I went outside, I saw Juice standing next to the door when I walked out. I walked over to the car and stuck my bags on the back seat when I turned around Juice was standing directly behind me and scared the shit out of me because I didn't realize it wasn't just Happy that knew how to sneak up on people. "You scared the shit out me." I said to him as I held my hand over my heart. I was trapped between the open car door and Juice so if I wanted to get away I couldn't and the way he was looking at me he knew that.

"What did that fucking cop do to you?" he snapped at me.

"Juice, what are you talking about?" I asked him trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Don't play like you're fucking dumb! I heard what you and that Liz chick talked about, I heard it all." He snapped as he ran his hand down his face. "Why do you think I sent all the guys away from me and stood there by myself?"

"Juice you can't say anything, please don't." I said pleading with him. "So much can go wrong if they know, please I'm begging you."

"You want me to fucking lie to Happy and Jax, I can't do that Alanna."

"It's not a lie if they don't even know about it."

"The last time I kept something from them you got hurt, I'm not doing it again." He snapped at me. "Now tell me what the hell happened or I'm just going to tell them what I do know."

"You don't understand if you say something a lot could go wrong and I don't want that to happen."

"Alanna he tried to fucking rape you and you want me to let that go." He snapped at me. "This is what I am willing to do, I will give you a chance to tell Jax yourself but if you don't do it by tomorrow night I'm telling him what I do know myself."

He walked away from me; I stood there still holding onto the door and my heart. I didn't know what to do all I did know was I had to find a way out of this. Happy and the guys came out a few minutes later and they were all ready to leave. Everybody stuck there bags in the trunk of the car and Happy came over by me, he didn't say a word to me he just pulled me to him kissed me hard then released me and walked away.

The car was extremely quiet and I was using this time to try and think of a way to get Juice to stay quiet. If he heard everything then that means he knew Randy threaten to kill me if I told anyone and that is probably why he was giving me until tomorrow night to tell Jax so I wouldn't be in Arizona when they found out. The problem for me was I didn't want to say anything, Happy and I are already fighting about me not telling them about Cameron and if this gets out I don't know if he would trust me let alone want to be with me.

We pulled into a gas station a few hours later so I climbed out of the car to stretch my legs. Happy looked over at me, I knew what he was going to say so I just nodded at him before he could even open his mouth. When he came out just like last time he walked over to the car and handed me a bottle of water before walking away again. Everyone quickly pumped their gas and we were back on the road again this went on every few hours we never stood longer than needed. On our last gas stop Jax pulled out his phone looked at for a second then stuck it back in his pocket.

"Gemma won't stop fucking calling me." he snapped as he turned towards me. "Alanna did my ma call you?"

"I don't know my phone is dead." I said to him as I climbed back in the car.

We didn't say anything else to each other and he didn't call Gemma back, we just got back on the road. The last eleven hours has been horrible for me, all I could think about was what Juice said about me having until tonight to tell Jax everything and I didn't want too. Even though I shouldn't I felt bad for the guys at Samtaz because if I tell Jax it will come back on them.

When we passed the Welcome to Charming sign my stomach started to turn, I looked at the clock and it said it was nine thirty in the morning. The ride through Charming wasn't long we were pulling on to TM's lot within twenty minutes. Bobby and Phil must have heard the bikes pull in because they came running out. I climbed out of the car and started to walk towards the clubhouse when they both looked at me and I stopped as Jax approached them.

"Jax, Tara was shot last night." Bobby said and Jax looked like the wind was just knocked out of him and he was having a hard time breathing.

"Bobby what the hell are you talking about?" Jax said in a panicked voice. "Where are my kids?"

"Lyla has the kids in the clubhouse. Gemma is at the hospital with her right now." Phil said to him.

"I gotta go to the hospital." Jax said running back to his bike and all the guys followed him.

I was still in shock when Happy yanked on my arm and I looked over at him. "Let's go!" he said as he pulled me to the bike and we followed behind them all.

We got to the hospital a little after Jax and the rest of the guys. Happy pulled me through the hospital, when we got to the floor they had Tara on all the guys except Jax were all standing around the waiting area they had there. Opie came walking up to us as we got closer to where they were.

"Gemma said Clay shot her outside of the hospital while she was leaving work last night." Opie said as he ran his hand down his beard. "She was hit in her stomach but she's out of surgery and the docs said she was lucky it happened so close to the hospital but she is going to be ok. Jax and Gemma are in with her right now."

"Did Clay say anything to her?" Happy asked as we went and sat down.

Opie shrugged his shoulders and sat next to us, about fifteen minutes later Jax came back out and stormed over to where we were sitting. Gemma was right behind him trying to grab his arm and was failing at her attempt. "Jax you need to calm down before you say something you're going to regret." She said to him as they got closer to us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I would like to thank everyone that has given reviews, I love getting them and appreciate it. Also thank you to who have added this to their alerts and favorites. All of it keeps me going even when I doubt myself on where this story is going, some people may not like where I take it but that's alright, I just hope you give it a chance. **

**Chapter Ten**

"Jax you need to calm down before you say something you're going to regret." Gemma said to Jax as they got closer to us.

"Stay the hell out of it." he snapped at her.

"How is Tara doing brotha?" Chibs asked when Jax came in the waiting room.

Jax just looked at Chibs and stormed right past him and made his way over to where Happy, Opie and I were sitting. "This is all your fucking fault!" Jax yelled at me when he stopped directly in front of me. "My old lady is fucking laying up in that hospital bed because you don't know how to fucking listen to what you're told. We should have never fucking left Charming."

"Jax I'm sorry." I said in a soft voice looking up at him.

"What the fuck Jax, don't talk to her like that." Happy snapped as he stood up.

"Hap, Tara could have been killed." Jax said to Happy and I could see that Happy was pissed but was holding back because it was Jax. "You want to know what Clay told Tara before he shot her." Happy give Jax one stiff nod but didn't say anything. "This bullet was meant for Alanna and because I chose to protect Alanna instead of Tara it now had her name on it." Jax growled while looking over at me. "It shouldn't be Tara laying in that bed right now."

"Jax, Clay will not get away with this but ya gotta calm down." Opie said as Happy took a small step backwards.

"Clay will pay for this but that doesn't change the fact that Tara took a bullet that wasn't meant for her." Jax snapped at Opie.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it sounded like he was wishing it was me that got shot and not Tara. I understood he was upset but that was wrong on so many levels. I quickly stood up in the little space I had between the chair and Jax. "I told you that you didn't have to come with me I was perfectly fine going on my own so don't fucking blame me for this." I snapped at him. "I didn't ask you to protect me; I was doing fine protecting myself before you came along."

"You would be dead if I had never gone to that fucking club to get you." He snapped at me. "You would have died in that cabin if I had not gone there to get you either and let's not forget the fucking house fire I just helped you get out of so don't fucking tell me you know how to protect yourself because you fucking don't."

"You have no idea what my life was like or what I have been through before you decided to play big brother. My life was not peaches and crème but I managed to keep myself going without your help then and I could do it now. My life turned to hell when you walked in it." Jax took a step forward causing me to have to lean back over the chair a little. Happy and Opie moved closer to us but made no attempt to stop either of us from saying the things we were saying. "I would bet my last dollar that right now you are probably wishing that was me in there and not her." I snapped at him and he took a step back.

Opie was trying to say something but neither of us was listening to him. "Jax don't fucking answer that, just back off bro." Opie said this time loud enough for us to hear him and Jax just spoke louder to drown out Opie's voice.

"And you would probably win that bet right now." There it was the words that felt like a knife in my heart and the pain continued the more he spoke. "I don't know why I bother; I should have just walked away when I had my chance."

The entire room went silent when those words left his mouth. I knew Happy was stuck in a bad place and I could see it on his face, he wanted to defend me but this was his president and my brother. The last thing I ever wanted was for him to feel he had to choose between the club he loves and me, I could never ask him to do that or want him to so I didn't give Jax a response to his comment I just looked around the room and could see that I wasn't the only one that was shocked by what he had just said to me. I slowly looked back at him and just shook my head as I walked around him. I didn't go on the side Happy was because I didn't want him to stop me from leaving. Gemma was the first one to find her voice and ended the awkward silence in the room.

"What the hell is your problem Jackson?" she snapped at him. "How could you say something like that to your sister?"

"Gemma it's ok." I said to her as I walked towards the door but I stopped in front of Juice first. "I'm not wasting my time telling him anything. I understand if you feel you have to tell him but don't expect me to do it." I said to him in a low voice, Gemma raised an eyebrow at us and Juice just shook his head.

"You must be JT's daughter." Jax snapped at me and I looked over my shoulder at him with a puzzled look on my face. "Running just like he did when shit got tough. I must have been wrong when I thought you could handle this life."

"I've heard the stories about JT and I heard the stories about Clay." I said softly to him, there was no point in raising my voice anymore. "I rather be like JT any day then act the way you are right now because you are a chip off of Clay's block."

"Fuck you!" he yelled at me as he went to step forward but Chibs stopped him.

"Brotha, it ain't da place for dis shit." Chibs said as I shook my head at him. "Ya two is letting Clay win by fightin' each other like dis."

I walked out of the room, I didn't make it very far when my arm was grabbed from behind. "Where do ya think you're going?" Happy growled at me.

"Happy I just want to leave, I can't be here." I said not turning around to face him. "Please don't stop me."

"A'ight let's go." He said letting my arm go and walked ahead of me to the elevator.

I started to follow behind him and as we walked away I heard Opie tell Jax that Clay was spotted in Oakland. Happy and I didn't say anything else to each other, we just left the building and got on his bike and went back to TM. When we arrived at TM Bobby and Phil were sitting outside on the picnic table with Kojac and Flint. Happy parked the bike and I climbed off and went straight in while he went over and talked with them.

I walked into his room and sat down on the bed, when I felt my body relax I gave in to my emotions and cried. I sat there holding myself as I cried, all of sudden I heard the door knob jiggle a little before opening. I quickly wiped the tears away stood up and walked over to the window and looked out of it so I wouldn't have to face who was coming in. Once he was standing behind me I knew it was Happy because I was able to smell his cologne, his hand came down on my shoulder and he tried to turn me around but I pulled away and shook my head no. Happy growled and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back against him wrapping one arm around me to hold me there while his other hand came up to my chin and turned my head to face him. He kept a hold of my chin while he spoke so I wouldn't turn away.

"Alanna I honestly don't know what to say or do right now." he said to me in low raspy voice. "Jax has never lost it like this."

"Happy I rather you not say anything if you're going to stand here and defend him." I snapped at him as I tried to move but he wouldn't let me. "I don't need him or anyone else to protect me. Can you just let me have some time alone, I don't want no one by me right now."

"Why the fuck are you taking this shit out on me?" he snapped as he let me go and turned me to face him. "I haven't done shit to ya."

"Please I just want to be alone." I said as I put my head down so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "I don't have the strength to keep fighting all of you."

"I don't want to leave you alone like this." He growled at me.

"Look at me Happy, I'm falling apart." I snapped as I looked up at him. "I'm on the verge of losing my shit and I want to do it alone I don't want a fucking audience."

"I have tried my fucking hardest to be here for ya and I don't do shit like this." He snapped at me.

"Then don't fucking do it, I don't want your pity I just want to be left alone can you at least fucking do that." I snapped at him as I pushed him away.

"I wasn't here to pity you but ya want to push me away then I'll fucking leave." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind himself.

I just dropped to my knees and finally let myself fall apart, this life was slowly breaking me and I wasn't sure how much more I could take and still have my sanity intact. I sat back against the wall and rested my head on my knees. The last couple of days all finally sank in, I truly felt alone. To me my entire family was now dead and that included how I felt about Jax, I love Happy but I felt in my heart he would eventually leave me like the rest of the people I love. Why stick around and wait for someone else to hurt me, I needed to leave before that happened. I pulled myself off the floor and walked to the bed to lay down.

It was still early in the day and a few of the guys came in the room to check on me but whenever the door opened I would close my eyes so they wouldn't know I was still awake, they would call my name a few times before closing the door again. Lyla was the last one to come in, she sat on the edge of the bed asking me if I wanted to eat but as I did with everyone else I just laid there ignoring her. Happy never came back to the room after our little fight and I did finally fall asleep. Sometime later I was awaken again but it was a voice I knew I couldn't ignore.

"Alanna Lynn you need to wake up now." I heard Gemma's voice say to me. "You have been in this room all day."

"Gemma I'm fine, I just want to sleep." I said as I open my eyes and saw her standing next to the bed looking down at me. "I don't want to talk about any of this so I rather be alone."

"Alanna your brother was just upset, he didn't mean what he said."

"Yes he did and that's ok, I'm over it." I said as I sat up and she sat down next to me. "Can you give me a ride to my apartment?"

"Why?" she asked sounding a little stunned. "You don't have any furniture in there, it's empty."

"I'll figure that all out when I get there, I don't want to be here."

"I won't take you to the apartment but I will get you out of here." she said as she stood up. "You're coming home with me and we will take care of your apartment tomorrow."

"Let me just grab a few things I need." I said to her as I got out of the bed and went over to the closet.

Gemma went over to the door and stood there with it open as I grabbed my sweater from the closet and couple of things I didn't want her to see so I folded the sweater over it and followed her out, when we came out of the hall everyone looked over at us but I just kept walking. Happy stood up when he noticed we were walking to the door but Gemma shook her head and waved him off. He glared at me as he sat back down but Chibs got up and walked over to us.

"Luv, where are ya going?" he asked as he followed us out of the door.

"I'm taking her home." Gemma said to him as we climbed in the SUV. "Just let them know she will be fine. I'm going to go to the hospital in little while."

"A'ight, I'll have Denny follow ya there but don't go anywhere else." He walked away as Happy and Denny came out of the clubhouse.

I did notice Denny didn't even stop to talk with Chibs he went straight to his bike and immediately started following us as Chibs and Happy spoke to each other, it must have been Happy that told him to follow. When we got to Gemma's I went straight to my room and laid down. Gemma left me alone for only an hour then made me come down stairs to eat something, I didn't fight her on it considering I hadn't ate much in the last forty-eight hours.

****Happy POV****

All this shit that's going on has me fucking regretting a lot of shit. Jax flipped out on Alanna and there wasn't much I could do about it even though I wanted too and now she was pushing me away. I watched as she walked out with Gemma and Chibs followed behind them, I knew he would tell me where they were going but I wanted to make sure she was safe so I made the prospect follow and keep an eye on her. When Chibs came back he told me they were just headed to Gemma's place. I knew it was best we didn't stay near each other right now because I was still pissed she kept that shit from us about being engaged to a fucking cop and she was upset about Jax. If we would have stood near each other shit would have just got worse for us.

Chibs, Bobby and I have been sitting here drinking when Jax and Juice walked in. "Where's Allie at?" Juice asked when they came by the table we were sitting at and Jax sat down while Juice stood there looking at us.

"She left with Gemma." I growled at him and turned towards Jax. "Jax, how is Tara doing?"

"I'm gonna go talk wit Tiggy." Chibs said getting up and walked away from us.

"She's doing alright, she's resting. Gemma just got up there so she's sitting with her right now. I got Phil keeping an eye on things up there." Jax said as he ran his hand down his face. I knew Denny was with Alanna so I don't need to worry because he knew to call me if she tried something. "I needed to get out of there and pull myself together."

"Jax we need to talk, it's about Allie." Juice said looking between me and Jax.

"Juice I really don't fucking feel like talking about her right now." Jax said as he got up and I looked at Juice with a raised eyebrow. Something was off and I knew it.

"Jax I know you don't want to talk about her but we have to, I'm serious." Juice said as he stepped in Jax's way stopping him from leaving and now Jax raised an eyebrow at him this time. "You really need to hear this."

"Talk and make this shit quick." Jax snapped at him as he sat back down next to me.

"Jax when I was outside keeping an eye on Allie while we were in Arizona, I overheard her conversation with her friend." Juice said as he ran his hand over his Mohawk. "She has been keeping more away from us then we really knew."

"Juice get to the fucking point." Jax snapped as he shook his head at him.

Juice was about to open his mouth when he looked up and stopped. Jax and I both followed Juice's eye sight, he was now glaring at Kojac and Flint as they walked in. "Juice what the fuck is going on?" I snapped getting his attention back on us.

"Look there ain't no easy way of saying this." He said as he glared back up at the Samtaz brothers. "Allie and her friend had no idea I was able to hear what they were saying. Fuck! I'm just going to get to the point. That fucking cop Randy attacked her when she was living out there."

"What the fuck do ya mean he attacked her?" I snapped as I stood up.

"Juice, what the fuck are you talking about?" Jax asked as he stood up.

"They know what I'm talking about." Juice said as he nodded his head towards Kojac and Flint.

"Look Jax we didn't know she was your sister when that shit happened." Kojac said being defensive as he moved closer to us but my problem was I wanted to know what the fuck they were talking about.

"You didn't know she was my sister but ya knew she was Armando's niece." Jax snapped at him. "But I want to know what the fuck happen."

"That bastard beat her and almost raped her." Juice growled still glaring at Kojac. "She went to Samtaz for help and they fucking turned her away."

"I'm fucking lost here, family came to the clubhouse for help and you bastards wouldn't do shit." Jax snapped at them and my hands were in tight fist at my side. "Damn it that's what she fucking meant when she said she was protecting herself before I came along." Jax said as he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud growl. "Son of a bitch, I fucked up."

"All she did was come asking for your number and we told her we couldn't give it to her." Flint said as he looked at Kojac. I was too pissed to say anything and the only thing that was keeping me from kicking their ass was I wanted answers and they couldn't give them if I killed them right now.

"Did she fucking tell you why she needed my number?" Jax snapped at him. "Did you fucking know why she was there and what happen to her?"

He just stood there with his mouth opened and that was all I could take, I leaped forward hitting Flint in the jaw with my fist and he fell to the ground. I turned towards Kojac and he tried to back away but he didn't see Bobby step behind him until he hit Bobby's chest. I grabbed him by his throat and pulled him closer to me.

"Now answer Jax's fucking question before I snap your fucking neck." I growled at him.

"Yes." He answered and I squeezed my hand closed around his throat choking him. Kojac grabbed my hand trying to remove it from his neck.

"We told her to go to the cops." Flint said as he got up from the floor.

I threw Kojac to the floor and Bobby stood over him making sure he didn't move when I went for Flint Jax stepped in front of me. "I got this Hap." He told me and I stepped back.

"She was attacked by a fucking cop and ya wanted her to go to them." he snapped as he moved closer to Flint. "Not only did ya lie to me about her wellbeing but ya hid the fact that she came to you guys looking for me and sent my sister out there on her own to fend for herself. How many of you mutha fuckers knew what happen to her?"

"It was just a few of us, we didn't tell our prez because Quinn and few of his Nomads were there and we figured it was in house business."

"You should have fucking opened your mouth James and Quinn knew what she was to me." Jax snapped and started throwing punch after punch. "My fucking sister was almost raped and you assholes didn't help her."

I stood back and watched as he beat Flint then turned his anger on Kojac. Chibs and Tig had come in and saw what Jax was doing so they quickly pulled him off of them, by the time Jax was pulled off they were beyond bloody. I wish it was me that had done it but I knew he needed that more than I did. Tig had the prospects pull them out of the room while the rest of talked about what we just found out. Juice finished telling us everything he knew, I was pissed at first because he should have told us when we were out there but then he told us why he didn't, he heard about the threat the cop made and he didn't want her anywhere near Arizona when we found out. I knew something was wrong when that fucking cop was there and I was pissed at her for lying to me when I asked her. Jax and I heard as much as we could from Juice we now wanted to find out the whole story from Alanna and I knew that wasn't going to be easy but we had no choice but to go to Gemma's.

Jax, Chibs, Juice and I walked out of the clubhouse and made our way to the bikes just as we got there my phone rang and I answered it. "What's up?"

"Hap, Allie is gone." Denny said in a panicked voice.

"What the fuck do you mean she's fucking gone?" I snapped as I stopped mid-step. "I fucking told you to keep an eye on her."

"I was and when I went to use the bathroom she must have darted out on me." He said to me as I looked over at Jax and I noticed they had all stopped walking and were staring at me. "I looked everywhere Hap I can't find her, she took off in the truck."

"Fuck! Stay there we are on our way." I snapped at him as I hung up the phone and looked up at Jax. "She's fucking gone and she took the truck."

"I'm gonna kick her god damn ass when I find her." Jax snapped as he quickly got on his bike and we all followed him.

****Alanna POV****

Gemma left to go sit with Tara and Denny was sitting down stairs in the living room. I looked around the room and decided if I wanted my life back and control of it I needed to find and eliminate the threat to me, it was the only way that was going to happen. So I packed a backpack with a few things I would need. I paced the length of the bed staring at what I had taken from Happy's closet, sitting there on the bed was a nine millimeter gun and a box of ammo. I knew how to shoot a gun because Cameron had taught me, when you're engaged to a cop you learn a lot of things you never thought you would and now I was happy I did know. The reason I was pacing was because this wasn't my gun and I knew Happy was going to flip when notices it missing.

I wrote a note and left it on the bed for them to find, I didn't want them to think I was taken like last time. It basically said I was leaving and when I was ready for them to find me I would be the first to contact them. I explain to Happy that I meant it when I said I loved him but my fear of being hurt seemed to be stronger and I couldn't sit around waiting for it to happen again. I came down the stairs slowly and Denny was sitting on the couch watching TV so I quietly put my bag down by the door, walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end of it. We stood like that watching TV for about a half hour. Denny got up and I watched as he went to the bathroom, this was going to be my only chance to get away so I took it. The minute the bathroom door shut I jumped up, snatched my bag off the floor and ran out the door, I jumped in the truck and took off. I knew I didn't have a lot of time but I had to avoid the main roads for a while because Denny would call Happy or Jax once he noticed I was gone.

I had twelve hundred dollars to my name and I knew one thing for sure, I had to find a very cheap car to buy because Jax would be looking for this one. I stopped at the hospital and the first nurse I saw I gave her a letter to give Tara and in that one all it said was "I'm sorry and if it was at all possible I would trade places with you." It wasn't easy but I finally found my way to Oakland, I pulled into the cheapest motel I could find and got a room for the night. My phone has been going crazy with incoming calls I was ignoring from Jax and Juice. The one call I knew I couldn't ignore was the one causing my phone to ring at this moment, so I answered the call.

Before I could even say hello he spoke first. "Alanna tell me where the fuck you're at so I could come get you." Happy's raspy voice said and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew he was pissed but he was trying his hardest to stay calm. "Alanna I don't know what you're planning but you can't do this. I know you have one of my guns."

"Happy I'm sorry I took your gun but I didn't know where else to get one."

"I don't care about the gun just tell me where you're at."

"I can't, I have to find him Happy." I could hear him suck in deep breath. "He won't show his face when you guys are around because he knows you will kill him."

"Don't fucking do this, it's fucking dumb." He snapped at me. "Clay will kill ya if he sees you."

I ignore what he said and changed the subject. "Happy I lied to you when we were Arizona." I had to tell him about Randy and what happen, I don't know if Juice has said anything to him but I figure if he didn't then he would get pissed at me and make this easier for me. "When you asked me what Randy said to make me upset and I told you nothing, I lied."

"I already know about it and we can handle that shit when you are standing in front of me." he snapped at me.

"Juice told you." I said with a shaky voice.

"Alanna just come home and let us deal with shit." By the sound of his voice I knew he was extremely pissed.

"Happy that's not my home anymore, I gotta go."

"Damn it Alanna if you fucking love me you would tell me where you're at." He growled.

"I have to go." I said as I hung up the phone.

The night didn't go well for me, every time I heard a motorcycle I would freak out. I had Jax's trunk parked down the road at another hotel just in case they found were I was at. I wasn't sure how or where to begin looking for Clay, so I woke up early to get a head start. I packed up again and checked out of the motel, I walked down the street to the truck but I had to quickly hide in an alley. The truck was surround by a group of bikers I didn't know.

****Jax POV****

When we went to the house Denny was scared shitless and I could tell by the way he kept his distance from Happy. Denny told us how he went in the bathroom and when he was walking out it he heard the truck start up but by the time he got out the front door she was already turning the corner. We went up to my old room where Allie has been staying to look around and that's when I found the letter she wrote. I read it:

_Jax I'm only leaving this letter because I don't want you think anyone took me against my will. So now you don't have to feel obligated to save me. I have tried to live this life and I can't, you were right. I know you blame me for all this that is happening but it's not my fault. I didn't ask for my father to be JT, now I wish he wasn't. I only ask you do one last thing for me as a brother then after that we can both pretend the other no longer exists. Please tell Happy that I meant it when I said I loved him but I'm so afraid of getting hurt again I just can't do it. I rather hurt myself now by leaving then wait around for one of you to hurt me again. One more thing when I am ready for any of you to find me I will call. Alanna_

I shook my head and handed the letter to Happy, he needed to read this himself and he needed to do it alone. I walked out of the room and nodded my head for Juice and Chibs to follow me. As we reached the stairs I heard glass break in the room, Chibs turned to go back but I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head no. We went down stairs and I looked around to see if she might have left any clue on where she would have gone. A few minutes later Happy came back down, I could see his knuckles were bleeding but what caught my eye was the box of ammo in the same hand.

"Jax tell Gemma I'll replace the mirror." He said walking up to us.

"Don't worry about it I'll talk with ma, Denny go clean it up." I said looking over at Denny. "Hap what's with the ammo?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I found this in the trash up there." He said handing me the box. "If this shit ain't yours we got a fucking problem then."

"We need to go to the clubhouse because Juice I need you to track her phone." I said as we walked out of the house to our bikes. "Hap I shouldn't have said the shit I did to her, I'm sorry this shit is my fault and I will do everything I can to make it right."

Hap didn't say shit to me, he just nodded his head and got on his bike. I knew he was pissed and at this point I couldn't blame him because I fucked up big time. When we got back to the clubhouse my phone rang and it was my ma.

"Hey ma what's up?"

"One of the nurses brought a note in for Tara, it was from Alanna."

"What did it say?" I asked as I looked over at Happy and he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry and some shit about wishing she could trade places with her. Jackson what the hell is going on?"

"A lot, I gotta go if you hear from her at all call me right away." I didn't give her time to ask any more questions I just hung up the phone and looked over at Happy. "She made a stop at the hospital and left a note for Tara." I said as I walked up to Hap.

"Did it say where da lass was goin'?" Chibs asked and I shook my head no.

"Then it doesn't fucking matter." Hap said as he turned away from us.

"Let's go inside and I'll try and track her phone." Juice said looking between the two of us.

We didn't say anything else we just went inside Juice and I went to Juice's tech corner and Hap went to his room and a few minutes later he came back out, he was more pissed now than he was when he went back there. "That little bitch took one of nines." He snapped at me. "That fucking box of ammo was from my closet. Jax she's fucking up to something we gotta find her now." Between Juice and I we spent a good few hours trying to call her phone but she wouldn't answer. Hap sat at the bar drinking and watching us go nuts before he stood up and walked over to us. "Let me try." He said as he pulled his phone out.

It rang a few times before she answered his call, he tried to get her to tell him where she was but she wouldn't give. He kept her on the phone long enough for Juice to narrow down what city she was in. The bad part was her ass made it to Oakland and that shit was too large for us just go searching so I called Alvarez and T.O. hoping one of them could help. They both said they would keep an eye out for the truck but they didn't know what she looked like so that was the best they could do.

At about five in the morning I got a call from T.O. telling me they found the truck parked at one of the motels out there. Tig, Juice, Opie and Happy all got up and we took off to Oakland. When we got there they were still with the truck. I showed them a picture of her and one of T.O.'s boy's eyes went wide. He told us that about an hour ago he saw her walking towards them but then she turned down the alley. We all ran towards the alley but there wasn't anything there. Happy and Tig went into the motel to find out if she had checked in there and we were shocked to find out she never even stepped foot into the motel. She fucking parked the truck here to throw us off.

****Alanna POV****

I stood leaned up against the wall listening to the men around the truck talk, I wasn't sure if they were enemies or friends of Jax but either way I couldn't let them see me. As soon as I listened in on their conversation I realized they were friends Jax had looking for me.

"The Sons are on their way here right now." one of them said.

"Should we wait here or go back to the warehouse we say Clay in?" another one asked.

"We stay here, when the Sons get here we'll tell them about Clay and let them handle it."

As luck would have it Clay was here in Oakland so the info Opie had was good, I just now needed to figure out what fucking warehouse they were talking about. I hung out there long enough to hear one of the guys call someone to have them go to the warehouse and he also gave the location. I quickly moved down the alley and call for a cab to pick me up on the other side of it. I didn't know how much time I would have so I had to move quick because once these guys tell Jax they found out what Clay's location was one of the Sons was bound to go there.

I had the taxi drop me off a few blocks away from the warehouse, I walked the rest of the way when I got close I saw two guys sitting in a truck a few buildings down so I turned around and walk away from the warehouse. I finally found a way to it without being seen. I pulled out the gun I had with me and made sure the safety was off as I walked up to one of the many doors and went in. The place was creepy and my heart was beating very fast, I slowly walked through the place until I came to a large room. As I made it across the room I was startled when a can was kicked towards me. I whipped around and held the gun up in front of me, about ten feet away from me Clay was standing there with his gun aimed at me.

"Ya know you really shouldn't be handling a weapon you can't even use." He said smirking at me. "Look how you're shaking, you really should put that down before ya hurt yourself. Is this the part where the Sons come running in to save you?" he said smirking at me again.

"They are not here." I said in a shaky voice and his grin just got larger.

"Did Jax kick the little princess out on her ass? I guess you are too much trouble for him to bother with."

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed at him trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me you bitch!" he yelled at me as he fired his gun and I fired mine.

****Jax POV****

After we figured Alanna was nowhere around at the moment we all stood around the truck trying figure out what to do next. That's when the Grimm Bastards give us the last piece to our puzzle. "Jax we also wanted to let you know we found Clay's location." T.O. said as he walked up to me.

"Wait a minute, did anyone say shit in front Alanna about Clay being here in Oakland?" I heard Happy's raspy voice from behind me.

"I told Jax at the hospital but that was after you two walked out." Opie said looking over at Happy.

I looked around and everyone shook their heads no. "Did ya talk about his location at all when you guys were standing here after you saw her go down the damn alley." I asked T.O. and he looked over at the guy that said he saw her and he nodded his head yes. "Fuck, if she heard where he was I fucking guarantee she went there. Take us there now." I yelled as we all ran to our bikes.

As we approached the warehouse two Grimm Bastards were jumping out of their truck with guns drawn. We all jumped off our bikes and ran towards them. "What's going on?" T.O. asked them as we got closer.

"There were two gunshots we just heard come from inside the building." He said looking over at us. "We were going to check it out."

"FUCK!" Happy yelled as he ran towards the building and we were right on his heels as another shot went off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you so much for the all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter and also thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. **

**Chapter Eleven**

****Alanna POV****

Both our guns fired and his turned out to be a warning shot but mine wasn't. The shot I fired hit him in his shoulder causing him to drop the gun he was holding. "You fucking bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you for shooting me." he growled at me as he reached down for his gun and I fired another shot at him but this time it was a warning and he jumped back.

"Don't fucking touch that gun again." I yelled at him as he looked over at me. "I am so damn tired of all this bullshit you keeping putting me through. You are ruining my fucking life, all because of who my father and brother are." I snapped at him and he smirked at me. "I didn't get a fucking choice in that and you're punishing me for it."

Before he had a chance to say anything the door behind him was kicked open, I jumped and looked towards the door and Happy came running in along with Jax and bunch of other guys and they all had guns drawn. When I looked back at Clay he had picked his gun up and had it aimed at me. "Drop the god damn gun Clay." Happy growled at him in a menacing voice that scared me.

Clay shook his head no as he moved away from the door but still kept the gun aimed at me and I kept mine aimed at him. "If I put this down you will kill me." he said taking a very quick glance at Happy. "As long as this gun stays aimed on her head you won't touch me." Clay said smirking at him and Happy growled.

"You're gonna die either way." Jax said as he moved closer and put himself between Clay and me. "Just put it down."

"Still protecting your sister over Tara, that didn't go so well last time."

"Tara is protected." Jax growled at him. "I want to know why are you trying so fucking hard to hurt Alanna? This is between you and me Clay not her."

"She came looking for me." Clay said as he took a step back.

"Don't try and fucking run, I ain't gotta problem shooting ya in the back." Happy growled at him. "NOW drop the fucking gun."

Clay shook his head and dropped the gun, Tig ran over and kicked it away from him as he pushed Clay down to his knees and held his gun to the back of Clay's head. I still held the gun out in front of me but because Jax stepped in front of me blocking Clay, it was now aimed at him so I slowly lower it but didn't put it away. I took a few steps back as Jax turned to face me.

"I didn't need you to save me." I snapped at him. "I want to do this myself, I deserve that after everything he has taken from me." I glanced around, everyone had relaxed a bit but still had their guns in their hands and Tig was the only one with his gun aimed at Clay.

"Allie I won't let you have to live with taking someone's life." Jax said in soft voice. "Even if you hate him it will still eat you alive, can we just talk about this?" he said taking a step towards me.

I aimed the gun at his chest and I noticed everyone tense up and Jax held his hands up. "Don't come near me." I snapped at him.

"Alanna give me the gun." He said as he held his hand out in front me and took another step forward and I took one back.

I aimed the gun a couple of feet away from his head and fired it once, he jumped and shielded his head as Clay let out a loud laugh. The guns that were no longer aimed at Clay were now aimed at me. "I told you to stay away from me." I snapped at him.

"What the fuck?" Jax snapped as he took a few steps back.

"Put all your fucking guns down." Happy snapped at them as he moved closer to me and Jax. "Alanna what the fuck are you doing?"

Before I could answer him Opie spoke. "Jax what do we do about Clay?"

Jax glanced over at Opie then looked back at me, I took a small step forward but Jax and Happy both shook their heads no. "I said I won't let you do it." Jax snapped at me.

"I don't care what you said, I fucking deserve this." I snapped back him.

"Alanna give Hap the fucking gun now!" he growled at me and I shook my head no.

"Are you two really going to stand here and fight over who gets to shoot him?" One of the guys that came in with the Sons asked.

"No T.O. we're not." Jax said as he turned around and shot Clay once in the chest. "That was for Tara." He said as he walked closer to where Clay was now laying on the floor.

I went to run towards them but Happy grabbed my arm stopping me. "Where the fuck you going?"

"LET ME GO NOW." I growled at him as I looked back at him and he refused to let me go.

I quickly looked back at where Jax and Clay were that's when Jax spoke again. "This is for everything you have done to ruin my sister's life." Jax growled as he shot Clay point blank in the head.

I stopped struggling against Happy's hold on my arm and just stood there staring at Clay's dead body. I faintly heard someone say something about getting a van to get rid of the body but I didn't care. My mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that Clay was finally gone. The problem was I thought when he died I would feel relief but I didn't. The damage was done and it couldn't be reversed. I looked up from the dead body and saw Jax walking towards me so I yanked my arm away from Happy and stepped back away from the both of them. I glanced around the room and saw that it was just the Sons and me still standing here, just as Jax got close to me I lifted the gun that was still clutched in my hand and aimed back at him. He stopped walking and raised his hands with a shocked look on his face, they all had shocked looks except Happy who was pissed and glaring at me.

"I said to stay the fuck away from me." I snapped at him.

"Come on luv don't do dis." Chibs said as he moved to stand next to Jax. "Put da gun down and let's talk about this."

I then notice Tig slowly trying to move behind me so I took a few more steps back and glanced over at him but kept the gun aimed at Jax, he stopped. "Tig don't try and sneak up on me." I said to him and he just shook his head.

"Allie what the hell are you doing?" Jax said as he nodded his head at Tig and Tig walked back over by them. "It's over, let's go home and work this all out."

"There isn't anything to work out and I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Alanna give me the damn gun and let's go back to Charming." Happy growled at me as he walked over to me and stuck his hand out.

"No, now back off me." I snapped at him and he glared at me. "Jax you said when Clay was dead I could walk away and you wouldn't stop me. Well he's dead."

"You said you didn't want to leave." Jax said sounding shocked. "Allie I'm sorry about what I said to you don't leave because of that."

"Al you can't go out there on your own what if that fucking cop goes looking for you?" Juice said and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"You're seriously going to fucking walk away?" Happy was pissed and he stepped back away from me as he shook his head.

"Jax I'm not going back to Charming. Juice I have no problem staying away from Randy I've done it for six months before you guys came and got me, I can do it again on my own." I turned to look at Happy and he was the hardest to respond too. "I have to walk away."

"Fine you want to leave you can but you gotta let me set you up near one of the other clubhouses." Jax said as he looked over at Happy. Happy shook his head at us and turned around walking away from us and out the building.

"No I'm going on my own, I don't want you feeling like you have to take care of someone you wish wasn't around."

"I didn't mean what I said at the hospital, I'm sorry." Jax said as he stepped forward again. "Just give me the gun."

"I said to stay the fuck away from me." I snapped at him and Chibs stepped forward this time.

"Jackie boy just let 'er leave, ya can't make 'er stay." Chibs said as he grabbed Jax shoulder and looked at me. "Luv ya wanna go then go but always remember ya got family in Charming if ya need us."

I lowered the gun and started to back away, I could see the hurt in Jax's face but I didn't care. When I got to the door I turned and walked out. I didn't know where I was going to go or how I was going to get there I just knew I had to do this. I quickly got out of there as I was about to turned the corner of the building I stopped in my tracks because Happy came around the corner blocking my path and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. I sucked in a deep breath, I was hoping to get away without have this confrontation with him.

"Where the fuck you going?" He snapped at me.

"Happy I don't want to do this with you." I said as I looked around to see if anyone else was out here. "Look this would have never worked with us."

"That's a bullshit ass lie and you know it." he snapped at me.

"Here take this." I said handing him the gun I still had in my hand. He grabbed the gun but as I released it his other hand roughly grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward. "Happy let me go."

"First I want you tell me why you're leaving." He said in low voice as he shoved the gun in the waist of his pants.

"This isn't the life my mother wanted for me, she died trying to protect me from it." I said as I tried to free my wrist from his hand. "The life style you live and the life I want are two completely different worlds that could never come together."

He stood there staring me in the eyes a few moments before he spoke. "So you're telling me no matter what I say you will still leave."

"I don't want you saying anything. Happy you love this club more than your own life if I stay around there will be too many problems for us."

"You want me to just stand here and let you leave." He snapped at me.

"I don't want to say things either of us will ever regret but if you don't let me go…" I said to him as I tugged on my wrist hoping he would let it go. "I will."

"You will what?" he growled as he moved his face closer to mine, I turned my face but he roughly grabbed my chin yanking me back to face him. "What will you do?"

I had no choice but to hurt him and it was killing me inside but I couldn't show him that. I had to lie to him and pray he believed me. "I never loved you, I just used you hoping you would help me get close to Clay."

"You bitch, you were playing fucking games with me." he growled at me as his hand squeezed tighter around my chin, I brought my free hand up to grab his wrist and tried to pull his hand off my face but all he did was yank my face closer to his. "If you weren't Jax's sister I would fuck your ass up, no one plays fucking games with me and lives after that shit."

"You still got seven shots left in the gun I gave you, why don't you use it then." I growled at him through gritted teeth, I felt like complete shit hurting him like this but to be with him meant I had to be around Jax and the club. "In my eyes I'm not a Teller so there's nothing holding you back."

"FUCK YOU!" he snapped at me as he pushed me away from him releasing me completely, I stumbled a little but got my footing before I fell. "If you ever show up in Charming again stay clear of me if you know what's good for ya."

I saw the van pulling in behind him as it passed us I took that as my chance to leave. I wanted to cry but I didn't want him to see it so I had to get out of there. I quickly walked around him and he just glared at me and walked towards where the van parked. I stood there a few moments as Tig and Juice came out the building walking up to Happy, they all looked towards me. Juice went to take a step towards me but Happy grabbed his arm and said something that stopped him. I looked over at Happy and whispered I love you then turned away and left.

As I walked down the street I pulled my phone out and called a cab to pick me up. I had the cab drop me off at a motel near the airport, I sat in the room staring at my reflection through the mirror. I hated myself for what I had just done to Happy, I love him so much but I just couldn't stay there and I wasn't going to make him choose between me and the club he loves. I could see it in his eyes he hated me and I couldn't blame him for it. I looked over at my phone that was sitting on the bed next to me debating who I should call. I picked it up and scrolled to the only number I felt safe calling and hit the call button.

It rang a few times. "Hey Al, what's up?" Liz's voice said over the phone.

"Liz I need help." I said as my voice cracked and the tears finally fell down my face.

"Oh my god Al, what's wrong?" she said I could hear the panic in her voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Oakland, I can't stay here. I gotta go and I don't know where to go." I said between sobs.

"Ok, can you get to an airport and do you have any money?" she said calmly.

"Yes."

"Get a flight to Phoenix, call me and tell me when you will be there and I will drive up there to get you."

"Why Phoenix?" I asked her.

"It's not Tucson and it's not California, we will be safe there." Liz said and I could almost hear her brain working overtime. "Just do it and call me and after you call me get rid of your phone, we'll get you a new one when you get here."

I hung up the phone and went straight to the airport, bought my ticket to Phoenix and called her letting her know everything. As I waited for my flight I went through the phone erasing everything slowly until I came to the pictures. There were pictures of Abel and Thomas, I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I hit delete. I slowly went through them all deleting and stopped when I got to the last picture of me and Happy, he didn't want to take it and I could see it in his face but I still held the phone back and snapped it anyways. It was my favorite and I couldn't bring myself to delete it, I just hit the end button and put the phone down on the chair next to me.

****Juice POV****

I watched as Allie walked out of the warehouse, I could see the devastation on Jax's face. Opie and Tig just stood there not sure of what to do or say and I felt the same way. Chibs stepped in front of Jax and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jackie boy she can't get far from us, we'll have Juicy track 'er in a few hours. Brotha she just needs some time ta think, a'ight."

"Jax, Clay wasn't working alone he couldn't be." Opie said as he walked over and stared down at Clay's dead body. "Ya killed him before we could find out anything."

"What are you talking about?" Tig asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"He was in Charming when Alanna's place was shot up and torched. FUCK!" Jax snapped as he brought his hands to his head. "I wasn't thinking when I shot him, all I knew was I couldn't let her do it."

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked finally finding my voice. "Should I go stop her?"

"No Juicy, da only way she's will come wit us is if we drag 'er."

"Then we fucking drag her ass back." Tig snapped. "Gemma and Bobby are going to kill us if we come back without her."

"I fucking know Tig, I fucking know that." Jax said as he covered his face with his hands. "Let's get rid of the body and then we'll deal with Alanna. Tig, Juice go see if the van is here yet."

Tig and I walked away and as we left the building I saw Allie standing at the corner of the building and Happy was walking to the van. I took a step towards her to stop her but Happy caught my arm before I could move any further, he took a quick glance back at her then looked back at me.

"Bitch wants to leave let her." he snapped at me, I open my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "She doesn't want shit to do with any of us."

When I looked back at her she was gone. "Happy she might be in trouble, we don't know who Clay was working with she needs to know that."

"It ain't my fucking problem anymore, let's get this shit over with. I want to go back to clubhouse and forget the last six months even happened." He snapped as he walked away.

"I don't know what the fuck happen out here but Haps in killer mode just back off of him for now." Tig said walking up to T.O. to find out what we were doing.

We loaded the body up and took it somewhere secluded to torch it. It's been a couple of hours since we let her leave and I couldn't take it anymore so I walked away from them and called her phone. It rang a few times before a strange voice answer it.

"Um… hello." It said and I was confused and looked at the number I called and it was hers.

"I'm trying to reach a friend of mine." I said in a calm voice but inside I wanted to scream.

"I think that friend might have lost their phone I just found this sitting in here in the chair." The man said to me.

"Where did you find the phone at?" I said looking around and no one was near me. "My friend might be in trouble."

"I'm at Oakland international airport."

Fuck she went to the airport and left her phone behind, this was so not good. I looked over at Jax and he was staring at me. "Dude listen to me if I give you two hundred dollars can you hold that phone until I get there and you could meet me outside?" I asked him hoping he would do it for the money.

"Are you serious?" the guy asked sounding shock. "My flight leaves in an hour and half."

"I could be there in twenty minutes. I will call this phone back when I get there."

"Ok, you got a deal but you better give me the money."

"I'll be there." I shut the phone and turned back to the guys and Jax was standing behind me.

"What the hell is going on Juice?" He asked me.

"Allie was at the airport and left her phone there, I gotta go get."

"Son of a bitch." He snapped as he turned to the other guys. "Lets go, we gotta go to the fucking airport."

I explain everything to the guys as we got back to the bikes, Happy didn't want to come with us so him and Opie road back to the clubhouse as the rest of us went to the airport. I got a hold of the guy with the phone and the fucker made me give him the money before even showed me the phone. Then he tried to fucking run on us but Chibs roughed him up a bit and got the phone and my cash from him, we took off before the cops got there. When we got back to Charming Jax checked her phone and it was clean except one picture of her and Happy. Jax was pissed and didn't know what to do and on top of it all he had Bobby riding his ass because she was gone. No told Gemma or Tara yet and I was doing what I could to see if I can track her somehow.

****Alanna POV****

I arrived in Phoenix and just like Liz told me she was here to get me. We drove to Mesa to get a room for the night because she didn't want to stay in Phoenix. I was so happy to see her and she knew by one look on my face. When we got to the hotel I completely broke down and she just held me as I cried. When I finally pulled myself back together I told her everything about what happen from the moment I left Indian Hills up to this moment I was sitting here with her. At first she sat there stunned and quiet then she held me again telling me it was going to be ok. I wish I could have believed her but I didn't everything wasn't going to be ok. I lost everything including Happy and that was my own fault. The two of us spent the next couple of hours sitting in the room watching TV and then her phone started to ring.

"Al did you give them my phone number?" I looked over at her a shook my head no. "Someone is calling me from California and right now all of my family is on the east coast."

"Shit, you have to answer it but don't tell them I'm with you."

She answered her phone and put it on speaker so I could hear. "Hello."

"Liz it's Jax, Alanna's brother. Have you seen or heard from her."

"No I haven't, why?" she asked looking over at me and I shook my head.

"Come on Liz don't fucking lie to me." he snapped at her.

"I'm not lying." She snapped back at him. "How the hell did you get my phone number?"

"Juice got it off her phone records and we fucking know she called you today." He snapped at her and her eyes went wide as she mouth "What the fuck" at me and I mouth "Juice" back at her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know where she's at and if I did I wouldn't tell you." She snapped at him.

"Liz look I know you're a good friend to her but she could be in trouble and she needs to know that." He said in a calm voice and I shook my head no to her. Jax was trying to use his charm on her and I know if he had been standing in front of her his signature smirk with have melt her so I was thankful he didn't have that chance.

"Jax if I hear from her again I will tell her what you said but I don't know where she's at."

"If she's there with you just tell her I really need to talk with her it's important." And I heard him suck in a deep breath. "Why do you have me on speaker?"

"Look she's not here with me but I will give her your message if I hear from here, I gotta go." I heard Jax say "wait" but she ended the call before anything else was said. "Al he sounds desperate do you think there is any trouble out there."

"He was just talking about Randy and I have no intentions of going to Tucson so I'm not worried about it."

"This Juice guy is he some kind of computer wiz or something?" she asked and I nodded yes. "Do you have anything that you used that he can trace you with."

"No I don't have any credit cards and my bank account is empty, I needed the money so took it all out." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I left my phone in the airport and I paid cash for my ticket here."

"Ok if he's any good he can probably trace my shit too so we leave in the morning, the good thing about coming from money is my family has houses just about everywhere. We can go to Sun City and stay there a few nights, it's a gated community no one we don't want can get in there." I nodded my head agreeing with her.

****Jax POV****

I hung up the phone with Liz and I knew the bitch was lying to me. She had me on speaker but didn't tell me why so Alanna had to be with her. Juice was trying to pull up any Intel on her that he could find. Happy was beyond pissed and everyone has kept their distance from him, Tig said there had to have been a huge fight between the two of them because Happy said she wasn't his problem anymore. I was sitting in my office trying wrap my head around Clay being dead and everything going on. Ma was at the hospital with Tara, she lost her mind when I told what happen with Alanna and even said she was surprised Alanna didn't pull the trigger on me. The way I treated her I'm surprised she didn't do it. I was worried about her and I knew her being gone was my fault and I had to fix this with her.

I got up from my chair and walked out to the bar where Juice was sitting and he was staring at his laptop shaking his head. "Juice what did you find on her?" I asked coming up behind him.

"Jax we are up against someone with lots of money and ain't gonna be easy to find. We're fucking screwed"

"How hard can it really be to find her if you got the fucking Intel?" Tig said walking over to us and Happy Just glance over from his end of the bar where he was sitting with Chibs drinking.

Juice pushed the laptop over for us to all see what he was looking. "Elizabeth Pickens is the granddaughter of a Texas oil tycoon, in Arizona alone they have five houses. They have six in California and at least seven on the east coast that I could find, most of their property is in Texas."

"What the fuck?" Tig said with wide eyes. "I knew I should have hit that shit when she came to the Samtaz clubhouse."

"Send Nomads to check the houses in California and Samtaz to check shit out in Arizona. Eliminate that shit then work from there." Happy growled as he walked pass us and went out the door.

"He's right Jackie, are any of da homes near us dat we could check." Chibs said coming over by us.

"One by Lake Tahoe but I don't think she would be there if the last place we know she had been was an airport."

I called Quinn and told what the hell was going on and that I need a few Nomads to check out some addresses I had. I texted him the picture we found on her phone so he could give to the Nomads he was sending to the houses and James, Samtaz's President was sending some of the guys he knew he could trust to check the places in Arizona and then he was sending them up here to pick Kojac and Flint up because after the beating I gave them they were in no shape to go back on their own. Now I needed to find out what happen between Alanna and Happy so I could try and fix that also. I pulled Tig to the side because I knew Hap talked with him so I was hoping he knew.

"Tig, do ya know what happen between Hap and Allie?"

"Nah Jax, he ain't talking. I know it's your sister so remember I'm just repeating what Hap said." Tig said shaking his head at me. "When I asked what happen he told me not to mention that bitch"s name to him again. Brotha I don't think he is going to help us look for her."

"I'll talk to him. If I need him he will help me, Hap has never left me hanging." I said walking away to find Happy myself. When I walked outside he was sitting on the picnic table smoking so I sat next to him. "Hap I need to know what happen between you and Allie."

"Jax you're my Prez and I don't want to disrespect you so don't ask me about her." he said not even looking at me.

"I won't get pissed just fucking talk to me here, I need to know."

"You want to fucking know. The little bitch told me she was using me to get Intel on Clay and she never fucking loved me." he snapped at me. "Now you know so I don't want to fucking talk about the bitch again."

"Happy she fucking lied to you." I said getting up from the table. "She told me she loved you before she even told you. She said that shit to get away from you."

"I don't fucking care." He growled at me as he got up.

"Hap I know this shit sucks but I need your help on this." He nodded his head and walked away leaving me there watching his retreating back.

****Alanna POV****

It's been two months since I walked away from Samcro, things haven't been easy for me. Jax had sent someone to check out Liz's houses all over Arizona and California. I've spent the last two months bouncing between her place in Sun City and Phoenix. We have been completely tempted to fly out to Texas, Jax was proving to be relentless on finding me and I had to find a way to get him to stop. I've been working for cash at a diner so Juice wouldn't be able to track me through work. We were at the house in Sun City and I was getting ready to leave for work.

"Liz where are the keys to the car?" I yelled to her and she waved me to shut up when I walked in the kitchen.

"No Juice that wasn't Allie, it was my cousin Sara." She said giving me the evil eye and I mouth "Sorry" to her. "No I told you last week I haven't heard from her… I know it's been two months and can you please tell Jax stop sending people to my house here in Arizona."

When she ended the call she closed her eyes and suck in a deep breath. "Liz I am so sorry, if this is too much for you I can get a place of my own and leave you out of this."

"No Al you are going to stay here and we are done with the bouncing around." She said opening her eyes to look at me. "Sun City is going to be our place now. The gates here are secure are none of them can come in here. The keys are on the bookshelf go to work and tonight we are going out so hurry home. It's your birthday tomorrow and you deserve to have some fun."

I smiled at her and left for work, I felt bad about Juice calling her every week but she refused to let it stop her from helping me no matter how much they bothered her. On my way to work I stopped at the store and picked up a pre-paid phone. I wasn't sure if Juice could trace it but I had to try. I sat in the car outside of my job and dial the number, the phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello." I heard Jax's voice say.

"Jax leave Liz alone, stop calling her." I said as I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "She doesn't know where I'm at and I won't tell her because now I know you won't leave her alone."

"Allie don't hang up." he said before I ended the call and I brought it back to my ear. "Are you there?"

"What do you want?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Please just tell me where you're at, we need to talk and I need to do this in person." He said sounding desperate.

"No if you want to talk do it now this is the only chance I'm giving you and just so you know this phone will be in the trash once I hang it up."

"Allie I'm sorry, I'll do anything to prove that to you just come home."

"You want to prove how sorry you are then leave me alone."

I hung up the phone not giving him a chance to answer back. When I got into work I tossed it in the trash and went about my day like it was any other one. My work day flew by quick and I was now on my way home. I pulled up to the security gate and the guard came out. "Hello Michael, how are you tonight, are you training a new guy?" I asked as I glanced at the guy leaning against the door looking at me.

"I'm doing good Ms. Sebastian, yeah you know how hard it is keeping people working here. I hear it going to be a ladies night for you and Ms. Pickens." He said to me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ms. Pickens called down and gave a list of ladies to expect here tonight."

I nodded my head at him as he raised the gate and I waved bye as I drove away to the house. When I got inside Liz was sitting there strumming her fingers on the kitchen counter all dressed and ready to go. "Seriously Al the girls should be here soon, I want to leave once they get here. I thought you got off at seven."

"No I told you yesterday I got off at eight, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." I smiled at her and ran upstairs to shower and change, it was only nine o'clock and she just couldn't wait to leave. I put on a black skin tight dress that was cut low in the front, wrapped around the shoulders with the center of the back cut out to right above the ass. It showed off the stars that ran down my back. I pinned my hair up in a messy up do and pair the outfit with black strappy high heel sandals. When I went back down stairs Liz wasn't in the kitchen anymore so I walked into the living room and saw her sitting on one of the chairs, she looked scared and I got worried.

"Liz what's wrong with…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying when a huge guy walked from around the wall, he had to be like six foot seven.

"RUN AL!" Liz screamed as she stood up but another guy appeared next to her and shook his head.

"Ms. Teller." The big guy said nodding at me and I turned to run when I was grabbed by yet another guy and he turned me to face the big guy again.

"You got the wrong girl let me go, I don't know who Ms. Teller is my last name is Sebastian." I snapped as I tried to get out of the guy's hold on me, he was holding me tight but not to the point that it hurt just enough that I couldn't get away. "Let me go."

"Calm down Alanna, I know who you are and I'm not here to hurt you." He said as he turned away and I was carried into the living room. He pulled out a phone, dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. "Jax I found her… Yeah we're at the house in Sun City… Yeah the gated one but don't worry Chance is sitting with the guard, we gave him enough money to convince the next guard to call off and he's staying on until tomorrow afternoon… A'ight see ya then."

"Who the hell are you and how the fuck did you find me?" I snapped at him and I was let go, when I turned around to see who had me I was in complete shock. "You're that Nomad Pauly from the cabin."

He nodded his head. "Allie no one is here to hurt you, remember I was there last time and I would never do anything to hurt you ok."

"That's why I brought him with me I knew you would remember him." the other guy said and when I turned back the two guys had taken off their sweaters and I saw the SOA cuts they had on. "I'm Quinn a friend of Jax and the Nomad President, this is Rex." He said pointing at the guy standing next to Liz.

I looked over at Liz and she still looked scared. "You didn't hurt her did you?" I asked him and he shook his head no and Liz also shook her head no. "Liz come here." I said to her and she looked over at Rex who nodded his head and she came over by me and I grabbed her hand. "Jax can't do this to me."

"Alanna you need to work that out with him. Let's just get comfortable because it's going to take him a few hours to get here." Quinn said as he sat down in the chair Liz was in.

I looked around the room and tried to figure out if there would be a way for Liz to run if I distracted them long enough my thought were cut short when Rex spoke. "Take the brain off overdrive, it ain't gonna happen sweetheart."

"What the hell you talking about?" I snapped at him and he smirked at me.

"You know what the beauty about gate communities is?" Rex said but I didn't get the chance to answer because Pauly did.

"Rich people like their privacy so the neighbors aren't close and there are tons of trees to shield everything."

"I got two Sons posted outside, there is three of us in here and one at the gate." Quinn said looking over at me. "No one is leaving tonight so sit down and get cozy."

"I have friends coming over what about them." Liz asked him and I realized she finally made it pass the scared stage and went straight to the pissed off stage. "I had fucking plans tonight."

"Michael already informed us of those plans so you left a message at the gate saying ya had something come up and you guys would get together another day." Rex said smiling at us. "Ya wanna drink by all means go ahead the bar is right there." He said pointing at the living room bar, the way this guy acted he reminded me of Tig.

I was mad as hell but felt like this was my fault, Juice knew it was me this morning even when Liz told him it wasn't . He must have told Jax and Jax sent the Nomads to check it out. After a few of hours of sitting in the living room Liz fell asleep on one of the couches, I knew she had to be cold she had on a little red dress only. I stood up to get her a blanket and all three guys stood up too.

"Where you going?" Rex asked.

"I was just going to get some blankets for me and Liz."

"Pauly go with her." Quinn said as he sat back down. "Rex while you're up get me a beer."

I shook my head at them as I walked up the stairs and Pauly was close behind me. "Nice ink, are there anymore stars hidden under the dress."

"You'll never know." I said sarcastically to him.

"I know you're mad at us but you gotta understand Jax was worried about you." I just kept walking I didn't bother replying back to him. "You know if you want you can change into something more comfortable, I can't leave you alone but I can turn away while ya change."

I open the linen closet and grabbed two blankets when I turned back Pauly was standing directly behind me. "As sweet as that sounds I prefer to stay in my dress." I said as I snaked around him to put space between us.

"Ok, if that's what you want. I'll carry these for you." He reached for the blankets and softly brushed my hands with his. "Let's go back down and relax."

I followed him back downstairs and the other two were now watching TV. I took one of the blankets from Pauly and walked over to cover Liz then I sat back down on the couch, Pauly sat on one end and I sat on the other. I don't know how long we sat there talking for before I finally fell asleep myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its Characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to all the readers that have left reviews I really do appreciate it and is always wanting to hear what you think whether its good or not. Also thank you to who has added this to their alerts or favorite. Last night's S5 finale blew me away and inspired me to keep writing so I just might have the next Chapter up in a couple of days. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve**

****Jax POV****

Last night I got the call I had been wanting for the last two months, we were on our way to Sun City now. Tig, Juice, Chibs and Happy were with me and Happy tried to back out but I stressed to him that we need him just in case anything went south on us. It's been a long two months; I have been trying to balance the search for Alanna with everything else the club has been going through. Now that I have found her and can now keep her safe I could focus more on what the club needs. The ride was long and tiring but we finally made it, just like Quinn had said the Nomad Chance was sitting in the guard shack waiting on us. We followed the direction he gave us to get to the house and when we arrived there were two more Nomads sitting on the front porch. They nodded at us as we walked pass them and went into the house, when we walked into the living room I heard a growl come from Happy's chest. When that happen I knew he still cared about her because when we walked in what we saw was her friend sleeping on one couch, Rex on the floor sleeping, Quinn sleeping in a chair but Allie was on the other couch sleeping with her legs up on Pauly's lap and he had his hand on her thigh as they slept.

I shook my head as I walked around Rex and tapped Quinn on the shoulder, he looked up at me and I nodded towards the couch Allie was sleeping on and Quinn shook his head. "Ain't shit happen between them two." He said sitting up straight. "I didn't fall asleep until well after they were both out themselves. Pauly spent the night trying to push up on the little lady but she didn't bite on any of his sorry ass lines."

"A'ight get his ass up then." I said and Quinn got to his feet but before he could move Happy stepped forward roughly shoved her feet off his lap and flung Pauly to floor, Rex and Allie quickly sat up stunned at the sudden movement.

"What the fuck?" Pauly jumped to his feet to see what the hell happen.

"Time to get up mutha fucker." Happy growled at him and turned to glare at Allie.

"We'll be outside." Quinn said as he walked over to Pauly and pushed him out the door and Rex followed behind them. Pauly smiled at Allie as he walked and she smiled back at him. We were all stunned silent when she took the blanket off and stood up. The dress she had on was too fucking tight and short not mention it was fucking cut really low in the front then she turned to wake her friend and the dress seemed to be missing the fucking back half of it, you could just about see every star on her back.

****Alanna POV****

I was sound asleep when I felt someone shove my legs real hard; I sat up quickly and watched Pauly fly to the floor. I quickly looked around and instantly saw Happy glaring at me, I didn't think he would come with them after the last time I talked with him and by the look on his face he didn't look like he wanted to be here either. Pauly was pissed and Happy basically let him know he didn't give a fuck. Quinn must have sensed the tension and decided to leave as they walked out Pauly turned and smiled at me and I smiled back. I took the blanket off and stood up to wake Liz when I turned to face her I heard a low whistle from Tig. "Wow doll face ya dressed up just for us." Tig said and I shook my head.

"No Tig I was on my way out when the SOA goons decided to ruin my night by holding me hostage, oh by the way thanks Jax." I said sarcastically as I tap Liz's shoulder. "Liz wake up we have more company."

Liz sat up and looked at the guys that just got here. "Why did you lie to us?" Jax asked her and she looked up at me.

"Don't start on her, she's my friend and she didn't have to say anything to you about where I was at." I snapped at him. "Why did you send them here?"

"I spent the last two months trying to find you and when Juice heard your voice yesterday I asked Quinn to check it out because he was already in Tucson."

"They fucking scared the shit out of us; you shouldn't have done that to me." I snapped at him. "You have no fucking idea what it is like for a woman to find three men holding her best friend hostage then find out it was my fucking brother that did this to us."

"It was the only way I knew I would see you."

"Um… I'm going to go in the kitchen and make some coffee." Liz said getting up and Tig whistled again and she looked at me.

"Juice go with her." Jax said and Juice nodded.

"I got this one." Tig said pushing Juice out of the way.

"Juice can you please go with them." I asked him and he nodded while Tig glared at me, I didn't want Tig alone with her. I knew he would scare the hell out of her.

I watched as they walked away then I turned to face Jax. "I asked you to leave me alone yesterday."

"I know you did, can you go put on some decent clothes." He said pointing at my dress, I narrowed my eyes and shook my head no.

"I'm gonna go out by the Nomads." Happy said to Jax, I looked over my shoulder at him and he glared at me as he walked out.

"Alanna we seriously need to talk." Jax said as he sat on the chair and Chibs sat down on one of the couches.

"Jax you told me I could walk away with no problems from you when Clay was dead."

"You didn't want to leave, you only left because of what happen at the hospital."

"What the hell did you expect? I wasn't going to stay by you when you fucking stood there in my face and said you wish it had been me that got shot. None of this was my fault, I didn't ask to be your fucking sister and I sure the hell wasn't going to stick around for you put all this blame on me. All of this was your fucking fault, if you had killed Clay when you found out what he did to our father he would have never done any of this shit to us." I snapped at him.

"I can't change what happen." He yelled at me.

"No you can't but you can live with the fact that your best friend's dad died because you let Clay live and my uncle died for the same reason."

"They fucking died before I knew what Clay did to JT, so don't fucking put that on me." he yelled at me as he stood up from where he was sitting and Chibs quickly stood up too.

"My mom's death was one that could have been avoid, you fucking knew then." I snapped as I moved closer to him and Chibs stepped in between us. "Tara being shot and everything that happen to me could have been avoid too but no you had to keep the fucker alive just so you could save your fucking club."

"Lass ya need ta calm down." Chibs said to me. "Blaming each other ain't gonna make any of dis better."

Jax closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Allie I wish I could change things but I can't and I'm sorry." He said in a softer voice. "A lot of shit is fucked up and I'm trying to fix it."

"You can't fix this Jax, the damage is done." I took a few steps back and sat on the couch behind me. "I just want to move on with my life and leave all this behind me."

"Why did you tell Happy you were using him and you never loved him?" Jax asked as he stepped around Chibs and moved closer to me. "That wasn't right to do that to him."

"I know that wasn't, I don't need you tell me that." I said looking over at the door he had walked out of. "I didn't want to hurt him but he wouldn't let me leave. I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice you just chose wrong. You lied to him Allie, you have no idea how hard it's going to be to get him to trust you again."

"I don't want him to trust me, I want him to forget I ever existed." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I want all of you to forget I ever existed. Can't you just do that for me, can't you just leave me alone?"

Chibs and Jax looked at each other before looking back at me. "Allie luv, we ain't leaving ya here." Chibs said as he slowly walked over to sit next to me. "When Jax shot Clay he was trying ta keep ya from doing it…"

I cut him off. "Chibs, Clay is dead and Jax said I could leave so I did and I don't have any intentions of going back there."

"Allie we never got the chance to find out who he was working with and look how easy it was for the Nomads to get in here." Jax said to me and I stood up.

"That's because they paid Michael to get in here." I snapped at him as I walked away and went into the kitchen.

"Do you fucking think the Sons are the only people with money out there?" Jax said storming in the kitchen behind me. "Alanna you need to fucking listen to me." Jax snapped when we both entered the kitchen and he grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him, everyone that was in there stopped talking and looked at us. "Anyone could have paid that bastard enough money to get to you. You left because of what I said and I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?"

"I don't care how sorry you are, I have never wished anything bad on you."

"Is that the only reason why you left?"

"She left because you're an asshole and she doesn't need another one in her life." Liz said in calm voice.

"This doesn't concern you so shut the fuck up." Jax snapped at her. "I'm not leaving you here Alanna; it's not fucking safe for you."

"And being near you is safe." Liz snapped at him just as Happy, Chibs and Quinn walked in behind Jax. "She told me everything and it's safer for her to be here with me than anywhere near you." She quickly smacked her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. The entire room was now silent and Jax was glaring at me, he was fuming and looked like he wanted to smack the shit out of me and her. The grip he had on my arm began to tighten and I quickly brought my free hand up to his wrist and tried to pull my arm free. He looked down at my hand then back up at Liz.

"You open your fucking mouth one more time and I will break your fucking jaw." He snapped at her as he looked back down at me. "You fucking told her about my god damn business."

Liz opened her mouth and was about to say something but Tig cut her off. "I wouldn't do that doll, he wasn't playing with ya. Say another fucking word and I'll break your jaw for him, there ain't enough money in this world that can keep ya safe right now."

Juice quickly stood between Liz and Tig, pushing her behind him. "Tig she ain't gonna say anything." He said as Tig glared at him. "I'll keep her quiet."

"For her sake you better." Tig snapped at Juice.

"Jax I only told her about what had happen to me, I needed someone to talk to and she was here for me."

"How do we know ya ain't lying to us, you seem to be good at that shit." Happy growled as he moved closer to us. "Jax something needs to be done about this shit."

I looked at him shocked and pissed at the same time as Jax looked over at him too. "Are you fucking serious?" I snapped looking between the two of them and Jax still hadn't said anything but he turned back to face me. "Did you really suggest he fucking off me or something like that?" I said glaring at Happy.

"You said it sweetheart not me." Happy said smirking at me. "You know better than to open your fucking mouth about club business."

"This is exactly why I fucking left, you people are out of your fucking minds." I snapped as I finally got my arm free from Jax's hand. "Why don't you just fucking leave? You don't want me around and he fucking hates me." I yelled at Jax as I pointed at Happy as the other two Nomads walked in. "I'm going to take a shower when I get out please be gone."

I went to walk around Jax but he stepped in front of me. "I ain't going anywhere and you ain't going upstairs alone."

"Do you plan on keeping us hostage in this damn house forever?" I snapped at him. "This isn't right, I am not a five year old child I am twenty-five years old. You cannot fucking do this to me."

"Al your twenty-six now… um… happy birthday." Liz said softly and everyone turned to face her and she quickly put her hands up. "Sorry I know I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"I forgot, yeah happy fucking birthday to me." I said turning away from Jax and walked over to the counter, resting my hands on it and hanging my head down with closed eyes.

"Allie I didn't realize what the day was, I'm sorry. Happy birthday." Jax said softly as I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I just shook my head as a tear slipped out. "We can finish talking when you're done showering and doing whatever you need too but we really need to talk about this."

"I can go up with her if ya need me to." I heard Pauly say but no one answered him, I slowly turned around and saw all the Samcro guys looking at Happy. "Am I fucking missing something here?"

"No Pauly you're not." I said walking towards him. "You can come up but you have to stay in the hall. Liz did you want to freshen up some."

"Yeah that would be great." She said walking over towards me.

"Pauly I can go with them." Juice said walking over but Pauly shook his head no. "Look man just let me go up, trust me." Pauly nodded his head and I walked pass them all and went upstairs with Juice following behind us. When we got to the top Liz nodded to her room and Juice smiled at her. I shook my head at them I could see plain as day she was fucking flirting with him. I couldn't blame her he was sweet and they have been talking a lot over the last two months every time Juice called asking about me. I walked over to the room I was staying in but before I could close the door Juice stuck his foot he the way.

"Did you need something?" I asked him as I opened the door again.

"Al, can we talk?" I nodded my head and he came in. "First let me say happy birthday." he said as he pulled me into a hug and I was caught off guard at first but then I hugged him back. "Why did you leave?" he asked as he pulled back. "I missed having you around."

"Why did you tell them about Randy?" I asked him rather than answer his question.

"Because you weren't going to do it and they needed to know."

"THEY don't care so why bother?"

"Because they do care and you just don't want to see it." he said running his hand over his Mohawk. "Ok I see you're not going to answer my question and tell me why you left at least tell me why you told Liz whatever you did about club business?"

"I needed someone I could talk to and she's the only person I trust. I didn't tell her about everything, I only told what happen to me." I said as I moved over to the bed and sat down he followed me to the bed and sat next to me. "Juice he hates me doesn't he?"

Juice shrugged his shoulders. "He won't talk about you and whenever your name came up in a conversation he would leave."

"I guess that's what I deserve, that's one of the reasons why I can't go back there."

"Don't stay away on my account, I'm over it." I heard Happy's raspy voice say. Juice and I looked towards the door. "Juice, Jax wants ya."

"A'ight, I'm gonna see what Jax wants then I'm gonna check on Liz." Juice said giving me a small smile.

He walked pass Happy but Happy didn't leave right away, he stood leaning up against the door for few seconds then he pushed off and turned to leave but I spoke first stopping him. "Why are you here? I can see it in your face you rather be somewhere else."

"Your right, I rather have my dick buried in a croweater than stuck here dealing with this shit." I felt like he just stabbed me in the heart but I did it to him first so I deserved it. "Do whatever the fuck you gotta do, we'll be downstairs."

He walked away and I just stood there staring at the open door, it took me a few moments to remember how to use my legs again. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of panties, some cut off shorts and a white tank top threw them on my bed then went to shower. I took a long hot shower, letting the hot water loosen some of the knots I felt in my neck. When I was done showering I wrapped a towel around me and walked back into the room and saw Pauly leaning against the dresser. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, you looked really upset down there." He said pushing off the dresser and took a few steps towards me. "You should have told us it was your birthday we could have made the night somewhat fun."

"I'm ok, things are just complicated between me and my brother. Believe me there was no way I was going to have any fun being held hostage." I said smiling at him.

"I don't know if I'm outline here but I have to ask." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "From what I was able to see, I didn't see anyone's ink on ya and you're a sweet girl I was just wondering if we could hang out when shit is settled down more."

"I'm not inked by anyone but Um… I… I don't know." I said nervously. "Like I said things are complicated and I don't even know if I'm going back to Charming anyways."

"It doesn't have to be in Charming, just think about it." he said to me as he turned around and we both saw Happy standing in the door way. "Hey Hap what's up?"

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he snapped as he moved to block the door way. "Why aren't you fucking dressed?" he snapped looking over at me and Pauly looked over his shoulder at me. "Don't fucking look at her."

"What da fuck is goin on here?" Chibs said pushing Happy further in the room and coming in behind him. "Brotha ya shouldn't be in here." he said to Pauly.

"He just came in here to check on me." I said as I took a few steps towards them.

"It sound more like he was trying to fucking push up on ya not fucking check on ya." Happy snapped at me.

"Look she ain't no one's old lady; I was just asking to get to know her better." Pauly said looking between Chibs and Happy.

"Brotha we need ta go now." Chibs said walking over to grab the back of Pauly's neck and guided him out pass Happy who made it a point to bump his shoulder hard into Pauly's shoulder. "Lass put some clothes on now." Chibs said to me over his shoulder.

"Are ya trying to fuck another Son?" Happy snapped at me.

"I didn't invite him in here, when I came out of the shower he was already here." I snapped back at him. "Why does it even matter to you, like you said you're over it?"

"Just put some fucking clothes on."

"I will once you leave." I said pulling the towel tight around my body and he smirked at me.

"I ain't going anywhere."

"Fine you want me to get dress." I walked over to the bed and grabbed my panties. "You must have forgot there is seven other men in the house and you have the damn door wide open." I said dropping the towel to the floor and slowly slid my panties on.

He moved quickly to the door and slammed it shut. "What the fuck is your problem?" he spun around to face me and if his looks could kill I would be dead at that moment but I did my best to hold my composer as I picked up my tank top and slid it on and watched as his eyes followed it down my body. "You bitch Juice was in the fucking hall."

"You wanted me to get dress and so I was." I snapped at him as I yanked my shorts off the bed and slid them up my legs. "I'm dressed are you fucking happy now."

"You ain't fucking wearing that shit out there." He snapped as he moved closer and I took a couple of steps back. "You can see your fucking tits through the fucking shirt."

"It's the middle of fucking July I honestly don't give a fuck so..." He moved so quick and was in my face before I even finished my sentence. "You said for me to stay clear of you, why are you in here?" I asked as I tried to step back but he quickly grabbed the back of my neck holding me in my place. I wanted to melt into his arms so bad but I couldn't I needed to keep my distance from him because I still wanted to leave this life behind me and I didn't want to hurt him again.

"I'm going to explain a few things to ya so keep your fucking mouth shut and listen." He growled at me and I looked at him stunned. "It's more than over between us and you ain't shit to me anymore but whether you like it or not you are going to pack your shit and leave with us." I was about to snap at him but he squeezed the back of my neck. "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut and listen." I brought my hand up and tried to grab his hand but he grabbed my hand and yanked it away from his. "Jax has a lot on his shoulders and we need his fucking head in the game. When Jax feels it's fucking safe for you to leave then you can go where ever the fuck you want and I'll even pay for your ass to get there but until then you do what the fuck you're told." He looked down at my lips for a second and I don't know why I thought he was going to kiss me but I was wrong instead he released my neck walked over to my dresser went in it and pulled out a black tank top and threw it at me. "Now change your fucking shirt."

I caught the shirt that was thrown at me and rubbed my neck where he had held me. I didn't say anything and I knew by the tone in his voice there was no point in arguing with him. I changed my shirt as he walked to the door; he glared back at me then opened the door and left me standing there. I wanted to cry, he wasn't the most heartwarming person out there and I have been on his bad side more than once but I never feared him before like I do now. I slid on a pair flats and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail as I walked out the door. When I walked pass Liz's room Juice opened the door and him and Liz both looked at me and I knew right then she had fucked him, I should have seen that one coming. The three of us walked downstairs and Juice stopped me when we reached the bottom.

"Al what happen to the back of your neck, it's all fucking red?"

"Nothing I must have rubbed it too hard with the towel." I said bringing my hand up to rub it again. "Where's Jax at?"

"Jax is in da kitchen luv." Chibs said when he walked out of the kitchen and stopped in front of me. "Can I give ya a birthday hug?" he asked and I nodded yes to him. "Happy Birthday, I wish it wasn't like this but happy birthday luv."

"Thank you Chibs." I squeezed him one more time before we both pulled back, we smiled at each other and I walked into the kitchen where Jax was sitting with Quinn.

"Alanna I know you don't want to come back to Charming but…" Jax started to say but I cut him off.

"I'll go back but I don't plan on staying there long and I will not stay at the clubhouse." I said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"And you're doing this without a fight?" he questioned and I just nodded my head. "We still need to talk about this shit with you opening your mouth to your friend."

"I needed someone to talk to and I trust her, she has been by my side for everything else I went through including the fact that she was the one that helped me get away from Randy. I don't have anyone else I can go to but her."

"You have all of us, we're family and you had Happy." He said as he stood up.

"I don't have any of you, I just want to get this shit over with. When do we leave?"

"Wait a minute you're Happy's old lady?" Quinn asked pointing at me. Jax said yes at the same time I said no and Quinn looked confused. "Is it yes or is no?"

"The answer is no, Jax when do we leave?" I snapped at them.

"I'll call Phil and have him drive here so we can take your shit with us." He said pulling out his phone.

"Don't bother calling my stuff can stay here, I'll ride with one of the guys. I got some of my shit at Gemma's house still I can just use that until I come back here."

"A'ight, can we stay the night here and leave in the morning? The guys need to get some rest before we hit the road again."

"Yeah I'll let Liz know." I said walking away from them and went to find Liz.

When I looked around I had found Liz she was standing outside talking with Juice and two of the Nomads. It was funny seeing her with them because for some reason she seemed comfortable around them now. I told her I was going to go back with them for a little while but I would be back once shit was cleared up. She wasn't happy at first but then she figured she would be able to come and visit to get to know Juice a little more so when I asked if we could spend one more night here she was more then willing. I had to explain to Jax that I needed to drive over to Phoenix and let the restaurant I worked for know I had to quit because I was moving away for a while. Jax wasn't happy about me having to leave so he was sending Tig and Happy to follow me there and back. When I got there I went in and talked with the manager, he was pissed because I was supposed to work a twelve hour shift tonight and tomorrow so now he had to find a way to cover it. I was going to offer to stay for my shift tonight but I knew Tig and Happy would flip out so I didn't. I talked with a few of the works before I left and a couple of the guys hugged me bye when I was hugging the last one Tig and Happy came in.

"Doll face we need to get going already." Tig said as he stopped behind me and the guy that was hugging quickly pulled back.

"Let's go." Happy growled at me when I looked back at them.

"I'll call you guys when I get back in town." I said waving at them as I walked out with Happy and Tig. "You didn't have to mean mug them, they weren't doing anything wrong."

"Do you fucking hug on every guy you meet or are you fucking them?" Happy snapped at me and Tig just shook his head at us.

I stopped walking and turned to face them, they didn't expect the sudden stop so Happy and I ended up only a few inches from each other. "Just so you know they are both fucking gay and dating each other but if I was fucking them it wouldn't be your business, you made that crystal clear with our conversation earlier." I snapped at him and he growled at me.

I walked away from them and got in the car while they climbed on their bikes and we drove back to the house. When we got to the guard shack I seen the Nomad was gone and a new guard was on duty. When I told him the guys on the motorcycles were with me, he gave me issues about letting them pass and ended up having to call Liz before letting them in. The guys were pissed about the delay and showed that to the guard as they passed the shack and cracked their throttle scaring the shit of the guy, I looked in my rearview mirror at them and they both had smirks on their faces. When we got inside Liz was in the kitchen making dinner with Juice and Chibs. While Jax and Quinn sat in the Dining room talking and the five Nomads were in the living room watching a movie. Rex told us when we came in that Liz didn't want anyone in the kitchen until she said. So I sat down on the couch and was watching TV with the Nomads while Happy and Tig went to talk with Jax. I was on one end of the couch and again Pauly was on the other end but I had my legs curled up between us and Pauly had his hand on the cushion close to me but wasn't touching me. I was sitting there enjoying the movie when my legs were shoved off the couch again like this morning. I looked up to see Happy standing there and Tig walking up behind him, Happy sat right where my legs were and Tig squeezed in between Happy and Pauly causing all of us to be uncomfortable.

Pauly stood up and turn towards them. "Killer is she your fucking old lady or something because you have been shitty as hell to me and I don't even know why?"

"It doesn't matter all ya gotta know is she's off limits." Happy said not even looking up at him but stood staring at the TV while he talked. "Now find somewhere else to sit."

"I got it." Pauly said shaking his head and walked out of the room with three of the Nomads leaving just me, Tig, Rex and Happy in here.

Tig got comfortable on the other end of the couch but I was glaring at Happy. "What the hell is your problem? This is what the fourth time today you fucking snapped because another man was close to me, you need to fucking stop."

Tig and Rex both looked over at us, Happy turned his body to where he was practically leaning on top of me with one of his hands on the arm of the couch and his other right behind my head. I felt trapped and he knew it. "Don't fucking tell me what to do." He growled at me.

I looked over a Tig but he was looking at Rex and nodded his head towards the dining room. "Is it going to be safe leaving them in here alone?" Rex asked Tig.

"Get the fuck out." Happy growled at him but stood glaring at me.

"I don't know but I do know it would safer for us." Tig said walking away and Rex quickly followed him out.

I put my hands on Happy's chest and tried to push him back some but he didn't move. Just as he was about say something Liz and Juice came in the living room announcing it was time to eat but got quiet when they saw the position Happy and I were in. He just shook his head and stood up, I sat there looking at Juice and he whispered something in her ear, she walked away while he came over and sat down next to me pulling me in for a hug. "Hey you're going to be ok, Al can you please tell me what happen between you and Happy at the warehouse that day." I felt the tears slide down my face as I held onto him and told him what I had said to Happy and what Happy said to me and how I was afraid to go back to Charming because I was scared of being sucked back into that world. We stood there a few minutes longer talking and Jax came in when I was wiping the tears away.

"Allie are you ok?" Jax asked looking between me and Juice.

"Yeah everything is fine." I said getting up and walking pass him. "Let's go eat before Liz has a Gemma style fit about dinner."

****Jax POV****

Liz made a huge dinner because she felt bad about how Allie's birthday has turned out and I felt worse for not realizing it was her birthday. Liz and Juice had gone to get Happy and Allie to come in for dinner but then Happy came alone shortly followed by Liz who was glaring at Happy, that wasn't the smartest thing for her to do but because I was still pissed at her for fucking lying to me all this time I didn't bother with any warning hoping Hap would knock her on her ass. I waited a few more minutes before I got up and started to walk to the living room she went to say something to me but I turned and gave her a harsh glare and she closed her mouth before anything could come out. When I walked out there Allie was wiping tears away and when I asked if she was ok, she basically brush it off and walked away from me. I grabbed Juice's arm stopping him and she looked back at us.

"Go ahead darlin' I need to talk with Juicy really quick." I said to her and she nodded walking away. "Juice what's wrong with her and don't tell me nothing or that everything is fucking fine."

"She only going to Charming because Happy is making her go and she's scared she will be sucked back in by us." Juice said to me as he was running his hand down his face. "Jax I'm worried about her, you know with the way Happy has been going through croweaters like the world is fucking ending, I don't think that will change when we all get back there."

"We will deal with that when we get to Charming. Did you call Gemma and have her get the furniture out of storage and put in Allie's apartment?"

"Gemma refused to do it." I raised my eyebrow at him. "She said that shit was old and needed to be set on fire so she was buying new stuff."

"Didn't you tell her Allie had no intentions of staying?" he nodded yes to me. "She's up to no good ain't she?"

"Yeah I think she is." Juice said as Chibs walked in the living room.

"Jacky boy, Juicy let's eat." He said nodding to the dining room. "Is da lass good, she looked upset when she came to da table?"

"She'll be good once we get back home." I said smiling at him but the look he gave me told me he wasn't buying that. "She will be just let it go Chibs."

We all went back in the dining room and sat down, Allie sat between Juice and Tig while Happy sat across from her. The girls talked about shit we were lost on but looking at Alanna's face I could tell she was upset but was trying to put a front on for everyone sitting here after they were done we talked about what time we were leaving and Alanna decided she was going to ride with Juice back. She seemed to trust him more than any of us and I was going to use that to my advantage because I needed to find a way to make her stay in Charming.

****Alanna POV****

Liz gave me a great birthday dinner and it went off without any fights which I was thankful for. I decided to go to bed early because I knew it was going to be a long ride back to my own personal hell, I chose to ride back with Juice because he was the only one I was comfortable around. Having Happy so close but yet he was so far away was the hardest part in all of this, I regretted everything I have said to him and now I had to live with the fact that I hurt him and now he hated me for it.

The next morning we got up early and started getting ready, I packed a small bag to take with me, Liz had came in the room and closed the door behind her so no one would see or hear what she had planned. "Al, take this with you." She handed me an envelope and when I open it there was a large stack of hundreds in it, I gave it back to her a shook my head no. "Take it; it's my gift to you. There is ten thousand dollars in there; you don't have to depend on them."

"Elizabeth I can't take your money." I said trying to give it back. "You have done some much for me already."

"Alanna I love you like you're my own sister." She said pushing my hand back towards me. "This isn't a loan and sure the hell isn't pity money either, it's a gift from one sister to another." I stuck the envelope in my bag and turned to hug her and she hugged me back.

The door opened up and when I looked over her shoulder Happy was standing there. "It's time to go." He has taken it upon himself to become my own personal warden.

I nodded my head and squeezed Liz one more time tightly and she whispered in my ear. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but he still cares, I can see it." I shook my head no as I looked back at him. "Yes he does." She pulled out of the hug. "I'll be down there in a few weeks, take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you and I love you Elizabeth."

The three of us walked down stairs and she said her goodbyes to Juice and it was cute seeing them together. The Nomads had taken off back to Tucson and it was just me and the guys from Samcro traveling back to Charming. My stomach was one big ball of nerves as I climbed on the back of Juice's bike. When I glanced at Happy he was staring at me but quickly turned his head when he noticed I was looking at him. We got on the road and started our journey back to Charming, California.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis claimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I am so happy from the great turn out the last chapter had and I want to thank all of you readers. I also would like to thank everyone that has left reviews, added this to their alerts and faves. All you guys rock thank you so much.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The ride back to Charming was long and tiring, the guys wanted to ride all the way through so we only stopped for fuel when it was needed. We were about three hours away from Charming and we had to stop again. My body was sore we have been on the road for eight hours now and I was trying to tough it through. The guys had decided to hang here for a little bit just so they could get a break but I knew it was so I could get a break because these guys can ride much longer before it really starts to bother them but I was grateful for the break. All the guys were standing around talking and I was lying flat on the grass, my legs hurt so I didn't want to stand and my ass was killing me so I sure as hell didn't want to sit on it. I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second when I felt someone kick the bottom of my boot.

"You need to get up." I heard Happy's raspy voice say to me and I opened my eyes to see him standing there looking down at me. I nodded my head and quickly got up, the sudden movement caused everything to spin and I fell back but his strong arms caught me right before I hit the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked as he slowly sat me back down and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I just moved to quick." I said as I looked up at him and when he realized how close our faces were to each other he quickly stood up.

"A'ight, we need to get back on the road." He said and all the concern I heard was now gone. He didn't wait for my response he just turned and walked away.

I sat there a couple of minutes making sure the dizzy spell passed before I was going to move again. Tig walked up to me when he noticed I was still sitting on the ground and stuck both his hands out in front of me. I reached up and held his hands as he pulled me to my feet. "Hap said you might need some assistance over here, are ya feeling ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm just a little worn out but I'll be fine." I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to lead me towards the bikes.

"I know we ain't the best of friends right now but why don't ya ride the rest of the way with me?"

"I'm ok riding with Juice." I said looking up at him and I could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"Doll, I can see your tired and I don't trust the retard to be able to hold you if you doze off on him. Just do this once for me and I promise no funny games."

I nodded my head to him as we walked to his bike, I then notice Tig nod to Happy and Happy walked over to Juice saying something to him. Juice looked over at me and gave me a small smile and I smiled back at him. We got back on the road and even though I would never admit this aloud to anyone I had felt more comfortable on the bike with Tig then I did with Juice. The couple of times I did doze off he was true to his word and held my hands tight when he hit a bump. We finally made it back to Charming and as we pull into TM I saw Gemma and Bobby getting up from the picnic table and quickly made their way to me. Tig held his arm out for me to brace on as I slowly climbed off the bike.

"What the hell were you thinking taking off like that on us?" Gemma snapped at me when she got closer. "I was so god damn worry about you!"

I was about to say something but Tig cut me off. "Gemma, not now. It's been a long ride let her rest before you tear into her."

"Tiggy she had us all so damn scared and you want me to let it go." She snapped at him.

"I never said let it go, all I said was let her rest some first."

"Ma Tig's right, let her get some sleep she needs it." Jax said walking over to us.

Gemma huffed and walked away, Jax shook his head and ran after her. I knew I was going to get an earful when she deems me nice and rested. Bobby never said anything he just pulled me into a hug and squeezed me pretty hard then walked away. I looked over at Tig and he just shook his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on doll face I'll let you use my bed to sleep in for a while." I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "Don't worry I called Gemma and asked her to change the sheets before we left the last fuel stop. When you get up we'll take you home."

"Tig thanks but you didn't have to do that, I could have slept on the couch. Diverting Gemma was more than enough help."

"Oh Gemma will be back I just bought you a little time that was all." He said as he opened the door to the clubhouse and led me to his room. "I'm gonna assume that little bag you packed doesn't have much for ya to change into so here you can sleep in this." Tig said as he handed me a shirt from his dresser. "It ain't much but I'll keep all the guys out of here so don't worry about anyone coming in here."

"Thank you." I said as he walked to the door and smiled at me as he left.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the room, it was so hard to believe I was back here again. I laid the t-shirt down on the bed next to me, I opened my bag to grab a pair of boy shorts out and lying right on top of everything was the envelope Liz gave me along with the envelope my mom had given me. I pulled them both out and laid the one Liz gave me on the bed next to me as I held the other one in my shaky hands. I slowly tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter that was in there, opening it up to finally read it. The first line in the letter was like a knife to the gut:

_My sweet daughter Alanna Lynn I love you more than life itself. There is so much I  
wish I could tell you in person but I could never find the heart to do it so I decided to  
write some of it down. I always had the best intention when it came to you. I am so  
sorry that I lied to you when I told you that Gemma didn't want you there for your  
father's funeral the truth is I was still mad at him from when he told me about  
Maureen and Trinity. As you grew up I did everything I could to keep you near me,_

_I couldn't lose you to them. Jackson wanted you in his life so bad but I was afraid he  
would take you from me so I told Gemma to keep him away from you. When you  
both got older I felt bad for keeping you two apart so I wanted to give you the chance  
to know your brother but then Armando told me things had to remain the way they  
were because he didn't want to explain to his friends why his sister couldn't keep her  
hands off John Teller and whored herself to him. That is why he made you stay away  
from the clubhouse he didn't want anyone to know the truth about who your father  
was. My heart ached when I saw how much you hated Jackson, that was my fault  
and I didn't want you hating Armando like that so I chose not to tell you how he felt  
because I knew how much you looked up to him and I couldn't bring myself to take  
that away from you. The one thing that makes me happy is to know that you found  
a great man and I hope you and Cameron have a wonderful life together, away from  
the Sons of Anarchy. Baby you're the only reason I kept my sanity in this crazy life, I  
had to make sure you would have the life you deserved and nothing less than that._

By the time I reached this point in the letter I didn't know how to feel, the tears were falling down my face but I wasn't sure if it was from anger or sadness. I brought my hand up to my neck and held my uncle's crucifix in my hand for a few moments before I ripped it off, I felt the burn on the back of my neck as the thick gold chain tried to resist from breaking before it finally snapped and I dropped it to the floor. The only man that was a constant in my life and I looked up to was ashamed of who I was. I didn't want to keep reading the letter but the thing that caught eye was she scratched out the last few lines and the pen's ink color had changed and the writing looked more rushed like it was written at a different time then the first part.

_Alanna I know I said I wanted you to have a life away from the Sons but don't listen  
to that, Gemma came to our home yesterday and told me that you might be in  
danger and I had to keep you safe. If you're reading this letter that means he did  
follow me here and I don't know how much time I have. You have to go to Jackson,  
he's the only person that can help you. Tell him I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt  
either of you. When you get to Charming you have to go to Stockton's prison and visit  
Lenny Janowitz, he was a friend of your fathers and he has something for you. It's  
been over two years since we have had any contact from your brother and I pray he  
protects you with his life like I will if I have too. Alanna you have to remain strong in  
your head and heart you are a Teller nothing can bring you down if you don't let it.  
I love you so much and I pray you make it through this. Please take care of yourself, Mom_

I was at a lost I didn't know how to take all of this, my mom knew she was going to die she wrote the last part of the letter the day Clay killed her. Knowing what was about to happen to her rather than save herself she wrote me a damn letter, why would she do that? She could have gotten out of the house, Cameron would have helped her I could have helped her. The anger I was feeling had my heart beating extremely fast and the tears wouldn't stop. I had to get out of this building, I had to get away I felt like I was going to suffocate. I quickly stood up and ran to the door as I pulled it open Happy and I locked eyes on each other. He was walking down the hall towards his room with one of the croweaters hanging on him, I felt like the last of my oxygen was knocked right out of me. I knew he had moved on but seeing it killed me. I brought my hand up to my mouth and tried to quickly shut the door again but he moved so quick and stuck his foot in the way stopping it. I just moved back away from it trying to figure a way out. I heard him tell the croweater to leave, she started to say something to him but he just snapped.

"I said fucking beat it bitch." He growled at her as he pushed the door open and looked at me. I couldn't look at him it hurt too much so I moved towards the bathroom but his hands went around my waist before I could get to it and he pulled me back against his chest, I struggled against his hold trying to break free. I didn't want him touching me. "Alanna what the hell is wrong with you, why are you crying?"

"Nothing!" I yelled at him. "Nothing is wrong just let me go."

"Would you just stop and fucking talk to me damn it!" he growled at me.

"NO! Just let me go, let me go." I just kept repeating it over and over as I fought against him. "Let me go, let me go." I knew I must have looked like a rag doll the way I was thrashing around trying to break myself free. He grabbed my arms and crossed them over my chest with his as he pulled us down to the floor and tightly held me to him as he leaned back against something and swung one of his legs over mine stopping me from kicking. I felt him shake his head behind me. "Please just let me go. Please."

"No I ain't gonna let you go until you calm down." he snapped at me.

"I don't want you fucking touching me." I said as I tried to pull me arms free.

"Stop fucking fighting, just calm the hell down." He growled and I just felt defeated as I stopped fighting and let my head fall forward and cried. "Alanna tell me what's wrong with you and don't tell me nothing?"

"She knew she was going to die, she knew he was going to kill her." I said between cries as I just let it all out. "She could have saved herself, why didn't she? Why didn't she get help? Why didn't she call me?" I started to hyper ventilate. "Why did she let him kill her? It should have been me to die not her, not her" I cried out while I tried to breath and couldn't.

"Hey calm down." He said pulling me tighter to him and my head came back against his shoulder. I leaned my head to the side and my hair was covering my face. "You gotta breathe slow deep breaths for me Alanna, come on I know you can do it." his raspy voice said softly in my ear. "Come on baby slow your breathing down, that's it keep breathing like that." He said in a calm voice as I took slow deep breaths.

"Hap I'm gonna get her some water." I heard Tig say. When Happy had shook his head it must have been at Tig who probably came running in when I started yelling.

"Is she ok, what happen?" I now heard Jax asking and I just closed my eyes, I didn't know how many of them were in here watching me have a mental break down and I didn't want to see. I just wanted to run as far away as I could and Happy wasn't letting me. I didn't understand why, I thought he would be happy I left.

"I don't know what the hell happened." Happy said as he took his leg off of mine and I curled my legs up to my chest. "Alanna I need you to talk to me about what's going on here." he said and I shook my head no. "A'ight, here drink this." He said as he let one of my arms go and handed me a glass of water then brushed my hair from my face.

I open my eyes as I brought the glass to my lips, Tig was standing there with Jax next to him and they both looked worried. I took a drink and then looked back at them, "Can I please be alone for few minutes?" the sound of my voice was very shaky.

"Are you sure?" Jax asked. I nodded my head and the two of them walked out of the room after looking back at Happy.

"I ain't going anywhere." Happy's raspy voice said from behind me and I just nodded my head. After what he just went through with me I knew there would be no point in fighting him again. "Alanna what were you talking about, you kept saying she knew. Who knew?"

"My mom knew she was going to die before Clay even got there. She said that she wasn't sure if he followed her home."

"How do you know that?" he asked as he pushed my hair off my shoulder revealing the side of my neck and he sucked in a deep breath. "What the fuck?" he said as he let me go completely and pushed me forward as he moved my hair to see the entire back of my neck. "What the hell did you do?"

"Just leave it alone, I don't care." I said trying to move my hair back to cover my neck but he knocked my hand away.

"Don't fucking move I'm gonna get the first aid kit." He stood up and walked in Tig's bathroom. I stood up on my knees and reached forward grabbing the gold chain off the floor. "What are you doing?" Happy asked me when he walked back in.

"Just picking this up." I said as I sat back on my heels and held the chain up to him and he grabbed it from my hand and looked at it. "That's what happen to my neck." I said softly. He knelt down behind me and held the chain out for me to grab but I just shook my head no. "I don't want it."

"Why did you rip it off?" he said as he pushed my hair to the side again and I shrugged my shoulders as he wiped something across the back of my neck, it stung and I winced. "Sorry but you ripped your damn skin open when you yanked that shit of your neck. Now tell me how you know your ma knew about what Clay was going to do?"

"Why are you being so nice to me right now?" I asked as I turned to face him and he stood up on his feet and took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to start a fight with you, I swear I just want to know why. After everything that has happened between us. The way that I hurt you, I don't deserve this."

"Look I'm still pissed at you." he said as he walked around me and sat on the bed, I turned to face where he was sitting. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I ain't gonna leave you to go through this shit by yourself." He said as he looked down at the bed and noticed the other envelope sitting there with the letter from my mom.

I stood up on my feet and quickly reached for them but he grabbed them when he noticed me going for it and he stood up as he grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down on the bed and he stood in front of me. "That's the letter from my mom, that's how I found out." I said looking up at him hoping he would just read the letter and forget about the other envelope in his hand.

He took one glance at the letter and then he opened the envelope, I closed my eyes and wait for him to snap. I felt him grab my chin roughly and pulled me forward. "Open your god damn eyes and look at me." He growled and when I opened my eyes he was very close to my face. "Where the fuck did this money come from and why the fuck do you have it?"

"Liz gave it to me, she didn't want me to have to depend on you guys."

He let my chin go and stood up straight again as he tossed the envelope back on the bed, the money spilled out of it but I didn't bother touching it. I just looked back up at him and he looked down at the letter that was still in his hand. "I won't read this if you don't want me too." He said and I just nodded at him. I rather have him read the letter than have to tell him what I had read. The room was silent as he read it and I wasn't sure why but the tears slowly started again. "Fuck!" he said as he looked back at me and I could see the pity in his eyes.

"No I can't do this, no I won't do this." I snapped as I stood up and wiped my face clean of the tears. "I don't want your pity, remember I am the one that used you and said I never loved you after I told you I did. So don't fucking pity me."

"I know what the hell you said to me so you don't have to fucking remind me." he yelled at me. "I'm not as cold hearted as you fucking think I am so yeah I'm going to fucking feel bad for the shit you're going through." His head suddenly snapped towards the door and we both saw Juice standing there. "Get the fuck out and shut the god damn door." He snapped at him as he turned back to me not waiting for a response from Juice. "Do I think you deserved to be treated the way I was treating you, yeah I do. You were playing fucking games with me but I just saw you at one of the lowest moments in your life and as much as I want to fucking hate your ass I can't."

"Happy I wasn't playing games with you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said the things I did." I said softly and he stepped closer to me.

"If it wasn't fucking games then what the fuck do you call it?"

"It was a lie, I fucking call it a lie." I said pushing him away from me. "You weren't going to let me leave and I knew the only way was to hurt you. When I said I was using you I lied, when I told you I never loved you, I fucking lied." I yelled at him as I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. "It kills me seeing the hatred you have for me in your eyes, you say you don't hate me but you do I can see it. That was the last thing I wanted to do but you just wouldn't let me leave." I said in softer voice as I looked down at my hands.

"You expect me to believe you now." he growled at me.

"No I don't." I said looking over my shoulder at him and he wasn't showing any emotion on his face.

"Then why did you tell me this shit?" he asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. "You want to know why your mom did what she did?" I just looked at him stunned he even mentioned that. "She said it in the letter, she didn't call you because she knew he wanted you and not her. She loved you so much that she gave her life to save yours." He said moving to stand in front of me and I followed his movement with my eyes. "Jax killed Clay before you could because he loves you and he didn't want you to spend the rest of your life with the guilt of it, he rather have that guilt himself. Some people are not wired to do something like that and he knew you wouldn't be able to live with it."

"He told me to my face that he wished it was me that got shot. How was I supposed to stay here knowing he didn't want me here?" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"If he didn't want you here he wouldn't have stepped in front of you blocking Clay's shot with his own body and he sure as hell wouldn't have spent the last two months hunting your ass down." Happy said as he took a few steps back. "In this life you should always have a clear head and know what you're doing or saying before you act on it." Happy then walked away leaving me in there alone.

****Happy POV****

As I much as I wanted to I just couldn't hate her but yet I couldn't tell her I loved her either. I wasn't going to let my walls down again, I shouldn't have done it the first time. When Tig's door swung open I was on my way to my room with a croweater and one look into Alanna's blue eyes I knew something was wrong and when she saw me with the croweater she lost whatever battle she was having with herself. I knew Alanna was about to fall apart so I pushed the croweater away and went after her, it was hard for me to sit there and hold her when she finally broke down. I couldn't walk away from her when she needed someone the most but I couldn't let myself get sucked back in. I finally did walk away and when I walked into the bar everyone looked up at me.

"Jax you need to go in there she needs you." I said walking pass him and he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What the hell happen in there?" he said as I turned to face him.

I looked over at Chibs then back at Jax. "She opened that letter her ma left her. I can't explain what's in it you have to see it for yourself."

"Why the hell would she open the letter now?" Jax asked running his hand down his face. "She doesn't even want to be anywhere near me right now, what the hell would I say to her?"

"Jacky boy she needs family and ya da only one she's got." Chibs said walking over to us. "Take ya ass in there and figure dat shit out when ya got her in ya arms." Jax nodded and left down the hall. "Killa let's get a beer."

We sat at the bar and the prospect gave us both a beer, I looked up at him. "Go away!" I growled and he took off leaving the two of us alone. I pulled the crucifix she ripped off her neck out of my pocket and put it down on the bar. "Her life was just flipped inside out."

"Why is dat not around da lass's neck?" Chibs said as he picked it up and noticed the gold chain was broke.

"She ripped it off and cut her fucking neck when she did it."

"Hap brotha, ya gotta talk ta me here. What da hell happened in there?"

I told him everything that happened and what the letter said, he then realized why she ripped it off. Things were so fucked right now and for the first time in my life I didn't know what the fuck to do. She had me twisted so fucking tight. "What I don't understand is her ma wants her to go to Stockton to see Lenny."

"Take 'er ta Stockton and find out what he has for 'er." Chibs said as Gemma walked in.

"Where's Jax? I need to talk to him." she asked as she got closer to us.

"He's in Tiggy's room with Allie. Da lass finally had da break down we all knew was goin' ta happen."

"She's a Teller she'll get through this we all do." Gemma said as she walked towards the hall.

I wanted to stop her but it wasn't my place to say anything anymore. The longer I sat here the more everything she said in the room sunk into my head. I could still her soft voice telling me she lied when she said she never loved me. I wanted to believe her but I was having a hard time with it. I spent the last two months trying to get Alanna out of my head, I fucked just about every bitched that crossed paths with me but yet every night when I closed my damn eyes there she was staring at me with those blue eyes. I needed to find a release for all this rage in me before I did something I would regret.

****Jax POV****

I jogged down the hall to Tig's room when I got there she was crying into her hands. I shook my head and walked over to her, I slowly sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her to me. I held onto her and she didn't push me away she just sat there crying on my chest. I still didn't know what to say but I knew I just needed to hold her until she was ready to talk. I looked up towards the door and saw ma standing there just watching us, she smiled at me and walked away. Alanna and I sat like that holding each other for a while until I heard her soft, weak voice.

"Jax, who is Maureen and Trinity?" she asked me as she sat back to look at me. "My mom said she was still upset with JT about them when he died who are they?"

I sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, I never thought about if she knew about them until now. I explained to Alanna who Maureen was before I explained Trinity, she was upset because everyone knew about them but her. When she asked how I found about Trinity I had to tell her what happened to Abel which in turn explain why I didn't have any contact with her the last few years we were apart. Then she handed me the letter her ma wrote, reading that letter was so fucking hard. With one piece of paper her world was blown to pieces and I didn't help any with my childish rant at the hospital. I wished this damn letter would have burnt with the house, she didn't need to know any of this. If Armando wasn't fucking dead already I would fucking kill him myself, he took my chance to get to know her sooner away from me and by time I decided I didn't give a fuck what anyone thought Alanna had already hated me.

"Allie you were right, this shit was all my fault." I said as I reached forward and wiped the tears from her face. "I should have taken Clay out a long time ago so you could have had that life your ma wanted you to have."

"Jax that life would have been ruined anyways." She said in a soft voice. "Randy made sure of it."

"We never got the chance to talk about that, I know you probably still hate me right now but you're my sister and that fucking bastard needs to pay for what he did to you."

Alanna pulled her legs up on the bed and tucked them under her. I was facing the door and her back was to it. I heard Happy and Chibs walk up when she started to tell me what happen, I wasn't sure if she heard them but they stood there quiet because they wanted to know what he did as much as I did.

"I was at home going through my mom's things sorting it all out. There was a knock at the door when I opened the door Randy was standing there in his uniform. See the thing is Cameron and I didn't live together but he had a lot of his things at my house and stood there often with me. If he needed something and he couldn't come to get he would send one of the cops over, they were cops and I was dumb enough to assume I was safe. So I let Randy in when he told me Cameron left his badge in the laundry room, I went to check but didn't find it." Alanna was looking down at her hands but I could see the tears rolling off her face on to them. I glanced up at the guys and their bodies were tensed up.

"Allie if you don't want to do this right now you don't have too." I said to her and Happy glared at me, not knowing what happened to her must have been killing him but I didn't want her to feel like I was forcing her to talk about it. "We can talk about it later."

"No let's just do it now, I want to get this over with." She said as she wiped her hands on her jeans but kept her head down not looking at me. "When I turned to walk out of the laundry room Randy was standing behind me and I bumped into him. I stumbled back but her grabbed my waist to steady me but he never released my waist instead his grip had gotten tighter and it started to hurt. I asked him to let me go and he told me no, I tried to push him away but it didn't work he just yelled at me saying that he didn't understand what was so good about my pussy that had Cameron do shit he shouldn't, I really had no idea what he was talking about. So I screamed at him to let me go again, he did let go but he pushed me back with so much force I hit my back on the dryer and slid down it. He started saying I was only with Cameron because the Sons need an inside man and I was corrupting Cameron into being that for them. He walked up closer to me and I tried to bring my legs up to my chest but he grabbed my ankles pulled them down as he sat on my legs keeping them straight. He grabbed my head on both sides of my face and I grabbed both of his wrist but it didn't stop him he banged my head against the dryer, when my eyes started to close he smacked me a few times in the face telling me 'you're going to stay up for this, I'm going to fuck you like you never been fucked in your life' I was just wearing a pair of shorts and a worn out t-shirt. When I tried to push him off he punched me so hard in the stomach I felt like I was going to throw up. He quickly ripped my shirt open and..."

"Allie stop, you don't gotta do this." I don't think I could handle hearing anymore and I knew Happy couldn't, he was leaning up against the door across from us facing it with his head on the door and both his hands in tight fist next to it. Chibs was holding the back of his neck and a death stare on his face.

"Yes I do, I had no one other than Liz so I kept this to myself too long. I know it's hard for all of you to hear this." She said as she looked up at me then over her shoulder towards Hap and Chibs, she must have known they walked up. "But I need to get this out." She said looking back at me. "I couldn't fight him he was too strong and my body was in too much pain but I keep trying too."

"I thought Juice said that you almost got raped not that you did." Happy said and I could hear the anger in his voice, she looked back at him but he was still facing the door.

"I wasn't, Randy thought he had plenty of time because Cameron had just started his shift but he didn't know I was expecting Liz to come by. His hands and mouth were all over my body biting, pinching or squeezing where ever he could." She looked back at me. "Jax it hurt so much but I never gave up I fought, I fought as hard as I could, I wasn't going to let him do that to me without a fight. Liz had a key to my house so she never knocked. When she came in she yelled for me and Randy cover my mouth."

"Did she see what dat dirty bastard was doin' ta ya?" Chibs asked as Happy turned to face us.

"No, he threaten to kill me if I ever told anyone then he punched me one more time in my stomach before he ran out the back door. Liz heard the back door slam shut so she walked to it and that's when she found me on the floor. I was laying there trying to cover myself with my arms crying."

"You don't have to say anything else we heard enough." I said pulling her to me and hugging her tight. "That mutha fucker is going to pay, he's going to pay with his fucking life."

As I held her I looked up at Happy and Chibs, Happy was more pissed than I was he turned and punched a hole through the door then walked away. Chibs looked back at him then to me and I nodded my head for him to follow Happy. He gave me one nod and walked after Happy. I had to keep Happy grounded or he would go off on a killing spree, I plan on letting him do this but right now we need to figure out how to do this without getting caught or him going to prison. I held onto Alanna until she fell asleep, I laid her down and covered her up. I stood looking at her for few moments, I fucking hated that she has been through so much bullshit on her own. She doesn't deserve any of this and I needed to make sure shit like this doesn't happen to her again. As I turned to leave I spotted a stack of hundreds spread out at the foot of the bed, I needed to find out where that came from. I walked out to the bar and saw Tig and Chibs holding Happy in a corner of the room.

"Hap brother, ya can't just ride to Tucson and kill a cop. This shit needs to be thought out better." Tig said as held Happy against the wall.

"I'm not going to fucking wait for him to hurt Alanna again." Hap growled at Tig through gritted teeth. "You didn't see what she fucking looked like in there when she had to fucking relive that shit as she told us. I'm going to rip his fucking heart out with my bare hands."

"Killa we ain't saying ya can't kill the mutha fucker but ya gotta do this with a leveled head." Chibs said as he looked over at me. "Ya gotta think about da lass, if ya get caught she's gonna blame herself."

"Hap this will be done and it will be your kill but we need to do this right." I said walking over to them and Tig stepped back when Happy calmed down. "He ain't gonna hurt her he doesn't know that we know and he won't until you are standing there about to take his life. I want him to suffer far more than she did, I want it to be long and painful."

"I never had the intentions of making any of it quick, every inch of him will be tortured until he is crying blood than I will torture him more until I am satisfied with the amount of pain he has had." Happy said in menacing voice with the look off an insane lunatic that scared the shit out of me. "Where is she?"

"In Tig's room sleeping." I said and he nodded and started to walk away. "Hap where did that money come from?" I asked him and he knew what I was talking about.

"Liz gave it to her. I will talk to you about it later." he walked away.

"A'ight." I knew he was going to her I just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Chibs get Juice we need to figure out how to do this and have him call Samtaz to find out what did that Cameron dude do that pissed this cop off."

****Happy POV****

I wanted that mutha fucker dead, the shit he did to Alanna was just fucking wrong. Jax was right this kill was going to be all mine and I was going to enjoy the fuck out it. I needed to talk to her so I went to Tig's room opened the door and walked in, she looked so peaceful sleeping. I walked closer to the bed to get a better look at her but her hair was covering her face so I slowly brushed it out of my way. I don't know what it was about Alanna but I was fucking hooked and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stay away. The thought of some hurting her was fucking killed me. I had seen what them bastards did to her up in the cabin but this shit sounded like it was much worse and I didn't even want to think of her in that much pain. I grabbed the money on the end of the bed and stuck it back in the envelope then slid it in my cut's pocket, I pulled the chair up next to the bed and sat down. I reached over and slid my hand across her ribs where her ink was.

"I said you would never have to fear evil when you were with me, I meant that. He will pay for what he did to you and I promise you that." I leaned forward and kissed her lips once then sat back in the chair. I wasn't sure how long I was going to sit here but I just couldn't bring myself to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its Characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to all the readers that have left reviews I really do appreciate it. I always want to hear what you think whether it is good or not. Also thank you to who has added this to their alerts or favorite.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was so hard telling them what happen. Jax had thought I didn't hear Happy and Chibs walk up behind me but I did, I just chose to not acknowledge it. I knew if I had looked back at them before I started I wouldn't be able to do it. When Jax pulled me to him and told me to stop I just let it all out and cried, even after everything he has done and said to me I still felt safe in his arms. I held on to him tightly not wanting to let go. I didn't want the feeling of being safe to go away, I was scared once his arms left me I would be alone again. I finally fell asleep and it felt good to relax my body, while I was sleeping I thought I felt someone touch me but it only lasted for a second so I fell back into a deep sleep. I faintly heard a knock at the door, I rolled over to face it and there was another knock followed by it slowly opening.

"Al, are you awake?" I heard Lyla's soft voice say.

"Yeah, come on in." I said as I sat up and noticed it was still light outside, it was still early and I still felt exhausted I could have used a couple more hours of sleep.

"Jax said he doesn't think you have eaten in like twenty-four hours." Lyla said as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Did you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"I ate last night." I said as I stood up. "But I do feel kind of hungry."

"Al you slept through the day and night yesterday and most of today." She said looking confused.

"What, are you serious?" I said looking at her stunned. "It can't be we just got here a few hours ago."

"You guys got here yesterday afternoon. Jax didn't let anyone wake you until I asked him when was the last time you ate."

I stood there running my fingers through my hair looking around the room. "I need to shower." I said in almost a whisper, I could not have slept that long and still feel so drained. "What time is it?" I asked looking back at her.

"It's like three in the afternoon." She said standing up. "I'm going to check if you have any clothes around here if not I think I have some you can use." she said walking out of the room and I nodded at her.

I grabbed the shirt Tig had given me yesterday and my bag from the bed when it dawned on me that the money wasn't there anymore, I knew it was on the bed when I fell asleep so I checked my bag and it wasn't in there either. I stood there not knowing what to think and I felt completely lost. After some time standing there staring at the bed I finally convinced my legs to move and I walked to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror at my reflection and I looked as tired as I felt. I washed up and let the hot water run over my body until it ran cold on me. When I got out I put on the boy shorts I had intended to wear yesterday along with the Samcro tee Tig gave me. I came out of the bathroom and Lyla was sitting in the room with Tara waiting for me. The look on their face's put me on edge a little.

"I hope this isn't some kind of intervention." I said looking between the two of them. "I don't do drugs, I'm not a big drinker and I have tried to quit smoking." I said to them defensively. "I left because it was the only thing I wanted to do and needed to do."

"No this is nothing like that." Tara said standing up and walking over to me and I took a step back so she stopped. "I know you don't want to be here so I had Jax convince Gemma to let us take you home rather than her."

"Happy had a few of your clothes in his room still so he gave them to me before he left." Lyla said pointing at the clothes folded on the dresser. "I was bringing them in here to you when Tara got here and asked how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge here." I said as I grabbed the clothes and just slid on the jeans then stuffed the rest of the clothes in my bag. "Tara I'm sorry about what…" She didn't let me finish and I just wanted to apologize for her getting shot.

"Al you have nothing to be sorry about so I don't want to hear it." She said walking towards me again. "I'm just happy you're here and you're safe. The boys missed their aunt and I missed my sister-in-law."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You and Jax got married?" I asked her and she smiled at me as she lifted her finger. "When?"

"A couple of weeks ago, it wasn't a big wedding or anything like that." She said looking at me concerned. "Let's get you home then we'll talk about it more over dinner."

I slid on my socks and boots then followed them out, when we walked into the bar most of the guys were sitting around talking in various spots but they all stopped when we walked in the bar. I saw Tig, Opie and Jax sitting at the bar so I walked over to them, Tara and Lyla stopped and looked at each other. "Tig I'm sorry about taking over your room all night and I'll send your shirt back as soon as I get home."

"Sweetie I had no problem with you sleeping in my room, I actually used my house last night so it's ok." He said as his hand went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "As for the shirt there is no rush, it looks good on ya." He said as he kissed my cheek and gave me a sideways squeeze.

"Thank you." I said to him as I turned to Jax. "Jax about last night…"

"No Allie we are not going to talk about yesterday." He said as he stood up in front of me. "I want you to just relax we have plenty of time to talk about that shit."

"Alright, I'm gonna go with them." I said nodding back at Tara and Lyla. "Can you stop by later so we can talk?"

"Yeah if that's what you want." He said and I nodded yes. "A'ight, I got some shit to handle but I'll be there when I'm done."

I walked away and the three of us went out to the car and left. As we were leaving Happy was pulling on the lot with Juice, he watched as I climbed in the car with the girls and left the lot. When Tara passed the turn to Gemma's house I got confused about where we were going. "Tara, are we going to get food first?"

She stopped in front of Bobby's apartment building. "No I figure we could just order in, so I brought you home." I looked at her confused. "Jax didn't want to let the apartment go so he kept paying the rent." We got out the car and she handed me the keys as we walked in the building. "Jax called Gemma and asked her to have the prospects put the furniture from storage in here but you know Gemma she refused to use it and bought all new stuff for you."

I opened the door and was amazed the apartment was beautiful. The only problem was I wasn't planning on staying and now I felt like the suction I was afraid of was starting to happen. Was this their way of pulling me back in? We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what has gone on with everyone since I left. Lyla was excited to tell me she was expecting a baby and Tara told me about the quickie wedding her and Jax had. I wanted to ask how Happy was doing but I was afraid to hear it so I didn't bother. I know he was there for me when I had my mental break down but that didn't change how he felt, I saw that when he walked out of the room. The girls left a few hours later and I was sitting here alone, I was shocked Jax didn't send a prospect with us. I was lying on the couch almost dozing off when there was a knock at the door. I walked to it but I stopped when I touched the doorknob. "Who is it?" I asked before I open it.

"It's me Darlin'." I heard Jax say and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "Ya gonna open up?"

"Yeah." I said opening it and saw he was alone. "Come in."

"Ma really out did herself." He said shaking his head as he looked around. "I didn't tell her to do this Allie. I asked her to get the shit from storage because I didn't want you to feel like I'm trying to make you stay here."

"Jax, why did you keep the apartment?"

"Because I knew you wanted it and if you did come back I wanted you to have it." he pulled a gun out of his waist band and put it down on the table next to the door but kept his hand on it, I looked down at the gun then back up at him confused. "I won't make a prospect stay here with you as long as you keep this by you at all times when you're here alone."

"I guess I can do that."

"I just have one rule about the gun." He said looking at me with a stern look. "Having Hap's gun pointed at me and firing a shot by my head was enough, I don't want you pointing my own shit at me or firing it at me. Ya got it?"

"Jax, I'm sorry about that. I was mad and you wouldn't stop coming by me." I said as he moved his hand away from the gun. "I just wanted some space."

"Believe me Darlin I won't make that mistake again, look Allie I'm sorry for everything." Jax said as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I know no matter how many times I say sorry it will never erase what I said and have done to you and I have to live with that but I am sorry."

"I know but that's not why I asked you here. Do you want a beer, I don't know why she did it but Gemma made sure I had plenty of beer here." I said walking in the kitchen and he followed me. "Here." I said pulling out a bottle and opened it before I handed it to him.

"Allie why did you ask me here?" he said as he took the bottle from my hand and I grabbed a water and sat at the table.

"Can you take me to Stockton? I have to find out what my mom was talking about."

"Yeah, I'll take you but you have to give me a couple days."

Jax and I spent the next couple of hours talking everything out it wasn't easy and it got heated a couple of times but we were working on it. We both knew it was going to be long bumpy road to recover what we should have had as brother and sister because we were nowhere near that, we also knew there was still that chance I wasn't going to stay in Charming very long. When we were done he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead before he went home. I went to the room for the first time since getting here, I slid off the pants I had on and walked to the bed. I stop and was stunned sitting on top of my pillow was the envelope Liz gave me with a letter and a gun. I opened the letter and read it:

_All the money is in the envelope. The money was left out on the bed and I didn't  
want anyone taking it while you were sleeping .The gun_ _is for your safety, always  
have it with you and I mean always. Juice put a surveillance camera outside your  
doors and its wire to his laptop, he also put a panic button in the living room. He  
will come by tomorrow and show you where it is and how it works, if It's pushed  
it will alert us and we could be there within minutes. We need to talk. Hap_

I sat on the bed and held the letter, envelope and gun in my hands, I wasn't expecting this at all. I put the letter and envelope in the night stand drawer and slid the gun under the pillow next to me as I laid down. My body felt tired and exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep, I spent the next few hours looking up at the ceiling before my eyes finally closed. I was waken up to the sound of cabinets closing in the kitchen it had me scared, someone was here and I had no idea who it was. I quickly sat up and slowly slid out of the bed then it hit me I left the gun Jax gave me on the table by the front door. "Fuck!" I said in low voice. Just as I got to the door I remembered the one Happy had left me so I grabbed it from under the pillow and went into the hall. The noises got louder as I got closer to the kitchen doorway. When I reached the living room I looked towards the door and the gun was gone. I shook my head and just as I reached the breakfast counter my intruder spoke.

"What do you think Jax would say about you leaving the door unlocked and the gun on the table next to it?" I heard Gemma say from inside the kitchen and I sigh. "Where you just wanting to help the intruder out on killing you?"

"Gemma you scared the shit out of me, I could have shot you." I said going in the kitchen and I put the gun in my hand down on the counter. "What are you doing here and what did you do with the gun by the door?"

"I heard about you and guns." She said smirking at me. "The gun is in the table drawer."

"I would not have shot him, I'm not that kind of person."

"He doesn't know that he thought the next shot would have hit him, they all did. Sit down we need to talk." She said as she placed two cups of coffee on the table. "I had time to think about what I want to say to you so I am not going to flip out like I would have yesterday."

"Gemma I know I scared you guys I'm sorry but I just couldn't stick around here and all of you know why so I'm not going to explain it anymore."

"You're right I do know why and to be honest with you I don't blame you, I would probably have done the same." I gave her the 'I don't believe you look' and she rolled her eyes at me. "Jackson has changed so much since he took the gavel, it's like he doesn't know up from down anymore."

"Gemma this is the only Jax I know, I didn't know him well before so I don't know the difference."

"You would have loved the old Jackson he was more level headed and in control of himself but I have to say something in his defense."

"You don't have to defend him we talked yesterday and I told him I would try and work things out with him." I said shaking my head at her.

"It's not that Alanna, he loves all of us but he has a hard time separating his family from his club. He didn't realize he was treating all of us like we were part of his MC until Tara and I gave him a few choice words after you left."

"I understand that but I'm not going to sit around here until he learns either, I have a life of my own I plan on living without his dictation and if he can't handle that then I leave whether or not he feels I'm safe and I told him that last night." I said and she smirked at me. "I love him and he is all I have left in my family but I will not let him or his club treat me like shit."

"That's what I love about you baby girl." Gemma said getting up from the table. "You have that Teller attitude and that is what will keep you whole, Jackson lost his way but he will get it back and the two of you will be stronger than ever."

"Gemma I'm not as strong as you think I am."

"Alanna I know about your break down yesterday and Jackson told me what you went through." She said walking over to lean against the counter. "I've been there and I know what you are going through." I opened my mouth and she shook her head no before I could say anything. "I was raped a couple of years ago by men that were sending a message to the MC through me so I know what you are going through and for you to be able to hold your head up after that you are strong."

"I didn't know about that."

"I know you didn't and that's because I didn't want anyone talking about it after it did finally come out." Her phone rang and she pulled out but didn't answer it. "I was keeping it to myself like you were and it was slowly killing me inside and it was doing the same to you, I can tell you it does get easier and you will feel your strength come back to you just give it time."

"I wasn't raped." I said standing up and walking over to her. "It came close but he was stopped before he could go all the way but yet I felt so dirty and having to see the bruises his teeth left on my body for days made things so much worse for me."

"Baby girl he didn't have to stick it in you for you to feel that way." She said as her hand reached out and cupped my cheek. "He touched you when you didn't want him to and he hurt you that's more than enough for him to make you feel dirty and damaged but you're not and I won't let you allow this to hurt you anymore."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I might not be your mother but I still love you like you're my daughter." She kissed my forehead as she stood up straight. "I got to get back to the garage before Chucky screws everything up, I call and check up on you later and lock the damn door behind me."

"I will." I said smiling at her.

Gemma left and I locked up, she was the first person that didn't look at me like she pity's me and I was grateful for that because I was tired of people looking at me like that. I grabbed the gun off the counter and walked over to the living room I put the gun on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. I called Liz and told her I was doing ok, she was worried because I had not called her yesterday. After hanging up the phone I sat there not sure of what to do with myself until I heard a knock at the door. I got up grabbed the gun and walked to the door.

"Who is?" I asked as I held the gun tightly in my hand.

"It's Juice and Hap." I heard Juice say so I relaxed my body as I open the door. "Come on in." I said opening it all the way and Juice looked at me with wide eyes as Happy Glared at me. "What I had the gun like you said." I said looking at Happy as I showed him the gun in my hand.

"Um… Al… don't ya think maybe ya should put some pants on." Juice said pointing at me and I looked down to see I was still just in Tig's shirt and my boy shorts.

"Shit, I'm sorry Gemma came by earlier and scared the shit out of me and I forgot to put some pants on." I said walking backwards toward my room. "I'll be right back." I ran to the room and was about to grab my jeans from yesterday but then I decided to check the dresser and seen that Gemma had brought my clothes over. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and slid them on, I went in my bathroom and quickly washed up before going back out there.

****Happy POV****

Juice came to my room to let me know he was going to Alanna's to show her the panic button he installed for me. I wasn't going to go but I wanted to see how she was doing, I left her alone in Tig's room that night after sitting there for a couple of hours. The couple of hours I was sitting there she looked restless and I didn't get to see her yesterday except when she was leaving in Tara's cage. When we got to the apartment door Juice knocked but I instantly got pissed when she open the door and was just in a fucking t-shirt and I couldn't tell what she was wearing under it. She gave us some excuse and hurried back to her room but I was happy to see the gun in her hand like I had told her to have.

When Alanna came back out I took a good look at her as she walked pass me and she looked more rested but her eyes didn't have the glint in them that I was used to seeing instead they looked almost dead and empty, I didn't like that shit. I had to find a way to bring life back to her eyes and if that meant killing that fucking cop so she would have her life back, I will do it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Juice spoke and I must have missed the first half of their conversation because he was showing her where the button was.

"Al I installed the panic button right here." he said walking over to the breakfast counter that stood between the kitchen and the living room. "If you slide your finger under here you will feel it, I want you to feel where it's at so you will know. It will send a signal to my computer then my computer will text Happy, Jax and me."

She slid her fingers under the counter a few moments later mine and Juice's phones went off, she looked up at me. "Shit, I think I pressed it. It's not going to call the cops is it?" she asked.

"You pressed it and no the cops ain't coming." I said confirming what she said as I pulled my phone out and the text read 'go to Alanna's place now' and Juice did the same thing nodding his head.

"It works that quick?" she asked looking a little shocked.

"Yeah it does, Al only press it when you're in danger." Juice was saying just as her front door swung open I pulled my gun but it was Jax and Tig who came in with their guns drawn.

"I got a fucking text saying get to Alanna's now, what the fuck is going on?" Jax said as he relaxed and they holstered their guns as I lowered mine.

"I accidentally pressed the panic button when Juice showed it to me, how did you get here so fast?" she asked looking a little shocked.

"I was down the road taking care of some business, how are you feeling?" Jax asked as he was closing the front door. "Ma told me she stopped by, we need to talk?"

"Jax look I was tired and I forgot to lock up after you left and I completely forgot about the gun. I learned my lesson with Gemma and I don't want to go through it again." She said quickly to him and I glared at her.

Jax looked confused when she closed her mouth. "What are you talking about? I just wanted to make sure she didn't start shit with you."

****Alanna POV****

I just ratted myself out and by the look on their faces they weren't too happy about my mistake, I had thought for sure Gemma would have told Jax and I was wrong but I wasn't in the mood for fighting with anyone. "Jax I really don't want to fight with you again, look I know it was a stupid mistake and I won't do it again but right now I don't need a lecture on it."

"I gotta get back to the business we were taking care of but make sure you don't do it again, a'ight."

"Ok." I said feeling a little relief I didn't have to deal with this.

"Juice I need you to come with us and Hap call Chibs and meet us at Diosa Norte in an hour." Jax said as they all started to walk out. "Alanna do me a big favor and stay inside for a couple of hours."

They left and I locked up, I grabbed the gun and went to my room. I needed to shower and see what exactly did Gemma bring here from her house. Going through the clothes in the dresser I came across a couple of Happy's shirts, I put them to the side so the next time I see him I could give them back. I showered and got dressed in a pair of torn skinny jeans and a black cami paired with my black pumps. It's been a couple of hours since the guys left so I figured it was good to go out now so I grabbed my grey over the shoulder purse and crossed it over my chest, stuck the nine Happy gave me inside of it and locked up the apartment as I left.

I really didn't want to bother anyone and I didn't have a car so I had to walk anywhere I planned on going. The walk to the diner wasn't bad but I was hungry so I went inside and grabbed a bite to eat after I was done I sat there a few minutes figuring out what exactly I had planned on doing today. Even though I have lived here for over six months I never really got a chance to get out and explore the little town on my own. I left the diner and walked further into town I had decided to check out a couple of the boutiques. Just as I was about to go into the first one I heard bikes pull up behind me, I stopped and turned around to see Happy and Phil sitting there.

"What the hell you doing out here?" Happy asked, I could hear the anger in his voice but he was trying to hide it.

"I wanted to pick up a couple of things, Jax said to stay in for a couple of hours and I did." I said to him as he climbed off the bike.

"You need to go back home when we're done I'll call you and let you know."

"I am not going to walk all the way back there right now I'll…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.

"Are you fucking telling me you walked here?" he snapped this time not being able to control himself.

"Yes I did, why?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Come on, I ain't leaving you here." he said climbing back on his bike and holding his helmet out to me.

"Hap we gotta go straight there, they are waiting for us." Phil said to Happy and Happy growled at him.

"I know they are waiting she's coming with us." Happy snapped at him. "Take the damn lid and put it on." Happy snapped looking back at me.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked walking over to him and grabbed the helmet.

"Just get on." He said and I stood there looking at him. "Alanna don't fuck with me right now just get on."

I didn't bother saying anything to him I just put the helmet on then climbed on and to avoid him yanking me forward I just immediately held on tight. It felt so good to have my arms around him again but I was trying hard not to let it get to me, he had made it clear we were never going to be anything again. As we rode I felt his hand slide across mine a few times and it was so damn hard controlling my hands I wanted to slide them down from his waist, it has been over two months since I have been with a man and right now having him between my leg was driving me crazy because I just wanted to fuck him. As we got about a mile down the road we met up with Jax, Chibs and Bobby.

"What the hell is Alanna doing here?" Jax asked with wide eyes when we pulled up next to him.

"I found her walking around town and I wasn't leaving her out there and we didn't have time to take her anywhere else." Happy said as he glanced back at me then back at Jax. "Did Nero say what he wanted? We were just fucking there an hour ago."

"Nah brother, he just said he needed to talk and for us to get there as soon as we could, let's get this shit over with." He said as he looked back at me. "Stay next to us at all times ya got that." He said and I just nodded.

We took off and pulled up next to a warehouse, we all climbed off the bikes and went inside. The inside was definitely not a warehouse but I was not sure what it was the doors said Diosa Norte. We looked around and the place looked empty. Happy looked tensed as he leaned in towards me. "Stay close." He said in a low growl.

"Nero, where you at bro?" Jax said loudly and waited for an answer.

"Back here amigo." We heard from one of the rooms.

We all walked back there and the site in front of us shocked the shit out of me. There was a guy taped to a chair and another guy was holding Lyla with a gun to her head. The guy holding the gun had a shocked look on his face when he saw all of us. Happy's arm went around my waist from the front and he pushed me behind him.

"It's funny you bring her here with you." the guy said looking over at me then back at Jax. "I think I might be holding the wrong girl here, the VP's wife was a good touch but the president's sister would be a better one seeing as it's all over her anyways."

I heard a growl come from Happy and Jax was quick to answer the guy. "Frankie what is this about let Lyla go and let's talk this shit out." Jax said as he started moving closer to me and Happy.

"Jax you need to stop moving or I'll shoot her." he said pushing the gun harder into Lyla's head and she let out a soft cry.

"No don't shoot Frankie." Jax said as he stopped and put his hands up. "Come on man just let her go."

"I want all of you down on your knees." Frankie said waving his gun towards us and everyone took a step back. "GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" he screamed again.

Happy grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him trying to still block me with his body. I was scared so with my free hand I slid it up his back under the cut and held on tightly to his shirt, he took a quick glance back at me and nodded as he squeezed my wrist once. I could feel myself shaking and I knew he could feel it too.

"I want to see both of her fucking hands." Frankie snapped pointing the gun at me and Happy.

Happy growled and pushed me further behind him. "Wrap both your hands around my waist." He said to me and I did what he said as I put my head down on his back. "You see both her hands now fucking take that gun off me." Happy growled at him. "That's the best you're gonna fucking get because I ain't letting you get a clean shot on her."

"Clay was supposed to fucking pay us for what we did and he didn't fucking pay me." Frankie snapped. "He told me she had to die before he would pay."

"Clay is dead and you know that Frankie." Jax said to him.

"Who is us and why would you work with Clay?" Bobby asked him. "Who else were you working with?"

"I ain't answering that because if I do you're just going to kill me." he snapped and I heard Lyla let out a cry again so I looked up and he had squeezed his arm around her throat. "I need money to get away I want five hundred grand and I want it now."

"We don't got that kind of money." Jax said to him and the guy growled.

"I know what you do, I know about the guns and drugs. You got fucking money."

"We only mule the shit we don't have that kind of money." Jax snapped at him. "We ain't a fucking bank."

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled at Jax.

"I got like hundred and thirty grand and some gold watches worth a lot of money, you can have that." Nero had said. "It's in the other room in a safe. You can go get it and you can take my truck, just let Lyla go."

"I ain't stupid I go get it someone will follow me and take me out from behind." He said looking over at Happy. "I want her to go get it." he snapped looking at me.

"No I'll send Bobby." Jax said to him quickly. "My sister is staying out of this."

"I want her to do it, I don't trust you guys. Stand up!" he yelled at me.

I slowly started to move my hands but Happy grabbed them before I could release him. "Happy I'll be ok." I whispered to him. "You will be in here with him, I'll be quick I promise." Happy just grunted as he let my hands go.

I stood up completely and Nero quickly told me his safe's code and I went to the office grabbed the money and watches ,I thought about taking the gun out of my purse but I didn't want anyone to get hurt if Frankie saw me so I didn't do it. I ran back to the room. "Bring it all to me." Frankie said when I walked back in.

I started to walk over to him but before I could pass Happy he grabbed my thigh and stopped me. "Throw the shit on the table, ya ain't going any closer." Happy said as I looked down at him but he was still looking at Frankie.

Frankie smirked at him and I threw the stuff on the table, as I was about to kneel back down his gun aimed back at me. "Stay standing up, I rather like the view I got." I stood up straight again but Happy's hand stood on my thigh and he gave it a gentle squeeze, I think that was his way of telling me it was ok. "Scottsman get up." Frankie said looking over at Chibs and Chibs stood on his feet. "Pick the money up." Chibs picked the money up and looked at him. "Where are your keys?" he snapped at Nero.

"In my pocket." Nero said shifting his hip to show him which pocket. "I can't get them out myself." He said tugging at the tape around his wrist.

"Get the keys out." He snapped as he pushed Lyla to Nero and pointed his gun at me and Happy growled again and held on tighter to my thigh. Lyla pulled the keys out and Frankie snatched them from her. He waved his gun at Chibs for him to move forward, Chibs moved forward and Frankie grabbed him as he pushed Lyla towards Jax and Bobby firing a shot at her. Happy quickly pulled me down and covered me with his body as another shot went off.

"Oh my god, Happy were you hit." I said in a panic voice. "Happy please tell me you weren't hit." I said grabbing his face. "Please tell me you're ok."

He shook his head no. "I'm good." He said to me as he pushed himself up to kneel down. That's when Lyla's cries registered in my brain and I looked over to see Jax holding his hand on the back of her thigh and blood was coming out. I quickly went to get up but my head started hurting, I brought my hands up to grab my head and now Happy looked worried. "What's wrong are you ok?"

"I think I hit my head when you pulled me down, is Lyla ok?" I said looking over at her and she was crying. I grabbed on to Happy's arm to pull myself to my feet and he hissed, when I pulled my hand away it had blood on it. "Happy you were hit."

"It's just the arm I'll be fine." He said as he stood up and grabbed my arm with his good hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Alanna I need you to come over here and hold this on her leg." Jax said to me and I quickly went over to him. I then noticed that Bobby had cut Nero free and he wasn't in here with us.

"Jax I got a doctor client of mine coming over to check Lyla out, he can help out your boy too." Nero said pointing at Happy's bleeding arm.

"I'm good." Happy said as he slid on his gloves. "Let's go look for that mutha fucker, he got Chibs."

"A'ight but Alanna I want you stay here with Nero, we'll be back for you."

"Jax who was he?" I asked looking up at him.

"He was one of the guys working with Clay." He said walking over to Happy. "Hap you sure about coming, ya can stay and get looked at."

"Nah brother, I'm going with." Happy said and Jax nodded walking over to Bobby and they talked in low voices as Happy walked over to me. "Have the doc check out your head and stay with Lyla."

"Nero Keep your eye on both of them." Jax said walking over by us. "You ok Allie?" he asked me and I just nodded my head.

"I got it bro, they won't leave my side." Nero said shaking Jax's hand and they left.

The doctor got there shortly after the guys left, he worked quick and got the bullet out and wrapped Lyla's leg. I found out that this whole time we were in a brothel when a few Nero's girls came in. About an hour later Opie came running in the building yelling for Lyla with Tig right behind him. Once Opie's eyes landed on Lyla he ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Did you check on the baby?" Opie snapped at the doctor.

"Yes he did, I am fine now and the baby is perfectly fine." Lyla said looking up at him and he kissed her. You could see how much he cared for her.

"Doll face are you ok?" Tig asked as he eyed one of the girls and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just hit my head but I'm ok." I said with a small smile. "Go ahead Tiggy I'm good." I said nodding towards the girl and he smiled as he walked away.

We sat there and a little while later Jax, Phil, Bobby and Happy came back. They were pissed because they couldn't find Frankie or Chibs. It took some convincing on Jax's half to get Happy to let the doctor look at his arm. He was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for the Doctor to get back, all of them were sitting around a table talking about what they needed to do and I heard them say they were going on lock down until they found Frankie. I was sitting on one of the couches watching as they talked in a hush tone until a couple of the girls came walking over to them. Jax got up and walked over to Nero and Opie walked over to sit with Lyla. I didn't want to sit there and watch as the rest of them were entertain by the girls. When I saw one of the girls run her hand down Happy's chest I got up and walked over to the room everything had happened in, I thought I saw him knock her hand off his chest but I wasn't sure. I had no reason to be jealous because I had no claim over him anymore and he was free do whatever he wanted. I just wasn't going to sit there and watch as he moved on when all I wanted was him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters but I do own my OC.**

**AN: I would like to thank all the readers that were wonderful enough to leave me reviews, you guys rock and thank you so much. I would also like to thank everyone that has added this to their alerts or favorite's list. Sorry for the long delay, please read and review if you can.**

**Chapter 15**

I didn't want to sit there and watch as the rest of them were entertain by the girls, when I saw one of the girls run her hand down Happy's chest I got up and walked over to the room everything had happened in. I had no reason to be jealous because I had no claim over him anymore and he was free to do whatever he wanted. I just wasn't going to sit there and watch as he moved on.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard Happy's raspy voice say from behind me.

"I just need to be alone so I was going to sit down in here and wait until you guys are ready to go." I said as I walked over and sat down on the couch.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something Nero and the doctor walked in the room. "Doc this is Happy."

Happy turned to face them and the doctor pointed to the chair in the room. "Just take a seat there and I'll have you patched up in no time at all." The doctor said to Happy as they walked over to it.

I got up to walk out but Happy stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go by Lyla." I said pulling my arm away from him.

I walked over to Lyla and sat down and a few minutes later the Nero guy came over by us. "Hey Lyla, are you doing ok?" he asked her, she smiled and nodded at him then he turned to me. "I didn't get a chance to formally meet you, I'm Neron but everyone calls me Nero." He said sticking his hand out towards me.

"Hi, I'm Alanna." I said shaking his hand.

"So you're Jax's little sister, I heard a lot about ya." He said smiling at me. "You're a beauty."

"You're barking up the wrong tree Nero, she won't work for you and Jax would kill you if she tried too." Lyla said shaking her head at him.

"It was just a compliment that's all." Nero said lifting his hands up in defense. "But I do have more jobs than just escorts that I'm sure Jax wouldn't have a problem with." He said winking at me as he walked away.

I looked over at Lyla and she was shaking her head watching his retreating back. "What do you do here?" I asked her.

"I just set up the dates for his girls and collect the money when they get back." She said looking over at me. "Don't get any ideas, it was hard for me to get Opie on board with it and I know Jax would lose his mind if you worked here."

When the doctor was done stitching up Happy's arm and left Opie went in the room and talked with Happy then they both came out of the room a few minutes later. Lyla and I both got up and started to walk towards the other room when Happy grabbed my wrist stopping me again. "Are ya ok?"

"I will be, Happy who was that Frankie guy?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"He was one of the guys that broke into your house and tried to burn it down while we were in it." he said moving closer to me. "Alanna I don't like you staying in that apartment alone."

"I'm not going to have a prospect live in there with me." I said shaking my head at him.

"We'll deal with that shit when we are done with this but right now you gotta come back to the clubhouse because we are going on lockdown until we find this mutha fucker."

After Jax was done talking with Nero we all left because he wanted to get to the clubhouse and send out a search party for Chibs. Happy made me ride with him again and Lyla rode with Opie, it wasn't easy for her but she did the best she could. When we got there I climbed off the bike and Happy grabbed my waist stopping me from moving away from him.

"Alanna there ain't gonna be a lot of room in there and I know you don't want to be surrounded by everyone so just go in my room if you need to get away from everyone." He said handing me his key. "I'm gonna go with to search for Chibs so don't lock the door when ya go to bed."

"Thanks." I said to him as I grabbed the key.

A few of the guys left to go search for Chibs and I was sitting at the bar talking with Denny. The place was packed like Happy had said; after a few hours of sitting around and hearing everyone talk about shit I didn't even know about I got up and walked to Happy's room. Jax nodded at me as I walked passed his office where him and Tara were talking. I opened Happy's door and went inside, I sat on the edge of the bed for a while just staring at the wall when Tara walked in.

"Hey Al, are you ok?" she asked walking over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm just confused about all of this." I said waving my hand around the room. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore, I didn't want to be sucked back into this life but yet I can't seem to distance myself from it either."

"Leaving this life behind is what I had always thought about before too but I love Jax and he loves this club. My god, I'm starting to sound like Gemma." She said shaking her head.

"Do you love the club?"

"I learned to deal with it because I love him and I don't want to lose him." she said to me as she looked down at her hands.

"I love Happy but I think I already lost him." I said as I laid back on the bed. "I screwed up big time and I don't think I could fix it."

"To be honest with you Al I don't think you lost him yet." she said as she stood up. "Just get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

I leaned up on my elbows and watched as she walked out of the room closing the door behind herself. I slid my heels off and dragged myself to the top of the bed to lay down on the pillow. I fell asleep but it wasn't the best sleep, with so many people here finding some peace and quiet wasn't going to happen. Sometime later I felt the side of the bed dip, I opened my eyes and saw Happy sitting there with his back to me. "Did you guys find Chibs?" I asked him softly and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I thought you were sleeping." He asked.

"It's been pretty loud out there so it's been touch and go when it comes to sleep." I said looking up at him.

He shook his head and stood up turning to face me. "Get up and get your shoes on."

I looked at him shocked as I slowly sat up, I wasn't sure if I had insulted or disrespected him in some way. "Hap I didn't mean anything by it." I said as I climbed out of the bed and picked my shoes up.

"Nah it ain't shit ya said." Happy said as he picked his keys up and tossed his sweater at me. "I need some sleep and shit's too loud here, we're going to your place."

"I thought we were on lock down." I said as I put my shoes on and slid his sweater on afterwards. "Jax won't give us shit about leaving."

"Jax ain't here, him and Tara took off an hour ago." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room behind him and down the hall. A few of the croweaters were glaring at me when we walked into the bar. "Tig if Jax ask tell him Alanna and I went to her place."

I climbed on the bike behind him, I held on firmly to him but I tried to keep some space between us. He shook his head but started his bike and drove away. When we got to my apartment we walked upstairs to the door and I pulled the keys out of my bag and he took them from me. After he unlocked the door to my apartment I walked into the house, no lights were on so I made my way to the nearest light switch as Happy shut and locked the door then he grabbed me before I could turn the light on. While gripping both of my hands he guided me to the nearest wall. Pinning me against the wall, he held my hands above my head. For that brief moment I focused on him and he kissed me ever so lightly, with his lips barely touching mine, it is so quiet I can almost hear my heart beating. Happy released one of my hands and touch my face gently, tracing his fingertips down the side of my face. The kisses got more passionate, suddenly everything around us was a blur. The soft touch of Happy's lips, the texture of his tongue, and the low growls, it was all driving me insane. He ran his fingers through my long hair, pulling it back just enough to get a reaction from me then he kissed me deeper, I was feeling completely overtaken by the passion. When he released my hair he removed the sweater I had on.

Happy moved even closer to me, pressing me against the wall with his body, I knew he could feel my heart beating and the heat radiating from me. My mind started racing as he placed his hands on my face, tilting my head back slightly then he kissed my neck. At first small little pecks and I let a slight moan come from my lips as Happy's lips touched my neck. Then his tongue slid across my neck and the warmth of it drove me wild. I ran my fingers over his bald head with my eyes closed tightly as my heartbeat got faster and faster when his hands moved down my back. I wanted nothing more than Happy to kiss me again then I felt him bite down on my neck, my body tensed up while goose bumps ran through it. Happy slow slid his hands back up to my face and kissed me ever so deeply, so passionately to the point that I feel his kiss rush through me. He quickly grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off leaving me there in the dark topless as I stood against the wall. He moved his way down my body with his tongue, first just below my neck while his hands roam further down. He looked up at me just as I opened my eyes when I felt him stop. Biting my lower lip and lost in the moment, he smirked at me.

Happy moved down a little bit further, brushing his lips across my nipples, just barely touching them. His fingertips lightly graze my breasts, working their way down my body, all the way down to the button on my jeans. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking it harder and harder. Happy's hands quickly unbutton my jeans and pulled them down as I slid out of my pumps and he slid the jeans off my legs along with my thong. Happy slid his hands up my legs as his mouth trailed kisses back up my body then his lips were on mine. His tongue snaked into my mouth, flickering against the tip of mine, teasing, inviting as my arms encircled around his neck. I could feel my heart beating as if it was going to rip right out of my chest, he pressed his body to mine and his hands raked through my hair as I hungrily kissed him back.

The kiss was bruising and I moaned into his mouth and Happy growled as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed, my mouth hungrily sucking on his lips as his hands cupped my ass, supporting my weight. He walked through the apartment to my room and I began to move in his arms, grinding against him as he held me suspended, the bulge of his stiff cock meeting the heat of my pussy, I wanted to feel him inside of me. Happy walked in the room but didn't make it to the bed he turned leaning me against the wall next to the door running his hands down my sides to my waist. I couldn't take the feel of his clothes any longer so I pushed his cut of his shoulders and he pushed his hips closer against me supporting my weight with his hips as he released my waist and pulled his cut off throwing it on the bed behind him then in one quick motion his shirt was on the floor.

His hands once again cupped my ass as he lowered his head to my breast sucking my nipple hard into his mouth as I arched my back and a loud moan escaped my lips and turned into a cry as his teeth clamped down and tugged firmly, drawing my breast out away from my body. I could feel the fullness of its weight hanging from the nipple as I twisted my head from side to side in a rush from the intense sensation.

"Ahh, fuck, yess," I gasped. Happy's teeth tugged harder at my nipple and I bucked in his arms, lost in the pain and the pleasure of it. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, he released my nipple and kissed his way up my neck to my lips. I reached my hand down between us undoing his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor with my feet, his cock sprang up hard and slapped me in the ass. I let out a small laughed at this as I wrapped my tiny fingers around it and guided him to me, placing the tip of his length between my folds.

****Happy POV****

The little bitch just let out a laugh. "You think that's funny?" I growled at her.

"Absolutely," she replied with a small smile on her face.

"Okay then," I said with a smirk. "Let's see how funny this is."

I held Alanna up not allowing her to lower herself on my cock, just the tip of me just barely touching her teasing her, pulling my head back to watch her as I waited. I could feel her cunt grasping for more and her eyes widened as she slowly began to realize I was in control. As I watched her begin to plead silently for more, I slowly slipped just the head of my cock into her pussy. The heat was amazingly intense, I forgot how fucking tight she was and I could feel the walls of her canal ripple around me but I held back and began to move ever so slowly inside her, just the first inch of me, circling my hips at a maddeningly slow a pace as I could stand. I didn't think this through because I was driving myself fucking crazy but I had to show her I was in control. She began to pant as I continued to tease her, her eyes pleading with me but that wasn't enough. I held her there, barely impaled and watched the ripple of her abs as she tried in vain to draw me into her. I picked up the pace a little but let only the first inch or so slip into her, savoring the sound as her panting became louder. I was determined to hold back and not fucking give in.

And then she began to beg me. "Oh god, you fucking tease, you're killing me... fuck... please... please Happy... I need you... don't keep me like this... you're driving me crazy, you bastard... fuck... FUCK... OH, FUCK, PLEASE, FUCK ME!" With that, I drove through her engorged lips, plunging deep into her wetness with one full stroke and she cried out.

I pulled all the way out and drove deep into her again, slamming her against the wall, her arms were no longer around my neck but tightly holding on to my shoulders as I began to fuck her with long, hard, steady, deliberate strokes, her eyes closed tight as she rode my cock hard then her hands went to my back a could feel the sting of her scratching her nails into my back. I pounded into her again and again, lifting her legs up higher so I could drive even deeper, pinning her to the wall with my cock driving up into her body.

I could feel her orgasm begin to build up inside her, the sweat of her body running between her breasts as I fucked her harder and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. My hands moved to cup her ass more firmly, to hold her up as I pounded into her.

Then the thought of another asshole fucking her crept into my mind. "Did you fuck anyone while your ass was gone?" I growled at Alanna as I pounded into her and her eyes flew open, gasping. "Fucking answer me did someone touch my shit?" I growled again as I pounded into her harder and harder.

"No!" she screamed as I squeezed her ass. "No Happy I wasn't with anyone else."

"Who the fuck do you belong to?"

"YOU, ONLY YOU!" she screamed as I pulled her body against mine as I rammed into her hard triggering a huge orgasm, sending her over the edge in a massive wave, her pussy spasming around my cock, gripping me from within.

Suddenly I could feel my balls churning in response and growled, "Oh, FUCK YEAH!" as I slammed my cock deep into her, driving her up and hard against the wall, exploding into her with jet after jet of cum. We finished there, gasping against the wall, I held her close as I kicked my boots off and stepped out of the clothes around my ankles and walked over to the bed and fell back while I was still inside of her.

She slowly lifted herself off me and laid on the bed next to me as we caught our breath. I lifted up on my elbows and looked down at her; she turned her head and looked up at me. The first thing I noticed was that her blue eyes looked like they had life back in them; they didn't have the dead look any longer.

When I had walked in my room tonight and saw her curled up on my bed I wanted her right there but instead I sat there trying to talk myself into leaving the room and letting her stay in here alone until I heard her voice. Then I convinced myself to take her home so she could sleep in her own bed and I would stay on the couch. Shit didn't work that way, I had to claim what was mine and by the look in her eyes right now I knew there was no going back for either of us. I just wasn't sure if this was the right move and I just really fucked up.

****Alanna POV****

I looked up at Happy as he was looking down at me, everything suddenly felt so right. Looking into his almost black eyes I knew I wanted him in my life no matter what happened but something seemed off with him and I couldn't figure out what it was. "Happy I love you, I always have." I said softly as I felt a tears slide down the side of my face. "I'm so sorry." He wiped the tear from my cheek but didn't say anything. After a few moments of laying there with him I sat up. "I need to shower." I said as I climbed over him to get out of the bed but he quickly grabbed my hips stopping me, The grip he had was tight, not painful yet but tight enough to keep me there.

"We need to talk." He said as he kept his tight hold on my hips. I looked down into his eyes and the coldness of them had me nervous. "Did you tell me the truth when you said you didn't fuck anyone?"

"Yes I was telling you the truth." I said as I grabbed both of his wrists. "Happy I know I lied to you before but I swear I am not lying right now."

"Why the fuck were you wearing that fucking dress the other day?" he growled at me. "Where the fuck were you going?"

"The girls were taking me out for birthday and Liz bought me the dress because she was tired of seeing me in jeans and t-shirt all the time."

"The fucking Nomads saw more of you then they needed to see and I don't like the way Pauly was eye fucking you and I sure as hell didn't like him seeing you in a fucking towel."

"I didn't know he was going to be in there and nothing happened between us."

"A'ight." He said sounding reluctant on believing me but I can't blame him then he let my hips go. "I never did say happy birthday to ya."

"Don't worry about it." I said climbing off him and getting out of the bed. "It's not a day I want to remember anymore." I said walking away and going to the bathroom.

I took a little longer than I had planned on in the shower but I had finally got done. I dried off and wrapped a towel around me because I forgot to grab some clothes on my way in. When I walked out of the bathroom Happy was sitting on the edge of my bed smoking a cigarette fully dressed all the way down to his boots. I was a little shocked so I stopped walking when he looked up at me and I self-consciously pulled the towel tighter around me.

"Alanna I don't think we should have done that." His raspy voice said to me and I felt like my heart was breaking all over again but the anger I started to feel was over taking me.

"Did you just seriously fucking use me for a piece of ass?" I snapped at him. "I am not a fucking croweater you can just fuck and leave, you asshole!"

He quickly stood up on his feet and I instinctively took a step back. "Have I ever fucking treated you like a fucking croweater before?" he growled at me, I just stood there glaring at him. He moved faster than I had time to react to, he grabbed my arm yanking me closer to him. "Answer me, have I ever treated you like one of those fucking whores before?"

"You just did, were you sitting here debating whether or not you should wait until I got out of the shower before leaving me?" I snapped at him as I yanked my arm from his grasp and took a step back. "I never threw myself at you, I accepted the fact that I had lost you and I was finding my own way of dealing with that. Why the hell did you do this to me?"

"You have no fucking idea how bad I want you." he snapped at me. "The problem is I don't fucking trust you, I don't do this feeling bullshit and the one time I do you go and fuck it all up."

"Was this your fucking plan, get one more fuck for the road." I yelled at him just as the doorbell rang.

"That's Tig, I need to open it." he said walking away from me.

By this point I could no longer control my anger. "You fucking bastard." I snapped as I grabbed a vase off my dresser and threw it at the door he was walking out of, the glass shattered once it made contact with the wall next to him. He stopped walking and looked down at the vase then up at me.

He closed his eyes then walked away to answer the door, I quickly pulled out clothes and put them on. Just as I was about to walk out the bedroom door he stepped in it again. I went to walk around him when he grabbed my arms and pushed me all the way back to my bed and shoved me down to sit on it. "Don't ever fucking throw something at me again." He snapped at me, I tried to stand up again but he shoved me back down. "Sit the fuck down. I had no plan on fucking you when we got here, the shit just happened. Did you even know when you said you used me and never loved me I wanted to hunt your ass down and fucking rip you to pieces?"

"Why didn't you?" I asked him as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Because I care too fucking much for you." he said taking a step back away from me.

"Why lead me to believe that things were going to be good between us? I just told you I loved you." I asked looking up at him. "Was this your way of getting back at me?"

"That wasn't my intention, I want shit to be good with us but the longer I laid in this bed alone I thought about the power I was giving you over my life and I don't know if I can handle that again."

"I am so sorry I hurt you Happy but do you know how much this hurts me?" I asked him as I stood up in front of him. "If this is what I did to you, I'm sorry."

"I know how much this hurts, do you really think this is easy for me? My fucking heart wants to go all in but my fucking mind is telling me to get out."

"Which one are you going to listen to?" I asked in low whisper.

"Alanna I don't know, I need time to figure this shit out." He said as he stepped forward and held my face. "You're still my girl, I just need some time."

"It doesn't work that way." I said to him as I pushed his hand away. "Why did you call Tig here?"

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't work that way?" he snapped at me.

"Why did you call Tig here?" I asked him again ignoring his question to me.

"Because I was going to fucking leave but I didn't want to leave you alone."

"If you want to leave then leave, I'm not going to beg you to stay." I said walking away from him, I was dying inside but I didn't want to show him the power he was having over me. I knelt down by the shatter glass to clean it up. "If you need time to figure shit out, I'm not stopping you…Son of a bitch!" I snapped when I cut my palm on a piece of the glass.

"What the hell happened?" Happy asked as he squatted next to me and grabbed my wrist to look at my hand. "Go clean that shit up, I'll clean the glass."

"I got it." I said to him and he growled at me so I just shook my head and stood up walking out of the bedroom door.

"Where the hell you going?" he snapped at me.

"The first aid kit is in the kitchen." I said looking back at him. I didn't wait for a reply I just turned and walked down the hall. When I got to the living room I saw Tig sitting on the couch. "Hey Tiggy."

"Hey doll, how are you doing?" he asked as he stood up and followed me to the kitchen. "What the hell happen to your hand?" he said in a worried voice as he moved closer to me when he saw the blood dripping from my palm.

"I cut it on some broken glass." I said as I pulled the first aid kit out of the cabinet and he took it from me. "I got it Tig."

"Just sit your ass down and let me take a look." He said pulling the chair out for me and I sat down. "I know I'm not Chibs or Tara but I can at least clean it up some."

As I sat there watching Tig do his best at cleaning my hand out and bandaging it up Happy came out of the room. "Tig you can go back to the clubhouse, I ain't leaving." Happy said as he was looking at me.

"A'ight Killer." Tig said then he turned back to me. "Doll face when ya get a chance have Tara check this out again." He said patting my hand lightly and I nodded.

"Tig just stay here, there is no reason for you to ride back to the clubhouse this late." I said getting up to put the first aid kit away and Tig looked over at Happy.

"Alanna we need to fucking talk." Happy snapped at me.

"You said everything you needed to and I have nothing else to say so the conversation is done." I snapped back at him. "You wanted to leave now fucking leave."

Tig stood there looking between the both of us like it was a tennis match and he was watching the ball the fly between us. "You didn't answer my fucking question. Tig go, I got this."

"No Tig can stay, you can go." I growled at him.

"I'm not playing this fucking game with you Alanna." He growled at me in a menacing voice.

"This time the only one playing fucking games is you!" I growled back at him. "Maybe I can get my croweater streak going and fuck Tig when you leave and after that I'll call Juice over and give him a try too."

Happy let out an animalistic growl and slammed his hands down on the table and at the same time Tig's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "Ya better watch what the fuck you're saying." Happy snapped at me.

"Do you feel like ripping me to fucking pieces now?" I snapped at him, the glare he had on me had me thanking god there was a table between us. "Get out! I'm perfectly safe in Tig's hands."

Before Happy had a chance to reply to my comment Tig spoke. "Hey you two need to keep me the fuck out of this. I don't know what the fuck is going on here but you guys have some serious fucking talking to do."

"Tig don't leave, please." I begged him because now I didn't want to be alone with Happy.

"Doll face, I love ya but I ain't standing between a brother and his old lady." I opened my mouth to say something but he lifted his hand to stop me. "Killer I don't know what the hell this shit is but I can guarantee ain't no brother going near your old lady, work shit out because this shit is too much for the fucking club right now."

Tig looked one more time between the two of us then walked out of the kitchen and left. Happy stood there silently glaring at me, if I would have known Tig was going to bail on me like that I wouldn't have said any of the shit I had just said. Happy being closer to the kitchen doorway took any chances I would have of getting away from him. I don't know how long we stood there like that so I pulled one of the chairs out and sat in it as Happy stood there leaning forward with his hands flat against the table following my movement with his eyes and breathing heavily out of anger. His phone rang breaking the silence in the room, he pushed himself off the table and pulled the phone out of his pocket as he slowly walked to the doorway.

"Yeah… No we're staying here tonight… A'ight we'll be there in the morning." He hung up his phone and turned to face me. "They found Chibs he's at the clubhouse now."

I just nodded at him and took that as my chance to get out of there so I stood up and walked pass him. I tried to move quick to my room but he caught me by my waist when I was a few feet from the door. Happy spun me around to face him and I braced my hands on his chest to keep from slamming into him. "I don't want to fight anymore I just want to go to bed."

"You're not a fucking croweater so don't fucking call yourself that again." He growled at me. "I told you that you were still my fucking girl."

"And I told you it didn't work that way." I said as I pushed on his chest trying to put some more space between us. "Happy you said you needed time and I'm fine with that but I am not going to be saint Alanna while you figure shit out."

He roughly pushed me back against the wall. "What the fuck you just say to me?" he snapped as he moved closer until there were only a few inches between our bodies.

"Back off of me now." I growled at him between gritted teeth. "I am so done with all this bullshit. I said I was sorry to you so many times already and like I said earlier I had accepted the fact it was over with us and then you fucking lead me to believe that things were not over with us." I pushed on his chest hard and he took a couple of steps back. "But I was so wrong because all you wanted was one last hoorah, you got it now leave me the hell alone. Your right this was a mistake, I should have known better than to fall in love with someone I barely knew." I angrily wiped the tears I felt fall from my eyes, I saw the remorse in his eyes as he took a step closer to me and reached for my face but I turned my head to the side. "Do not touch me! You're not sure if you could handle me being a part of your life because of what I have done now I don't think I could forgive you for what you have done to me."

"Alanna I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want to hurt you especially after the shit you just went through." He said as he closed the little distance I had managed to get between us.

"Why don't you just take me back to the clubhouse?" I asked him softly.

"No, you need to get some sleep and that ain't gonna happen there."

"Fine then I'm going to bed. There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them." I said as I pushed my way pass him and went into the room, I climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"What the hell Alanna, we ain't gonna finish talking about this?" he asked leaning against the door.

"Happy there isn't anything else to talk about, I think things are a lot clearer now."

"No it's not, this ain't what I fucking wanted." He snapped at me.

I sat up in the bed and glared at him. "You were the one that said this was mistake and now I'm accepting that just like I had accepted the fact that it was over between us before you decided to fuck with my head."

"I wasn't fucking with your head." He growled as he pushed off the door and moved closer to the bed and I tilt my head to look up at him. "How am I supposed to know you won't fuck with my head again?"

"You don't know just like now I would never know." I snapped and he moved even closer to my bed, I stood up on my knees so I wouldn't have to keep looking up at him. "Happy I'm not going to let us keep doing this to each other. When you guys find Frankie I'm going back to Phoenix."

"You ain't fucking leaving again, there is more than just Frankie out there and that fucking cop still has to pay for what he fucking did to you." Happy growled as he moved to the point that he was directly against the bed. "He is not going to get away with what he did to my old lady, he has to die for that shit."

"Why do all of you keep calling me that?" I snapped at him. "I am not your old lady."

Happy quickly grabbed the back of my neck catching me off guard and pulled my face closer to his. "You are my old lady and you will always be my old lady." He growled at me then his lips were on mine. I tried to push him away but the grip on my neck was firm and his other arm snaked around my waist pulling my body flush with his. I tried again to push him but he growled at me. "Quit fighting." He said in low raspy voice when he pulled back just enough that our lips still touched. "I ain't letting you go." He said as his body pushed against mine and we fell back on the bed.

Again one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping with each other again. There was something about this man that makes it hard for me to say no to him. I was torn inside just like he was, my heart was all in but my mind was screaming no but unlike him I knew I would follow my heart even if it killed me. I laid there in his arms with my back to his chest, my mind was still screaming for me to run but my body just wouldn't move. I know I love him I just wish I knew how he felt about me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his lips on the side of my neck.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said softly to him.

"I will when you go to sleep." He said as he placed another kiss on my neck. "Alanna you need to sleep already."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" I asked him and he growled in my ear.

"I ain't going anywhere, I'll be right here when you get up." he said in a low raspy voice.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep sleep. I woke up feeling like I had slept for days and it felt good to sleep that well, I rolled over in the bed to see I was alone and my heart sank. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room, I didn't see any of his things. "You're a fucking idiot for believing him again." I said to myself as I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door to see Happy sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face and I stopped in mid-step.

"You thought I left didn't you?" he asked sounding cocky.

"Yeah I did, you said you would be right there when I woke up and you weren't." I said pointing at the bed. "So I assumed you stuck with your original plan on leaving."

"I got a phone call and I didn't want to wake you yet." he said as he stood up and walked over to me sliding his hand through the opening of the towel and pulled me closer to him. "I was coming to wake ya up when I heard the shower start." He leaned down and kissed my collarbone. "And this is my original plan."

"I need to get dressed." I said as he continued to kiss his way along my chest and I let out a low moan. "Happy are you going to let me get dress."

"Yeah." He said as he continued to kiss my chest and I moaned again, it was getting difficult to breathe straight. His hands started moving up my back until I could no longer hold the towel in place so I let it fall to my feet as his hands slid down my back to my ass, then one of his hands smacked my ass. "Now ya can get dressed." He said as his hands released me and he walked away.

"You fucking tease." I snapped at him as I picked the towel up and wrapped it around me again.

He stopped in the doorway and turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "And you loved it, now get dressed we gotta go. Tig is already here and the guys are waiting on us." Then he walked out of the room.

I shook my head as I watched him leave, I decided it was time for revenge so I pulled out my black leather vest top that laced up the front and an old pair of torn jeans that left very little to the imagination and pair it all with my black stiletto ankle boots. When I had it all on I looked in the mirror and smirked at myself, I quickly put on my make-up and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. When I walked out to the living room I saw Tig sitting there with Happy and Happy had his back to me, Tig's eyes went wide and Happy turned around and got to his feet quick.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked as I grabbed my sunglasses off the counter.

"You ain't fucking going anywhere dressed like that." Happy snapped at me and I smirked at him.

"Then I guess I'm staying here." I said as Happy made his way over to me and pulled me against his body.

"You think this is funny don't you?" he growled at me in a low voice and I nodded at him. "I'll play your game."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I am so sorry for such a long wait in between this and the last chapter but I had a nasty writers block and I finally got passed it. Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock and I love getting your reviews. Also thanks for everyone that has added this to their faves or alerts.**

**Chapter 16**

The ride to TM didn't take long at all, when we pulled on the lot Happy and Tig went into the clubhouse for church and I went to the office to see what Gemma was doing. People were everywhere still because technically the place was still on lock down and the large crowd just wasn't my thing lately. They were still open for business so I knew she would be in the office. Once I walked into the office I could tell that Gemma was just about ready to lose her mind and I wasn't sure if I should run or stay. I still held the door open when she looked over at me and at that moment I wish I had ran.

"Where the hell did you fucking run off to last night?" she snapped at me as she removed her glasses and sat them down on the desk. "I went to Happy's room this morning and neither of you were in there; I needed your damn help in here."

"Happy didn't want to stay here last night so we went to my place." I said as I slowly closed the door knowing there was no way out now. "What did you need help with?"

"All these damn invoices are screwed up and I'm about to snap on all of these damn guys, you would think they knew how to fill the shit out already." she said tossing the invoices on the desk. "I can't read any of this chicken scratch shit they put on here."

"I'll take care of it." I said to her as I grabbed the pile of invoices. "I got used to reading their writing."

"What happen with you and Hap?" she asked me bluntly as I sat across from her. "And don't feed me any bullshit by saying nothing."

"I honestly don't know where we stand with each other right now." I said as I turned my attention to the invoices that were in my hand. "I do know I need to apologize to Tiggy before the day is over."

"What did you do to Tig?" she asked with a raised eyebrow then she looked back at the computer.

"I kind of stuck him in the middle of a fight Happy and I was having last night." I said as I looked down at the invoices again. "Now I feel bad for doing that."

"So I take it things didn't go so well with Killer." She said looking over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Baby girl you're treading deep water with that one, one wrong move and you're going to drown."

"I know Gemma, can we please just get through all this?" I asked holding the invoices up. "I don't want to talk about him right now."

"You just need to remember a lot has happen in the two short months you were gone."

"I'm beginning to see that." I said turning my attention to the invoices.

We spent the next few hours going through all the shit in the office and when I was finally done with my first half of work I decided to go get a drink from the clubhouse. The guys had been done with church for a while so most of them were now in the garage working on some cars Gemma needed done. Just as I stepped out of the office a car pulled on the lot so I decided to help the woman out before I went for my beer. I went back in and grabbed a clip board off the desk.

"Is there a customer out there?" Gemma asked as she looked up at me over the rim of her glasses and I nodded yes to her. "Let 'em know it's going to be a few hours wait."

"Ok." I said as I walked out of the office and over to her car as she got out of it. "Can I help you with something?" I asked her nicely, I had never seen her around that I could remember. The way she was dressed made it look like she was here to get laid not get her car fixed.

She looked me up and down before smirking at me. "Is there someone around that works here?" she said with an attitude and I sucked in a deep breath. "Never mind, I see who I'm looking for. You can go back to whoever you were doing… oops… I mean whatever you were doing." She said to me as she sashayed her skanky ass over to the garage.

I was not in the mood to fucking deal with these bitches today so rather than lunge at her and knock her the fuck out, I went back into the office to give the clipboard back to Gemma. "Gem the skank didn't want my help so she did her tramp strut towards the garage. You can deal with her, I'm going to get a beer."

"Let Tig deal with her, take him the clipboard and tell him I better be able to read what he writes on there." She said looking up at me; I nodded my head and walked out to the garage.

Just as I turned into the car bay I instantly stopped, that bitch was standing in front of Happy and Tig but she was running her hands up and down Happy's chest while she spoke to the both of them. "There is something wrong with my car and I need someone that knows what they are doing to look at it. Happy you told me to bring my car in if I ever need it looked at and I need it looked at." She said to him in a fake ass sultry voice.

I was about to turn around and walk away when I heard Juice talk to me. "Al lets go get a beer." He said walking up to me as he glances over at Happy.

Tig and Happy looked up and saw me standing there, Happy quickly pushed her to the side and made his way over to me as Tig ran interference with the skank when she stepped towards Happy. "Alanna, wait we need to talk!" he said in a low voice as he got closer to me.

"No we don't, you have a customer that apparently needs your assistance." I snapped at him as I slammed the clipboard in his chest. "Why don't you help her out?" I said walking away from him. "Juice I need more than a beer but you can keep working I know my way to the bar."

I didn't make it very far because Happy quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "You're going to fucking talk with me and you're going to do it now." he snapped as he glared down at me.

I yanked my arm away from him. "Find me when you're done with her, she's here on your recommendation." I walked away and this time he didn't stop me, I turned towards Tig before I left. "Tig when you have time I would like to talk to you."

"Doll face I meant what I said in your apartment." He said shaking his head at me and I smiled at him. "I love ya baby girl but it not gonna happen."

"It's not like that Tiggy, can you just please find me when you have a chance?" he nodded his head and I quickly walked away glancing over my shoulder back at Happy.

"Tig take care of her." Happy said nodding his head towards the skank and handing him the clipboard.

"But Happy I came here to see you, it's been a whole week since we…" those were the last words I heard when I yanked the door open and went into the clubhouse.

"Al it's not what it looks like." Juice said as he came up behind me and I ignored him.

"Denny, can you please give me a shot of anything and beer?" I said leaning forward on the bar top and I noticed his eyes travel down to my chest.

"If you want to talk just come find me." Juice said as I heard him walk away.

"Strong or weak?" he asked me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ok strong it is, one beer and one strong shot." He placed the beer in front of me and poured the shot.

I took the shot quickly the second he placed it in front of me and felt the burn go down my throat. "Fuck that was strong, what the hell was that?" I asked looking at the shot glass as I took a swig from the beer.

"I got my hands on some moonshine, what do ya think?" he asked smiling at me but I had noticed his eyes kept wondering down.

"Keep looking at her tits and I'll rip your fucking eyes out!" I heard Happy snap behind me and Denny's smile faded away quick. "Alanna we need to fucking talk!" he snapped at me.

I glance over my shoulder at him and then turned back to Denny. "Give me another one of those shots." I said pushing the shot glass towards him and he looked over at Happy. "It's not his damn decision, just pour the fucking shot." I snapped at him.

"Prospect pour the shot." Happy said from behind me. Denny poured it and slid it back to me and I down it again in one drink, hissing from the burn. "Let's go." Happy snapped as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the room. When we got to the hall and out of everyone's view I yanked my arm away from him and he growled at me as he grabbed the back of my neck and spun me to face him. "What the fuck is your problem?" he growled in my face.

"I take it you were apparently fucking her sometime last week!" I snapped at him as I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back a little. "Then you let her fucking rub up on you knowing I was around here on the lot."

"I ain't gonna fucking go there with you." he snapped at me. "You don't have to fucking worry about what I was doing a week ago, hell ya don't need to worry about who I fucked a week ago." He growled as he knocked my hands of his chest and pulled me closer to him. "All you need to know is I ain't fucking any of 'em now."

"You let her put her hands all over you just now and you expect me to sit around here and face all these skanks knowing you fucked them."

"I fucked 'em all before you came here in the first place so why is it a fucking problem now?" he snapped at me as he started to walk forward making me move back towards the room. "We need to go in the fucking room with this shit."

"I can get myself there." I said pulling away from the hand he still had at the back of my neck. He let me go and we walked to his room. "The problem with you fucking them is that they are going to rub the shit in my face and I am not going to deal with it."

"Let me explain something to you." he said pushing me further into the room. "I would have never fucked anyone if your ass didn't fucking lie to me and then pull a fucking disappearing act."

"So you are telling me this is my fault." I snapped at him. "I didn't go around fucking everyone I came across."

"I never lied to your ass and fucking left you high and dry, did I?" he snapped at me. "Did you really fucking think I was going to sit around here waiting for you to come back after you told me that you used me?"

"I guess not." I said softly as I sat on his bed. "Happy, I don't know if I can do this."

"What the hell you talking about?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of me. "What can't you fucking do?"

"I keep trying to figure out in my head if I can handle being someone's old lady and I'm trying to figure out if I can handle this life, I honestly don't think I could or even know if I want to."

"Alanna you can handle this life, why would you think you couldn't?" he asked as he crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on my thighs. "All the shit you've been through in the last year and you're still here that shows you're more than capable of handling it."

"Happy that's the point, I want a normal life, I love you and that has never changed and it will never change but I can't do this anymore." I said as he stood on his feet again and backed away from me, I stood on my feet and moved closer to him but he stuck his hand out stopping me.

"You doing this shit because of some bitch that shows up here looking for me?" he snapped at me.

"No Happy it's not just that, it's everything." I said shaking my head at him. "All this death, the fact that I tried my hardest to take someone's life and my brother did it to keep me from having to live with it. Having to look over my shoulder all the time because I never know when I will cross paths with someone out to hurt the club."

"If I told you I love you would you stop talking like this and fucking just let this shit go?" he said to me in a low raspy voice.

"Don't say it Happy." I snapped at him as I stepped back. "You can't just say that to me just so I could drop something you don't want to hear."

"If I said it would you drop this bullshit?" he snapped at me again.

"No so don't fucking say it." I snapped at him as I walked to the door and started to open it. "I'm leaving."

"You ain't fucking going anywhere." he snapped as he pushed the door shut before I could open it. "I told you last night you're my old lady and you're always going to be mine."

"What if I don't want this?" I said as I tried to yank the door open again.

He flipped me around and pushed me against the door and placed one of his hands on the side of my neck and held the door shut with his other hand. "I'm not giving you a choice that bitch don't mean shit to me and I ain't letting you walk away because of her either."

"It's not just because of her Happy." I said as his hand started to slowly trail down my neck to my chest. "Happy can you please stop." I stopped his hand from going down any further. "I can't think straight with you touching me like this."

"Alanna this back and forth shit between us gotta stop." He said grabbing both my hands and pinned them above my head against the door in one hand as his other hand came to rest on my hip. "You're pissed because that bitch showed up here and I ain't letting you walk away because of it."

"Happy be honest with me, how many of them did you fuck when I left?"

"All of them." he said in a low voice as he leaned forward and kissed my neck. "I was pissed at ya and was doing everything I could to get you out of my head." He said placing a kiss on my collarbone.

"I hope you used fucking condoms because if I get some kind of disease from you I'm going to kill you myself." I growled at him.

"Alanna the only thing that you could get from me is a kid." He said smirking at me. "It not like we have been using condom."

"Not even that sweetheart." I said smirking back at him. "Birth control keeps that from happening."

"Smart girl." He said as he smirked at me then tugged at the tie that held my vest together in front and slid his hand in to cup my breast.

"Happy I am not going to fuck you when I just found out you fucked every bitch here." I said tugging my hands down trying to free them from him. "You want something go ask one of them."

"Are you telling me no?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't use sex to make me forget everything, it doesn't work that way."

"You better know what you're doing because ya ain't going to like the outcome of what can happen." He snapped at me as he released me and pulled the door open knocking me out of the way.

I stood looking at the door and to be honest I didn't know what I was doing, just last night I wanted him more than anything but right now I was to pissed to even let that register in my head. I tied my vest close again and slowly walked back into the bar, Happy was nowhere in there. The one thing I did know was I didn't want to be here alone anymore. I walked over to the bar got a beer then walked out to sit at the picnic table but stopped when I saw the bitch sitting there staring at the guys working on the cars, I didn't even know why she was still here. I pulled my phone out as I glanced over at the garage where Happy was standing talking with Tig and Chibs. I walked over to the boxing ring and sat down on it while I called Liz.

Her phone rang a few times before she finally answered it. "Liz please tell me you can come out here now." I said while I was looking down at my legs playing with some of the treads from the holes in my jeans.

"Why? What's wrong Al?"

"I don't want to be here alone; I am in need of a real friend right now."

"Let me call my dad and see if anyone is using the Lake Tahoe house, we can stay there." She said sounding happy.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to go to Lake Tahoe without Jax exploding on me but we can stay in my apartment."

"Oh that's fine." Liz said as I heard her adjusting the phone. "I just got to my dad's office, he's in town right now. I'll get some spending cash from him and I should be out there by tomorrow."

"Sounds good, call me when you get to California and I'll tell you how to get to the apartment."

"Hang tight and stay strong, I'll be there soon." She said to me and we both hung up.

When I looked up Happy was standing in front of me glaring down at me. "Who the fuck were you on the phone with?"

"Do I have to start clearing it with you before I make phone calls?" I growled at him.

"Just answer the fucking question." He snapped at me.

"It was Liz." I snapped at him. "Shouldn't you be working on her car?" I yelled pointing at the bitch that was sitting at the picnic table staring us. "Go finish helping your bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" she snapped as she came strutting towards us. "I'll bust your damn mouth open."

"I would really like to see you try that." I yelled at her as I moved forward and Happy pushed me back as he pushed her back, he had a smirk plastered across his face while he looked at me. "You think this is fucking funny?" I snapped at him as I saw Tig and Chibs running towards us. "I hope the bitch is available every time you need a fuck because I am done."

"He doesn't need you I can take care of him." she snapped at me as she reached for him but he knocked her hand away. "Happy?" she said looking at him shocked.

"If that were true he wouldn't have fucked me last night and then tried again when we were just inside." I snapped at her. "I hope you like stretched out pussy because that's all you are getting now." I snapped at him.

"You need to fucking relax." Happy snapped at me as he held us apart from each other.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" Tig yelled as they got close to us. "Doll face what the hell is wrong?"

"She is talkin…" was all the skank got out of her mouth when I cut her off.

"Bitch he wasn't talking to you." I snapped at her as I turned to look at Tig and he smirked at me. "She is what is wrong."

"Lass we should take a walk and let 'em work out there problems." Chibs said grabbing the skanks hand she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Don't say anything else sweet cheeks just walk." He said pulling her away.

"Brotha ya really need to explain this shit to her." Tig said pointing at me. "It ain't gonna go away."

"Tig stay out of it ain't shit going on with that bitch no more." Happy snapped at him.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?"

"Amber is a waitress from the diner, she ain't a croweater yet." Tig said as Happy pushed him hard.

"I told you stay the fuck out of it." Happy snapped and Tig pushed Happy back.

I quickly moved to stand between them. "What the hell does Tig mean by she's not a croweater yet?" I snapped at Happy.

"I was the only one fucking her." Happy growled while he glared at Tig. I didn't know how to react to that but I definitely felt my eyes start to water up and I didn't want to cry in front of them, I pushed my way passed them. "Look what you fucking did." Happy snapped at Tig.

"She fucking deserved to know." Tig snapped back at him.

I walked as fast as my legs could over to the office and went inside; just as I turned to close the door Gemma spoke to me. "Did Tig take care of the customer?"

I kept my hands on the closed door when I answered her. "No Happy is taking care of her, apparently they have history." I said hearing my own voice crack.

"Alanna what's wrong?" Gemma said as I heard her get out of her chair. "What do you mean Happy has history with her, who the fuck is here?"

"Amber is her name." I said in a low voice and nothing was said from Gemma so I slowly turned to face her as the tears finally slipped out. "You know her don't you, you know who she is."

"Amber has been trying to hook a Son for years now." Gemma said as she took her glasses off and laid them on the desk. "She tried for your brother but Tara had come back and then she tried for Opie after Donna died but Lyla was quicker."

"So now she has Happy."

"Alanna it's not like that, he was only fucking her because he was in a bad place."

"Gemma they fuck croweaters because they are in a bad place not waitresses that are trying their hardest to be an old lady." I said as I sat down on the chair and was wiping my hands up and down my thighs trying to calm myself. "Did he put any ink on her?"

"Alanna I'm not going to lie to you, he was fucking anything that walked passed him but he never inked anyone or called them his old lady."

"He told me he fucked 'em but I had assumed he meant the croweaters." I said looking up at her and she had wide eyes. "Gemma she's not a croweater and apparently it was somewhat serious if Tig felt I need to know about it."

"Tig told you about her." Gemma said in a high pitched voice. "Shit Happy's going to kill him."

"Happy was standing there, what I don't understand is how no one was going to say anything but yet the last person I would expect to tell me is the one that does."

"Baby girl I was giving him…" she started to say when the office door opened and Happy was walked in. "I'll give you two a few minutes." She said looking between the both of us.

"No don't bother I don't have anything to say to him." I said as I stood up and wiped the tears from my face and walked towards the door but Happy stepped in front of me. "Please get out of my way."

"No we need to talk." He said as Gemma looked between us then walked out. "Alanna nothing changed between us."

"Everything changed." I snapped at him. "She isn't a fucking croweater, she's a fucking crow chaser. She wants you to put your crow on her."

"I ain't putting shit on her, Alanna I told ya you were my girl." He said as he moved closer to me and held onto my hips. "That bitch wasn't shit to me."

"Does she know that?" I said as my phone rang and he growled at me as I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello." I said looking up at him and he was glaring at me.

"Hey Al my flight arrives in Oakland at eight thirty in the morning then I'll rent a car and be there an hour later." Liz said to me.

"That is perfect." I said as I tried to step back but he just squeezed tighter on my hips and I looked down at the floor trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. "Liz, I'll talk to you when you get here in the morning."

"Is everything ok?" she asked me.

"No but I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Ok Al I'll see you in the morning, stay strong."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Happy. "You do know the clubhouse is on lockdown and ya can't leave."

"Yes I know that, I'm going to talk to Jax." I said as I grabbed his wrist. "Happy can you please move your hands?"

"Why?" he snapped at me. "Alanna we gotta lead on Frankie and few of us need to take off in a little bit but I want to finish this when I get back."

"I don't care, I need to go talk to Jax about something."

"A'ight." Happy said as he leaned forward and tried to kiss my lips but I turned my head and he growled at me. "Don't do that shit again." He snapped as grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly on lips.

When he let me go I didn't say anything else to him I just left the office walked across the lot to the clubhouse. When I walk in the door I saw Amber sitting at one of tables with Tig, I walked over to the table and Tig instantly stood up on his feet as Amber turned and looked at me. "Tig I'm sorry about what happened last night, I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Let's talk." He said walking around the table and swung his arm around my shoulders as he led me away from everyone. When we were alone in the hall he stopped and stepped in front of me and held on to my shoulders. "Baby girl I didn't mean to make you cry, it's not what I wanted to happen. I just thought you had the right to know."

"No one was going to say anything to me about it so I'm glad you did."

"I know my moral compass is way off sometimes but when it comes to you it will always be spot on." He said as Jax walked in the hall and stopped when he saw us. "Go easy on Hap baby girl, that bastard might not admit it but I can see shit is deep with the two of you." He said kissing my forehead and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jax asked as he stepped closer to me and glanced back at Tig. "What am I missing here?"

"Have you been under a rock this last hour?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Amber showed up and I know who she is here for."

Jax's eyes went wide. "Shit, I thought that was her out there." He said as he nodded towards his office. "Come on let's go in here and talk."

I followed him into the office and sat down on his couch as he sat in his chair. "Jax, Liz is going to be here in the morning and I really like to be at my place not here."

"Allie a few of us guys gotta take off for a few days but I can have Denny stay with you but you have to promise me you won't leave the apartment unless you're coming to TM until I am back."

"I won't I just rather be home than here." I said as I stood up.

"Wait we need to talk about this Amber shit." He said to me and I shook my head no. "Allie the bitch is hard up for a Son but Hap knew that and he wasn't trying to make her his old lady."

"Jax if it were a croweater I would believe that but she isn't and I just don't know what to think about it right now."

"He wasn't just with her, Happy has his own way of dealing with shit, and I know it was wrong but you gotta give him a chance to make shit right."

"Jax are you saying this because you care or because you don't want me to leave?"

"I care and I don't want you to leave but like I had told you before I won't make you stay if that's what you want." He said as I sat back down. "I'm just asking you to think shit through before you decided what you want to do."

"I have no idea what to do anymore, I love him and I know if I had not hurt him the way I did this shit wouldn't be happening right now but I am so tired of feeling like my life is in a downward spiral to hell."

"I wish a lot of shit that has happened in the last year hadn't but there is nothing I can do about any of that now but I am trying to make shit right for everyone including you." he said leaning forward on his chair. "You deserve a better life and I want you to have that but I don't want to lose you either, it might sound selfish of me but I want my family close and that means finding any way possible to keep you here I will keep trying."

"Just give me a few days to figure things out with myself and then I'll let you know what I decided to do."

"A'ight, when do you plan on going back to your apartment?" he said as we both stood up on our feet.

"I still need to finish helping Gemma out in the office so probably not until after we close shop for the day."

"A'ight, I'll let Denny know and when you're ready just take my truck and Denny can follow you." he said pulling his car keys out and handed them to me.

"I didn't see the truck on the lot."

"I got rid of the old one, it's the new one on the lot and if you decided to stay in Charming we'll get a new cage for you."

"Thanks." I said as I moved forward and hugged him. "Be careful on whatever you guys are going to do, I don't want to bury anymore family for a very long time ok."

He squeezed the hug tighter as he kissed my forehead. "I'll be careful and the same goes for you."

I walked out of his office and went into the bar, Amber was still sitting there but this time she looked upset. I wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone so I just walked quickly through the bar and out of the clubhouse but I didn't make it very far from the clubhouse when I heard her say something to me.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I am not going to let you ruin what I have been working for." She snapped at me and I slowly turned to face her. "First Tara then Lyla now you."

"Has Happy told you that you're his old lady?" I asked her in a calm voice.

"That's not the point, I will be his old lady and you can't do anything about that." She snapped at me and I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Happy walking towards us. "He will be mine!" she said as I turned to face her again.

"Honey the reason he never called you his old lady is because he has one already and you were only a piece of ass for him."

"That is not true!" she yelled at me.

I smirked at her as I turned around and walked towards Happy, just as I got closer to him he stopped walking. I grabbed his cut leaned up on my toes and pulled him closer to me crashing my lips into his. Happy snaked his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and growled when I pulled back. I glanced back at her and I could see she was about to lose her mind, I smirked at her and walked around Happy back towards the office.

When I got to the office Gemma stepped out of it smirking at me. "Was that your way of claiming your man?" she asked me and I just shook my head no. "Then do you care to explain what that was."

"That was just me showing her that she has no idea what she's up against." I said walking pass her and into the office.

"Baby girl I don't understand why the two of you keep trying to fight what you have, the both of you need to just get over whatever is going through both your damn heads and face the fact that neither of you are going to be happy without each other."

I just shook my head at her and got back to work. Amber didn't stay around much longer but I knew that wasn't the last time I would see her. Jax and the guys left about an hour later and I didn't go out there to see them off. When I was done working Denny followed me home and we just relaxed for the rest of the night. The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing, when I grabbed it I saw it was Liz calling.

"Hey Liz." I said as I sat up in my bed.

"I just got the rental, where am I headed now?" she said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I gave her the direction to the apartment then I got up and went to the bathroom shower and got dried off. I got dressed walked down the hall and saw Denny laying on the couch sleeping. I went into the kitchen and start breakfast for us, about a half hour later Denny walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Allie did you sleep well?" he asked as he sat the kitchen table.

"Yes I did." I said as my phone rang I looked at the caller ID and say Cameron's name flashing across it, I stood there staring at the phone until the voicemail finally picked it up.

Just as I put it back down it started ringing again and once again it was Cameron. "Allie, who's calling you?"

"Denny can you answer it and tell him to stop calling me?"

"Who is it?" he asked as he grabbed the phone from me and looked it as it stopped ringing again. "Who is Cameron?"

"My ex and I have already told him once to stop calling me." I said as it rang again but this time Denny had the phone and he answered it.

"Look man Alanna doesn't want you calling her, stop fucking calling…" Denny said as he was looking at me. "I don't fucking care how important it is she wants nothing to do with you… If you got something to say then say it to me and I'll tell her… fuck off then." He snapped as he ended the call and put the phone down on the table. "Allie if he calls again tell Happy or Jax, a'ight."

"I will, let's eat." I said placing a plate of food on the table in front of him. "Liz should be here soon."

After we were done with breakfast I straighten up the apartment, there wasn't much to do but I had to keep myself busy. My mind kept wondering back to Denny's conversation with Cameron, I was trying to figure out what was so important but yet he didn't want to say anything to Denny. I had fought with myself on whether I should call him and find out what he wanted to tell me but I decided not to do it. Just as I had finished cleaning the kitchen Liz had knocked at the door and Denny opened up.

"Is Alanna Sebastian here?" she asked him.

"Nope but Alanna Teller is." Denny said being a smartass as I walked in the living room.

"Liz don't mind him come on in." I said glaring at Denny and he smirked at me. "How was the ride here?"

"It wasn't too bad but Al you didn't tell me this damn town was this small." She said as she dropped her bag next to the couch. "Alanna we need to talk Denny called me twenty minutes ago ranting about needing you to contact him."

"I told his ass to stop fucking calling her." Denny snapped at her and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I gave him the option to talk to me and I'll give the message to her and he didn't want to do it so he can fuck off."

"He isn't going to say anything to you if he thinks you're part of her brothers gang, he is a cop do honestly expect him to trust you."

"We are not a gang we are a motorcycle club." He snapped at her as he turned to me. "Allie you didn't tell me that was a cop, does Jax know?"

"Jax knows about him. Liz he wouldn't tell you what was so important."

"No he wouldn't all he said was he really needed you to call him, I think you should call him."

"No wait until Happy and Jax gets back and let them deal with this." Denny said moving closer to me.

I ignored him and went to grab my phone off the kitchen table, just as I picked it up it rang again and it was Cameron. "Cameron, why do you keep calling me?"

"Alanna, why didn't you tell me about what Randy did to you?"

"How did you find out about that?" I said hearing the fear in my own voice.

Liz's eyes went and Denny stood looking at me with a raised eyebrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to everyone that has added this to their favorite and or alerts. It took me a little bit to figure out how I want the story to go and I finally figure it out so with that said I think this story might be coming to an end soon, I will see how the next couple of chapters go and decided from there. Thanks for being awesome readers and giving me great reviews. Please read review if you can.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"How do you find out about that?" I asked hearing the fear in my own voice as I looked over at Denny and Liz.

"Allie, Flint told me about it. He was ranting about not dealing with the Sons bullshit anymore and told me everything about Randy."

"He shouldn't have done that." I said walking over to the counter and grabbed a pen and paper to write a message on. "Cameron, did you say anything to Randy?" I asked as I wrote on the paper 'call Jax and tell him Flint turned on the club' and showed it to Denny, his eyes went wide as he pulled his phone out and walked away from us.

"Of course I did!" he snapped at me. "Allie why didn't you tell me, why the hell did I have to find out like this?"

"Cameron you have to tell me what Randy said to you." I snapped at him.

"No I don't, I want you to come home and we can take care of this the right way." he snapped at me.

"There is no right way; it would my word against his." I snapped at him. "You know that."

"He left town after I confronted him, you would be safe here with me and we could get our life back."

"What do you mean by he left town, when did he leave there?" I said in a panic and Liz moved closer to me.

"I went to his apartment yesterday and it was empty."

"When did you confront him, when did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago, I've been trying to call your phone but it was off this whole time and today was the first time it rang."

"I gotta go." I said as I quickly ended the call before he could say anything else. "Denny where are you?"

"Alanna what did he say?" Liz asked looking scared.

"Liz, Cameron checked Randy's apartment yesterday and he was already gone."

"Allie, Jax wants to know what the hell is going on." Denny said walking back into the kitchen and handing me the phone.

"Jax, Flint told Cameron about what happen with Randy."

"Son of a bitch!" Jax snapped. "That mutha fucker is going to die, did Cameron go to Randy?"

"Yes and the problem is Randy disappeared from Arizona."

"Fuck! We are in Reno right now and it's going to take us couple of hours to get home." Jax said and I could hear the worry in his voice. "I want you back at the clubhouse until we get back then we will figure out what to do, put Denny back on the phone."

"Ok." I handed the phone to Denny and turned towards Liz. "Elizabeth I am so sorry I mixed you up in this again."

"Alanna I told you no matter what I was going to be here for you so don't apologize to me." she said as she looked over at Denny who was still on the phone with Jax. "What did your brother say?"

"He wants us to go to the clubhouse until he gets back from some business they are in the middle of taking care of."

"Allie they are on their way back." Denny said as he hung up the phone. "I'm gonna make sure the doors are locked and Jax said get whatever you need for the day and let's get back to TM."

"Is it safe there?" Liz asked as she paced the living room. "It's just the three of us how are we going to be ok."

"Denny has that handled and if we need it I have a gun in my purse." I said walking to my bedroom to retrieve my purse and she followed me into the room.

"Alanna you sounded very upset yesterday on the phone what's going on?" she asked as she sat on my bed and I was walking over to my closet.

"He was sleeping with someone else." I said as I stopped walking and faced her.

"You said you were done with him so why are you upset about that, you knew it was going to happen."

"Remember what I was telling you about the tramps around here." I asked and she nodded her head. "I knew there was chance he would sleep with some of them but what I wasn't expecting was him to fuck all of them and not only that he also had himself a regular girl on the side. Liz I was only gone two fucking months and he moved on so quick."

"Al you basically stabbed him in the heart."

"I know I did but if I had meant anything at all to him why was it so easy for him to get another girl." I said as I leaned back against my dresser. "You have no idea how many times I was told that Happy doesn't do old ladies and I was the first, yet he was able to do it with no problem after I left." I said as I wiped a tear away that slipped from my eye. "I wish I knew how he really felt about me."

"You have two options, you can stay and find out how he feels or leave and never know."

"If I stay I run the chance of getting hurt again or losing my mind because of all the bullshit that happens around here."

"But if you leave you will be hurt anyways and you can't say you won't, Al you were away for two months and I could see how much it bothered you and you have family here." Liz said as she stood up and walked towards me. "Do you want the normal life… husband, kids, house with a picket fence or do you want Happy?"

"I want both but that would never happen. If I stay here my life would never be normal and I don't know if I could trust Happy with my heart anymore."

"Alanna it seems like you have a lot to think about, you need to really think about what you want but don't rush into it unless you are willing to deal with the consequences of that decision."

"Allie we gotta go." Denny said as he walked in the room. "I hate to rush you but I rather be back at TM where I know we can keep you safe until Jax and Happy get back."

"Ok, just give me a couple of minutes." He nodded his head and went back out into the living room. "Liz I need to explain a couple of things before we leave. Whatever you hear or see does not leave the gates of the clubhouse compound, I got in enough shit already with Jax for me telling you what happen I really don't want to deal with anymore."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, I just have one quick question does Juice have an old lady?"

"No but don't expect the croweaters to make it easy on you."

We left shortly later back to TM, on the way there I explain to her about the croweaters and how possessive they were even though they didn't have any real claim on any of the guys and gave her a quick heads up on Gemma. When we got there I parked Jax's truck next to Gemma's and as we were climbing out of the truck Gemma was coming out of the clubhouse. She was surprise to see me back already and came walking over to us as she eyed Liz.

"Baby girl what are you doing back here already?" Gemma said as she lifted her glasses to the top of her head.

"We kind of ran into a problem and Jax wants me here until he gets back."

"Gemma Jax wants the compound on lock down until he returns I got Joey and V-Lin watching the gates and I'm going to go tell Bobby and Phil what's going on." Denny said as he came over by the three of us ladies. "Allie tell Gemma what happened, a'ight."

Denny walked away and went into the clubhouse and I explain to Gemma what was going on then I introduced Liz and Gemma to each other. Gemma was very forward with Liz about not being very happy with her lying to Jax but did thank her for helping and being a good friend to me. I was so glad I warned Liz about Gemma before getting here because Liz tends to snap on people that yell at her like a child. When Gemma walked away Liz looked at me shaking her head.

"She is really confusing." Liz said as she watched Gemma walk over to the office. "First she's pissed I lied to her son then she was glad I helped you."

"Gemma doesn't take well to people not respecting Jax but she understood why I left and knew you were there for me." I said as I motioned for her to follow me into the clubhouse. "We might as well go inside who knows how long it's going to be."

We went inside and the clubhouse was too packed like it had been the last couple of days so Jax must have lifted the lock down. I introduced Liz to Lyla and Tara, I was glad they all hit off pretty easy. The four of us sat around talking while the kids ran around with the prospects watching them and I held onto Thomas. A couple of hours later the sound of motorcycles fill the lot and we all walked out to see the guys. Tara ran over to Jax and hugged him and Opie walked over to Lyla considering she couldn't move around too much yet. I just stood next to Liz holding onto Thomas as the rest of the guys got off their bikes. Juice smiled at me then smiled at Liz as he walked over to us.

"Hey Liz let's go get a beer while they talk." He said reaching for her hand as he nodded his head towards Jax who was walking towards me with Tara and Happy. "Allie we'll be inside."

I nodded my head at them as they walked away. "Tara take Thomas inside we'll be in there in a few minutes." Jax said as he kissed Tara and she smiled as she took Thomas from my arms and went inside. "Allie what the hell did Cameron say to you?"

"He said Flint told him everything about Randy and that Flint said he was done with taking the Sons bullshit anymore."

"That rat bastard is going to die." Happy snapped in a menacing tone. "Jax he's gotta die now, if we let this go he knows so much that can back fire on quite a few charters."

"You're right Hap; go tell the guys we have church in five minutes we need to put this shit to a vote now." Jax said while he turned to look at me. "Allie do you have Randy's full name so I can have Juice pull the Intel we are going to need?"

"Not really he has a standard name that's very common, I knew him by Randy or Officer Jones." I said shaking my head. "I never got to know him personally and I think Randy was just what everyone called him so I'm not sure what his full name is. Cameron won't tell me anything unless I come back to Arizona."

"That ain't gonna happen as long as Randy is where we can't find him." Jax snapped at me.

"I know that!" I snapped back at him and he just shook his head. "Jax I can go to Lake Tahoe with Liz and he won't be able to find me there."

"I don't fucking think so, your ass is staying in Charming until he is dealt with." Jax said moving closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I told you I would never let that shit happen to you again and I intend on keeping my word."

"Jax I'm trying to be strong here but I'm scared."

"I know." Jax said softly as he pulled me into a hug. "But this time you're not alone, you are with family and we will protect you. Let's go inside so I can handle this shit with the club."

We went inside and the guys went into church while us ladies sat around talking again. I noticed how the croweaters were glaring at us and I knew it had to be because of Juice hugging on Liz. When Jax and I walked in she was sitting at the bar with Juice standing in front of her and Tig stood there teasing them. I thought they looked so cute together and I was just hoping he didn't hurt her. I got up and excused myself for a few moments, I knew Liz would be ok with Tara and Lyla so I walked to the dorms and went into Happy's room. It was the one place I knew I could go and no one would walk in on me but Happy. I walked over to his bed and sat down placing my head in my hands. Every time things seemed like it was going to turn out good something or someone came crashing in and would fuck everything up. With Clay I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I confronted him and I still don't know what could have happened if Jax didn't show up but with Randy I knew what I was up against and that scared me more then not knowing. Randy has already physically, mentally and emotionally fucked with me and I don't know if I could handle that again. I was truly scared of what he could do to me. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even hear when Happy had walked in the room until he spoke, scaring the shit out of me.

"Alanna what are you doing in here." he asked and I quickly jumped to feet at the sound of his voice. "Hey relax it's just me." Happy said as he quickly moved closer to me but I held my hands up stopping him from getting too close. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Happy you startled me that's it." I said shaking my head at him.

"You're only jumpy like this when you are scared." He said as he moved a little closer to me. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't protect me from everyone."

"I will protect you from anyone that tries to hurt you." he growled at me.

"You can't, no matter how many times you say it I know you can't." I said softly to him.

"What the fuck you talking about?" he snapped at me.

"You can't protect me from yourself, I was afraid of Clay because he wanted to hurt me and I'm afraid of Randy because he wants the same thing." Happy started to say something but I spoke before he could because I knew he was taking what I just said the wrong way and I wanted to clear it up before he could snap at me. "Happy you don't want to hurt me intentionally but you are and that scares me more because my heart will keep letting you no matter how much it slowly kills me. I know I hurt you first and I am so sorry for that."

"What are you trying to say here?" he asked as he took a step back.

"I don't know." I said as I sat down on the bed and looked down at my hands. "I don't know what I'm saying or doing anymore, my life has been completely flipped inside out these last few days and I haven't had any time to really process any of it."

"I came in here to tell you that Tig and I are taking off for a while, I don't know when I'll be back." He said to me as I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I gotta handle some club business, I want you stay in here while you're stuck here at the clubhouse."

"Happy please be safe out there." I said softly to him.

"I always am." He said with a smirk as he walked over to his closest and pulled out his duffle bag then walked to the door. "This should give you plenty of time to process whatever's going on in that head of yours but remember one thing ink or no ink you still belong to me."

"What is going to happen about Randy?" I asked him before he walked out. "You and Tig are leaving what if Randy is here in Charming?"

"Alanna we can't do anything about Randy until Juice can find him, Denny has proved to us he can protect you and he will be your shadow until I return."

"Happy what if comes while you are gone?" I said hearing the fear in my voice and I knew he could hear it too.

Happy shook his head as he placed his bag on floor by the door and walked over to me, this time I didn't stop him from getting close. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me as I looked up at him. "Alanna the rest of the club will be here, I wouldn't be leaving if I thought you weren't going to be protected."

"Ok." I said to him as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I gotta go." He said as he squeezed my shoulders and I opened my eyes. "Don't go ditching Denny like you did when you first got here."

"I won't." he nodded his head at me and walked away.

I stood there in the room for a few minutes longer trying to pull myself back together, when I finally walked back out to the bar I heard the bikes leaving as Jax and Juice walked back in. Jax looked over at me then nodded his head towards the redwood, I slowly walked over towards him as Juice went in the room and we followed behind him. Jax closed the doors and gestured for me to sit.

"Allie, Juice was able to pull the Intel on Randy it wasn't that easy but he got it." Jax said as he sat at the head of the table. "Denny is going to be tailing you until Hap gets back, the club is going to be stretched thin right now with Tig and Hap being gone to handle business at Samtaz and with us having a few runs to do also."

"Do I have to stay here?" I asked as I looked between them two wondering why Juice was sitting in here with us.

"Al I tracked Randy's credit card and I don't know what he is up to but I don't think he's coming after you." Juice said as he open a file that was sitting in front of him on the table.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked looking over at Jax.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it couldn't change."

"Right now the last time Randy used his card he was in Alabama." Juice said pushing the file towards Jax. "I still don't trust him."

"I don't either so let's give it a couple days and keep tracking him." Jax said as he sat back in his chair. "Allie talk with your friend if she's staying in town for a while she has to stay here if she wants to stay with you. If things look clear in a couple of days then I have no problem with you guys going back to the apartment as long as Denny goes with."

"I already talked with Liz she's going to stay here." Juice said to us and we both raised an eyebrow at him. "I like her and I just want to see where things could for us."

"Juice, she's my friend and I don't want her getting hurt or anyone using her for her money."

"Al I would never use her for her money, I ain't Tig. I really do like her." Juice said as he sat back in his chair.

"A'ight, I gotta lot of shit to handle you two can work that shit out later. Allie it's lockdown for you for the next two days."

"Ok, I'm going to go back by the ladies." I said getting up and they both nodded at me.

The hours ticked by really slow for me and Happy didn't lie when he said Denny was going to be my shadow every time I moved he moved. The two days I was told I was going to be on lockdown had come and gone but I was still stuck here and it is now was the fourth day of my lock down. Juice was so busy with the other club business he hadn't had time to check Randy's movements so I wasn't able to leave yet and I was starting to get cabin fever. Liz has gotten super comfortable around here and I was shocked considering we haven't been off the lot together. She has taken off with Tara a couple of times because I didn't want her to feel confined like I was. I spent the morning in the office doing paper work for Gemma while most of the guys worked on cars. I haven't heard from Happy since he left and no one has mention if they heard from either Tig or Happy. The guys have been completely hushed on what Happy and Tig were doing and no one seemed worried about them but I couldn't help but worry because this was the first time since I have been around that two of the Sons have been gone for this long.

"Allie I got some good news for you." Juice said as he walked in the office pulling me from my thoughts.

"You do?" I asked looking up at him and he smiled at me. "Am I getting out of here?"

"Yeah, I tracked Randy movements today and there hasn't been any more hits on his card." Juice said as he sat down in front of the desk. "Jax said if you want you can go back to the apartment today but remember Denny has to go with you and you still have to be careful."

"That is good news, Juice have you guys heard from Happy or Tig?"

"I think Jax talked with them yesterday why?"

"I was just wondering." I said as I got up and walked over to the file cabinet. "Can you tell Denny about us going to the apartment today?"

"Yeah I'll tell him." Juice said getting up. "I might stop there later on tonight if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is." He smiled at me as he stood up and left.

A few hours later the three of us were on our way to my apartment. If felt so good to be here and not at the clubhouse, Gemma had stopped by to drop off some groceries. So I was in the middle of making dinner while Liz sat on her laptop at the kitchen table answering her emails and Denny was in the living room watching TV. The funny thing was this felt normal. When dinner was done the three of us sat at the kitchen table and ate like a normal family would then went into the living room and was sitting down watching whatever Denny had on the TV. I was more confused with myself now, if this felt normal and I knew Denny was here because he had to protect me then why do I keep saying I want a normal life. My fear of being hurt was the one thing I couldn't get pass. A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I got up to answer it.

"Allie I got it." Denny said waving me away from the door. "Who is it?" he asked as he pulled his gun from the holster under his cut.

"It's Juice open the door."

Denny pulled the door open as he re-holstered his gun. "Juice someone really needs to put a damn peep hole in this door."

"I know." Juice said as he closed the door and locked it. "So what are you guys up to?"

"We just got done eating, are you hungry?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sit down Al, I can get it myself." Juice said walking into the kitchen and I sat back down.

"I'm gonna get a beer do you guys want one?" Liz asked as she stood up and we both nodded to her.

I knew it was just a way for her to go see Juice so I wasn't expecting my beer to be here any time soon. Denny and I waited for twenty minutes while we listen to Liz giggle at whatever Juice was telling her, she must have decided to sit with him while he ate. They finally came back to the living room carrying the four beers, Juice passed Denny one while Liz handed me one. The four of us sat around for a couple of hours when I finally got tired of watching the two of them suck face, I got up and everyone looked over at me.

"I'm going to bed, Liz Juice can show you where the spare room is and Denny you know where to get the extra blankets from right?" I said as I walked around the couch and headed towards my room.

"Yeah I got it Allie, see you in the morning." Denny said as he stretched out on the recliner.

"Al, do you gotta get up early tomorrow?" Juice asked as he stood up and turned to face me.

"No but I did tell Lyla I would give her a ride to Diosa Norte."

"A'ight make sure Denny follows you." he said and I nodded then walk away.

I went in the room grab a pair of shorts and tank top then shower before going to bed. Falling asleep wasn't easy something was wrong and I could feel it in my stomach but I couldn't figure out what it was. The next morning I woke up earlier than I had wanted to so I laid in my bed for a while. I got bored pretty quick so I got up and got dressed in a pair of black skinny capris with a red lace back tank top, I grabbed my black sandals and walked out to the living room to wake Denny up. I made the two of us breakfast as he shower and got dressed. By the time we were ready to walk out the door Juice and Liz woke up, after talking with them for few minutes we left. I drove over to Opie and Lyla's house to get her. Once she was ready I drove her to Diosa Norte and we walked her in, I was still talking with her when I noticed Denny was eying one of the girls so I nodded my head at him and he took off with her to one of the rooms pretty quickly. I felt for him because he hasn't been able to shit because he was stuck with me.

"Hey Lyla I have some friends stopping by let me know when they get here." Nero said as he walked in the building and she went to sit behind the counter. "Oh hey I didn't realize that was you, How are you doing Alanna?" Nero said as he shook my hand.

"I'm doing good. Hey I had a question for you?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "Were you serious when you said you had job I could do here other than escort?"

"Mami I got a few jobs you can do but ya gotta get it cleared with Jax first, I can't be fighting with my business partner."

"I'll talk to him." I said and he smiled then walked away as I leaned forward on the counter. "Lyla you gotta help me talk to Jax."

"Are you out of your ever loving mind." She snapped at me. "Jax would go ape shit on all of us."

"Lyla please, I can't work another day in that garage."

"Fine." Lyla said as she looked over at the door when it opened. "Hold on a minute let me go get Nero." She said to me as she walked away.

I felt someone smack my ass and when I spun around three men were standing there before I could say anything Nero did. "Keep your hands off Pendejo!"

"How much would it cost me for a day with this one Jefe?" one of the guys asked him as he pointed at me.

"This one ain't on the menu!" Nero snapped at them. "She's with the Sons."

"What they don't want to share their goods with us?" another one asked as Nero moved closer to them.

"It ain't like that bro, Alanna is Jax Teller's sister." Nero said and all their eyes went wide.

"I didn't mean no disrespect bro, Mami I'm sorry about that." He said looking over at me just as Denny came walking back in; I nodded my head at the guy. It was an honest mistake and I didn't want to cause him problems.

Denny looked between all of us then quickly walked over to stand next to me. "What the hell is going on over here?" he asked Nero but kept his eyes on the guys standing in front of Nero.

"I got it handled bro." Nero said as he motioned for the guys to walk. "Let's take this is the other room they should be here soon."

"Allie what the hell was that about?" Denny asked as he turned to face me.

"It was just a little misunderstanding." I said then we heard motorcycles pulling up.

"A little misunderstanding!" he snapped at me.

"Allie I think that's Jax." Lyla said as she sat back down.

"Please drop it Denny?" I asked him just as Jax, Bobby and Phil walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jax snapped when he saw me standing there, he quickly walked over to me.

"I gave Lyla a ride here." I said as I took a step back and Denny side stepped out of Jax's way. I looked over at Lyla and nodded my head towards Jax and he looked over at her.

"What the hell are you two up to?" he snapped looking between us.

"Jax I was thinking if Allie worked here with me it would be easier on me to get to work." Lyla said quickly to him before he could interrupt her.

"NO!" he snapped loudly causing the both of us to jump. "You work at the garage you don't need another fucking job."

"I don't want to work there anymore." I snapped at him. "Why is ok for Lyla to work here but not ok for me?"

"Because I said no and that's the end of the fucking conversation." He snapped at me.

"Fine then I'll go back to work at Annabelle's." I snapped at him.

"What the fuck is Annabelle's?" Jax snapped at me.

"The restaurant I worked for in Phoenix." I said calmly to him and I could see the vein on the side of his neck was about to pop.

"I will not have this conversation here, I'll talk to later about this." He said as he tried to calm himself down. "I'll be by your place later."

"Ok, Lyla call me when you get home." I said as I walked away.

I knew using Phoenix against him was a low blow on him and I felt bad for doing it but that was the only way I knew I could get him to at least consider letting me work with Lyla at Diosa Norte. Once I got over the Jax hurdle I still had a larger one I had to worry about and Happy wasn't going to be as easy. I was thinking if I got the job before he came back it would be easier but I wasn't sure and I was just going to have to test out my theory. Denny and I stopped at the garage to make sure Gemma didn't need me today then he followed me back to the house and when we walked in Juice and Liz were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What took you so long?" Liz asked as she looked over at me.

"Allie was talking with Lyla and then decided she wanted to fucking work there so her and Jax got into it right in the middle of the place." Denny said as he dropped himself down on the couch next to them. "Jax is going to come by here later so they could finish their conversation."

"Are you fucking nuts?" Juice snapped at me. "Jax loss his mind when he thought you were a stripper and now you want to fucking become an escort working at a brothel."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Liz snapped as she stood up on her feet glaring at me.

"Would all of you just calm the hell down, I'm not going to be an escort!" I snapped at all of them as I walked into the kitchen and Liz followed me.

"Al, why do you want to work at a brothel and what would you be doing there?"

"Liz I don't want to work at the garage anymore."

"Then get a job at one of the shops in town not the local whorehouse."

"You don't understand." I said as I pulled a beer out and sat at the table. "If I stay here and don't go back to Arizona I have to find a job that would understand if I can't come in because of a lockdown or if I have to have a prospect following me around."

"Then why not just stay at the garage?" she asked as she sat across from me.

"My life is the clubhouse and nothing more and I don't want that anymore." I said as we heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Juice said walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jax open up." we heard Jax say and Juice let him in. "Where is Alanna?"

"In the kitchen." Juice said nodding towards me as he shut the door behind Jax. Jax walked in the kitchen glaring at me and Juice followed behind him. "Liz let's take a ride and give them some time alone."

Liz looked over at me and I nodded my head at her. "Ok, Al just call my phone when you guys are done."

"Jax, do you want me to take off?" Denny asked.

"Nah, you can stay." Jax said as he leaned against the doorway. "This shouldn't take long."

"Jax if you need anything just call me." Juice said as they walked out.

"Jax I shouldn't have threatened to go back to Phoenix that was wrong of me to do." I said as I noticed his facial features soften some. "I'm sorry."

"Allie I don't want you working there but I know I can't keep treating you like a kid." He said as he pulled a chair out and sat across from me. "I talked with Nero, we decided that you would help him keep the books straight and keep things running smooth but if shit gets out of hand and anyone tries shit with you, you're out there and back at the garage."

"That's fair." I said smiling at him. "Jax have you heard from Happy?"

"Not since yesterday, have you decided if you're going to stay here or leave when all this is over?"

"Jax how serious was things between Happy and Amber?"

"They weren't as serious as you think or she might have thought. He wasn't trying to replace you with her." Jax said leaning forward on the table. "She heard from a couple of the croweaters that he had an old lady and she left him so Amber figured she would get her hooks in him while he was down."

"And he fell for that." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jax let out a small chuckle. "No he never fell for it, he knew she just wanted a crow and she didn't care whose it was. Allie he was around when she tried to put her meat hooks in me and Ope. You hurt him a lot even though he wouldn't admit it to us we saw it, he cares for you more than you think."

"I love him so much but I am so damn scared of getting hurt."

"Do you honestly think if you left here and did meet another guy you could love him the way you love Happy?" Jax asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I didn't even love Cameron the way I love Happy but that doesn't stop me from being scared."

"Nothing can stop the fear of being hurt ask Tara, I hurt her pretty bad and I'm not proud of it but she forgave me and I'm sure she's scared I would do it again but I won't."

We talked about things for a while longer and it was really nice having a brother sister moment with him. I got a glimpse of the Jax Gemma told me about when I had returned. I just hope that I got more of that Jax and not the MC President. My heart wanted to stay but my mind was screaming for me to leave and I didn't know which one to listen too. After about an hour of talking Jax got up from the table and walked into the living room, I followed behind him. Just as we got to the living room his phone rang so he walked down the hall to talk to whoever called. I watched as he walked into my room then Denny spoke pulling my attention to him.

"So it sounds like I'm going to be spending some time at Diosa Norte." Denny said smiling at me.

"Yeah you are." I said smiling back at him. "But I'm sure you're going to love it."

I was just about to go sit down when my front door was kicked open. Denny jumped up but before he could reach for his gun a shot rang out and I watched as Denny fell backwards hitting the coffee table on his way to the floor. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to me, Jax came running back into the living room when I looked towards the door and saw Randy standing there with his gun aimed at me.

"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut." Randy growled at me as he pulled the trigger again.

"NO!" Jax screamed as he pulled me to him and growled loudly as he turned us.

When my hands went around him I felt something wet as we fell to the floor, I brought my hand up to look at it and saw blood all over it. "Jax no, why did you do that?" I cried as he rolled off me and I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. "Where are you hit?" I asked him as tears rolled down my face and I held onto one of his hands.

He shook his head as he tried reaching for the gun he dropped. "I wouldn't do that." Randy growled at him and I felt the gun barrel touch of his gun touch the back of my head. "I'll blow her brains all over your face if you move."

"Leave her alone." Jax growled at him as he squeezed my hand when I started shaking.

"Sweet Alanna is the reason I'm here." Randy growled as he pulled me to my feet by my hair.

"LET HER GO!" Jax yelled as he grunt from the pain he was in.

"You're not in charge right now." Randy said with humor in voice. "But you will get to watch as I take all that sweetness from your sister." He growled as he bit down hard on my neck and I screamed. "Shut up bitch!" he snapped at me as he flung me into the wall and Jax yelled out of anger.

Just before I hit the floor Randy yanked me back to my feet a pinned me to the wall with his body as he ran the gun up my side. "Please stop." I cried as I tried to get away from him.

"Get off her!" Jax growled as he pulled Randy away from me and they both fell to the floor. "ALANNA RUN!" he yelled at me.

I ran towards the panic button Juice had put in as I heard Jax scream again but I was stopped just short of reaching it when Randy grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. He crawled on top of me and spun me around to face him, I kept trying to hit him as his hands went to my throat. Randy started squeezing my throat as he grinded himself into me. I was gasping for air as I was reaching around the floor for something to hit him with when I felt a gun come in contact with my hand. I brought it up just below his head and pulled the trigger once, Randy's eyes went wide and the grip he had on my throat was released as he fell over and grabbed his own throat. I laid there in a daze watching as he gasped for air as the blood oozed out between his fingers. I was brought from daze when I heard police sirens getting close to the apartment building.

"Alanna, Alanna I need your help." Jax growled out and I quickly looked over at him as he was pulling himself up to sit against the wall. "Take my gun and go over by Denny and grab his and hide them before the cops get in here."

I climbed to my feet and ran over to Denny and pulled his gun holster off him and checked to see if he was still alive, his pulse was faint but I felt one. I ran back by Jax and grabbed the gun he had next to him then ran to my room and toss in my dresser. When I came back out I dropped myself down next to Jax and replaced the hand he had over his wound and held pressure to it, he growled loudly when I did. I turned my head to look towards Randy's body but Jax grabbed my chin with his bloody hand and turned me to face him.

"Don't look at him." he said softly to me. "Stay looking at me."

"Jax is he dead?" then we both heard commotion at my door and Jax looked over at it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I would love to thank all the wonderful readers that has reviewed the last chapter and also thank everyone that has added this story and myself to their favorites and alerts. ALL OF YOU READERS ROCK! **

**Chapter Eighteen:**

When I came back out I dropped myself down next to Jax and replaced the hand he had over his wound and held pressure to it, he growled loudly when I did. I turned my head to look towards Randy's body but Jax grabbed my chin with his bloody hand and turned me to face him.

"Don't look at him." he said softly to me. "Stay looking at me."

"Jax is he dead?" then we both heard commotion at my door and Jax looked over at it.

"Sheriff's department put your hands up!" I heard a male voice say from behind me. "Ma'am I'm gonna need you to take a step back and raise your hands."

"No I can't." I said shaking my head as I looked at Jax. "If I move he is going to bleed more."

"I'm gonna need three rigs here, it looks like we have three gunshot victims." I heard another officer say, I looked over towards where Denny was laying and saw a cop assisting Denny with his wound. "Teller what happened here?"

Jax shifted himself a little and grunted from the pain it caused. "Jax don't move!" I said as I turned my head to look at the sheriff that was standing behind me. "The man on the floor behind me kicked my door open shot Denny then turned his gun on me but Jax jumped in front of me taking the bullet himself."

"Is that when you shot him Teller?" the officer growled as more people came running in.

"No." Jax growled back at him.

"Sheriff, the man over there is barely alive they are going to get him to the hospital." The paramedic said pointing at Denny, I looked over and saw more paramedics lifting him on a gurney, I felt the tears start fall again when I realized Denny could die. "The other man over there is dead and we found this on him." he said handing Randy's badge to the sheriff. "Ma'am I need you move back so we could assist him."

I looked over at Jax as I pushed myself back and the paramedic took over putting pressure on Jax's gunshot wound. They laid Jax on the floor and started working on him, I stood there sitting on the floor watching when I saw Jax's eyes closed. "Jax open your eyes, you can't leave me. Jax please don't leave me." I cried as I tried to move closer to him again and the sheriff grabbed me stopping me. "Let me go." I screamed at him as I continued to try and get near my brother. "Jax!"

"Allie I'm not leaving you." Jax said as he open his eyes and looked at me. "I'll be ok."

"Ma'am we are going to take him to St. Thomas." The paramedic said as they lift Jax on the gurney.

"Can I go with him?" I asked looking back at the sheriff as he released me.

"I need you to answer some question first then you could go to the hospital after we get this all sorted out, I have a dead cop laying on the floor over there." He said pointing at Randy's body and I looked over at it for the first time since I had shot him. "Let's start by you telling me your name and how you got mixed up with the Sons of Anarchy?"

"Is he really dead?" I asked as I stood staring at the body and felt my stomach start to turn as I realized I had just killed someone. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick." I said covering my mouth with my bloody hand.

I ran to the bathroom with the sheriff running in behind me but he stopped when he saw me throwing up. He stood in the hall watching until I flushed the toilet and sat back against the shower door. He slowly walked over to me and squatted down to my level. "Ma'am my name is Sheriff Roosevelt, what is your name?"

"Alanna Teller." I said softly to him and he raised an eyebrow at me. I went to wipe the tears from my face but he stopped my hand then reached over and grabbed a towel and handed it to me. "Thank you."

"How are you related to Jax Teller?"

"He is my brother."

"What happened here and how did that cop end up dead?"

"Denny and my brother were here visiting me when Randy kicked my door open. He shot Denny then turned his gun on me and like I said Jax jumped in front of me and got shot himself. When I tried to help him Randy attacked me and during our fight I grabbed his gun and shot him." I said looking up at him as he stood on his feet. "I didn't know what to do, he wanted to kill me."

"How do you know he wanted you and not your brother?" I told the sheriff about what had happened in Arizona between Randy and myself then I gave him Cameron's information so he could check out my story because he didn't look like he believed what I was saying to him. "Ms. Teller we are going to have to take a ride to the station so I could check out your story."

****Juice POV****

Liz and I were headed back to Allie's place and on the ride there an ambulance came flying pass us so I pulled off to the side to let it go by. I got back on the road and few minutes later I had to pull over again because another one came flying by us, Liz tapped my shoulder and I looked back at her.

"Looks like something serious happened somewhere around here." she said to me.

"Yeah I know but shit never happens in Charming." I said as I got back on the road. Just as we turned the corner onto the street Allie lived on we saw that there were a good six squad cars or more sitting in front of her apartment building. I parked the bike as close as I could get then jumped off. "Liz stay right here!" I ran to Alanna's building but I was stopped short of her door by one of the assholes that was standing out here. "I need to get in there, I'm staying in one of the apartments." I said to him as I tried to look into the building.

"The building is lockdown for a police investigation right now so you can't get in." The officer snapped at me as he pushed me back.

"My friend is in there can we just go check on her please?" Liz asked as she stepped in front of me and I shook my head her.

"Like I said no one can go in so lady you're just going to have to wait."

"Can you at least tell me what apartment you guys are in?" Liz asked him but she didn't have to wait for his answer.

Allie came out of the building covered in blood with Roosevelt guiding her to his car. I quickly pushed the cop out of my way and ran towards her. "I told you stay back!" the officer snapped at me as he grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the squad car.

"Get off me!" I snapped at him.

"Let him go, I'll handle this." Roosevelt said as the jackass let me go and I turned to face Allie. "Juan Carlos, you can't be barging in on my investigation like this."

"Allie what happened?" I asked her ignoring Roosevelt.

"Juice go to the hospital Jax and Denny were both shot." Allie said in a soft voice.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked finally looking over at Roosevelt.

"She killed a police officer, I need to take her in for questioning." Roosevelt said opening the squad car door and I was stunned silent. "You can send your lawyer there if you want but I need to go."

"Allie don't answer any questions, I'm gonna call the guys someone will be there for you I promise." I said to her as he shut the car door. I quickly walked back over to Liz grabbed her hand pulling her back towards the bike and she looked scared, I pulled out my phone and called Opie. "Ope we got some huge fucking problems."

"What the fuck you talking about?" Opie said to me.

"Jax and Denny were shot and on their way to ST. Thomas." I said quickly as I climbed on my bike and motioned with my head for Liz to climb on.

"What?!" Opie screamed in my ear. "What the fuck happened…Where are you?"

"That fucking cop showed up at Allie's apartment and shot them but that's not all."

"What else could be fucking wrong?" he snapped but then realization hit him. "Juice where's Alanna at, you haven't said shit about her."

"Roosevelt took her to the station for questioning on killing a cop." I said and I heard Liz gasp behind me, I had forgot that I hadn't said anything to her yet.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled in my ear. "Did she take the fall or did she kill him?"

"Ope I can't be positive on the answer but from the look on her face I think she killed him." I felt Liz squeeze my torso and I looked back at her and could tell she wanted to cried.

"Juice I need to get Alanna a lawyer, we need to get to the police station." She whispered to me and I just nodded my head.

"Ope call Rosen and send him to the station, I'm gonna go up there and see what Roosevelt has on her and get the rest of the guys up to the hospital and tell Gemma." I hung up and knew Opie had the worse job of telling Gemma Jax was shot and Alanna was at the station for killing a cop. "Liz we gotta lawyer that can help Allie, don't worry."

"Juice is he any good because if he isn't I can have one here with no problem."

"He's good don't worry let's get to the station."

I raced to the station and parked the bike, Liz jumped off once I had the kick stand down and ran into the station. I didn't follow behind her right away, I stood outside and smoked a quick cigarette while I waited for Rosen or Lowen to show up. A few minutes after getting there Lowen pulled up next to me and Bobby pulled up in the black van behind her.

"Juice." she said nodding at me as she climbed out. "Opie gave me the basic run down so I'll do what I can but I need to go talk to her first."

I nodded my head at her and looked over at Bobby as he walked up to me. "Bobby why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Everyone went up there, I am where I am needed." He said nodding his head towards the station. "Baby girl is going to need us if she really did kill him herself."

"Did anyone call Hap?" I asked following behind as he walked up the stairs.

"Can't call him Juicy." Bobby said looking back at me and I raised my eyebrow at him. "We got word this morning from Samtaz that Hap and Tig were both picked up last night for the disappearance of Flint."

"Fuck that's not good." I said stopping mid-step. "We can't tell Allie about that she will lose her mind more than she already has."

"I know." Bobby said turning to face me. "Rosen got his colleague from Arizona working on getting them out."

We went into the station and found Liz sitting there crying. "What's going on?" I asked her as she came over to us.

"They won't let me in to see her." she said as I hugged her. "Some lady just went in there and is talking to her now."

"That's our lawyer." I said giving her a small squeeze as I looked over at Bobby. "She's in good hands and we will be here waiting for her."

We didn't have to wait very long for Lowen to come out of the room and she looked pissed off. I watched as she stormed over to Roosevelt. "What the hell kind of investigation are you running here?" she snapped at him. "You didn't give my client any time to clean her own brother's blood off her!"

"She can use the bathroom if she needs too." Roosevelt said to Lowen but she shook her head no.

"Did you bother checking to see if she had any injuries herself before bringing her here?" Lowen snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't bother lying to me either because I know you didn't."

"How the hell do you know what I did?" he snapped at her.

"Because if you did then she would be at the hospital and not here, Alanna Teller has a human bite on her neck that is bleeding and not to mention she has hand prints around her throat from being strangled. This is a clear case of self-defense and my client is being treated like a criminal."

"She killed a cop." He snapped at her.

"A cop that shot her brother and her friend right in front of her then was trying to strangle the life out of her."

I couldn't help but smile when I saw how fluster Roosevelt got. "Let us get pictures of the bite so we could have it analyzed then she's free to go but she must stay in town until this case is closed." Roosevelt snapped as he walked away from her.

Roosevelt and Lowen went back in by Allie and about twenty minutes later they released her. We she walked out of the room Liz ran up to her and tried to hug her but Allie stopped her and pointed at the blood that was still on her. Liz carefully wrapped her arm around Allie's shoulders and walked over to us with her. Once she was in front of us Bobby reached for her and she shook her head at him.

"I don't care about the blood." He said pulling her into a tight hug and I saw the fresh tears fall from her eyes. "It's ok sweetheart we are here for you." Bobby said as he rubbed her back. "Let's get out of here." he said holding her to his side and we left the station.

We tried to convince her to go to the clubhouse and wash up but she refused and wanted to go straight to the hospital. When we got there rather than getting her neck checked out she went looking for Gemma and the guys to find out what was going on with Jax and Denny. After Gemma explained what was going with them she forced Allie to see a doctor. We spent the next couple of hours crammed in a small waiting room waiting on some kind of information from the OR where both Denny and Jax were having surgery. Allie didn't leave Bobby's side for anything she stood there curled up next to him as he held her to his side, she looked like a small child crying in his arms and the few times he tried to get her to go back to the clubhouse to rest she refused. Anytime someone walked in she would look up and then you could see the disappointment in her eyes, I knew who she was looking for and we knew he wasn't coming because he was locked up and she had no idea.

****Happy POV****

Tig and I have been locked up in this fucking police station for almost two fucking days now and I was just about to fucking start snapping when Rosen finally got us a fucking lawyer out here, he was supposed to be on his way here but this fucking dickhead Cameron was trying to question us without a lawyer.

"Flint turned up missing when you two arrived in my city." Cameron said as he sat across from us.

"I don't know how that is our problem." Tig said sitting back in his chair smirking at him. "We came out here for a charity run and because you have kept us locked in here we missed it."

"You are fucking lying to us and I know you are." Cameron snapped as he slammed his hand down on the table. "What the hell did you do with Flint?"

"We ain't got shit to say to you." I growled at him.

"You did this because of what I told Alanna." He snapped at me. "You need to stay the hell out of her life, you are ruining her. You have no idea what she's going through right now!"

"You have nothing on us, you only picked me up because she left you and you are pissed because she's mine now." I growled at him and he jumped to his feet leaned over the table and got in my face.

"I'll have her back when you get hauled off to county."

"I hope none of that was true." We all heard come from the door, when I turned to see who it was there was a suited guy standing there. "Marcos Sanchez, Lowman and Trager's lawyer. You need to take a step back from my client before I have assault charges brought up against you."

Cameron stood up straight and took two steps back and I turned back to face him and smirked. "Your clients are being held in suspicion of a man's disappearance, possible murder charges could be brought up." Cameron said to him.

"I've read the reports." Sanchez said as he laid his brief case on the table. "Now my question for you is…" he looked down at us then back up at Cameron. "Do you have any witnesses, a body or even a murder weapon?"

"No but we have a motive." Cameron said smirking at him.

"Doesn't sound like you got much on my clients, quick question were you the arresting officer?"

"Yeah, you saw that on the report. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Cameron snapped at him.

"Because now I have motive for harassment." Sanchez said smirking back at him. "You are harassing my client because…wait let me make sure I have this right." He said opening his brief case and pulling out a note pad. "I have an Alanna Teller that was at one point your fiancé and now is Happy Lowman's… I believe they call her his old lady in short that means his girlfriend. I do have an entire list of witness to collaborate this one for me." he said handing the pad to Cameron. "Plus the words I just heard you say to my client proves it also."

"This is a list of known members of a MC, it's a bunch of criminals." Cameron said dropping the pad on the table. "This will get you nowhere."

"Officer Diaz look at that list one more time, all I need is one straight forward witness and if you look at the last name on the list… One Elizabeth Pickens. I believe that is a well known and well respected name with lots of power in this city and among other cities." He said with a huge smirk plaster across his face as he picked the pad back up and stuck it back in his brief case. "Now take the cuffs off my clients and I do expect them to be released in the next twenty minutes or I will be taking my list with me to internal affairs."

"I will begin their paper work but I will tell you now if I come across one shred of evidence I will be coming after your clients." He said walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Damn you're good." Tig said smirking at the guy. "How the hell did you get all that information before even talking to us?"

I was wondering the same thing as I looked up at the guy but he didn't answer right away because another cop came in and uncuffed us and walked out then he looked back at us. "When I received the call from Rosen I asked for as much information he could give me and he said this case could be connected to one he was handling at the moment."

"How did you get Liz's name?" Tig asked him but my mind was still stuck on him saying it was connected to a case Rosen was handling.

"Ms. Pickens name was given to me by Rosen but with luck on your side her family lawyer is my firm's partner."

"You said Rosen was working a case that was connected to this, what the hell were you talking about?" I said as I stood up.

"We can have this conversation outside when you are released." He said looking over at the door when it opened. "Are my clients free to go?"

"Yes, all they have to do is sign this first." The cop said as he handed the papers to Sanchez and he looked them over before handing them to us along with a pen to sign them. We passed them back to him when we were done and he handed them back to the cop. "You are free to go."

When we walked out of the station the Samtaz brothers were all standing there and they had our bikes with our bags already strapped to them. I looked at their Prez with a confused look and he looked over at Sanchez. "Did you give them the message from Samcro?" Tig and I stood next to the cage they had with them and I was starting to get pissed because they had something to tell us and no one seemed to want to talk.

"I didn't want to do it in there." Sanchez said. "I thought it would be best to hear this from friends."

"You should have done it in there, where he could be controlled better." James said pointing at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tig snapped at them before I could.

"Spit the shit out before I fucking end up back in there for murder." I snapped pointing at the police station and Sanchez's eyes went wide.

"Sanchez you can go we can handle it from here." James said and the lawyer walked away quickly and got in his cage. "Tig, Hap look there is no easy way of saying this." James said taking a step back from us. "Jax and your prospect Denny were both shot and last we heard they were in the hospital still, we ain't too sure of their condition right now."

"Are you fucking serious?" Tig snapped as he ran his finger through his hair. "We gotta go."

"What about my old lady?" I snapped and Tig looked at me with wide eyes. "Denny was with her, I had him protecting her while I was cleaning up your fucking mess. What the fuck happened to my old lady?"

"Hap she killed that cop that had attacked her here in Arizona."

"MUTHA FUCKER!" I snapped as I turned around and punched my hand through the cage's window. "Let's go!" I growled at Tig.

"Hap, Tig a few of us are going to ride to Charming with you." James said as he walked to his bike.

I didn't ask any more questions all I knew was I need to get back, I didn't know when this happened but I knew Alanna couldn't have been in a good place right now and I need to be with her. All the Samtaz brothers rode with us to the Arizona border then cut away from us as James and three of his guys continued on with us. We only made the necessary stops and nothing more and pushed our bikes as hard as we could and made it to the Charming border in ten hours. I tried my hardest to stay at a decent speed when we rode through town but it wasn't easy. When we arrived at the hospital Bobby and Chibs were walking out while we were walking to the door.

"Brotha da lawyer got ya guys out." Chibs said smiling at us.

"Where is Alanna at?" I asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"She's in Denny's room on the fourth floor, Hap she's in a bad place right now." Bobby said running his hand down his face. "It took a lot for us to convince her to at least go to TM and clean the blood off her and change but she came right back here and won't leave."

"How is Jax and Denny doing?" Tig asked looking between them and we could see something was wrong.

"Jax is good, he took a bullet to his side but Alanna kept him from bleeding out. He's up and moving around but he's worried about Allie." Bobby said looking over at Chibs.

"And Denny?" I asked.

"Denny slipped into a coma when he was brought out of surgery, he took a bullet to the chest and lost a lot of blood but what fucked him up was on his way down he hit his head on the coffee table."

"Jacky boy said Randy was on top of Alanna strangling 'er when she shot him point blank in da throat. Da mutha fucker was dead before da sheriffs even got there." Chibs said to me.

"It's like a zombie walking in her body, she's not there and she needs some helping getting past this but she won't let any of us in." Bobby said shaking his head.

"A'ight, we're going to go in." I said walking away and Tig followed me.

We walked straight to the elevator and went to the fourth floor, when we got off the elevator we saw Gemma and Tara coming out of one of the rooms so we walked over to them. "Whose room is this?" I asked them nodding at the door but I didn't need them to answer because when I looked in the window I saw her sitting in the chair with her head in hands looking down at the floor.

"What the hell happened to her neck?" I asked when I spotted the white bandage on her.

"That sick bastard bit her like he was a fucking animal." Tara said shaking her head. "Happy she saved Jax's life."

"Happy she needs you." Gemma said patting my back as I walked pass her. "Tiggy let's go see Jax while they talk."

I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me and I glance over at Denny and he was still out and the machines were beeping slowly. Alanna didn't look up, all she did was shake her head. "I said I was not going to leave, can you guys please just leave me alone?" her dead toned voice said to me.

****Alanna POV****

"I ain't leaving you alone." I heard Happy's raspy voice growl at me. I quickly looked up not sure if it was him or my imagination playing with me. "Come here." he said to me and I just shook my head no, I knew if I went to him I would cry and I just didn't have the strength to keep myself from doing it. "I said come here." he said walking over to me and putting his hand out for mine.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet and against his chest, I wrapped my arms around his torso while he tightly wrapped his arms around me. "I killed Randy." I said softly to him as I started to cry again. "I murdered someone and I can't get the image of it out of my head."

"Alanna you did what you had to do." he said as he rubbed my back. "If you didn't kill him he would have killed you, Jax and Denny."

"Happy how do you do this, how do you just forget about something like this and not have it haunt you?"

"You don't ever forget it but you don't let it eat you alive either." He said to me as he leaned down and kissed the side of my neck then whispered in my ear. "Alanna when I heard Jax and Denny were shot I thought I lost you."

"Where were you?" I said as I turned to my head to face him, our faces were so close he didn't answer me instead he cupped the back of my head and kissed me softly.

When he pulled back he answered me. "I got arrested a few nights ago, when I got out they told me what happen and I raced back as fast as I could."

"What happened?" I asked him but was in shocked because the guys here had to have known and didn't tell me. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I don't know but I'll tell you what happened when we go back to the clubhouse I don't want to talk about it here."

"I don't want to leave." I said pulling away from him and sat back down in the chair. "It's my fault he is in here and look at him now."

"It's not your fault Alanna. You can't do shit for him sitting here, you need to fucking rest." Happy growled at me. "Do ya think he would want you just sitting here?" I shook my head no and he squatted down in front of me. "Let's go see Jax then go to the clubhouse, we'll come back up and check on Denny later."

"You promise?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "Ok."

We walked out of Denny's room and Gemma was standing in the hall leaning against the wall across from the door. "Are you guys headed out?" she asked and Happy nodded at her. "Ok, I'm going to sit with Denny for a while if there are any changes I'll call you."

We walked to Jax's room down the hall from Denny and went inside. He was happy to hear that I was getting out of the hospital for a while, while the guys talked Tara told me that Jax was getting out tomorrow morning and that made me feel a little better. I gave her Jax's truck keys because I knew Happy would want me to ride with him. I walked over to Jax's bed and gave him hug when Happy said we were taking off. When I went to pull back Jax held me tighter to him.

"Allie get some rest and stop letting this shit get to you." he whispered in my ear. "I'm fine and Denny's ass will wake up."

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek as I pulled away and left with Happy. We got to his bike and climbed on, we didn't say much to each other but just having him in my arms was enough for me at this moment. I knew things were still strained between us but I didn't care about it anymore all I wanted was to know he was here for me when I needed him the most. We pulled on to TM's lot and parked, as he climbed off the bike he glanced around the lot then groan lowly to himself. I took a quick glance around to see why and that's when I noticed Amber's car parked where I normally parked Jax's truck. I looked over at him and he just shook his head as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him then wrapped his arm around me and led me to the door. When we walked in she was sitting on a bar stool next to Chibs talking, once she heard the door close she turned around coming to stop when she saw us standing there. Chibs choked on his beer when he saw us standing there too.

"Happy can we please talk?" she asked as stood up from the stool. "Alone!"

I just shook my head at him as I started to pull away from him but his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "I need to talk with my old lady." His raspy voice said.

I looked over at her and she had a huge smile on her face then I looked up at him confused because he was looking at her and now I didn't know if he meant her or me. "Happy?!" I said looking up at him.

"Let's go to the room you need to rest and I told you I would tell you what happened when we got back here." he said as he nodded his head at Amber and pulled me to follow him.

"Happy, you can't mean that!" Amber snapped at him. "You were supposed to be mine."

"Lass he meant dat." I heard Chibs say. "Killa and his old lady are gonna be busy for a while so ya should just take a hike… dat's one crow ya not gonna get."

We didn't hear much else as we walked in the room and he closed the door behind us. I'm gonna take a shower when I get out we can talk about whatever you want to talk about. I nodded my head as he walked away and I sat on the bed. Everyone has been around me trying to be here for me but the whole time I had wanted one person and that was Happy. I sat there listening to him shower and decided what I want in life was right there in the shower.

I walked over to door and slowly opened it stopping for a moment to gaze at Happy's silhouette, I just stood there watching him. I think he sensed me there, or saw my silhouette from his side but in either respect the shower door slid open. There Happy stood, body glistening with beads of water in the dim light of the bathroom. God he is handsome, with a simple motion of his finger he beckon me to join him. There was no second thought, no hesitation I slipped off my clothes then stepped into the shower with Happy. Again I took a moment to look over Happy's body. I softly gasped as he grabbed me swiftly and pressing my body into his, eyes locking on mine as his mouth crashed into mine. Slipping his tongue quickly against mine in a passionate mind spelling kiss. His hands held at my lower back to keep me crushed against him. Subtle grinding his hips into me letting me know that more than just the water is hot. Raking my own fingers down his arms, slick with water and steam. Happy pulled me closer if that was even possible in a move to bring me under the cascading water. Then I felt the cool air upon my body as we parted.

"Fuck me Happy!" I said erotically. He kissed me hard, tongue sliding into my mouth, we were both breathing heavily into each other's mouths, pressing our wet bodies against one another.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mind. "Is this what you want?" he asked me in low raspy voice.

"Yes! I want you, I want to feel the way you only know how to make me feel." I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision and I didn't care anymore. I refuse to fight my feelings for him any longer.

Happy hitched up my left leg and pushed his cock right up inside of me, causing me to yelp with a mixture of pain, pleasure and surprise as he did so. He was so warm, so hard. I loved it. He wasn't gently with me as he instantly began pounding into me, hard and fast. My back and ass began slapping against the cold, hard tiles with each movement and I started moaning loudly. Happy ran his hand down my body and lifted my right leg hitching it over his hip, holding me closer to him as he pushed deeper into me causing my back to hit against the wall of the shower again.

My moans got louder as I felt myself getting closer but he slowed down as he kissed down my neck to my breast. He began to work himself in and out of me at maddening slow pace, after a few minutes I couldn't take it any longer. "OH MY GOD! FUCK ME HARD… HARDER! FUCK! I yelled as he began to thrust in and out of me faster than he had moments before.

He had a tight grip on my ass, so tight in fact that he was digging his nails in, he thrusted harder into me until he was grunting himself and my body impacting with the wall was on the verge of being painful and I welcomed it or more like I wanted it. He noticed how loud we were getting and it was harder for him to keep me up against the wall, he re-situated himself and I took the hint, and met him half way, bucking forward as he fucked me.

"You feel so damn good." He growled as he kissed me hard before looking me square in the eye again. "Can you handle more?" He said as he picked up the pace until I was screaming his name in ecstasy and then suddenly he withdrew from me and I looked at him shocked.

Happy just smirked at me as he reached over and turned the water off while he was still holding me against the wall. He then cupped the back of my head and kissed me softly while he pushed the shower door open, he carried me to the bed and laid my wet body down on top of it. He looked down at me then crawled on top of me and propped himself up above me on his elbows. I slid my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, I was loving the feel of his body against mine and I never wanted to lose this. I for a second thought about what Liz had said about making sure I could live with my choice and I knew I wanted Happy and nothing else. I hitched one of my legs over his hip as I pulled his head towards me so I could kiss his lips softly but I was only in control for a few moments.

He slid into me smoothly, I closed my eyes and we laid motionless for a moment, enjoying the sensation of him buried deep inside of me. "Alanna look at me." he said in low raspy voice as he slid the hair from my face and I opened my eyes. "I love you." he didn't give me chance to respond to him because his lips were on mine seconds later, the kiss was urgent. I felt a tear slip down my cheek when I realized this was the first time he has ever said that to me and for the first time we weren't in the middle of a fight like we had the other times he tried to say it. He pulled out of the kiss and watched my eyes as he slowly started pulling out of me and then slowly sliding back in.

Eventually he started to thrust himself rhythmically into me, moving his hips against mine, and I lifted up to meet him on each and every deep thrust. I slid my hands down from Happy's neck to his back, caressing his strong muscles. I lifted my other leg up and wrapped them both around his hips pulling him even more deeply inside of me. Happy's mouth found mine, not gently and we savagely kissed, his tongue forcing itself into my mouth in time with his strokes. Happy groaned and I could feel him starting to spasm inside of me the sensation brought me to my own orgasm, and we came together, shuddering. He stayed inside of me as we laid together in the afterglow, enjoying the sensations of each other's body, our arms around each other.

"I love you." I said to him as I reached up and kissed his lips softly.

He slowly rolled off me and pulled me to his side as he covered us with one of the sheets. He told me about what happened in Arizona with him and Tig. I was pissed that Cameron was trying to lock Happy up thinking I would go back to him if it had happened. I laid there with my head on his chest listening to his calm breathing while he told me everything I needed to know as he slid his fingers up and down my bare spine. When he was done he asked me about what happened at my apartment. I told him everything and for the first time I was able to get through the story without crying. We both finally fell asleep and it felt good to be safe in his arms.

A few hours later we heard a knock at the door and Happy grunted as he lifted his head from the pillow. "What do you want?" he growled towards the door, I went to roll off him but he pulled me back and shook his head no at me.

"Hap, Allie I need ta talk ta ya guys it's about Denny." Chibs said through the closed door and lifted my head to look at Happy with wide eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I do not own the Son of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's. I would like to thank all of the readers that has left reviews for me and that has add this to alerts or favorites. I am sorry it took so long for me to get this up and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review if you can and again as I said many times before YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I had asked them to let me know if there were any updates on Denny, I just wasn't expecting one so soon. I was scared of what he was going to say to us when he walked in. Happy and I quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed, once we were both dressed Happy opened the door for Chibs. "Is Denny ok?" I asked once he was fully in the room.

"Aye luv, Denny is still alive and in da coma." Chibs said and I release the breath I was holding.

"Brother you said you had to talk to us about Denny, what is going on?" Happy asked sounding confused.

"Denny's family showed up at St. Thomas, Allie luv they are tryin' ta get him transfer ta another hospital." Chibs said running his hand down his face. "They don't want any of us knowin' were they plan on takin' him."

"Can they do that?" I asked trying to keep myself calm. "Denny and his family haven't spoken to each other in years; he wanted nothing to do with them."

"Gemma is up there fightin' wit 'em right now tryin' ta stop it, Bobby said he got something in writing from Denny sayin' they got no say over him so he's tryin' ta find it now." Chibs said as he moved closer to me. "You and Hap need ta get up there and Keep Jax calm because Jacky boy is losing his mind."

"A'ight, Alanna let's go." Happy said as he sat on the bed to pull his boots on.

I ran to the bathroom to quickly get ready, once we were both ready we walked into the bar to leave and I saw Bobby and Opie by the redwood searching through files they had all over it. Everyone was on edge and I could tell, Liz and Juice were both on their phones arguing with whoever they were talking to and Phil was searching through some boxes that were sitting on the pool table with Rat. Chibs walked over to Juice and was talking to him in a low voice when he hung up his phone then they both glanced over at me. Juice tapped Liz on her shoulder and nodded his head towards the door and they followed us out.

"Hap, Liz and I are going to ride out with you guys." Juice said as they walked over to his bike.

The four of us made our way to St. Thomas, just as we got off the elevator we saw Gemma standing in the hall arguing with who I was guessing was Denny's mother about ten feet from his door. I tugged on Happy's arm to get to look at me. "Happy go to Jax's room and I will be there in few minutes."

"Where the hell are you going?" Happy growled at me.

"I'm going to try to sneak into Denny's room." I said and Happy shook his head no. "Hap please just give me a few minutes if I can't get in I will go to Jax's room with you."

"A'ight but I ain't going to Jax's room without you, I'll go by Gemma and give her some back up." Happy said turning to look at Juice and Liz. "Let's go see what's going on with Gemma."

"A'ight Hap." Juice said nodding at Happy.

When we got near Gemma they continued to argue but Denny's family turn their eyes on Happy and Juice. "I don't want any of you men near my son again!" Denny's mother snapped at them and Happy glared at her. "My son is laying in a coma because of all of you."

I just shook my head as I slipped past them and quickly snuck into the room, the beeping from Denny's machines were still the same and I looked over at them then at him as I slowly walked over to him. "Denny you need to open your damn eyes already, please Denny just open them." I begged him as I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Your family is here and is trying to take you away from us, please open your eyes so they can't do that. I know you can do it, you're breathing on your own all you need to do is wake up." I growled at him. "Denny it is my job to be stubborn not yours." I said to him as tear slid down my cheek.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing by my brother?" I heard a voice snap at me from behind; I quickly dropped Denny's hand and spun around to face a man that looked almost identical to Denny. "You people were told to stay away from him." he snapped as he moved closer to me and step closer to the bed but had nowhere else to go.

"I'm a friend of his and I just wanted to see him." I said softly as he continued to move closer to me. "Don't get any closer to me!" I snapped at him and he smirked.

"Why, what are you going to do scream?" he said sarcastically as he roughly grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away from Denny's bed. "You need to get the hell out of my brother's room now!"

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" I growled at him as I tried to punch him with my free arm and grabbed my wrist before it could make and contact with him. "LET. ME. GO."

"Take your fucking hand off her!" We both froze when we heard Denny's scratchy voice growl from behind me. "Don't fuck with me, take your hand off of Alanna right now." he growled again as he coughed then groan in pain. I pulled myself free from the guy's grasp and quickly spun around to face Denny and he looked at me with a smile. "Hey darlin'." He said with a cough as he held one of his hands on his chest.

"Go get a doctor!" I snapped at his brother as I grabbed Denny's hand and he squeezed mine. "Denny, how are you feeling?"

"My chest and head hurts a lot, what happened to that bastard." Denny said in a low voice as three doctors and few nurses came running into the room. "Are you ok and how is Jax?"

"I'm fine and we talk about this when the doctors are done checking you out." I said as I squeezed his hand. "You scared the shit out of us."

"Miss I need you step back." The doctor said as he moved closer to me and I took a few steps back. "Dennis Michaels I am Doctor Kane…" I heard him say as I walked out to the hall.

"What were you doing in my son's room?" His mother yelled at me when I came out. "You did not belong in there!"

"Don't you dare yell at my baby girl like that again!" Gemma yelled at her as Happy moved over to stand next to me. "I will beat the shit out of you!"

"What happen in there?" Happy asked as he laid his hand on my cheek.

"Denny's jackass brother was trying to drag me out of the room when Denny woke up and growled at him to let me go."

"He put his fucking hands on you!" Happy snapped as he quickly turned around and stormed toward Denny's brother who had the look of fear on his face. "You stupid mutha fucker, you touched my old lady!" Happy growled at him but before he could swing at him I squeezed between them facing Happy.

"Happy please don't hit him." I begged him and glared down at me. "I don't want any of us to get kicked out, Denny just woke up and he needs us."

Happy nodded at me as he looked back up. "You stay the hell away from my old lady because next time I will do more than knock your fucking teeth down your throat." Happy said in a menacing voice.

"Frank back away from that man." Denny's mother said as she moved to his side and I turned my body to face them as Happy wrapped an arm around my waist. "I want all of you people to leave and stay away from my son!"

"That is no longer your choice." We heard Jax growl from the side of us and we looked over at him, he was fully dressed with his cut on. Jax had one hand holding his side and the other holding a paper as Bobby and Chibs walked beside him. "Denny has given me this stating I have proxy over him, not that I need it because he is awake now." Jax said handing Denny's mother the paper he held in his hand. "You can keep that it's just a copy my lawyer has the original copy and we have another copy." Jax said pointing at the paper Bobby was pulling out his pocket.

"Jax what are you doing up and dressed?" I asked him as he came over to stand next to me.

"Allie what did Denny say to you when he woke up?" Jax asked me ignoring my question to him.

"Are you worried my son is going to say something causing you all problems because it's your fault he is in this mess?!" Denny's mother snapped as she crumbled the paper Jax handed her.

"Lady don't tempt me, now you are talking to my son!" Gemma growled at her and both Jax and I smiled at each other, Gemma was now in full on mama bear mode.

"All he said was his head and chest hurt." I said to him as I noticed Tara coming down the hall looking very pissed. "Jax heads up Tara is coming our way and she does look very happy at all."

Jax slowly turned around to face her just as she reached us. "Jackson Teller my colleague told me you checked yourself out, what the hell is your problem?" she snapped at him and Jax just shook his head at her. "Four days ago you almost bled to death and now you think it's alright to just check yourself out when the doctor tells you that you need to stay a couple of more days."

"Tara right now ain't the time for this; I need to get the hell out of this place." Jax growled at her. "I need to get thing taken care of for Denny then I'm going to the clubhouse, when you get off work we can talk then." The tone Jax held in voice told all of us he was serious, even Tara could see he wasn't in the mood for no bullshit right now.

"Bobby, Chibs keep an eye on him. Jax please be careful." Tara said stepping forward and kissed him softly on his lips then walked away.

The rest of the guys showed up when they got word Denny was awake and everyone stood outside Denny's door waiting for the doctor to come out, Denny's family was glaring at us and all the guys just stood around smirking at them. Bobby got a chair for Jax to sit in and I was standing next him and Gemma was on the other side while Happy stood next to me with his arm around my shoulders. The doctor came out of the room and everyone straighten up waiting for him to speak.

"I take it that all of you are here for Dennis Michaels?" Doctor Kane asked.

"We are his family." Denny's mother said as she stepped forward. "Can we please talk about my son in private?"

"You are his blood family but I have proxy and we are his family now." Jax said standing up and Denny's mother glared at him. "I believe a copy of the paper was put in his file about an hour ago."

The doctor opened up the file looked through the papers then closed it and looked up at Jax. "Ok I see it and you must be Jackson Teller."

"Yes, how is he doing?" Jax said moving closer.

"Would you like to talk in private Mr. Teller?" Doctor Kane asked and Jax just shook his head no. "Ok Denny is actually doing fairly well, we will still keep him here for few more days to monitor him but all his vitals are good." The doctor said opening the file again. "I honestly believe his brain slipped into the coma to let his body rest so it could properly heal, he should make a full recovery."

"Thanks doc, can we see him?" Jax said shaking the doctor's hand.

"I want him to rest a little more but he asking for Alanna Teller." The doctor said looking at all of us.

"I am Alanna Teller I said stepping forward to stand next to Jax. Can I go in?"

"Yes Ms. Teller and if he is up to more visits after that it will be ok but I want no more than two at a time and do not make him upset or I will cut all visits off."

"Jax come in with me." I said turning to face him. "Denny asked how you were doing and maybe seeing you will help him."

"A'ight." Jax said smiling at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I felt him lean a lot of his weight into me as we walked and I got concerned.

"Jax are you alright?" I asked him in a low voice so no one else could hear me, he shook his head no and I wrapped my arm around his waist to hold him better. "Tara is going to flip if you hurt yourself more."

"It just hurts when I walk but I'll be fine." He said smirking at me and I shook my head at him. "Don't you dare judge me, you know damn well you would do the same thing."

"It must be the Teller blood." I said smiling at him and he chuckled as we walked in Denny's room.

Denny's bed was in a sitting position and his eyes went wide when we walked in together. "Jax, you're ok, I was worried about you." Denny said as he tried to sit up more and grunt in pain.

"Hey don't move around." Jax said as I led him to the chair and he sat down holding his side. "You don't need to worry about me; we were worried about your ass."

"Jax he was too quick for me but I tried." Denny said in a worried voice. "I wanted to protect Allie and you."

"Denny I saw everything and there was nothing you could have done, this shit is not your fault." Jax said in a calm voice. "We all know that including Happy."

"Did you get him or did he get away?" Denny asked still looking at Jax.

"He didn't get away but I wasn't the one that got him." Jax said looking over at me and Denny's eyes went wide as he looked at me too. "Allie was the one that pulled the trigger on him."

"Shit, that's what we didn't want." Denny said shaking his head.

"Hey I will be fine guys." I said to them as I sat on the foot of his bed between them. "Let's forget about all this right now and just be happy the three of us are alive." I didn't want them to worry about me even though it was still bothering me that I had killed someone.

The three of us talked for about another twenty minutes, Denny wasn't happy that his family was here and it got worse when we told him they were trying to take him to another hospital before he woke up. When we got him to calm down Gemma stuck here head in the room saying the guys were all anxious about seeing him. Jax and I nodded at her and stood up saying bye to him and telling him we would be back to see him. When we came out Happy and Tig went in the room before anyone else could. Jax walked over to the desk to inform the nurses that Denny didn't want his family around him right now so they could get security up there and that turned into a huge argument between them. After they were escorted out Jax told Phil that he and Rat were to stay outside of Denny's door making sure Denny got no visitor that he didn't want there. Once all the guys from Samcro got their chance to talk with Denny we were all heading back to TM. Gemma drove Jax in her SUV as Samcro rode in front of her and the guys from Samtaz rode behind her. When everyone was parked Jax went straight to his office with James the Samtaz President following behind him. Happy and I went to sit by the bar with Juice and Liz while everyone else just disbursed to different areas of the clubhouse.

"Allie, how are you feeling?" Liz asked as she leaned back against Juice and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. I was getting tired of hearing that question but I didn't want to take my frustrations out on anyone so I just kept answering the damn question.

"I'm ok, I just want to forget all about it." I said as I reached for one of the beers that the prospect put on the bar but Happy snatched it away from me before I could get a drink from it. "What are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"What kind of meds are you on?" he asked shaking his head at me. "You shouldn't be drinking when you're on fucking meds."

"I'm only on antibiotics nothing else!" I snapped at him as I snatch another one of the beers and walked away. I walked out to the boxing ring and sat down leaning back against the ropes.

I watched as Bobby walked out of the clubhouse and walked towards me. "Hey little lady, are you enjoying some fresh air?" he said as he lean back against the ring next to where I was sitting.

"I'm surprised Happy didn't storm out behind me." I said taking a drink from the bottle.

"No he was." Bobby said in a matter of fact voice as I looked over at him. "I asked him to let me talk with you before either of you said anything you would regret later."

"Bobby I don't want to fight with him, if I had stood in there I know we would have both snapped at each other." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I am so tired of people asking if I'm ok."

"I know but you have to understand Hap is worried about you, shit we all are." Bobby said as he patted my knee. "I feel like I am failing JT."

"Why would you say that?" I asked as I held on to the hand he had on my knee.

"Alanna look at how much has happened to you and I promised JT I would look after you and keep you safe if anything ever happened to him."

"Bobby none of this is your fault and I am still alive that should count for something."

"Alanna you are alive not because of anything I have done but only because you have kept yourself alive."

"Ok how about I promise to let you save me the next time I need it, will that make you feel better?" I said smiling at him and he glared at me.

"Trying to be funny with me now." he said when his glare turned into a smile. "How about you keep yourself out of a position of needing to be saved and then I will feel better?"

"I can defiantly agree with that." I said leaning over to give him a sideways hug and a kiss on his bearded cheek.

I looked up to see Happy walking out of the clubhouse towards us, Bobby patted my knee one more time then pushed himself away from the ring and walked towards Happy stopping in front of him to say something in a low voice. They both nodded at each other than Happy continued walking to me as Bobby went back inside. "What the hell is up with you?" Happy asked as he stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry about my attitude in there and snapping at you." I said as he moved closer pushing my legs apart and he stood between them holding onto my hips. "Everyone keeps asking if I'm ok and I keep telling everyone that I'm ok but really I'm not, I can't get the look of Randy's face when I shot him of my head."

"Alanna I know it's eating you alive and you gotta stop letting it do that to you, every time that shit creeps up on you ya gotta tell yourself that if you had not done that you would be dead instead."

"How do you deal with all the people you have killed and it not haunt you?" I asked and he closed his eyes for a second then opened them to look me straight in my eyes. "How the hell do I stop this from haunting me?"

"I told you before some are wired to handle shit like that without a problem and I'm one of them, every person I have killed I had reason to do it and I don't regret one of them." Happy said as he pulled me closer to him. "You need to think about the good shit that came from killing that bastard. Jax would have bled to death if it wasn't for you and Denny would be dead right now too. Alanna you no longer gotta worry about him coming after you ever again."

I slipped my hands under his arms and around his torso as I slowly looked up at him placing a small kiss under his jaw. "Happy I don't regret killing him, I just wish I could forget it."

"If you don't regret it there ain't shit to worry about, now let's forget about that shit. I just have one question for you." Happy said as I laid my head on his chest. "What's this shit I heard about you getting a fucking job at Diosa Norte?"

My body stiffened up when those words left his mouth, I had completely forgotten about that with everything that has happened in the last few days. "I can explain that."

"You got two minutes to give me a good reason not to go put a bullet in Nero's fucking head." Happy growled at me.

"He didn't ask me to work there I asked him for a job." I said and this time Happy's body stiffened as he pulled back away from me to glare at me. "I am not going to be an escort." I said quickly before he could snap at me. "I will be just taking appointments while Lyla is out after she has the baby and after that I will be helping him with the books and letting Jax know how things are going there. It's the only job I can get outside of TM that would understand if I can't be there because of a lockdown or would understand that I have a prospect tailing me around."

"I'm only going to say this one time, if any funny shit happens I will not ask any questions I will just kill every mutha fucker there." Happy growled at me. "You're mine and I don't fucking allow anyone to touch my shit!"

"Ok." I didn't want to fight with him about it so I just agreed with him. "Happy do you think we can take ride to my apartment, I need to get some clean clothes and I got everything there."

"Are you sure you are ready to go back there?" Happy asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm going to have to do it eventually so I might as well do it now." I said as he stepped back some more and pulled me to my feet. "Should we tell Jax before we leave?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a couple of the brothers to come with us." Happy said as we walked back into the clubhouse. "You go tell Jax, I'm gonna talk with Chibs and Tig."

I walked away and went to Jax's office; the door was closed so I knock on it and waited for him to answer. "Yeah, what's up?" I heard Jax say.

"Jax, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Come in." Jax said as I opened the door to see him, Opie and James sitting there. "What's up Allie?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Happy is going to take me to the apartment to get some of my things."

"Allie just let me know what you need and I can send a prospect to get it for you." Jax said as he pushed himself out of his chair with a grunt. "I don't want you going there yet."

"We haven't been able to clean the place up yet." Opie said as he turned to look at me. "There is still blood everywhere."

"Jax I don't want a prospect digging through my panty drawer and Opie I won't be alone. Happy, Chibs and Tig are going to take me."

"A'ight." Jax said walking towards me. "Allie, do you plan on moving back in there?"

"No, I was going to ask you if I can move my things into your spare bed room for now and I can stay here with Happy until I find another place."

"Yeah I think that would be better, one more thing I don't know where you stashed the guns but get 'em out and give them to Tig." Jax said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his truck keys. "Take my truck and get all of your clothes out now and I will have Phil and Rat take the prospects to get the rest of your shit."

"Ok, thanks Jax." I said taking the keys from him and leaned up on my toes to kiss his cheek, I waved bye to the guys as I walked out and back to the bar.

"You ready?" Happy asked as he stood there with Chibs and Tig waiting for me.

"Yeah, Jax wants me to just get all my clothes so he gave me his truck keys."

"A'ight, we'll follow behind you." Happy said as the four of walked out of the clubhouse.

Happy, Chibs and Tig followed behind me to my apartment. When we got there I didn't get out of the truck until they were standing next to the door. I slowly climbed out when Happy stuck his hand out for mine. We walked up the stairs and I stood looking at the hesitantly but the guys never rushed me. I had to just get over with so I opened the door and the site in front of us was hard to take in. The coffee table was smashed and a pool of blood around it from where Denny was laying, my trailed from there to the spot Jax was and you could see where he was laying and the drag marks to where he leaned back against the wall. Then there was the spot where I had shot Randy, it was the hardest to look at because I could remember the look on his face when I pulled the trigger and the feel of his blood when it splattered across my face. I felt a shiver run its course through my body, Happy reach for me a pulled back against him.

"Alanna do you want to leave?" he asked as he turned me to face him and I shook my head no. "A'ight, go get your shit packed and we will get it out of here."

I nodded my head and walked away, I did all I could not to step on any of the bloody spots but it wasn't easy. I could still hear them talking in the living room as I packed my clothes and anything else I would need from my bedroom.

"Damn I know we have seen more blood then this when we did shit but man this had to be like a horror flick for doll face." I heard Tig say.

"Aye brotha, when Ope and I came here ta check on things we both realized why lass was like a walking zombie but I would have thought she would have been worse."

"Alanna is a lot stronger then all of you realize." Happy said in a growl. "I ain't gonna let this shit fuck with her head."

"Go check on da lass, she has been in there for a while now." Chibs said and I could hear someone walking down the hall towards me.

"Alanna." I heard Happy's raspy voice say as he walked in the room. "Hey are you almost done in here?"

"Yeah, I just have a couple of drawers to empty then I'm done." I said walking over to open the top drawer of my dresser and I froze, I had forgotten that the guns were in there. There was blood dried blood all over them and also on the clothes that they were lying on top of. "Happy."

"What's up?" Happy said walking over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he looked over my shoulder then he stiffened up. "Alanna what the hell are those doing in there?" he said slid me out of the way and pulled both guns out. "Who do these belong to?"

"One of them is Jax's and the other is Denny's." I said as I watched him pull out the bloody shirts also. "Jax asked me to give those to Tig and I had forgot that I threw them in there before the cops came in the apartment."

"Tig, come here." Happy yelled down the hall then turn towards me. "Throw these away, the blood ain't coming out of them it's been too long." Happy said handing me the shirts in his hand, I nodded at him and took the shirts as Tig and Chibs walked in my room. "Tig Jax wanted Alanna to give you these."

"Aye, we were wondering where ya put these." Chibs said as Tig took both guns and placed them in his waist band.

"Did you hide these for Jax doll face?" Tig asked and I nodded my head and smiled at me. "Good thinking sweetheart." Tig said as he patted my shoulder and the two of them walked away.

"Alanna, I know you're tired of people asking ya this but are you ok?" Happy asked and I could hear the concern in his voice. "Your body was completely frozen when you saw those guns, did you shoot that bastard with one of them?"

"No, I shot him with his own gun. When he was squeezing the air from my throat I was desperately trying to find something to hit him with and that's when Jax kicked Randy's gun towards my hand. Once I felt the butt of the gun I lifted it up and looked him dead in the eyes as I pulled the trigger." I said as Happy stood there watching me, hesitant on whether to hold me or not. "When the blood splattered across my face I closed my eyes for a second then looked back at him as he tried to stop the bleeding from his throat. I laid there a moment in a daze then I heard Jax calling my name." Happy slowly moved closer to me and I laid my hands on his chest. "I hid the two guns in here and Jax made me stay facing him so I wouldn't see the dead body but after they took Jax away I turned and saw it."

"I know this ain't the time or place to say this but I don't fucking care." Happy said as he cupped my face between his hands. "Hearing you tell me in detail about you killing that low life bastard is fucking hot!" Happy growled as he kissed me hard. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck as his slid down to my waist wrapping around me pulling me closer to him. I felt all the tension leave my body and passion take over as Happy pulled back from the kiss. "Alanna by looking him in the eyes when you pulled that trigger you took control away from him."

"Happy I didn't want to tell anyone this but it felt good killing him." I said as I looked away from him.

Happy growled as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "If it felt good why the hell are you feeling bad and letting this shit eat at you?" he snapped at me.

"Because I shouldn't feel this way about taking someone's life from them." I growled back at him. "I should feel remorse and if it's ok why do I keep seeing his face in my mind?"

"Fuck that!" Happy snapped at me. "That mutha fucker tried to rape you and was going to kill you, there ain't nothing wrong with enjoying the fact that you killed a mutha fucker that was out to kill you. You see his face because you trying to make yourself feel bad and that shit is fucking worse. Finish this shit up I wanna get out of here, I need to do something with you."

I nodded my head as he grabbed a few of the bags I had packed and walked out of the room. I was really rushing now because I wanted to know what he needed to do with me. About twenty minutes later we were on our way back to TM. I parked the truck and climbed out as Happy walked over to me and led me into the clubhouse. Tig and Chibs went Jax's office and Happy and I went to his room. Happy nodded for me to sit down on the bed as he walked over to his dresser and was pulling something out.

"Happy what are you doing?" I asked as he turned to face me with a smirk on his face as I stood up and he handed me a paper. "What is this?"

"Open it." he said as I open it to find a drawing of a crow looking over his out spread wings with an evil look in his eye and on the bottom it simply said HAPPY. "Alanna I want to put my crow on you." he said walking over to stand in front of me grabbing the hem of shirt and pulled it off of me. He placed his hand on my hip and slowly slid it up my body causing a shiver to run through me, his hand stopped right blow my collarbone. "I want one wing to start here and his head to land here." he said as he slid his hand to the spot above the collarbone and then it slid to my back at the same spot he first stop at in front. "And the other wing to end here."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in a low voice as I looked down at the drawing.

"More than you would ever know." He said as he pulled me in for another passionate kiss. "Will you let me do this?"

"Yes!" I said pulling him this time for a kiss and we both fell back onto the bed.

**AN: Thank you for all the great reviews all of you readers left for me. It is so hard to end this story but for some reason it just got too hard to continue and I didn't want to leave all of you hanging with suck long delay between updates. If I get the feel of this story again I will start a second part but for now this will be the end. You guys have been the best and I appreciate all of you!**


End file.
